Back To SchoolFML
by ActionBitch
Summary: Sequel. Naraku is back and ready to be that teacher that everyone loves...not really. He's his usual grumpy, lazy self with his two former students causing more mischief than normal. He decides to have a normal year, but he meets another, quieter student.
1. Chapter 1

Back Again

AN- Well, let's see if I can do better than the prequel…at least I can do just as good. If you haven't read "Teacher of the Year" by me, then this story will make no sense to you.

"So, can anyone explain to me what an appositive is and/or give me an example of one?" Naraku asked as he leaned back against his board and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Dead silence. He carefully looked at each student in the room, wanting so badly just to laugh and scream at the same time. They looked oblivious.

"Can anyone take a guess? Come on, you've nothing to lose." Naraku urged, letting out a huge sigh as everyone just stared back, occasionally looking at one another with cluelessness.

"Whatever. Isn't there a football game this Friday?" Naraku quizzed. Again, he received no response.

"Anybody in here speak English?" he finally snapped irritably.

"Yeah, there's a game. It's a home game." A boy finally chirped as he looked up at Naraku.

"Thank you for volunteering. What's an appositive?" Naraku asked the boy quickly. The boy gulped and shrugged.

"I don't know. I hate English." The boy responded.

"You hate English and yet, you'd get nowhere in life without it. Take a guess, maybe look at the worksheet that I passed out to you ten minutes ago," Naraku listed off, turning around to smirk and snort as everyone flipped open their folders and notebooks, frantically searching for the worksheet.

"It's a word or group of words that identifies or renames another word in a sentence." A girl read off.

"Precisely. Now, do the worksheet as best as you can, I'll be doing a completion grade tomorrow, so if you have no clue what the answer is, just write "pizza" or something and get points for it instead of being LAZY!" Naraku shouted, towering over a girl who had become a habitual snoozer in his class. She jerked upright, breathing heavily as the class laughed at her. Naraku grabbed the edges of her desk with both hands and bent down, eye level to her.

"Stay behind after class." He said to her quietly. She looked disheartened, but she nodded slightly and kept her gaze down on the desk.

"So, as I said, complete the worksheet, write random words in there, whatever and there will be a quiz on Friday, therefore there will be no homework on the weekend, fair?" Naraku asked.

"Aaww, Mr. Saitou, really? A quiz? No one gets how to do this!" a girl with straight, brown hair whined as she ran her fingers through her hair. She repositioned her purse on her shoulder and tried to give him her best puppy eyes, but Naraku stared back blankly.

"Well, Rachel, maybe if you weren't texting Joe Blow from Kokomo and you actually paid a lick of attention in here, you'd know what an appositive is." Naraku responded as-a-matter-of-factly. Rachel smiled and flipped her hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Saitou." She replied innocently.

"Of course you don't. Have fun with the quiz." Naraku shot back as the bell rang. It was lunchtime, so he wasn't expecting another class for a while. He exhaled as he sat in the seat next to the, once again, sleeping girl.

"Hey, wake up." Naraku said, gently shaking her back to life. She was a dark looking girl. Shortened, black "scene" hair, a little bit of black eye makeup and black clothes with a chain on her pants. She was Melanie, the dark, quiet, sleepy student. She was so unimportant and easy to forget that the only reason Naraku remembered her name was that he had a friend with benefits named Melanie, and the other reason was she seemed to think it was constant naptime in his room.

"This is the fifth time in three days that I've woken you up during class." He said calmly. Melanie kept her gaze to the floor, her face stiff with fatigue. She only nodded in response.

"I have to give you a detention. It's only fair. How about tomorrow afterschool?" Naraku asked. She shook her head in the negative.

"I have to work." She said softly.

"Before school?"

"What time?"

"I'm here at seven. Come in whenever. You're dismissed." Naraku stated, watching her grab her belongings and disappear out of the door as quietly and as enigmatically as a ghost.

"Such an uncanny creature of a girl." Naraku mumbled to himself.

The next morning, Naraku yawned as he walked into the building. Lately, he had gotten into the nasty habit of being insanely early, and he had no clue why, he just did it. He walked to his door and let out a long sigh. Melanie was asleep against the lockers near his door. He gently kicked her foot with his own, snapping her awake.

"You're not allowed to sleep in detention." He stated, opening his door. Melanie stood up, yawning tiredly herself, rubbing an eye gingerly.

"Late night or are you just not a morning person?" Naraku asked her, setting his bag behind his desk. He walked back over to her and pointed to a seat at the front. Melanie sat down and said nothing back. Naraku grabbed the desk next to hers and spun it so he was facing her.

"Speak English?" he asked curiously. Melanie's gaze was at the floor as she nodded in response.

"Hm, I'm sorry, I'm just used to talkative people I guess." Naraku stated.

"Late night at work." She finally said, pulling out her notebook and opening it. Naraku saw that every page she flipped was full of notes for different classes. Awkward, all he saw her do was breathe and sleep. She got to the English section of her notebook, revealing that she, indeed, took notes. Melanie pulled out the worksheet over appositives and handed it to him.

"So, how late did you work last night?" Naraku asked, quickly glancing over her answers. They seemed perfect to him.

"Midnight." She replied. Naraku lowered the paper and stared at her.

"You're sixteen, that's not legal, at least not on a school night." Naraku growled, looking at her coldly. She shrugged in response.

"It doesn't matter. I finished my work, I got some sleep, and I'm serving my detention, nothing is wrong."

"But if you're working until midnight every night and you use my class for naptime, something is wrong." Naraku retorted. He almost flinched when she finally looked up at him, her blue eyes blazing with fury.

"I take notes, I do my work and I get A's, that's all that matters." She said back in a quiet voice. Naraku wanted to respond to that, but his cell phone began vibrating.

"What?" he growled into the phone.

"Aren't you hungry, Grumpy?" Jordan asked curiously. Naraku smiled, making Melanie frown. He never smiled unless he was making fun of someone.

"Get me the usual and hold on," he paused, looking at Melanie.

"Hungry?" he asked her. Melanie blinked and nodded.

"I'll have whatever you're having," she said, pulling out her wallet to see if she even had money, but Naraku placed his hand on hers, closing the wallet. She looked at him and saw him wink, still conversing with the person on the phone.

"Make that two usual orders…yes, I'm starving, so stop yakking and get me some food, woman!" he stated playfully, closing his phone and letting go of Melanie's hand.

"I have plenty of money, I'll pay. So, was this worksheet hard?" he asked curiously.

"Just the last three questions were a bit difficult." She said back, nervously tapping the desk with her knuckles.

"It's a perfect paper. I think I'll give you bonus points, considering everyone else is going to write down 'I like goldfish' or some lame shit like that." Naraku chuckled, handing her the paper back after childishly drawing a smiley face on it.

"I thought I was in detention." Melanie said, her body tensing as she gripped her black jeans with her fingers, her gaze on the floor. Naraku was no fool. She was showing the usual characteristics of someone who was being abused. No wonder she slept and worked all the time she could, she probably couldn't stand it at home.

"You're in Mr. Saitou's Detention. Haha, has no one told you about it? I had twenty students in here and I bought donuts for everyone." Naraku stated with a warm smile. He was trying to get her to at least loosen up a bit.

"No. I really don't have anyone to talk to." Melanie replied, tensing up even more. Naraku was afraid that she'd keel over from anxiety if he pushed too far.

"Ah, well, you have me and I like to talk to students. Where do you work? I need to know these things so I can avoid you at all costs." Naraku chirped sarcastically, feeling great about finally making her smile. It was small, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"The movie theaters, the bookstore and the grocery store." She replied, her eyes widening a bit when Naraku's mouth hit the floor with disbelief.

"Oh…my…three different jobs? And you're in all advanced classes? Melanie, that's insane." Naraku said, his worry and disbelief overwhelming him.

"Two AP classes, the rest advanced, and what' wrong with me having three jobs?"

"It's unfathomable…unnecessary for someone your age to be working that much. You should be having fun, experimenting, whatever you kids do these days."

"It doesn't matter to me. I like being busy."

"You should be busy sleeping in and doing nothing."

"I believe in keeping busy."

"Knock, knock!" a voice chirped.

"Special delivery for a very special person who is special." A girl sang sarcastically as she walked in with two bags. She had dyed red hair and piercing green eyes.

"It's about time." Naraku growled playfully as he took a bag from her. He pulled out a container and handed it to Melanie, who cast a blank look at the boy.

"She looks scared out of her mind…did you hit on her?" the girl asked spitefully, dodging Naraku's hand.

"She's underage and my student." Naraku replied sternly, sitting back down in front of Melanie.

"Hi, I'm Gabe." The boy chirped, holding his hand out to Melanie, who leaned away from his hand, but she grabbed it and looked down.

"Melanie." She said back, letting go quickly. Gabe looked down at himself unsurely, sniffing himself and looking at Jordan.

"Do I offend?" he asked out loud. Jordan shook her head no.

"She's timid, leave her be." Naraku replied, opening his container and digging into the pancakes.

"I fucking love IHOP's salads." Gabe chirped.

"I love IHOP…I just don't feel like hopping after eating there." Jordan said back. Melanie smiled to herself as she began eating the pancakes.

"Haha, for sure. I need a wheelchair after eating there." Gabe giggled back. Naraku and Melanie caught one another's glances. Naraku rolled his eyes and smiled at Melanie warmly.

"Crazy, aren't they?" he asked her. Melanie shrugged, almost jumping when Jordan leapt over a desk and softly pet Melanie's hair.

"Aaww, I love your hair!" Jordan chirped, frowning when Melanie winced and tensed up.

"I'm not going to hit you, I just want your hair on my hair." Jordan giggled warmly.

"Come on, we have to hurry up or we'll be late for class." Gabe announced, tossing Jordan her keys.

"Ok. Bye Naraku, bye person!" Jordan called, waving to both of them. Naraku waved and Melanie gave a small wave herself.

"I'm sorry about them. They're ADHD or something." Naraku growled, taking another bite. Melanie quickly finished up and shrugged.

"It's the first time someone even looked my way." Melanie said, touching her hair lightly. Naraku reached over and flipped a stray piece back into place for her and exhaled.

"Jordan looks at everyone like that. Gabe does the same. They'll always look at you…usually with their tongues sticking out of their mouths. Couple of creeps." Naraku growled harmlessly. Melanie giggled lightly. She didn't even know that he knew how to be funny.

"You can leave whenever you want and you're always welcome to come in here whenever you want, just expect Frick and Frack to be in here causing trouble, too." Naraku stated as she nodded.

"Do you mind if I stay in here and sleep?" she asked timidly.

"Hahaha! No, just get it out of your system. Do what you want." Naraku laughed as he stood up, walking over to his desk. He watched as she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and putting it down on her desk, soon falling asleep.

"Mr. Saitou! We need help!" a girl whined as she and her friend ran in. Naraku immediately recognized her as Rachel.

"I'd have to agree with you on that." Naraku said back.

"Don't be mean! I don't get iiiiiiiiittttttt!" she cried back. Naraku saw Melanie lift her head and glare heatedly and furiously at Rachel.

"Shhh, I'm right here, you don't have to yell. Get out the paper." Naraku replied, smiling at Melanie. She nodded and returned to her slumber. The two girls pulled out their papers and revealed that they had done nothing.

"You know, you could've actually tried doing something. Eh, whatever," Naraku sighed as he began explaining it to them. After it was done, Naraku walked over to Melanie, who was working on something instead of sleeping.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Mhm. Just studying." She responded quietly. Naraku sat down and decided to see if he could uncover more about her.

"Are you going to the game tomorrow?" he asked her.

"No…work." She said back.

"Hey Mr. Saitou, we're putting a picture of us up on your board, next to your dog!" Rachel giggled. Melanie looked up and saw Naraku's face twist with annoyance.

"I'll just take it down…like last time." He growled.

"You're so meeeeeeeaaaannnnnn!" she whined back.

"I don't know what I'd rather do, stab her or my ears." Melanie grumbled as Naraku chuckled in response.

"Don't take it down or else!" Rachel hollered as she ran out of the room. Naraku stood up, walked over to his board and ripped the picture off his board.

"Stupid skank-whore, I don't like you." Naraku stated, throwing the picture in the trash.

"Haha, skank-whore?" Melanie giggled.

"She's always flirting with me and it's annoying. I'm this close to calling her parents and telling them that they failed as parents and their daughter is a whore." Naraku growled, showing the small space between his fingers.

"Hahaha." Melanie giggled. She was starting to like him more and more. He was a charming guy. Naraku felt like he accomplished something. He got the quiet girl to loosen up a bit.

"Go to the football game tomorrow." Naraku insisted as he grabbed a marker, starting to write down notes on the board. Melanie stopped writing, looking up confusingly.

"I have to work."

"What time?"

"I work at the store from four to seven, then at the theaters eight to midnight…maybe later."

"What? Why?" Naraku asked, stopping momentarily to glance back at the book.

"I need the money."

"For?"

"Are you usually this nosy with your students?" a voice chimed curiously. Naraku and Melanie looked over at the young woman who had just walked into the room. She was of short stature, her brown hair pulled into a nicely kempt ponytail. Her glasses gave her the classical nerdy look, but Naraku could tell that if she lost the glasses and put a little makeup on, she'd look great.

"I like to get to know them." Naraku finally replied, flashing the lady a charming smile.

"Has he told you anything about himself?" she asked Melanie. Melanie shook her head in the negative.

"She hasn't asked me. It doesn't count." Naraku shot, returning to writing notes on the board.

"I came to ask you if you had any extra worksheets on appositives?" the woman asked.

"No, I don't. Sorry." Naraku replied, looking at her. He realized that Melanie had disappeared from the room.

"Oh, crap. I guess they get it easy today. Well, see you later."

"Bye."

The next day, Naraku decided to give a quiz on the wonder appositives. Most failed, but a few elite actually got A's. Melanie took a nap after turning her quiz in and Naraku had no problem with letting her sleep now that he knew she worked three jobs. He could tell that she never got any excitement and never really left time for fun. Naraku sat down and grabbed his yardstick, poking her in the arm with it. Melanie slowly rose up, looking at him with a sleepy scowl.

"Going to the game?" he asked.

"No. Working." She said back.

"Call in sick."

"What?"

"Call in sick and go to the game."

"Why? I need the,"

"Go to the game. Don't let me be there by myself."

"…" Melanie just stared at him. She couldn't figure out if he really meant that or was just annoying her.

"Seriously, go."

"If I go, you'll be there?"

"I have to be there."

"Fine. I'll go." Melanie sighed, seeing Naraku smile victoriously. Melanie felt like she had just fallen into a trick, but at lunch, she walked into an empty bathroom, called up her managers for both jobs, sounding sick as she requested the night off, and they accepted, even taking the next day, Saturday from her too. She sighed with relief. She needed the break.

00000000000000

Naraku sighed as he stood in line at the concessions. He was hungry and had a headache. He ordered a few different items before walking away. Before reaching the ramp to walk up the bleachers, it began raining.

"Great." He growled.

"Need assistance?" someone asked him. He looked down and saw Melanie standing there with an umbrella. She was dressed up, too. She had on a red school jersey, the number 13 with white lettering. She had on a skin-tight, under shirt that was long sleeved and black, along with gripping gloves. She had on black jeans that held her figure, but not tightly and black Chucks. The best part about her was her hair. Red and white stripes were blended into the black…the school colors.

"You actually dressed up?" Naraku asked her.

"You didn't?" she asked back.

"Eh, haha, here," Naraku knew he lost that argument, so he handed her a hot dog instead of a white towel. She took it and smiled.

"Thank you." She said, biting into it hungrily. Naraku nodded as he bit into the other hot dog he had bought.

"You're…welcome…Melanie." He replied in between chomps.

"Aawww! Mr. Saitou, buy me a hot dog!" Rachel called annoyingly, running up to the teacher and hugging him tightly. Melanie saw Naraku's face cast a death glare at the girl before she let go.

"Buy your own." He said back.

"Noooo! You bought her one!" Rachel cried, pointing at Melanie.

"She simply gave me her own money and I retrieved it." Naraku said back, frowning when Rachel put her hands on her hips.

"How does that happen? She never has money!" Rachel spat. Naraku's mind stopped immediately as Melanie choked on the last piece of her hot dog. It finally went down as Melanie caught her breath, looking back up at Rachel heatedly.

"That's not even right. Go away." Naraku growled as he bent down to pick up the umbrella that Melanie had dropped.

"I was just joking! Haha, bye!" Rachel said back, running away.

"Are you alright?" Naraku asked.

"Bitch." Melanie growled as she rubbed her chest lightly.

"Haha, I agree." Naraku chuckled.

"Can I get a what, what?" Jordan's voice chimed as she ran up to Naraku. Melanie saw his face and demeanor brighten up as he hugged her.

"What, what? What could you possibly want now?" Naraku asked Jordan as she leaned back, still not letting go of him.

"Since when do I ask you for anything, asswipe?" she asked offensively. Melanie stood quietly, watching the two friends. Melanie watched people and was able to tell from their body language what they were thinking, wanting and/or needing. She could tell that Jordan just wanted a hug and to have a good time, but Mr. Saitou wanted Jordan. Just by the way he hugged her and refused to let go of her.

"Where's Gabe?" Naraku asked, finally letting go of Jordan, his hands clenching into fists as he wished her body was still in them.

"I don't know. Where's Sesshomaru?" Jordan asked back.

"Probably on the field, smart ass." Naraku retorted playfully.

"Oh, ok." Jordan chirped, jogging over to the concessions. Naraku sighed and looked back down at Melanie, only to notice that she was gone. He looked around and walked up the ramp, feeling the cool drizzle on his arms. Naraku leaned on the railing and sighed. He had completely ignored her. It was no wonder she ran off. He idly watched as the football players rammed into one another, trying to intercept the pass. Naraku noticed a presence appear beside him as the rain ceased.

"Hm? Oh, hi there," Naraku chirped as he looked at Melenie, who was holding the umbrella over him with one hand and holding two drinks in the other.

"She told me to bring you this." Melanie said, looking away as she handed him the Mountain Dew, keeping the Dr. Pepper for herself. Naraku frowned, but then realized whom she was talking about.

"Thank you." Naraku said, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

"You like her, don't you?" Melanie asked, staring at the field. Naraku choked on his drink and wiped his mouth off.

"Uh, who?" Naraku asked nervously.

"The girl with the red hair." Melanie said timidly, looking up at the crowd of students, frowning when they began jumping up and down when their school made a touchdown.

"Oh, haha, Jordan? No, she and I are just very close." Naraku responded calmly, still leaning on the railing. He noticed that Melanie hadn't opened her bottle yet. He gently grabbed the umbrella with his free hand.

"I'll hold it." He said as Melanie opened her Dr. Pepper, taking a small sip of it.

"Do you know anyone with a spare umbrella?" a smooth, deep voice asked. Melanie turned her head and looked up, staring into brilliant, gold colored eyes. Unusual color, but very pretty. She had seen him a few times around the school and realized it was the principal.

"No I don't. Go away." Naraku growled at him.

"I believe I asked the question openly," Sesshomaru responded, looking down at Melanie, who was frozen with awe and fear. He was intimidating, but being soaking wet sizzled down the scary aura he had.

"No…sorry." Melanie said back, her gaze at the ground. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and looked at Naraku suspiciously.

"What, dickweed?" Naraku shot venomously. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I was just wondering if you're sexually harassing another student, is all." Sesshomaru shot back. Melanie flinched a bit. Were they actually saying this in front of her? Naraku gritted his teeth as he handed the umbrella to Melanie.

"Hold this, and you, what the hell is your problem? I've never harassed a student…ever!" Naraku snarled back, stepping forward, chest to chest with Sesshomaru, who stood his ground. Melanie stepped back and let them both stand in the rain while watching.

"Right, you've never done that. My badness. And do you honestly think you can take me on?" Sesshomaru growled back.

"I'll knock your ass out all day, sweetheart." Naraku said with a smile. Just as both men raised their arms to shove the other away, they both frowned as yellow rags hit them in the shoulder as a whistle blew.

"Step off, boys! Get back! Penalty on both teams!" Jordan yelled. Melanie giggled. Jordan was now dressed as a referee, squeezing between both men and pushing them away from one another.

"Jordan, what the hell are you doing?" Sesshomaru growled as Melanie blinked. Everyone seemed to know Jordan except her. Jordan patted Sesshomaru on his wet chest.

"I've missed you too." She said back, picking up her penalty flags that she threw at both men.

"Come on then, let's go talk." Sesshomaru suggested, putting his arm behind Jordan and leading her away, beneath the bleachers where it was dry.

"I could just cut him…I really could." Naraku sighed as Melanie put the umbrella back over him.

"Isn't he your boss?" Melanie asked, her gaze on the crowd again.

"Only during school hours. He and I never get along."

"I believe you."

"We're going out to eat after the game, you want to come?" a voice chirped. Melanie recognized her as Jordan and looked up, thinking she was talking to Naraku, but the green eyes were cast upon her.

"Um, me? Uh, sure, I'll go." Melanie replied unsurely.

"If you don't want to, it's alright. You just look bored, is all." Jordan said back with an inviting smile. Melanie smiled back and nodded.

"I'll go. Wait, who are "we?" Anyone I know?" Melanie asked curiously.

"Gabe, Sesshomaru, myself, and this wonderful little sex kitten…hahaha, relax, dude!" Jordan giggled as she petted Naraku, running her fingers through his hair while he glared at her for the words "sex kitten."

"I'm not going if your other little 'sex kitten' is there too." Naraku said simply. Melanie sighed. The only reason she wanted to go was because he was. She didn't know anyone else. Jordan saw Melanie's silent sigh.

"So, you're going to let this little one be tainted by the word of Sesshomaru? She leaves with us and likes you, she'll come back on Monday wearing a "I Hate My English AP Teacher," shirt." Jordan chirped as she patted Melanie on the shoulder. Naraku looked at Melanie with a smile.

"Nah, she's smarter than that, unlike you." Naraku stated, still looking at Melanie.

"Psh, if you're confident, I guess she'll just have to,"

"I'm coming, shut up." Naraku interrupted. Melanie exhaled with relief.

Naraku sighed as he washed his hands in the bathroom. He had walked back inside the school to change into dry clothes and get away from the craziness of the game. It was the last five minutes and the teams were tied, so the crowd was getting restless and wild. He walked out of the bathroom and back into his classroom to check his email quickly before leaving.

"Hey, Mr. Saitou," a voice called. Naraku looked over at the door and saw Melanie walking up to him. She grabbed a few tissues from his desk and held them to her bloodied nose.

"What happened?" Naraku asked as he stood up and walked over to her.

"I was in the student section, we score the winning touchdown, some guy accidentally punched me in the nose." She said, pinching her nose slightly.

"Did he do anything?" Naraku asked, sitting down in his chair.

"He was about to say sorry, then he realized who he hit…he laughed."

"He laughed? Who?"

"I'm not worried about it."

"I am. Who was it?"

"No one important."

"Melanie,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you mother fucker! Get in there!" Jordan's angered voice rang as she pulled a boy in the room by his shirt and his long, black hair. She threw him in the room and Naraku stood up, seeing Inuyasha slowly standing up as well, his face twisted with anger and embarrassment.

"What's going on?" Naraku asked as he saw Melanie glaring at Inuyasha.

"He fucking hit her and laughed about it!" Jordan barked.

"And why am I not surprised? Little boy, you wear on my nerves." Naraku growled at Inuyasha with exasperated annoyance. Inuyasha was a junior, the same year as Melanie, and yet he still acted like he was five while she was juggling three jobs with school.

"I didn't do shit! And I don't care whose nerves I wear on, especially yours!" Inuyasha bit back loudly.

"You wear on my nerves the most, little brother. I saw what happened and don't think you can weasel your way out of it this time." Sesshomaru's chilling voice froze everyone as he strode in, now dressed in a nice, dry suit. Melanie sighed as she threw away the bloody tissues, gingerly touching her nose. It had stopped bleeding and was a bit sore.

"Bite me, Sesshomaru! You know Dad won't make me serve detention!" Inuyasha laughed back arrogantly.

"No, but I will. Five early morning Saturday detentions should set you straight." Sesshomaru shot back icily. Melanie covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. She liked how he handled things with his frigid attitude.

"It was an accident." Inuyasha grumbled.

"And I would have believed you had you apologized instead of laughing at the poor girl. Now it looks like a purposeful thing. Have fun in detention, get out." Sesshomaru ordered, watching his younger brother leave the room. He turned around and walked up to Melanie swiftly. The next thing she knew was she staring up into his golden eyes, which were still cold, but not as bad as they were only moments before.

"I assume you're alright?" he asked calmly.

"Mhm." Melanie hummed, shaking her head slightly.

"Haha, Mel, you should've owned his ass and kicked him in the face!" Jordan giggled.

"It kind of hurt." Melanie replied quietly, gently poking her nose with a finger. She felt two hands lift her head up as Sesshomaru looked closer.

"I'm sure it isn't broken," he stated.

"Why don't you just go ahead and give it a kiss?" Naraku asked spitefully. Melanie watched with slight horror as Sesshomaru looked over at Naraku darkly, his hands still touching her face. She was afraid he'd strangle her instead.

"You really want a good ass whooping, don't you?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Oh yes, yes I do." Naraku replied sweetly.

"Um…can you let go of my face?" Melanie asked as Sesshomaru looked down at her, dropping his hands and going back at Naraku.

"Ugh, please." Jordan sighed as the two men started firing comments back and forth. Melanie watched as Naraku came out from behind his desk, him and Sesshomaru getting nastier and up close. They were getting only slightly louder, but the next thing both girls knew was Naraku and Sesshomaru pimp slapping one another at the exact same time. They both stepped back, hands rubbing their cheeks as they tried to understand what had just happened.

"Feel better?" Jordan asked with boredom. She had seen this plenty of times. So many times that it was to the point that it wasn't even funny like it was the first five times. Naraku stuffed his hands in his pocket and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fucking starving." Naraku growled.

"Same here. Let's go." Sesshomaru also growled as he left the room.

"Haha, you want a ride or are you driving?" Jordan asked Melanie.

"Uh, can I ride?" she asked quietly.

"Sure. Let's go." Jordan said, patting Melanie on her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck In Limbo

"Yes, Jordan, I bought a new couch. Can we move onto a different subject?" Sesshomaru asked with boredom as he idly picked at his salad with his fork.

"Fuck you and your couch. If she wants to talk about couches, let her." Naraku shot back, earning a few snickers and snorts from Jordan and Gabe as they ate their food and saying not a word.

"You're such a good role model, cursing in front of a student," Sesshomaru said back uncaringly as he took a drink of water. Naraku glanced at Melanie, who was tensed up in her chair, eyes focused on her food as she ate.

"And yet your younger brother, who is also a student of yours, punches her in the face and laughs. Some role model you are." Naraku said back, his tone calm and charming.

"Oh my God, you two are insufferable! Shut up!" Gabe whined, finishing up his own salad.

"For real, you two ladies need to take the cat fights somewhere else next time." Jordan stated, eating a piece of steak.

"So, what's your name again?" Sesshomaru asked Melanie curiously, frowning when she looked up at him with slight annoyance.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked her skeptically.

"That's the third time you've asked for her name, dude." Gabe said with a long exhale.

"Melanie. Mel-a-nie." Melanie said slowly, but not offensively.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around." Sesshomaru said back uncaringly, his words piercing through her painfully. He had given her a detention once upon a time. Jordan watched as Melanie excused herself from the table, walking to the bathroom quickly. Sesshomaru watched her curiously and turned back around.

"Did I say something?" he asked obliviously.

"You're a damn jerk." Jordan snarled, pounding his arm forcefully with her fist and walking to the bathroom. Jordan walked in the bathroom and saw Melanie at the sink, dabbing her nose lightly with a paper towel.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't know how to be nice." Jordan said with a scowl. Melanie looked at her through the mirror blankly.

"I left the table because I felt a nosebleed coming on, and I know he's a jerk, he doesn't even remember giving me a detention. He doesn't even remember me." Melanie said back.

"He gave you a detention?"

"For sleeping in the hallway. I was up against the lockers and my foot was out and he tripped. He gave me a detention and walked away."

"I've had my fair share of detentions from him."

"But you're his friend."

"Making the detentions so much more bitter when I got them." Jordan said back with a sigh. Melanie sniffed a bit and sighed, wiping off the rest of the blood from her nose.

"Oh, well, how kind of him." Melanie quietly murmured. She washed her hands and walked back out with Jordan, sitting down and returning to her meal.

"I didn't say anything offensive. Why are you upset?" Sesshomaru asked crudely.

"Oh my God, shut the hell up! She had a nosebleed!" Jordan hissed at Sesshomaru angrily.

"Melanie, right?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically, only to regret it when a foot slammed into his knee, making him jump and hit it again on the table.

"Ahh! Jordan!" Sesshomaru growled warningly.

"Wasn't me." Jordan said back.

"It was me. Leave her alone." Naraku said crossly.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Both of them."

"Did the waiter take my knife already?"

"Shut up!" Gabe and Jordan exhaled. Melanie nervously twirled her hair in his fingers, looking down at her plate and continuing eating her meal. They were all nice, minus a few moments from Sesshomaru, but they were nasty with each other and it made her nervous.

"I, uh, I have to go home now…thank you for inviting me." Melanie said, laying some cash on the table and walking away. Everyone was too stunned to even say anything.

"We're all a bunch of jerks." Gabe chirped.

Naraku played it safe throughout the next week. He gave a few quizzes and decided not to wake Melanie up at all, which made Rachel a bit envious, but there was a big difference between that girl and Melanie. Three jobs versus none…Melanie won that argument.

Then his favorite three days made their appearances…Parent/Teacher Conferences. Oh joy. He hated having these conversations with parents about why their kid is a lazy ass bum, or how the child doesn't want to get out of the ghetto, but then Naraku wondered about Melanie's parents. Would they come?

"So, who are you anticipating the most?" Gabe asked Naraku, sitting down at a desk and tapping his feet.

"Probably Melanie's parents, if they even come. When are you going to be my student teacher?" Naraku asked Gabe, whose face showed displeasure.

"Sesshomaru said he won't let you have the pleasure of having me as a student helper…you deserve Hell." Gabe recited in his "Sesshomaru" tone, making Naraku snort in response.

"So he's giving me Jordan? Heh, I can handle her." Naraku said coolly.

"Not without losing your mind, whereas with me, it'd be pretty chill." Gabe giggled, laughing when he saw Naraku's face of displeasure.

"Eh, I guess you have a point there…hello." Naraku chirped, quickly putting on his "I enjoy being a teacher to your brat child" act. The woman and man walked in and smiled. They were both dressed nicely and the woman had long, black hair with piercing blue eyes.

"I'm Melanie's mom, oh, where'd she go?" the lady asked, shaking Naraku's hand and looking at her husband.

"I think she went to go give Toby a bath. Hi." The man replied with a smile, shaking Naraku's hand.

"Where's Jordan?" Gabe asked quickly.

"She went to give Sam a bath, I think." Naraku replied quickly, motioning for Gabe to leave. Naraku sat down and rubbed his head, looking at the two parents. They seemed lively and kind, not the abusive type, but they could be acting.

"From what I've seen from her report card, she isn't really having too much trouble in here, but we came to ask you about her personality. Is she ok?" the woman asked calmly.

"Uh, well, when she isn't sleeping, she's extremely reserved. It's almost scary." Naraku replied truthfully.

"How often does she sleep in here?" The father asked.

"Almost everyday, but I tend not to really care since she informed me about her having three jobs. I'd sleep in class too." Naraku said back.

"Well I just found out the other night that they work her to midnight. I have to get up early in the morning, so I'm dead asleep when she comes home at night, but I wasn't too happy about that. Oh, I'm Rob, by the way." The man stated.

"It is a problem, but to be honest, I think she handles herself plenty well. I have students older than her who have no jobs, no goals and act like they're five. It's nice to see someone acting their age." Naraku said, seeing both parents smile proudly at that statement. Naraku kept his own smile hidden. The next parents that came in were going to be his first targets.

Jordan pulled into the parking lot of the pet store that had the dog bath in the back. It was six dollars to give a dog a bath, not bad in Jordan's mind.

"Come on, Monster." Jordan said to Sam after opening the passenger door and grabbing his leash. The giant dog leapt down onto the pavement from her beloved Mustang. Jordan locked the doors and walked up to the store and walking inside.

"Here is six for a bath," Jordan said the lady who nodded and let her on by. Jordan opened the door to the room and stopped when she saw Melanie scrubbing away on a giant, white dog that looked a hell of a lot like a wolf.

"Hey Melanie," Jordan said as the younger girl turned around, giving a small, reserved smile.

"Hi Jordan…cute dog." Melanie said, giving Sam a soft pat on the head.

"Haha, this beast isn't mine, he's Naraku's dog." Jordan replied, leading Sam over to an empty tub. Melanie turned the showerhead on and grabbed it so she could thoroughly rinse the thick white fur of her pet.

"Oh yeah, I've seen a picture of him in the classroom. What's his name?" Melanie asked, grabbing a brush and working off the loose hair.

"His…name is…ugh, Sam." Jordan huffed after lifting the black Labrador and setting him in the tub. Sam panted happily as he viciously wagged his tail.

"Is Mr. Saitou angry with me?" Melanie asked worriedly. Jordan looked at her and shook her head.

"No, he isn't. He's just busy this week…is that a wolf?" Jordan asked, staring in to the narrowed face and bright golden eyes of the canine in the other tub.

"Mhm. Full-blooded wolf. His name's Toby." Melanie replied, petting Toby's wet head softly. The wolf's tail wagged happily.

"Oh my God, he's fucking beautiful. Isn't it illegal to have a wolf as a pet?" Jordan asked curiously as she began hosing down Sam, who was biting at the water as it hit his thick, black coat.

"It depends, but I have a license that allows me to raise wolves and keep them. So do my parents. We raise wolves that are abandoned or abused." Melanie explained, scrubbing on another layer of soap, Toby's leg shaking with pleasure.

"Oh wow, really? I've always wanted a wolf, or a dog with wolf in him. I have a thing for wild animals." Jordan stated with a laugh, stepping back as Sam shook himself wildly, spraying water everywhere.

"Would you like a wolf? We have a batch of pups coming in this Saturday."

"Don't I have to have a license?"

"It's easy to get, plus, we're well known for picking out good hearted owners. It's not really illegal, the license is precautionary."

"Oh dude, where do you live, because I'm coming to get me a wolf!" Jordan asked excitedly, looking over at Melanie who had just finished rinsing Toby off. The white wolf panted happily as she stroked him with a brush.

"Um, I can just get you. I have to pick up things on Saturday anyway." Melanie replied quietly, apprehensively leaning over. Jordan saw that she was lifting the wolf, but she put Toby back down quickly and winced as she rubbed her right arm gingerly.

"Here, I can get him," Jordan offered, letting Toby sniff her before she pet him and wrapped her arms around his chest and back end, effortlessly lifting the soaked wolf from the tub. She walked over and set him on the table to be dried off.

"Thank you," Melanie said, walking over to Toby.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Jordan asked.

"I work at the theaters. I was closing a few nights ago and I was cleaning the popper."

"Ugh, I worked there once upon a time, I hated cleaning that thing." Jordan groaned from the memories.

"Well, you know how you pour water into the popper to clean it out and it gets scalding hot?"

"Oh no, you dumped it on your arm?"

"No. I was scraping out the rest of the popcorn before dumping the water. My manager didn't see me, he was talking to someone, he dumped the water while my arm was right there…it really hurt." Melanie said as she continued drying Toby with her uninjured arm, rubbing his white coat with a towel.

"Oh wow. Ouchville, population you, dude. I did that once, but it was just my finger. I didn't get worked for three weeks, but I got paid." Jordan said, rinsing the suds from Sam's coat as the dog sat patiently.

"Yeah, they're paying me to not say anything. Second and third degree burns can get them in a lot of trouble. But at least I can get some free time." Melanie said back, now using both arms to dry her wolf.

"Money does not take that pain away at all. Haha, I still want a wolf." Jordan laughed. Melanie nodded her head.

"Get one from me." Melanie replied with a smile as she turned the blow dryer on to finish off drying Toby.

"I am. Not even kidding." Jordan said, lifting Sam out of the tub and setting him on the other table.

"Damn, boy, you're heavy." Jordan breathed as she pet Sam's wet back.

"I have to go, but I'll see you later I guess. Bye." Melanie said as she put the collar and leash on Toby and leaving the room. Jordan began drying off Sam and smiling at him.

"I'm getting a wolf buddy for me." She chirped, turning the blow dryer on.

Naraku had just collapsed on his bed, letting out a loud breath. He was tired, irritated and confused. And where the hell was his dog?

"Sam?" Naraku called out, wondering if Jordan was still out and about with him. It would've been nice if she had called and told him that she was doing that. He nuzzled his face into his pillow and fell asleep quietly.

Jordan opened the door to Naraku's house quietly, letting Sam in and looking inside quickly. It was quiet and dark, so either he was gone or asleep. She closed the door and walked back to her car, getting in and sitting for a minute to stretch her arms before taking off.

The next few days blew over quickly. Jordan had told Gabe about her wanting to get a wolf, and as usual, Gabe sighed heavily, laughed, and then agreed with her that it was a good idea. She was eager for Saturday, but now it was only Friday night. She and Gabe lived together in a small house that was in town, a while away from their classes, but they managed.

"You know I'm not much of a movie person, why do you do this to me?" Gabe whined as Jordan put in a random movie and glanced at him.

"There's nothing else to do." Jordan said back simply.

"Let's go hang with Naraku. I'm sure he's lonely."

"You go hang with him, I'm too tired to go anywhere."

"How about him coming over here?"

"Sure, Gabe, do what you want. I'm going to bed."

"What's your deal? If you don't want him over here, say so."

"I'm just tired, sorry." Jordan said back, walking down the hallway to her room and closing the door. Gabe grabbed the keys to his car and left the house, texting Naraku to alert him of his arrival.

'I'm out back, so just walk around.' Naraku replied. Gabe pulled in his driveway and got out, walking around to the back, seeing Naraku sitting up on his deck in his favorite chair, idly smoking a cigarette.

"Smoking, are we? You must be stressed." Gabe chirped as he sat down next to Naraku, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it with the lighter.

"Just confused and bored." Naraku replied, exhaling the smoke slowly.

"How many a day do you smoke?" Gabe asked.

"I think I do one or two a week, so I won't be dying of lung cancer anytime soon." Naraku replied. It was dark out, but the light of the moon illuminated his devilish features, a smirk pulled onto his lips.

"Haha, yeah, I'm trying to cut off completely, but I see no problem in once in a while." Gabe chirped, watching Sam run of the deck to chase the shadow of the tree.

"I'm glad you agree. I'm still pulling claws out of my face from Jordan's opinion on my new habit, though." Naraku chuckled, flicking the ashes into the tray.

"Eh, she's a goody, goody, two-shoes. I'm constantly telling her that everyone can be a saint like her." Gabe smirked as Sam found his tennis ball, dropping it in the grass and laying on it with his back. The dog than began wiggling side to side, moving the ball down his bulky back as he made happy grunting noises. Naraku and Gabe sighed and laughed at the same time.

"What a goofball, hahaha!" Gabe giggled, taking one last puff before extinguishing his cigarette in the tray. He saw that Naraku was taking his down the very last, savoring it quietly.

"I swear that every dog on this planet is smarter than mine." Naraku groaned when Sam found a huge, almost branch-sized, stick and began running with it, only to trip. Sam got up and looked over at Gabe and Naraku as if to say, "You didn't see that happen."

"Nah, my sister's dog is more retarded than Sam." Gabe insisted. Naraku finished off his cigarette and picked up the pack, frowning slightly.

"Damn, I'm out of cancer sticks already. I need to stop sharing so much." Naraku growled, flashing Gabe a playful smile.

"Haha, cancer stick?"

"You know a Jordan Term when you hear one. I'm not as creative as she is with naming things." Naraku explained, taking a drink of the beer he had next to him.

"Someone is going all out tonight. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I always drink beer."

"You only smoke when stressed…what's wrong?"

"I saw Melanie's arm today when we were doing some cleaning…it was burned from her elbow down to her hand."

"Sunburn."

"No, it was really bad, at least second degree. She was wrapping it up when I saw it."

"Did you ask her?"

"She refuses to admit that she's hurt."

"Aaww, I love her so much. Her parents seemed nice, I don't think they do this to her."

"I would tell you that looks are deceiving, but I have to agree. I do study Sociology, so I'm not some random guy scrutinizing people. You think she's being bullied?"

"I don't know, I feel bad for her." Gabe said with an exhale.

"I just hope she doesn't end up dead." Naraku grumbled, wishing Gabe hadn't smoked his last cigarette.

"Wait, so you're stressed about Melanie? That's it?" Gabe asked curiously.

"There's nothing else to stress or wonder about."

"Aaww, you like her."

"I don't know about you or Jordan, but she grew on me the minute I gave her the detention." Naraku remarked truthfully.

"Haha, you're such a douche."

"I'm being serious. I like her, she's sweet, unlike most teenagers."

"Ahaha! Speaking of liking someone, there is something I can agree with Saint Jordan about and that's you finding a girl, or a man named Gabe, and settling down." Gabe chirped.

"Ugh, again? Look, the words "settling down" give me the image of a prison." Naraku replied.

"Haha, settling down with me would be like prison?"

"If I go to prison, I would get ass raped. I settle down with you and I would get ass raped. Seems the same to me."

"I wouldn't ass rape you. I'd totally submit to your manliness."

"No thanks. Sticking with women."

"Then find a good girl and settle down."

"Find a good girl and go to prison? Thanks Gabe, you too."

"Why is commitment so scary to you?"

"Why is being free so scary to you? I like America; I chose it for a reason. Freedom is fun."

"Dude, seriously, get a girl and have a kid and shut the fuck up. We aren't free."

"Why don't you go get a girl and have a kid and shut the fuck up?"

"Hahahaha! I hate you so much!" Gabe laughed as Naraku finished up his beer.

"Yeah, I know. So, where is Jordan?"

"She's acting weird. She went to bed."

"Oh, well, send her my condolences." Naraku growled as he stood up to go inside, Gabe following him.

"She says, "Am I not allowed to be tired?" Haha." Gabe giggled, reading off from his phone.

"No, she's not." Naraku snapped back playfully. He and Gabe walked into the living room to start trash talking anything they could come up with.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Boy

Naraku sat in his classroom on Monday, reading through the newspaper with music playing softly in the background. It was the perfect setting. Naraku enjoyed his alone time and nowadays it felt like he had nothing to himself. He took a long drink of coffee, leaning back in his chair and turning the page.

"Um, Mr. Saitou?" a small voice called. Naraku looked up and blinked.

"Hm? Yes?" Naraku asked as Melanie walked in. His quiet morning was shot to Hell. Not because Melanie was talkative and lively, but because she was the complete opposite of that and that enticed Naraku to talk and become lively.

"I was going to…uh…can I sleep in here?" she asked very nervously. Naraku saw her trembling beneath her black AC/DC jacket. He had to bite his tongue and clench his fists to keep from asking her what was wrong.

"Sure. Do you mind the music?"

"No." she exhaled. Her head hit the desk and she was out cold instantly. Naraku blinked simply as he stared at her for a few moments, wondering if he should check for a pulse and like an angel sent from God Himself, Jordan pranced into the room, spotting Melanie and keeping her mouth shut.

"Aaww, she's cute." Jordan whispered to Naraku.

"She's sick. Look, she's cold and she's sweating." Naraku said back. Jordan watched Melanie closely and cocked her head.

"She was fine Saturday. She seemed lively with her wolves." Jordan stated.

"Wolves?"

"Mhm. She raises wolves with her family. She has a pet wolf named Toby. He's all white with bright golden eyes. He's beautiful."

"And why were you there?" Naraku asked, just guessing that Jordan was getting a pet wolf.

"I want a wolf. I'm adopting one." Jordan said back simply. Naraku sighed as he shook his head. He knew it and yet it still struck him hard.

"They're wild animals, not pets."

"Tell that to Toby. He's so cute and very docile."

"Whatever Jordan, do what you want. If you get attacked, try not to call me."

"And when you get liver diseases, lung cancer, an STD, or all three, don't fucking call me." Jordan shot back quickly. They both knew the other was lying.

"Whatever and…is she breathing?" Naraku asked quickly. They both sat quietly and still, feeling relieved when heard her exhale.

"Wake her up and send her to the nurse." Jordan whispered.

"She's tired, I'm not going to bother her." Naraku replied.

"Send her home."

"The nurse won't send her home until second hour."

"I'm sure the cots are more comfortable than a desk."

"You annoy me." Naraku growled as he returned to his newspaper. The eerie quiet bothered him beyond insanity. Jordan had sat down next to him, idly messing with her phone with her head turned away from him.

"What, Jordan? You have to see it from my point of view. You're always too caring and it annoys me. I'm a man, I can handle myself."

"Ok." She replied simply and tonelessly. Again, the tense, awkward silence made his anxiety kick in as he began tapping the desk with his fingers. He glanced over at Jordan and saw that she had on a nice, white shirt and nice black slacks on. The black dress shoes matched the pants perfectly, her red hair being the main focus. Jordan rid herself of her face piercing for the time she was going to be student teaching and afterwards, she'd get the snakebite back…then Naraku had to ask the question.

"Why are you dressed up so nice?" he asked her curiously. Jordan looked at him with annoyance and disbelief.

"I'm your student teacher, douche bag! Thanks for remembering!" she shot at him coldly. She shot well, directly hitting him in every vital place she could. Naraku knew the color drained from his face at that moment, but he wasn't one to back down, even to her.

"Excuse me for having other things on my mind, Jordan! And please, the name calling is unnecessary and childish, grow up!" Naraku snapped back.

"I cannot believe he stuck me with you, I wanted Mr. Allan." Jordan grumbled lowly, but Naraku heard her and was hurt, insulted and angered, all at the same time.

"Then go give him a blow job and maybe he'll change his mind." Naraku said back.

"As I've said before, I'd much rather give him one than you."

"That doesn't affect me anymore, so drop it."

"You brought it up, not me."

"Will you both stop it? Please?" Melanie asked pleadingly. Naraku sighed as Jordan looked down at her phone, both saying nothing as Melanie fell back asleep. It was a few minutes before anything was said.

"You and I are like fire and ice, how are we still living?" Naraku asked Jordan quietly.

"You just have habits that annoy the shit out of me. See you in a while." Jordan replied sharply, standing up.

"Where are you…forget it. I can only take a wild guess," Naraku said, turning to his computer.

"Why do you two fight? I don't get it." Melanie asked as she held her head in her hands.

"We're both very stubborn. I don't like to lose and neither does she."

"Is it worth it?"

"No, but I'm not going to stop." Naraku replied soullessly. Melanie looked at him with slight worry. He wasn't such a charming guy anymore. She could see right through him during the detention, though. She was always nervous around him because something in her gut told her not to trust him, and yet, he was the only one reaching out to her and voicing his concern.

"Are you going to make it through today?" he asked her, looking at her with the familiar warmth in his eyes.

"I have to. I can't miss U.S. AP or your AP class. I can't fall behind."

"Haha, you're always sleeping."

"After I take the notes and my other AP teacher doesn't let me sleep."

"I'm just a nice teacher, then."

"Easy to push over."

"What?" Naraku asked her quickly.

"I'm joking. Relax." Melanie replied with a yawn. She rested her hand on her head and sighed quietly. Naraku saw that she had on the usual black jeans and black Chucks. She had a black Slayer T-shirt with a skin tight long sleeved black shirt underneath. Naraku hadn't seen anyone layer clothing for a while, and he had never seen her not layer.

"How's your arm?" Naraku asked her.

"Better. I'm going back to work there tomorrow."

"All work and no play makes Melanie a dull girl." Naraku chirped.

"Makes me money."

"Money that you need for what?"

"Whatever I want."

"Ah, such a simple answer." Naraku replied sarcastically.

Jordan sat in the chair behind Naraku's desk as she pretended to care about being there. She noticed most of the juniors' faces, considering they were freshmen when she was a senior. She kept to herself, doodling pictures in her notebook.

"So, when does she get to teach us?" Rachel asked during third hour. Jordan looked up momentarily, blinking before looking at Naraku.

"It's up to him, I suppose. It's his class." Jordan said back simply. Naraku shrugged as he turned around to write more notes on the board.

"We haven't really talked about it yet. We'll decide by tomorrow, now, back to the lesson that you so cleverly distracted me from," Naraku chirped, turning back around as the class collectively sighed. Jordan heard Melanie's quiet snore, then she returned to a silent sleep.

"Why does she get to sleep?" Rachel whined annoyingly as she slipped her phone back in her pocket.

"Bring me the phone, you know the rules." Naraku replied, holding out his hand. Rachel's mouth hung open as she didn't move a muscle.

"But, but, that's not fair! Everyone else does it!" she argued back.

"I don't see anyone else doing it, I only saw you. Phone, now." Naraku demanded.

"Fine. Do I get it back after class?" she asked, walking up to him and handing it to him.

"Depends on my mood." Naraku responded.

"Well wake her up! That's not fair!" Rachel snapped as she sat back down.

"You can pick it up in the Dean's office after school." Naraku chirped, setting the phone down on his desk.

"What? No, please! I need it!"

"You're not dying, calm down." Naraku growled.

"But why does she get to sleep?" Rachel pushed as Naraku spun back around, gripping the marker in his hand tightly.

"Because I gave her permission to! When you work three jobs and have all advanced and advanced placement classes, I'll let you sleep too!" Naraku snapped irritably.

"Look, you're not getting your phone back and arguing with him about things isn't helping your case." Jordan announced truthfully. Rachel shot her a dirty look, but said nothing and returned to writing in her notebook. Naraku walked to his desk and grabbed the pass, poking Melanie with it. She looked up and frowned.

"Go to the nurse and sleep there." Naraku told her calmly. Melanie looked completely distraught, but she took the pass and grabbed her things, leaving the room without a word being said.

"There, she's at the nurse's office, stop ignoring me." Naraku whispered to Jordan as he brushed past her, returning to the front of the classroom.

"No need to be a jerk, Mr. Saitou." Jordan called out with a smile. The class laughed, thinking she was joking, but Naraku knew better than that. He simply huffed and continued his lesson.

Melanie lay down on one of the cots, her leg shaking involuntarily. She hated going to the nurse's office to rest because it was dead quiet. Melanie needed some kind of noise, the drone of a fan, soft music, the sound of a teacher's lecture and idle chatter afterwards. The silence drove her crazy.

"Melanie, do you want to go home, sweetie?" the nurse called.

"No…uh, actually…no, I don't." Melanie replied. She almost said yes just to get out of there, but she had a test next hour and she couldn't afford to miss it.

Naraku and Jordan ate lunch in his classroom, talking about anything that came to mind. Jordan took a long drink and stared at the cell phone next to her.

"Haha, should we look?" Jordan asked Naraku.

"Go ahead, I didn't see anything." He replied as Jordan flipped open the glittery phone. She searched through the lame messages and decided to go for the pictures. She saw half naked pictures of Rachel, something that could have the girl expelled, stupid self-taken pictures and ones of friends.

"Anything interesting?" Naraku asked, finishing off his fries.

"Nope. Boring as shit." Jordan growled, putting it down.

"So, when do you want to start practicing?"

"Never. Haha, not this week, at least." Jordan said back.

"Nervous?"

"No, I just don't know how I'd handle it. I wanted to throw my shoe at Rachel."

"Haha, you must resist the urge."

"Yeah, I know."

"You're teaching tomorrow." Naraku stated quickly. Jordan choked on her drink.

"Uh, excuse me?" Jordan coughed.

"You are teaching tomorrow." He repeated slowly.

"What? Why? I'm not ready!" Jordan stated worriedly as Naraku stood up. He gave her a half hug to himself before walking to the door.

"Haha, you can't learn if I don't push you. Once again, Jordan, I am your teacher, and therefore my job is to push you. I'll be right back." He called as he walked down the hallway to use the bathroom. He quickly walked in and did his thing before washing his hands and looking at himself in the mirror. That was his favorite time of the day. Staring at himself made him want to do what he did and look good while doing it.

"Heh, why can't there be two of me?" he asked quietly. He walked back into the hallway and saw Melanie booking it his way down the hallway. He saw her wipe tears from her eyes, an angry look upon her face.

"Melanie? What's wrong…uh," Naraku stuttered as he went to catch her, but instead, the smaller, shorter girl knocked into him with her shoulder, pushing him away as she kept on walking, as if nothing had stopped her.

"She's the only student I've met who doesn't want to leave school." Sesshomaru commented as he walked up to Naraku slowly. He stood to where he could see Melanie packing her backpack with different books and a notebook.

"Why is she leaving?" Naraku asked curiously.

"One hundred two fever." Sesshomaru said back as if it were nothing.

"What?"

"She isn't too happy with you sending her to the nurse, either."

"But, I…she looked miserable."

"I am not reprimanding you for doing your job. Though, I can understand her stressing over taking a test first before leaving."

"I forgot about that." Naraku groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Melanie, you're to wait in my office for you parents, in the meantime, I'm giving you a detention," Sesshomaru stated smoothly. Naraku glared at him angrily as Melanie's mouth opened slightly, but she closed her mouth and nodded.

"Why? She's sick!" Naraku spat at him.

"And I believe that, but ramming into a teacher isn't necessary."

"I got in her way, it was my fault."

"Not from the way I see it."

"Can you two ever get along?" Jordan's angry voice was heard.

"Why don't you tell your best friend what you plan on giving to poor, sick Melanie?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru, who glared back icily.

"A detention." Sesshomaru bit back, his gaze still locked with Melanie. A swift slap upside his head snapped him back down to Earth though.

"You're giving her a detention before she goes home sick? What the hell is the matter with you?" Jordan asked Sesshomaru, who was still shocked that she had the audacity to slap him.

"I know you didn't just slap me." Sesshomaru growled at her.

"No, but I will." Naraku chirped.

"Oh my God, shut the fuck up! There, a good reason to give me a detention! Bye!" Melanie shouted, storming down the hallway.

"I swear, if you give her one, you'll never hear the end of it from me." Jordan growled warningly at Sesshomaru.

"Heh," Came his unworried snort as he walked away calmly.

The next day, Jordan walked into Naraku's classroom nervously. It was before school and she was nervous on how she would do, but she knew that Naraku would help her along if she really needed it.

"If it isn't my new victim," Naraku chuckled evilly as he looked up from his book. Jordan rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, her leg shaking involuntarily. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulders as he pulled her closer to himself.

"I'm only teasing and don't be nervous, you were a student once, and you know that the older kids can smell fear miles away like sharks can with blood, right?" he asked, trying to refrain from laughing.

"I know, but I'm just afraid I'll kill one of them, is all." Jordan replied.

"You'll be fine. And, you're only teaching my third and fourth hour, so try and pick up on what I do first and second."

"Let's see, you take cell phones, made rude comments, ask people you know that are retarded extremely hard questions, then you're lazy for a while, then you're a jerk," Jordan listed off professionally, only to start laughing hysterically as Naraku put her in a harmless head lock.

"Shut up, that's how I vent, you know I'm not like that all the time!" Naraku said back. Jordan slipped out of his grasp and shrugged.

"I don't know anything, you're the teacher." She chirped back.

"Eh, you're right." Naraku sighed.

"Jordan! Help me!" Gabe screamed as he ran up to Jordan.

"What?" Jordan asked curiously.

"I have to teach today!" he cried chaotically.

"Whoa, calm down, now. So do I." Jordan replied soothingly as she rubbed his back.

"Who's your teacher?" Naraku asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Carpenter." Gabe breathed.

"Who?" Naraku and Jordan asked curiously.

"Ms. Carpenter. Her first name is Jenn, she's really sweet, but I'm nervouse about teaching the class with Inuyasha in it. I want to break his fucking jaw." Gabe growled as Naraku snorted.

"Sesshomaru gave her one of my senior classes. And that's why she gave that hour to you, because Inuyasha is in it." Naraku explained with an amused smirk.

"Shut up! I'm going to fail." Gabe whined as Jordan began rubbing his back. He relaxed and smiled, leaning back into her hands to get her to rub harder.

"Better?" she asked, finishing up and giving him one last pat.

"Yeah, much. Thanks." Gabe exhaled.

When class finally started, Jordan made sure to pay attention to Naraku. He was the same as he was when she had him first, with a few little quirks added on. When his marker ran out, he hurled it across the room and landed it in the trashcan at the back of the room. Then he picked up a new marker and put another tally mark on the board. Jordan concluded that he did that a lot because no one even reacted to it.

"Don't do that when you teach Jordan." Naraku called out with a smirk as he finished up writing something on the board.

"Because I'll hurt someone, right?" Jordan asked back sarcastically.

"No, because you'll miss…and hit someone at the same time." He said back challengingly.

"Oooh, them are some fighting words right there." A boy stated teasingly.

"Haha, it's on like Donkey Kong now, boy." Jordan said to Naraku, who was back to writing notes on the board.

"We'll see about that." He said back, not looking up from the board.

"Oooooooh," the class cooed. Jordan shook her head. Now she was determined to prove him wrong.

Third hour finally rolled around and Jordan sighed nervously as Naraku stared at her mockingly. He waited for everyone to be seated and settle down before speaking.

"My dear friend is going to be teaching you today," he began, glancing at Jordan, who looked none too amused, but she giggled when she heard a few people say, "Yesssssss," and "Finally."

"Take it away." Naraku chirped, sitting down as Jordan stood up. She wanted nothing more than to kick him, but she walked to the front of the room and smiled.

"I know a lot of you, don't I?" she asked, seeing most of the class familiarly. When she was a senior, they were the freshmen and now they were her eager junior students.

"Yeah!" they all chirped back excitedly.

"Well, you can call me Jordan, my last name is Hudson, but call what you want, I don't care. Anyway, unlike the jerk, I mean, wondrous person, Mr. Saitou, I'm actually cool, caring and easy to understand." Jordan announced as the class giggled, looking over at Naraku, who was online, but he rolled his eyes at the "jerk" statement.

"Are we getting homework today?" Rachel asked, twirling her hair with her pencil.

"What is this homework you speak of? I believe that homework is just a myth." Jordan replied slyly, seeing Naraku turn around and eye her warningly.

"Oh calm down, yes, but I won't give it everyday. Two, maybe three times each week." Jordan laughed.

"Is he influencing your decision to give us this dreaded homework?" a boy asked teasingly.

"The only thing about me that he influences is my stress level. Now, pull out those huge, thick, potential weapons that you call Literature books." Jordan said back as she glanced at her notes. She actually got to do reading with them today.

"Jordan, you do know how to read, don't you?" Naraku called out in a serious tone.

"Go back to your porn." Jordan snapped back at him as the class erupted in laughter and disbelief. Jordan forgot that she wasn't supposed to say "porn," but at this point, she didn't care.

"I do not look at porn, for your information. I can manage on my own." Naraku replied.

"Hahaha! While you're on the Internet, look up, "Comebacks that don't sound dirty," before you challenge me again." Jordan sang, getting the class to laugh once more.

"What makes you think I wasn't trying to be dirty? Do your job and I'll do mine." Naraku responded.

"Haha, that's what she said. Anyway, we are about to read a lame little story called, "Mr. Saitou Likes P,""

"Shut up!" Naraku cut her off quickly.

"Haha, I can do this all day." Jordan sang back.

Sesshomaru was taking his usual stroll down the hallways. He wasn't on the prowl for anything in particular; he just needed to walk around. He frowned when he spotted Melanie at her locker as she grabbed her Literature book and notebook, sticking a piece of gum in her mouth and sighing as she closed the locker.

"Feeling better?" a silky smooth voice asked. Melanie turned around and looked up at the insanely tall man. She felt so small and insignificant compared to him.

"Yes." She replied quickly as she lowered her gaze to the floor, gripping the side of her pants nervously.

"I'll walk you to class. Come on." Sesshomaru insisted, putting his arm behind her and gently leading her to Naraku's room. He stopped at the door when he heard the classroom erupt with joyous and warm laughter.

"Sounds like your AP class is fun." Sesshomaru stated, opening the door and letting Melanie go in first.

"Hahaha, ok, jerks, do you get it now?" Jordan asked as she finished writing something on the board. Melanie handed Jordan the pass that proved she had just arrive at school.

"Heh, ok, I made a seating chart, you're in back, right next to the Big Cheese." Jordan chirped. Melanie smiled. She liked the back, maybe not right next to where Naraku sat, but the back was the back.

"Oh my, you're teaching today?" Sesshomaru asked, a mischievous gleam flashing in his eyes.

"Yeah." Jordan said back.

"I shall observe." Sesshomaru replied quickly as he walked to the back of the room. Melanie shrank in her seat as Sesshomaru placed himself in the empty seat next to her.

"The principal is in here, oh no, hurry, put the phones up, get the books open, no smiling!" Jordan called out as she started erasing the sentences and vocabulary words from the board. Sesshomaru leaned back and crossed one leg over the other while crossing his arms as well. He kept a small smile on his face. It mocked her more than it comforted her.

"So, does anyone have any questions over what I just discussed?" Jordan asked as she looked around carefully.

"Nah, we get it." Someone announced.

"Alright, I'll move onto the beloved appositives. I saw your papers, they were awful." Jordan stated as she began writing.

"Haha, it was hard!" Rachel laughed.

"Meh, they're not the toughest thing out there, trust me. Now…ugh, really?" Jordan groaned when a paper ball hit her in the head. She turned around and glared at Sesshomaru, who looked back at her innocently.

"What?" he asked.

"I know it was you because had it been someone else, you'd be dishing out detentions by the mouthful." Jordan shot back. Sesshomaru smirked and closed his eyes, accepting defeat for the battle, but war had yet to come.

"Now, we all know that the appositive retells what, will you stop that?" Jordan asked. Sesshomaru just threw it point blank while she was watching and nailed her in the chest.

"Stop what?" Sesshomaru asked with a chuckle as he ripped another piece from Melanie's notebook. Melanie looked confused about why he felt the need to just whip it out from underneath her head and start wasting her paper, but she said nothing to him.

"Stop wasting her paper! And get out! No one likes you! Haha!" Jordan giggled as she dodged the third paper ball.

"Aw, don't say that, you're hurting my feelings." Sesshomaru replied dryly and unconvincingly as he lazily tossed another, nailing Jordan in the ass when she had turned around.

"Dude, really?" she snapped, turning around and hurling the marker at Sesshomaru, nailing him in the chest.

"Haha, calm down." Sesshomaru exhaled as he handed her the marker.

"Then let me show you what I've learned from you and the Big Cheese." Jordan said back.

"Stop calling me that!" Naraku whined.

"If he's the Big Cheese, then who am I?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh…the principal." Jordan replied uncertainly.

Melanie sighed as Sesshomaru continuously stole her things and hurled them at Jordan, who sat them up front in a neat pile for Melanie to grab when class was over. The bell rang and everyone but Naraku, Jordan and Sesshomaru left. They waited for the crowd to die down before walking down the hallway.

"Want to go to the teacher's lounge?" Naraku asked Jordan with an alluring smile.

"Haha, what do you do in there?" she asked.

"Talk trash about students, other teachers, the economy, we sometimes watch videos," Sesshomaru listed off.

"Haha, we tell loud, nasty jokes, talk about our home lives, pretty much anything." Naraku finished.

"Really?" Jordan asked with disbelief.

"Yes, really." Sesshomaru and Naraku replied with evil and amused smirks upon their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

The Teacher's Lounge Bet

"Hey, Jordan, look!" Gabe called out excitedly. Jordan turned around from the teacher's buffet table and snorted.

"Haha, do I have something in my teeth?" Gabe asked with fries stuck on his teeth.

"Hahahaha! No." Jordan giggled back, tossing a grape in the air to catch it in her mouth, but a hand shot out and caught it.

"So, how do you feel now?" Naraku asked, popping the grape in his own mouth. Jordan grabbed another grape and ate it, shrugging slightly.

"Better. How'd I do?" Jordan asked him back. He began chuckling as he patted her shoulder.

"I wish I had a teacher like you when I was younger." He said back, sitting down at the table.

"Bahaha! The Round Table!" Gabe laughed as he sat down. Jordan sat in between him and Naraku, frowning when another woman sat down on the other side of Gabe.

"So, Gabe, how'd you handle Inuyasha?" Naraku asked curiously.

"Haha, I shut his ass up." Gabe chirped.

"You sure did, here, go sign your name up on the board." The petit lady laughed, handing Gabe a marker.

"Yesssss!" Gabe cheered as he went up to the board and signed his name under the title, "I Owned Inuyasha Today."

"Hahahahahaha! I love it!" Jordan laughed as Gabe signed his name beautifully.

"Hey, Jordan, how'd your name get up here?" Gabe asked curiously as Jordan spotted her name.

"I don't know." She replied.

"I took the honors of writing your name and telling everyone how you pulled him from the stadium to Naraku's room for a detention." Sesshomaru's smooth voice sounded as he closed the door behind him, his arms full with boxes and boxes of pizza, chicken wings, breadsticks and a few sacks with soda bottles inside them.

"Oh, let me get some of that for you!" the woman teacher chirped, grabbing the boxes from his arms and carrying them over to the table, spreading them out.

"Thank you, Jenn. If only I had more English teachers like you." Sesshomaru chirped sarcastically, glancing back at Naraku, who gave him two middle fingers in response. Sesshomaru walked over to the board and signed his name underneath Gabe's.

"That smells awesome!" Jordan sang, grabbing a plate and filling it up with pizza, chicken, breadsticks and grabbing a cup of Dr. Pepper.

"Will you calm down?" Sesshomaru growled at her, stealing a piece of pizza from her plate and biting into it.

"Boom, it's on, this bitch will rock yo dome!" Gabe yelled as he and Jenn danced alongside one another, waiting for their turn to dig into the food.

"Reeeeeee!" Jordan squealed as she ran away from Sesshomaru, who was trying to steal a breadstick from her.

"Hahaha, what was that sound?" Jenn laughed, watching Jordan set her plate down and protect it from the taller white haired man with everything she had.

"You took three!" he growled, reaching around her, but Jordan pushed him back.

"I'm hungry!" she shouted back.

"You're a glutton! Two is the limit!" Sesshomaru said back, trying to reach around her with his long arms.

"Hey, you two, get a room!" A man shouted as he walked in the lounge.

"Ahhh! Help me! Ahahahahaha!" Jordan laughed hysterically as Sesshomaru began tickling her, trying to grab the breadstick, but another hand shot across the table and grabbed one, leading the stick back to Naraku's mouth as he took a bite from it.

"There, I took one." Naraku chirped, finishing it up. Sesshomaru felt Jordan slip out from underneath him as she ran up to the other man who had walked in the room. He was an older man with a shiny, baldhead, and a stern looking face.

"Ahhh! I missed you!" Jordan said, hugging him tightly.

"Haha, I heard about you being here." The man, Mr. Jay, said back. He was Jordan's history teacher her first two years of high school, and the same man that Sesshomaru was a student teacher under. That was when he met Jordan.

"Oh, I see Gabe already owned Inuyasha today. And Sesshomaru? No surprise there. I definitely just owned him, though." Mr. Jay chuckled, signing his name underneath Sesshomaru's.

"What did you do?" Jordan asked curiously, slapping Naraku's hand away from her plate.

"Ah, rookies. Heh, we save the stories for when we all get our food and settle down at the table." Mr. Jay said with a smile as he walked over to the table, filling up a plate with some food.

"Uh, Mr. Saitou, how are you going to divide up _Moby Dick_ for the students?" Jenn asked him curiously. Naraku turned to her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I really don't know, yet. I'm still skimming through it to see how I should go about presenting it." He replied.

"Ugh, geeks." Sesshomaru, Jordan and Gabe groaned. Jenn and Naraku glared at them warningly.

"You're all just jealous because we're actually smart, unlike you." Naraku replied with a smile.

"Oh? I'm sorry, who constantly stomped your ass all throughout our school years together? Who graduated high school at the top of the class? Who graduated college at the top of the class? Who became the principal? That's right, little boy, me." Sesshomaru said back haughtily.

"Haha, the principal has the easy job. He doesn't have to teach." Jenn remarked quickly, taking a drink from her cup.

"You're right, being a principal is easy…compared to my other career." Sesshomaru responded, his pride still shinning brightly.

"You mean the one Daddy got you, right?" Naraku chuckled, seeing Sesshomaru's pride deflate as his golden eyes cast a cold stare upon him. If looks could kill, Naraku was sure he would've died.

"I obtained this career and my other career all on my own. My father has always been more concerned with Inuyasha's well being in life over mine." Sesshomaru bit, frowning when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills," Jordan said to him childishly, puckering her lips up in a mocking pout. Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he stared back at her, their faces mere inches from each other's.

"Don't touch me so familiarly, especially since all you do is mock me." Sesshomaru growled angrily, but Jordan had balls of steel, nuzzling his shoulder while still latched onto him.

"You like it, don't lie. Oh! Isn't there a game this Friday?" Jordan asked, quickly letting go of Sesshomaru and returning to her meal. Mr. Jay and the other teachers sat down at the Round Table.

"Yes there is. Are we all settled?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Me first!" Gabe begged.

"Go for it!" Mr. Jay laughed.

"Ok, so I was in the middle of writing down the vocabulary for the story and Inuyasha said something about me liking dicks, you know, lame ass gay jokes, so I just turned around and accidentally hit him in the face with the marker." Gabe explained as the room erupted with laughter.

"Accidentally?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah…accident." Gabe responded sarcastically.

"Haha, very nice. What did you do to him, Sesshomaru?" Jenn asked curiously.

"I woke up." Sesshomaru said back, his eyes closed as he took a sip of water from his cup.

"Hahaha! I tripped him in the lunchroom just a few minutes ago! His lunch went everywhere! Bam!" Mr. Jay erupted, throwing his hands in the air as everyone began laughing and clapping, except Sesshomaru. He chuckled a bit, but as usual, he was the most reserved character.

"Very nice. He wins the A lunch session." Sesshomaru announced. Jordan watched as Naraku whispered something in Jenn's ear, obviously something about Sesshomaru. She giggled and nodded in agreement. Naraku returned to his plate of food, and Jenn, thinking no one was watching, took a long look at him, thinking about what Gabe had told her…then her brown eyes met Jordan's green ones.

"Hahahahaha!" Jordan laughed, still looking at Jenn, whose face had reddened quite a bit. She averted her eyes away from Jordan, looking down at her plate.

"What?" Naraku asked Jordan, looking at her quickly. Jordan smiled as she looked down, grabbing a breadstick and biting into it.

"Oh, nothing." Jordan sang back.

"So, the game this Friday, who wants to call a bet?" Mr. Jay asked curiously.

"Me!" Gabe called.

"Grab a partner." Mr. Jay said back as Gabe sat next to Naraku.

"Him." Gabe chirped.

"Who do you call out?" Jenn asked.

"Sesshomaru and Jordan." Naraku chuckled, seeing both of their faces drain of color slightly.

"I don't want to bet." Jordan said, tensing when she felt Sesshomaru's arm wrap around her.

"Fine. Call it." Sesshomaru replied.

"The other school's team is on a perfect streak. We bet for that team to win, and if they do…" Naraku cut off to think of something for them both to do.

"Then you two will have to tongue kiss in front of everyone!" Gabe shot quickly, a wicked smile plastered on his face. Jordan choked on her drink. She looked up at Sesshomaru and groaned. He was smirking arrogantly, a challenger's gleam in his eyes.

"And if our school wins, Naraku, you'll have to wear a skirt all day on Monday." Sesshomaru said with a smile. Jordan looked at Gabe and smiled.

"Gabe, you'll swing for this." Jordan said simply.

"Hahaha, the school better win or you're getting tongued!" Gabe laughed spitefully.

"That's something I'll pay to see. Haha, sorry Jordan." Mr. Jay chuckled, finishing up his drink. Jordan huffed heavily, tensing when Sesshomaru leaned into her ear.

"Don't worry, I've been told that I'm quite a warm kisser." He whispered jokingly.

"I'll never find out because our team will win." Jordan said back. Sesshomaru looked a bit offended.

"Is the thought of kissing me that bad?" he asked.

"I'm about ready to gag." Jordan responded, getting up from the table. Sesshomaru glared down at the table silently.

"Ahahaha! Denied!" Naraku laughed heartily. He enjoyed that.

"Ouch, Jordan, is it too much to ask to set him down a little gentler?" Mr. Jay asked curiously.

"He started it." Jordan shot back.

"Hahahaha!" Naraku continued laughing as Sesshomaru glared at him dangerously.

"You're teaching next hour, not me, I have to go." Jordan growled at Naraku, who stopped laughing and followed her out of the lounge room.

"What's wrong?" Naraku asked her. Jordan turned around, gritting her teeth tightly.

"My back is killing me. Just let me do it tomorrow." Jordan groaned.

"Fine. And be prepared, no back injury is keeping you away from that game Friday."

"Cool. I'm leaving." Jordan growled, walking away.

"Right." Naraku said back.

Melanie sighed as she rounded the corner of the block that she lived on, her wolf, Toby, on a leash as he sniffed the ground idly. She was taking him for an early walk in the morning on Monday before going to school. Toby's paws lightly padded the sidewalk, his tail held up in alert when he heard a sound, his pointed ears twitching.

"Come on, Toby. I need to go soon." Melanie said, gently tugging at his leash, walking home. She opened the door to her house and let Toby in, hanging up his leash.

"Melanie, sweetie, you want to take my car this morning?" she heard her mom's voice come from the kitchen. Melanie walked in the kitchen and nodded.

"Sure, Mom." She replied, holding her hand out and grasping the keys. She walked down the hallway and up the stairs, hearing Toby's tags jingle on his collar as he ran up with her. She opened the last door on the right and walked into her room, gathering her books and papers from her late night of studying and work. Melanie's room was small and simple. She had a bunk bed with her mattress on top and underneath it was a desk set up with a computer, lamp and space to do her homework and a space on the floor where a doggy bed was. That was Toby's spot. By her window there was another desk where her TV and game systems were hooked up, but she rarely ever had time to play. The other wall had a shelf where her stereo and CD's sat. It was simple and comfortable.

"Ugh, Toby, I don't know how much longer I can do this." Melanie whispered as she bent down, petting his white head gently. Toby's tail wagged as he licked her cheek affectionately. Melanie wanted to nuzzle his fur and fall asleep, using him as a pillow, but she stood up, put her things in her bag and left her door open, running downstairs and out to her mother's car.

Melanie put her things in the passenger's seat and sped off to school, glancing at the clock. It was almost seven. She pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later, turning the car off except for the AC and music. Melanie leaned back in her seat and let out a slow, steady exhale. She felt so tired and worn. She didn't want to be at school, but it was the only way to succeed, but succeeding meant even more work.

"I just don't want to. Someone please help me." She whispered to herself. She inhaled deeply before grabbing her bag, turning the car off completely. Melanie walked inside the school and to her locker, putting up her books and grabbing her first hour supplies.

"I saw you at the theaters last night. Do they ever give you a break?" a familiarly smooth voice asked. Melanie closed her locker and was met with the tall, slim principal himself.

"Actually, I had a two week break." She said back, wanting to walk away, hoping he wouldn't follow, but once he looked at her, his stare froze her to the spot where she stood.

"You mean the forced, paid break because of the burn on your arm." Sesshomaru restated simply, his arms crossed.

"Uh, how…how did you,"

"I saw your arm a while ago and Jordan filled in the blanks." He interrupted quickly.

"Oh." Melanie said back.

"Come with me, I have something to speak with you about in private." Sesshomaru said her to calmly. He saw the hesitation in her reaction.

"You're not in trouble." He added on, walking away, beckoning her to follow. Melanie kept behind him as she felt the stares of other early bird students. They looked sympathetic, but he said she wasn't in trouble.

"I'm really interested in how you seem to slack, but your grades show the complete opposite…have a seat," he began once they arrived in his office. Sesshomaru sat down behind his desk and sifted through a few papers as Melanie sat down in front of his desk, instantly becoming nervous.

"I do my homework and studies after I get off work." Melanie explained.

"Around midnight, no?"

"Please, I know it's illegal, but it's no one's business." Melanie stated with slight annoyance as Sesshomaru looked up from a paper he was reading, one eyebrow raised higher than the other.

"As I said, you're not in trouble. I was going to ask you if you wanted to graduate early, is all." Sesshomaru replied with fake innocence. He was mocking her nervousness, which disheartened Melanie a bit, but graduating early? That sounded wonderful.

"Sure. Uh, how early are we talking?" Melanie asked quietly.

"If you take a class over the summer, your senior year will cease to exist. But, of course, there is a catch to this. If you don't have a senior year here, you do have to take a class here. Just one, and it doesn't even have to be a class, a student helper would suffice."

"Really? That sounds great." Melanie said. One class over the summer was nothing to her and being a student helper was just a nice way of saying, "waste your time."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll call you down later. I could just let you sign it now and send it home with you, but I enjoy interrupting class time. What class do you want out of for a little while?"

"Uh…haha." Melanie giggled. That was a trick question. He was the type of guy to ask what class you wanted out of so he could avoid getting you out of it. Sesshomaru smirked, noticing that she wasn't about to tell him.

"I think I'll just get you during naptime." Sesshomaru stated as Melanie stood up to leave. She giggled as she grabbed the doorknob.

"Ok." She replied.

"Oh, and by the way, Melanie,"

"Yes?"

"Tell Mr. Saitou that I like his skirt."

"Um…ok?" Melanie replied uncertainly, walking out.

Naraku stood at the front of the class, his face burning, his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he clenched his hands in fists. Every single person in the room was stuck in a limbo-like laughing fit. Silent, painful and their faces were red along with tears streaming down their faces. It was third hour. He dealt with it first and second hours, and each time it gets worse.

"Hahahahahaha!" Jordan laughed as she was doubled over in pain. She had come in late. She was the one who picked out the skirt. It was a short, frilly skirt that schoolgirls would wear, and it was pink. The only upside to it was that he got to show off his long, muscular legs.

Melanie sat in the back, also in a silent laughing fit. She felt bad for him because it was humiliating, but at the same time she couldn't help laughing. After about ten minutes of laughter, everyone settled down to mocking giggles and snorts. Melanie was able to stop completely as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. After all of that, the first thought that came to her mind was, "Nice legs."

"Mr. Saitou, why?" A boy asked breathlessly, a huge smile on his face. Naraku's eye twitched before he replied.

"I lost a bet. Pop quiz." He growled, turning around to start writing the questions on the board. Melanie exhaled with relief when she saw quite a few other girls smiling and whispering to one another about how good he looked, even if it was awkward. The skirt hit right above the knees, but from certain angles, the thighs were easy to spot.

"Hahaha, Naraku, dude, just cross your legs!" Jordan laughed. Naraku's head snapped in her direction.

"You will swing for this." He snarled darkly, only getting laughter in response. Naraku finished off the questions and turned around, his skirt spinning with his movements. The class began snorting and laughing once more.

"I hate you all." Naraku sighed, walking over to his chair and sitting down.

"Hey, think of it this way," Jordan began, seeing Naraku's cold glare aimed at her.

"Easy access." She finished, placing her hand on his knee.

"Ha…ha…fucking…ha." He said back, not caring if his students heard him or not. Again, Jordan was reduced to laughter and tears.

"It's your fault! Hahaha! Loser!" Jordan exclaimed, clapping as she continued gloating and mocking the poor teacher.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally

Melanie was asleep on her desk after a late night at work once again. It was a busy night, and luckily, it was Friday and her manager decided not to make her work the next day and she only worked part time at her other jobs, so she wasn't scheduled Saturday. She had a day off.

"Hm? Oh, Toby," Melanie yawned. The wolf had raised himself up on the desk and licked her awake.

"Ok, I'm awake. Ugh, I smell like popcorn." She groaned, shedding her work clothes and pulling on pajamas. She climbed up to her bed after shutting off the lamp.

"Night Toby." She called out, hearing the canine settle down on his bed.

Naraku sat down on his bed after showering and putting on a pair of boxers. Sam was hogging up most of the bed and the dog was snoring loudly. Naraku groaned, as he lay on his back, feeling the fatigue wash over him.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Mr. Saitou?" a small voice asked with disbelief.

"Melanie?"

"Oh, Jordan put her name on your number…I'm sorry." Melanie said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, she probably did it on purpose. I haven't talked to you for a while, did you just get off work?"

"About an hour ago. Am I bothering you?"

"No. I've been awake. Jordan told me that she's getting a wolf from you tomorrow."

"Oh…yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

"I'm probably coming, too."

"Really? Bring Sam!" Melanie said with a smile.

"Alright…he seems ecstatic at the moment." Naraku replied dryly, looking over at the out cold dog. Sam let out a long, loud snore and Melanie heard it as she began giggling.

"Wow." She said.

"You heard that? Haha." Naraku chuckled as Sam licked his lips before snoring again.

"Mhm. Well, I'm going to go now, I'm really tired." Melanie yawned. Naraku felt bad for her as he sat up from his bed, rubbing his face.

"Ok. Good night." Naraku said.

"You too." Melanie said, disconnecting the call. She put her phone down beside her and huffed. His voice was so soothing and melodic. Melanie decided that every night she was going to have him call her up and read her a bedtime story.

Jordan was up and moving the next day. She had showered and dressed in her usual attire of jeans and a red Rolling Stones T-shirt. She grabbed a cup and filled it up with water, taking a pill and growling. She went back to her doctor and he informed her that she wasn't quite over the broken back injury and that it would constantly flare back up as long as she stayed active and she couldn't just stop, so she accepted the fact of back pains for life and moved on.

"Hey Jordan, you excited?" Gabe asked, throwing away a banana peel and washing his hands in the sink.

"Mhm. I don't know what to name him, though." She said back.

"You'll think of something. Haha, you're good with names." Gabe stated, yawning a bit.

"I guess so. Let's go." Jordan said, grabbing her keys and walking out of the house with her best friend right behind her.

"Hm, Naraku said he was going to follow us to Melanie's in his car." Gabe said, reading from his phone.

"Oh, ok." Jordan replied. She wasn't sure why he wanted to follow, but she didn't care.

Melanie yawned as she spun around in the kitchen, dodging her mom as they both worked around one another. Melanie was working on getting the wolf puppy's things ready and her mother was cleaning the kitchen.

"Melanie, how's you arm?" her mom asked. Melanie was half dressed. She was in loose running shorts and a sports' bra, quickly zipping up the bag and sighing.

"Better." Melanie said, looking at her right arm. Her skin was a bit tanner than usual from being outside dressed like she was and playing with Toby and the wolf pup, but along her right arm, the burn was still red and it still hurt.

"It still looks swollen a bit. You sure?" her mom said, gently grabbing her daughter's arm and looking at it carefully.

"Yep. I'm sure." Melanie replied quickly. Her mom looked at her uncertainly, but decided not to push her. Toby slowly walked into the room with a small, hyper pup nipping at his face. The puppy was furry and brown with some specks of black mixed in with its fur. It also had bright yellow eyes, matching Toby's perfectly.

"Hey boy, having fun?" Melanie asked, petting Toby on the head. He whined a bit when the pup latched onto his tail, but he didn't snap or growl at the puppy. Melanie gently pulled the tiny canine from Toby's tail and set it down.

"Oh, Melanie, go put a shirt on, there she is." Her mom chirped, running to the living room. Melanie scratched her head. What did it matter? Jordan was a chick, her mom was a chick, Gabe was gay…and then Naraku walked in.

"Uh oh…sorry." Naraku whispered, turning around and motioning for Melanie to run. She casually walked to the other side of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She wasn't too worried about it, nothing important was showing and even if he was her teacher, he seemed mature enough to handle it.

"Awwwww! He's adorable!" Melanie heard her mom squeal as paws hit the floor crazily. Melanie guessed that Sam was just happy and excited to be there. She pulled on a black Jane's Addiction shirt and tilted her head. Her blue shorts had one black stripe on each side and the writing on the shirt was blue.

"Good enough." She exhaled, running back downstairs where she saw Toby and Sam tugging on Toby's knotted sock. Jordan was holding the wolf puppy up to Naraku, who looked unconvinced about something.

"He's cute!" Jordan insisted.

"Now he is. Sam used to be cute, and now he's stupid and ugly." Naraku said back, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Aaww, not true! Sam is adorable!" Gabe stated, looking at the tugging canines. Toby had won, proudly prancing up to Melanie with the sock in his mouth.

"Oh, hi!" Jordan chirped to Melanie.

"Hi." Melanie said back, suddenly wanting to go back up to her room and stay there. She didn't like being around people, especially hyper ones. They made her nervous. Naraku looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Oh, Melanie, don't be shy." Her mom insisted, motioning for Melanie to loosen up.

"I don't blame her. These two make me uneasy, too." Naraku stated, sitting down at the table.

"Melanie, you get Jordan situated while I go use the restroom." Her mom said as she left. Melanie nodded and grabbed the adoption papers, handing them and a pen to Jordan.

"Here, hold my pillow," Jordan said to Gabe, who took the puppy and smiled.

"Pillow! Name him Pillow!" Gabe laughed.

"Yesssss! Good one!" Jordan said with a smile as she signed the papers. Melanie blinked. Pillow?

"Ugh, poor puppy." Naraku groaned, smirking when Jordan glared at him. Next she turned around and spotted the plate of cookies on the counter.

"Go ahead." Melanie chirped, noticing the path of Jordan's eyes. She smiled as she walked over to the plate.

"I take yo coooookies." Jordan sang, snatching a few and munching on them.

"No! Sam! Bad!" Naraku said sternly, noticing Sam spying a stray shoe in the kitchen. Melanie saw that it was her shoe and the puppy had already gotten to it.

"It's ok. It's old." Melanie said.

"It's not ok. He's stupid." Naraku said back, crossing his arms and huffing. Melanie giggled when Sam sat down, panting happily with his giant tongue hanging out. Toby was watching Jordan eagerly, waiting for her to drop a crumb for him and Gabe was holding the pup.

"Alright, I'm back, and thank you so much." Melanie's mother said to Jordan as she placed the papers in a folder.

"Thank…you…for the…cookies." Jordan said in between chews.

"You're welcome, dear. Anytime." The lady replied kindly. Melanie sighed quietly and looked down for a moment, but she felt eyes bearing down on her. She turned her head and saw Naraku looking at her curiously.

"How tame is Toby?" he asked her, an eyebrow cocked. Melanie needn't say anything as she looked over at the snow-white wolf. Toby was now lying down on the tiled floor, not caring as Sam sniffed his face intrusively.

"I suppose if he can take Sam, he's plenty tame." Naraku finished, still looking unconvinced about it. Melanie, for the first time, felt completely offended by him. He was acting like she had a beast in her house.

"Toby is a very tame, a very sweet and a very caring wolf. He's just as loyal as any dog. Wolves are wild, but only if you give them reason to be." Melanie explained, her voice quite stern. Usually her voice was soft and unnoticeable.

"Damn, Naraku, why can't you just accept that I own a wolf? It was either that or a shark." Jordan growled as Gabe snorted.

"Why can't you accept that maybe I'm upset about something else other than you?" Naraku asked back, opening his phone to reply to a message.

"Like my wolf?" Jordan asked.

"I couldn't care less about your stupid wolf." He growled back. Melanie glared at him icily and the next thing Naraku knew was the low, snarl of an angry wolf. He looked over and saw Toby taking a step towards him, growling angrily.

"Toby, no." Melanie said to him. Toby sat down and licked his lips, yellow eyes still fixed on Naraku.

"That's weird, Toby's never growled at anyone before." Melanie's mom stated.

"Naraku's a jerk, don't be surprised." Jordan said with a laugh.

"So, you want to come with us?" Gabe asked Melanie, who blinked and frowned.

"Go where?" she asked curiously.

"We were going to the park and hang out. Nothing much." Gabe said back.

"Sure…can Toby come?" Melanie asked, seeing Naraku's face show displeasure, but he said nothing as he petted Sam on the head.

"Yeah! You can ride with me." Jordan chirped, grabbing the bag with Pillow's things in it. Melanie slipped on a pair of flip-flops and grabbed Toby's leash, clipping it onto his collar and slipping her phone into her pocket. She followed Jordan to the red Mustang and let Toby climb in the back seat.

"I'll ride with Grumpy Gills!" Gabe announced, getting in the black Viper with Naraku, who had let Sam climb in first.

"Cool! I'll follow so I can watch for your body flying into the river!" Jordan laughed as she got in, handing Pillow to Melanie.

"Why doesn't he like wolves?" Melanie asked Jordan.

"It's not that. He just doesn't like me getting a potential dangerous animal. He'll be a jerk, but he'll loosen up."

"Oh, ok." Melanie said, leaning back and petting Toby softly. He was relaxed and happy, not wild and untamable.

Melanie found herself smiling widely and laughing wholeheartedly for the first time in a long, long time. Jordan had put the windows down and started blasting Weird Al on her bad ass system in her car, singing wildly while riding Naraku's black Viper ass.

"Sing distinctly, we don't wanna! Buy our album, we're Nirvana! A garage band, from Seattle! Guess it sure beats raising cattle, yeah! Moooo! Hahahaha!" Jordan sang and laughed along with the music, and it was making Melanie laugh with her. Toby heard Jordan's howling in the next song and soon started howling with her, which made Pillow yip and howl.

"Haha…loud." Melanie said, wincing a bit.

"Ahooooooo!" Jordan continued, laughing when Toby and Pillow responded with their howls.

"Hahaha! Yeah! Come on, Mel! Howl!" Jordan insisted.

"No, I'm good." Melanie replied.

"Ok…ahooooooo! Hahaha! I'm craaaaaazzzzzyyyyyy!" Jordan screamed, swerving purposely on the road.

Naraku put Sam on a leash and saw Jordan spin in the parking lot, doing a few donuts before parking next to him and getting out with Pillow in her arms. Melanie got out with Toby on a leash, her face white as she shivered.

"Haha, you all right?" he asked her sweetly, putting his arm around her.

"She's…in…sane." Melanie said timidly as Naraku began laughing.

"Nah, not her." He replied sarcastically, patting Melanie lightly on the back. She slowly pushed away from him and shrugged.

"You don't want it from the president!" Gabe shouted.

"Hell naw, Kanye!" Jordan echoed as she grabbed a blanket from her trunk and handing it to Gabe. She closed it and hooked a collar and leash on Pillow, walking into the grass with him.

"There we go." Gabe chirped, finding a tree with a nice shady spot and setting the blanket down, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"I don't want relationship, I just want bang, bang, bang! I don't want to know your name! I just want bang, bang, bang! I don't want to meet your mom, I just want bang, bang, bang!" Jordan sang as she began running, Pillow running after her energetically. Naraku watched as Melanie lay down, her head rested on Toby, who was laying down as well, calm and seemingly comfortable.

"How long have you had Toby?" Naraku asked her, laying down on his stomach and turning his head to face her.

"Two years. I've raised him all on my own." Melanie said, lifting her head so Toby could go play with Sam. She turned on her stomach and sighed heavily.

"Reeeeee!" Jordan squealed as Gabe chased her around. He stopped running so he could laugh and not collapse from the lack of air. Jordan made the most awkward noises and they made him laugh so hard.

"Hahahaha! What was that?" Naraku laughed, leaning up on his side and looking at Jordan.

"I don't know! Hahaha!" she laughed back, only to be tackled by Gabe.

"Finally!" he breathed.

"Ahhh! Reeeeeee! Reeeeeeee!" Jordan squealed even louder as Gabe went into a silent, painful laughing fit. He rolled off of her and landed in the grass, gripping his stomach.

"Haha, weirdo." Naraku purred when Jordan slowly walked over to him. She looked down at him and sighed.

"Such a waste." She commented before running back over to the wrestling Sam and Toby. Pillow was gnawing on a stick that he found, not caring much about anything.

"Hm?" Naraku hummed when he felt an arm gently hit him on the stomach. He saw that Melanie had fallen asleep and turned over, resulting in her arm now resting on his stomach.

"Already?" he whispered with disbelief. He was surprised that she didn't fall asleep while walking. She was so spontaneous.

"You sure she doesn't have narcolepsy or something?" Gabe asked with a laugh, rubbing Pillow's stomach.

"Ahahaha! Nooooo!" Jordan's distant voice was heard as she held onto a giant branch that both Sam and Toby were pulling on, dragging her through the grass effortlessly.

Naraku blinked as he continued to watch her sleep. Was it creepy? Yeah, it probably was. Did he care? No. He believed that when you saw someone sleep, his or her personality was easy to describe. Jordan slept with a small smile and sometimes giggled in her sleep, meaning she was happy-go-lucky. Gabe slept while mumbling, which meant he had a lot to say, but he couldn't bring himself to talk. He was timid. Melanie was different. She was quiet and her face was stern, meaning she was serious, even when asleep.

"Huh? Oh, hi." Naraku whispered when Toby immediately moved in between Naraku and Melanie. He lay down against her, closing his yellow eyes when she draped her arm over his body.

"Cock-blocked by a wolf…FML." Jordan giggled jokingly.

"Ha." Naraku growled back. Jordan and Gabe sat down on the blanket and yawned, petting Sam and Pillow.

"I haven't slept much." Gabe groaned.

"I haven't slept for ten days because…that would be too long." Jordan replied as Gabe snorted.

"You're retarded. We should've named him Pickle." Gabe stated, petting Pillow softly.

"Pickles are sold out. They sold their soul to the devil…and the devil was Dill." Jordan growled playfully and slowly.

"I like escalators." Gabe chirped.

"Why?" Jordan asked.

"Because an escalator can never break. It can only become stairs."

"Hahaha! Escalator temporarily out of order."

"Escalator temporarily stairs."

"Sorry for the convenience…sorry for the fact that you can still get up there."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Naraku growled with confusion.

"Don't even act like you didn't get that donut!" Jordan giggled back.

"Damn. Haha, shut up." Naraku laughed back. They were reciting lines of a comedian just to annoy him.

Melanie frowned when she heard voices whispering around her. She also figured out that she was no longer on solid ground, but being carried by someone.

"Shhhh! Gabe!" Jordan whispered as they knocked on Melanie's house door.

"What?" Gabe said back with a smile. Naraku rolled his eyes as he kept Melanie cradled in his arms.

"Oh, hi. Aaww," Melanie's mom cooed with a smile, stepping aside and letting Naraku in. He walked over to the couch and gently put her on the couch and stepped back when Toby ran over and jumped up on the end of the couch.

Naraku yawned as he left, wondering if Melanie was tired or if she was sick again. He decided it was none of his business.

Jordan yawned as she drove home alone, except for Pillow in the passenger's seat. Naraku and Gabe were going to see a movie, but Jordan's back was, once again, killing her. She could barely walk it was so bad. She pulled into the small driveway and frowned when she saw someone's white Escalade sitting there.

"Great, what does he want?" Jordan growled, grabbing her puppy and getting out. Sesshomaru got out as well and cocked his head when he saw the pup.

"Good evening." Sesshomaru purred, but there was something wrong. Jordan could tell that he was immensely pissed and she obviously had something to do with it or he wouldn't be there.

"Cut to the chase." Jordan said with a sigh.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Let's go inside."

"Where there are no witnesses?"

"You said it, not me." He said back with a smile, but again it set Jordan off. She gulped as she followed him inside. There was definitely something wrong with him.

"So, what's wrong?" she asked him, putting Pillow down on the floor so he could explore. Sesshomaru turned around and crossed his arms, his lips pressed together. Jordan tried to squeeze past him to get to her medicine, but he didn't budge.

"If you're not going to tell me, fine, but I'm not going to play Twenty Questions with you!" Jordan snapped as Sesshomaru finally let her pass. She took a pill and swallowed it down with water. Sesshomaru was watching her intensely, as if criticizing every move she made.

"What? What, what, what?" Jordan snapped frantically. Though he was a jerk, he was her friend, and his silence and angry stares at her made her worry.

"I don't really know how to say this," he finally said, his voice soft and toneless.

"Then go home until you figure out a way. I'm in pain, I don't appreciate you doing this."

"A little bird told me that you were the one who vandalized my father's car."

"I…didn't…do…shit to his car and that little bird had better hope that I don't fucking find it." Jordan growled back at him.

"And what will you do to Rin?"

"What?"

"She saw you key his car."

"Haha…hahahaha." Jordan laughed coldly. Lately, Rin had made new friends and had turned on Jordan, noticing that she had more power over Sesshomaru than Jordan. Now it was a battle of he said/she said/they said and Jordan was losing the war.

"And what if I told you that I saw Rin key his car?"

"Absurd."

"Ah. Ok. How much?"

"You refuse to plead your case?"

"I refuse to fucking fight with you! I'm in pain!" Jordan shouted, brushing past him and going to her room after picking up Pillow. She collapsed on her bed and felt tears run down her face as the familiar, sharp, throbbing pains shot up her back. She felt his hands rubbing her back gently.

"It can't be more than a few thousand." Sesshomaru said calmly. Jordan gripped her bed tightly, gritting her teeth.

"Fine!" she spat.

"Thank you, Jordan."

"Whatever."

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Sesshomaru growled, only to regret it ten fold when Jordan turned on her side and bagged him in the crotch harshly. Sesshomaru fell forward, onto the floor, hands on the family jewels as he groaned.

"I didn't do it. I had no reason to do it. I'm positive that it was Rin or Inuyasha, and for once, I'll plead for Inuyasha's innocence. Talk to that little bitch that you're raising for once in your life." Jordan stated bitterly. Her only response was Sesshomaru's agonized whining.

Gabe yawned as he opened the door and closed it behind him. It was late at night and he was tired and dirty from playing all day. He walked into the living room and frowned when he saw Jordan and Sesshomaru sitting next to one another, sleeping. Jordan's head was on his shoulder and his head rested against her head.

"Ugh, cute. They fight, and then they're friends. I wish she'd hate him." Gabe growled as he pulled out his phone, taking a picture to blackmail with later.

AN- Haha, I like making them fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Lame Is Our Name

Naraku yawned as he sat up from his bed, Sam jerking up with him. Naraku petted and rubbed Sam's ears for a few moments before getting up and walking to his bathroom to shower. He stretched his arms in the shower, enjoying the feel of the warm water raining against his skin.

"Today is Sunday and I want to be alone. Just me." He whispered as he began washing his thick black hair.

Sam waited patiently for his beloved owner to get out of the bathroom and feed him. He lay on the floor and watched the door, hearing Naraku finishing up his daily business of brushing his teeth and making his hair flawless. The door finally opened as Naraku walked out with the towel around his waist. He pulled on a pair of boxers and hung the towel on the back of a chair.

"Be patient, I have to get dressed first." Naraku said to Sam, who was whining excitedly. He pulled on some dark blue jeans and a black shirt. He slipped on some shoes and headed down the hallway and into the kitchen. He poured some food in Sam's dish, idly watching the dog engulf the food hungrily. He let Sam outside to do his business while walking back into his office room, which was now slowly turning into a library.

"Hm, I think it's about time for new books." He said to himself, quickly rearranging them on the bookshelf as his eyes scanned down the row. Nothing popped out to him so he decided to go get a few new ones. He let Sam back in before grabbing his keys and leaving his house.

"I need a massage, ow." Naraku sighed, rubbing his left shoulder gingerly as he backed out of his driveway, taking off down the road. He drove down the usual back road and drove into the crowded city, turning off into the strip mall where the bookstore awaited. He yawned as he walked inside, quickly heading to a section and scanning down the rows. Naraku found a few new versions of his favorite poetry book, a book full of FML moments, and an abridged version of _Moby Dick_ to try and cut up so his AP students could understand it.

"Heh, if it were me, I'd make them read the real version." Naraku grumbled to himself, walking up to the counter and setting the books down. No one was around, but it didn't bother him, he wasn't in a hurry.

"I'm going on break after I help him." A familiar voice announced as Melanie appeared in front of Naraku. She smiled at him as she scanned each book and put them in a bag.

"Going on break?" he asked curiously.

"Mhm."

"Come with me, I was going to get something to eat down the road." Naraku offered. Melanie nodded and carried his books out of the store for him. She quietly got inside the car and looked around.

"Very nice." She stated, realizing that he was watching her reaction. She buckled up and relaxed in the seat.

"You look much better today." Naraku said to her, turning the music down to hear her.

"I feel better. I'm trying not to work so much now." Melanie said, looking at each book he bought. She found the _Moby Dick_ book and sighed heavily.

"Haha, don't worry, I'll break it down for you guys." Naraku commented, coming to a stop at the light.

"It's boring." Melanie groaned, looking up at him innocently. Naraku smiled back down at her before turning his head to drive to the restaurant.

"Jordan, Gabe and I come here all the time. The food is great." Naraku said, walking in with Melanie, who was a bit apprehensive about eating out with her teacher, but his hand on her back guided her to a booth anyway. Naraku sat across from her and exhaled, looking at Melanie.

"It's alright, I know my boundaries." Naraku said to her, ordering himself a glass of water. Melanie nodded with a smile. He was only teasing her to get her to open up. She cleared her throat and rested her arms on the table.

"It's ok. I don't mind you making jokes." She said back, gently stroking her injured arm. It felt much better today.

"Why are you so timid around people?" Naraku asked her while picking something from the menu mentally. Melanie clasped her hands together and looked down, shivering a bit.

"I…I'm not scared." She said back, knowing that she didn't sound the least bit convincing. The waiter placed her Dr. Pepper in front of her and was ready to take orders.

"Not scared? You do know that I'm not buying, right?" he asked after the waiter left. Melanie nodded and kept quiet. Naraku frowned as he tried to think of a way to break her silence. Usually with girls he would start making jokes and moving closer to them, but Melanie was underage and a student. When Jordan was legal and a student, he only went so far as to make jokes.

"I'm adopted." Melanie finally said. Naraku blinked and stayed quiet.

"My biological mom was a crack head, and she abused me a lot…I was seven when I was taken away and almost nine when my mom and dad adopted me. I've always been this way, I don't blame it on my biological mom." Melanie finished.

"I do. Drugs or not, it's no excuse to beat a child." Naraku said back with a growl. Being a sociology teacher, society bothered him a lot.

"It's whatever."

"You look a lot like your adoptive mom."

"She's a cousin of mine…but I call her Mom."

"Oh, I see. Hm, how long are you on break?"

"One hour. We're dead today."

"I can tell. I was the only one there." Naraku replied, opening his phone to reply to a message. A family walked in and sat behind Melanie, a young child standing on the seats and turning around, grabbing Melanie's scruffy hair.

"Ow." Melanie chirped, seemingly unbothered.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Logan, let go of her!" the mother ordered, trying to pry her son's hands off of Melanie's hair. Naraku watched with amusement as Melanie kept her hands clasped together, her face full with displeasure as the mother finally detached the little fingers from her hair.

"I'm sorry!" she breathed again.

"It's ok." Melanie replied back uncaringly.

"You handled that well." Naraku chirped with a small smile.

"He's a kid. I don't care." Melanie replied.

"Had he grabbed my hair…haha, there is no discussion. He'd be out of here." Naraku retorted with a laugh, stroking his hair softly. Melanie wanted to grab his hair and yank on it just to see how he would handle it, but her thoughts were interrupted as something hit her on the head.

"Ow." Melanie stated, rubbing her head and turning around, seeing the little blue eyes of Logan.

"Logan! Stop that!" the mother warned. Melanie looked back at Naraku, who had moved over and motioned for her to sit next to him. Melanie moved without a word being said.

"Stop or I will put you in time out!" the lady hissed, returning to her conversation to her friend.

"A time out? Let's try a knock out, lady. This isn't a football game, spank the damn kid." Naraku grumbled under his breath so only Melanie could hear him.

"Hahaha. I thought you didn't believe in hitting kids." Melanie stated.

"There is a fine line between abuse and simple discipline." He replied with his eyes closed as he took a sip of water. Melanie thought he looked quite cute in his "I'm a smart person" pose. He looked down at Melanie, his smile devilish.

"Are you staring at me?" he asked, one eyebrow cocked arrogantly. Melanie knew her face went red as she quickly looked down, crossing her arms.

"Haha, you are so easy to tease." He stated, poking her in the arm childishly.

When the waiter brought their food, they both ate and chatted lightly about different things, nothing important. Melanie could tell that he was a broken soul, too, but he was more likely to have a great life than she was. To her, Naraku felt like the older brother she always wanted to have. She always wanted someone older to care about her, even if it was his job as a teacher to care it still felt comforting.

"Come on, I don't want to get you trouble." Naraku said after looking at his phone. They both walked out to his car and Melanie giggled when he started doing 80mph on a 40mph road. He was also cleverly reckless about his actions, doing stupid things, but making sure he wouldn't get caught. It had, "Big, bad brotherly influence" written all over it.

"Don't be nervous, usually I go about 110mph." Naraku stated, switching lanes and smoothly turning into the bookstore parking lot.

"Haha, I'm not nervous. Thank you, by the way." Melanie said, seeing his face light up a bit.

"No problem. Anytime that you need me, call me…especially if you plan on robbing a bank, I'm the best getaway ride there is." Naraku chirped slickly.

"I will…haha." Melanie said back, closing the door and walking into the store.

"Hey Mel, was that your boyfriend? He definitely looked older than you." A girl asked with a smile.

"That's because he's my teacher…ten years my senior. And no, I'm not dating him." Melanie said back blankly.

Jordan yawned as she served Rin and her three bitch friends their dinner. They were all eleven years old and evil. Gabe and Jordan made it their plan to avoid any and all arguments. Jordan sat in the living room of Sesshomaru's mansion and sighed.

"So, when is he getting home?" Gabe asked.

"I don't know. I'm already worn out." Jordan exhaled in response.

"Yeah, at least they aren't doing anything…yet." Gabe said back. Jordan felt herself nodding off and finally falling asleep. It wasn't her fault; her doctor was continuously switching her medicine, making sure that she didn't start depending on them. It had been almost two years, about a year and a half since the accident, and it still tortured her.

Sesshomaru walked in his door at about one in the morning. The lights were off, except for the hallway and living room and he saw Gabe yawning and walking towards him slowly.

"I assume everyone is asleep?" Sesshomaru asked Gabe curiously.

"Mhm. Jordan's doctor put her on new medicine…again." Gabe said back, crossing his arms as Sesshomaru set his bag on the floor, out of the walkway.

"I don't get his logic. It takes a while for the body to adjust to the medicine, long before any dependence sets in. He's basically causing her to be hazy and loopy…I've yet to see Jordan happy with herself." Sesshomaru stated, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass.

"I know. Well, I have to go home. I brought Jordan here, but she's out cold. I can't get her to wake up." Gabe said as Sesshomaru filled the glass with water. The elder male took a long drink and looked at Gabe.

"She can stay here. Does she have class in the morning?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. She has it in the afternoon, afterschool. I think we have two more weeks of this, don't we?" Gabe asked curiously. Sesshomaru nodded.

"As far as I know, yes, two more weeks."

"Well, night." Gabe called as he walked to the door.

"Mhm." Sesshomaru hummed, closing and locking the door. He walked into the living room and saw Jordan on the bigger couch. He could tell just by looking at her that she was out like a broken light, but he decided to give it a try anyway.

"Jordan, come on," Sesshomaru said sternly, shaking her with his hand. She moved, but her face stayed still. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a can of Mountain Dew. He walked back into the living room and pulled Jordan into an upright sitting position so he could sit down as well. He opened the can and was finally able to shake her to consciousness.

"Hm? Mmm…what?" she asked groggily.

"Wake up." Sesshomaru replied, holding the can to her lips. She grasped the can herself and took huge gulps as she sucked the can dry.

"Thirsty." She mumbled.

"You can sleep here. I don't mind. I just wanted to tell you good night."

"Good night." She said back to him with a tired smile, her green eyes no longer bright and lively.

"Alright." Sesshomaru said as he stood up, walking into the entrance of his home and grabbing his bag, walking upstairs quickly. Jordan fell back onto the couch, soon falling asleep again.

"You…ahh! Hm…ouch." Jordan groaned as she sat up, rubbing her wrist that she had hit when she jerked awake. She looked around and blinked herself awake while glancing at the clock. It was almost two and Sesshomaru had returned about one. She stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink, stopping when she heard a familiar sound coming from outside. She grabbed a can of Dew and walked to the sliding glass door, opening it and walking outside, closing it behind her.

"Oh…wow." She whispered. The pool lights inside the water were on, and there were small, floating candles illuminating the water beautifully. At the deep end of the pool, Sesshomaru sat with his legs in the water, dressed in his traditional white Japanese robes and an electric guitar hooked up to an amp and with the speakers that Jordan set up a while ago. He played well, but it was probably disturbing to the neighbors.

"Hello." Jordan chirped, sitting down next to him.

"It lives." Sesshomaru retorted, placing the pick on his leg as he grabbed a pretzel from the bowl next to him. He ate it and returned to strumming a tune, the raw sound echoing throughout the backyard, which was huge.

"Haha, I know, right? Ugh, Sesshomaru, I'm done with medicine. I'm ceasing all medicine ingestion." Jordan groaned, taking a sip from her can of Dew.

"Won't you be in pain?"

"I'm in pain anyway. Just because I'm passed out, that doesn't mean I can't feel it."

"That's true." Sesshomaru replied, his fingers skillfully moving down the neck of the instrument, letting out a smooth, Spanish-like sound of tunes. Jordan sighed with relief at the calm feeling washing over her.

"What's going on? With the candles and what not?" she asked curiously. Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a few moments, finishing off the small solo and sighing.

"I enjoy the beauty of scenery when I play. It's calming." He replied, eating another pretzel.

"And you need calming because?"

"Too much to worry about. I'm forgetting things, important things. I almost ruined a very significant deal today because I forgot what I was even there for."

"Mmm," Jordan hummed. She was listening; she just didn't want to interrupt him.

"This morning, before I left, I heard Rin on the phone with her friend…she referred to me as 'The asshole.' Not an asshole, the asshole." He said, his golden eyes staring off into the pool. His face was emotionless, but Jordan wasn't dumb, she could tell he was torn up about it.

"Uh, well…um," Jordan started, but all she could think to say was, "I told you so, dickweed."

"I know. I know…you called it."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Are you the one who told her to do it?"

"Haha, no."

"Then do not be sorry." He replied shortly, continuing his random guitar strumming. Jordan exhaled and pulled her knees up, resting her chin on them as she wrapped her arms around her legs, listening to his gentle tune.

"The neighbors are going to be pissed." Jordan said with a snort. She saw his small smile appear as he cleared his throat. Then he suddenly struck the notes harshly, turning his slow melody into a heavy metal mess…but it still sounded cool. Sesshomaru continued the assault on whoever's ears were listening for a few minutes before stopping completely.

"Let them be. I don't care." He finally replied, idly munching on another pretzel.

"Until they call the cops."

"I'm sure I have a few bucks to bribe them with."

"Hahaha. Ok, don't say I didn't,"

"Warn me…got it." He said back.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Jordan asked him. Sesshomaru turned his head to her, his face showing that he was in deep thought.

"No. Not that I can think of." He finally replied, turning his gaze back on the pool. Jordan looked at the pool too. It really was pretty.

"Haha, hey Sesshomaru,"

"Hm?"

"Can you play the Peaches song?"

"Ugh, go to Hell."

"Haha, I've already been there, it was boring."

"Then go to bed."

"I'm not tired."

"Then take another pill and get out of my sight."

"No." Jordan replied shortly. Jordan watched as Sesshomaru yawned tiredly, lying back on the cement with his legs still in the pool and the guitar resting on his stomach.

"Haha, you're really bummed out, aren't you?" Jordan asked, leaning over his face and smiling widely.

"Will you just disappear?" he asked, clamping his hand on Jordan's face and gently pushing her away from him, but Jordan licked his hand while laughing. Sesshomaru grimaced as he leaned up, sticking his hand in the water.

"Disgusting." He said simply.

"I know. You taste weird." She retorted, taking the last drink of Dew.

"I would make a sex joke, but I'm too tired." Sesshomaru stated, standing up and unhooking his guitar from the amp, walking inside with Jordan following closely behind him. Jordan watched as he headed for the staircase, looking even more tired.

"Good night, buddy." Jordan called after him.

"Good night, Jordan." Sesshomaru replied, grimacing at the fact that he had to get up in three hours anyway.

The next morning, Naraku was walking from the bathroom back to his classroom. He had left Jordan, Melanie and Sesshomaru in there and was wondering if he would even have a room when he got back.

"Still breathing?" Naraku asked, walking into his room and seeing Jordan and Gabe with their phones out, taking numerous pictures of Melanie, who was asleep on one desk, and Sesshomaru, asleep on the one next to her, both snoring lightly.

"Haha, cute." Gabe chirped, turning on the video of his phone and making sure to get the sound.

"I know right." Jordan giggled.

"Ugh, why is he even in here?" Naraku grumbled, sitting down and sighing.

"No clue." Jordan and Gabe said.

"Should we wake him?" Naraku asked.

"Nope." Jordan and Gabe replied again, finally pocketing their phones. They had enough pictures and videos to make a movie of just a sleeping principal and his student.

"You know, it took me forever to tell the difference between 'principle' and 'principal.' I'm lame." Gabe chirped, writing both words on the board.

"You want to know how I learned?" Jordan asked him.

"Sure."

"Ok, in 'principal,' the last three letters are P-A-L…the same three letters start off paleontology, which is the study of fossils, and in my mind, principals are usually old and crusty…except Sesshomaru, he's just grumpy."

"Hahahaha! I like that." Naraku chuckled from his chair.

"Me too, that's hilarious!" Gabe laughed.

"Yeah, it just comes to me." Jordan replied, giving the marker back to Gabe. She turned around and was met with Sesshomaru, who was staring down at her.

"I'm only grumpy because you make me that way." He growled at her.

"Fine, I'll take responsibility for the four years that I've known you…what about the other twenty three?" Jordan asked.

"It's still you." He said back, walking away calmly.

"Haha, he's definitely old. Twenty-seven is almost thirty." Gabe said.

"I'm twenty-seven and I'm definitely not old." Naraku announced.

"Haha, you're just as crusty as he is." Gabe retorted.

"Pfft." Naraku glared at Gabe playfully before turning around to his computer. He wasn't old, Gabe was just crazy.

AN- I can't count and I'm going into advanced pre-calc…not good. This story is two years after they all met, not one. Gabe and Jordan are twenty, Naraku and Sesshomaru are twenty-seven while Melanie and Inuyasha's junior class are sixteen/seventeen. Haha, if you're still confused, then send a bitch slap with the review. And thanks to all who have read this. Peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

Off Constantly

It was Thursday and Sesshomaru was ready to rip his long, flawless, white hair out of his head. He hadn't been sleeping very well for the past four days and it was wearing on him. He was making his usual rounds in the hallways, but he didn't care if students had passes or not, he just wanted some sleep.

"Sesshomaru, there you are." Jordan chirped, running up to him. He closed his eyes and felt himself stumble a bit. He was so tired.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"You haven't talked to me for a few days. Are you ok?" she asked him worriedly.

"I'm…I'm fine, just tired." He replied quickly.

"Oh, ok." She said uncertainly. Sesshomaru looked at her, his breathing a bit labored. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Actually, can you take me home? I'm not fine." He stated.

"Uh, sure. Should we tell someone?"

"My keys are in my office, if you could tell the secretary to notify…someone." He groaned, rubbing his head.

"Sit down before you fall over. I'll be right back." Jordan ordered, leading him to the front doors where a bench awaited them. Sesshomaru sat down and watched Jordan walk into the main office, telling the secretary something before disappearing into his office. It took only a moment to find the keys and walk back out, pulling him up and walking to his Escalade.

"Are you sure you're just tired?" she asked him worriedly, turning the vehicle on.

"I'm sure. Jordan, I'm sure." He said comfortingly, relaxing back in the seat and sighing heavily. Jordan drove off and relaxed herself. It was about an hour to his house, then another hour on the way back. She would basically skip the rest of the day, but it didn't bother her. Sesshomaru was her friend and she would do anything for him.

"Can you turn some music on? Your silence bothers me." Sesshomaru asked.

"I was going to let you sleep. Need to talk?" Jordan asked back.

"She hates me. I don't know what I've done."

"I'm telling you, it's those little bitch friends she hangs out with. It has nothing to do with you."

"It has something to do with me, I just don't know what."

"You spoil her, it's about time for some punishment."

"What? Put her in time out for having an opinion?"

"Hahaha! A time out? Let's try a knock out! Spank her, ground her, do something!"

"But she's done nothing wrong. She just won't talk to me."

"Then you don't show her your pain and you don't let her do anything except go to school and do her homework."

"Jordan," he whined, hiding his face in his hands. Jordan bit her lower lip and exhaled through her nose.

"You're tired and not thinking things through. When you get home, straight to bed, young man." Jordan said sternly. She came to a stoplight and unbuttoned her white shirt, leaving it open and brushing off the low cut top she had underneath it. Sesshomaru watched her carefully, soon closing his eyes and seeing the young, sixteen year old Jordan, comparing her to the Jordan of today.

"And you're smiling because?" Jordan's voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"I was just thinking about how much you've changed. I remember the sophomore hippie that I thought was constantly hitting on me."

"Haha, I was not a hippie."

"You most definitely were. You were all about keeping peace, and now you enjoy hitting people."

"Aaww, someone is missing the good old days." Jordan cooed, stroking Sesshomaru's hair gently. Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed as he focused on her hand massaging his head. Soon, he fell asleep, soundly breathing as Jordan smiled to herself. She finally got the beast to sleep.

Jordan finally pulled up in his driveway and woke him up, helping him inside and up the stairs to his room. She helped him lose his jacket and loosen up his shirt, trying to get him comfortable before he sat down on his bed. He sighed heavily and grabbed Jordan by the wrist.

"Can you not leave just yet?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'll be downstairs, rearranging things. You, my friend, need some sleep." Jordan said back.

"Alright." Sesshomaru replied, turning on his side and falling asleep.

Naraku sighed as he idly munched on his salad. He was alone in his classroom, reading the newspaper and moping that Jordan had left him to take the principal home.

"Hello." Jenn chirped, walking in with Gabe. They both had cups from Taco Bell in their hands as they sat down.

"Hey," Naraku replied, putting his paper down and blinking.

"Are you ok?" Gabe asked him.

"I'm fine." Naraku replied innocently. He looked at Jenn and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"I've finally finished chopping up that damn book. Here, I made extra for you." Naraku said, handing Jenn an impressive stack of papers. She skimmed over the top and nodded with a broad smile on her own face.

"This is perfect. Thank you so much." She said back to him.

"No problem. I'm quite proud of myself, making everyone groan and whine at the same time." Naraku chuckled.

"You seem to have that effect on a lot of people." Gabe chirped with a wink.

"Not funny." Naraku growled.

"Haha, Gabe, what did you mean by that?" Jenn asked teasingly. She already knew about Naraku's love for sex and nothing more, but she preferred him to say it to confirm it undoubtedly.

"Mean what?" Gabe asked back.

"Nothing." Naraku snapped. He looked at his watch and sighed. It was about time for his next class.

"Gabe, let's go torture, I mean, teach." Jenn said while exhaling as she left the room. Gabe waved to Naraku as he left the room quickly.

"Woohoo." Naraku growled as he began writing the notes on the board. Lately, he had Jordan doing it, but now he had to.

Jordan hummed a quiet tune as she washed the dishes she had just used to make a chocolate pie. She had arranged all of Sesshomaru's CDs in the living room, all of his DVDs and even ventured down into the basement and organized his office. Now she had to bake a chocolate pie to complete the randomness. She checked her watch and frowned, noticing it was about time for Sesshomaru to go pick up Rin, but he had made not a noise, meaning he was still sleeping.

"Of course, that's why he wanted me to stay." She grumbled to herself, checking the time on the oven and making sure that she had enough time to pick Rin up and be back in time.

"I've got time." She said, walking outside and climbing into the Escalade. She got a text from Gabe right as she turned the vehicle on.

'Hey, are you here?' It read.

'No. My keys are with Naraku. Take my Mustang.' She replied, backing up and circling around in the long driveway. It took only a few minutes at the speed she was going to turn off the road and get to Rin's school just in time. Jordan decided to go through the CDs in Sesshomaru's Escalade, nodding at each one.

"Alice in Chains, Collective Soul, Jimi Hendrix, The Rolling Stones…damn, he's got better taste than I do." She chirped, putting in Alice in Chains. She saw the passenger door open just as she hit the certain song. Rin looked confused as she looked up at Jordan.

"Where's the…where's Sesshomaru?" she asked. Jordan cocked an eyebrow. Should she tell the truth or tell a lie?

"He just came from the hospital. I just came to pick you up." Jordan said seriously as she put the Escalade in drive.

"What? Why? What's wrong with him?" Rin asked worriedly.

"He hasn't been sleeping at all, lately. He just collapsed." Jordan continued, knowing she was going to Hell now, but the little girl needed a wake-up-call and Jordan was willing to go through Hell to teach her a lesson.

"He seemed fine this morning! You're lying!" Rin yelled defiantly, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Ask him yourself when we get there." Jordan said, pulling out her phone to alert Sesshomaru of his trip to the hospital and to make sure to remember the trip vividly. Jordan pulled up and Rin jumped out immediately, booking it into the house and upstairs to see if it were true.

"Haha…hahahaha!" Jordan giggled as she pulled the chocolate pie out of the oven and setting it on the oven. It smelled damn good. Baked to perfection. She pulled her phone out and flipped it open, smiling as she read it.

'Thank you, Jordan…don't do it again.' Sesshomaru messaged. Jordan pocketed her phone and stared at the pie, wondering whether she should get a piece before the Pie Monster decided to fully awake from his slumber and eat it all himself. Jordan blinked when she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Somebody's been busy." Sesshomaru said, nuzzling his face in Jordan's hair.

"Somebody needs to let go of me." Jordan growled defensively.

"Oh? Who would that be?" he asked, grabbing a plate and a knife, cutting into the pie. Jordan watched as he cut a piece one forth of the size of the whole damn pie.

"Oh my God, you're such a fat kid!" Jordan whined as Sesshomaru grabbed a fork, putting it on the plate and handing the piece to her.

"Haha, the rest is mine." Sesshomaru stated, grabbing another fork and digging into the rest of the pie.

"What about Rin?"

"What about her? She doesn't know it exists and she never will. Eat faster." He said back, stuffing more in his mouth.

Another week passed and nothing eventful happened, much to anyone's knowledge. Now that Jordan wasn't breathing down his neck very much, Naraku had quite a few flings with three different girls in the week. He was even as bold as to do two girls in one day without either one knowing what he had done.

"Lovely," Gabe groaned when Naraku told him about it on Saturday. He didn't like what Naraku did, either, but he wasn't as anal as Jordan was about it.

"You think it's gross, I think it's an accomplishment." Naraku chirped, sitting down on his couch next to Gabe, who was petting Sam sympathetically.

"And this poor dog had to listen to it all…didn't you, boy?" Gabe asked Sam, who was panting and whining with excitement at the attention. He pawed at Gabe's arm affectionately.

"Haha, yes he did." Naraku stated proudly.

"You're such a tool." Gabe growled.

"Call me what you please, I don't regret it."

"Eh, you should. So, what else is up? Other than you fucking girls?"

"Grading, planning out what to do this next week. Jenn said she had some extra worksheets on _Moby Dick_, so I guess I'll get those and use them as,"

"She has the biggest crush on you!" Gabe interrupted excitedly. Naraku simply stared at Gabe, blinking once.

"I know." Naraku said slowly. Honestly, he didn't really know, he just had a feeling because every time he got physically close to her, she would freak out and move away. Had she not been blushing, Naraku would've suspected her of not liking him.

"Uh, you did?"

"Yes. Should I be worried?"

"No, she's a good girl…way too good for you."

"Here we go,"

"Yeah, and don't play with her feelings! She deserves better than you, so let her realize that and move on."

"I…I wasn't even going after her!" Naraku stated angrily.

"Good. Keep it that way. You seem happy enough with your skanks."

"They aren't skanks."

"Psh,"

"You're sounding like Jordan."

"That's a bad thing?"

"It is for me, now shut up." Naraku said, petting Sam lightly. It was true, he wasn't going after her, but now that Gabe was defending her purity, Naraku was seeing it as a challenge to his skills. Slowly but surely, he'll get her, and there was nothing Gabe and Jordan could do about it. They could scream and cry all they wanted, he wasn't backing down now.

The following Monday morning, Naraku walked from his room and down a few doors to Jenn's classroom. She sat on a desk, talking to Gabe, who was writing notes on the board.

"Good morning." Naraku purred, making sure that his deep, melodic voice stopped time itself. Jenn turned around and smiled at him sweetly.

"Morning! Oh, I have those worksheets for you!" she said, walking over to her desk and pulling out the stack, handing them to Naraku, who grabbed them while slipping a note to her. Gabe was too busy writing notes, not paying any attention to them. Jenn frowned as she opened the note.

_This Saturday, call me so we can hang out. I need to be around someone more my age for once. Oh, and don't tell Gabe or Jordan, I don't want to hurt their feelings._

Jenn looked up and almost wanted to start jumping up and down, but instead, she nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." Naraku chirped, winking at her before turning around and walking out of the room.

"Damn, took him long enough to say that. Did his brain stall?" Gabe laughed, unaware of the dirty backstab that just happened to him.

"Uh, yeah, I don't know, it was awkward." Jenn lied, throwing the note away when Gabe turned back to the board. Today was going to be a good day.

Naraku smirked evilly to himself as he walked back to his room. He strode inside with his head held high and his stride powerful and important. He saw Melanie and Jordan talking, both turning their heads to him as he made his appearance.

"Uh oh, I've seen that face before…what did you do?" Jordan asked uncaringly as Naraku sat down, looking at her with mellow content.

"I've done nothing." He replied calmly. Melanie was looking at him, her blue eyes almost ripping right through his soul. Naraku found himself not even able to look at her, averting his eyes down at his desk.

"You did something you know you shouldn't have done…you'll still go through with it." Melanie stated quietly and with disappointment.

"I could've told you that much. What? Did you bang some girl you shouldn't have?" Jordan asked.

"No." Naraku growled, now able to look Jordan in the eyes.

"But you're going to." Melanie stated. Jordan watched with amazement as Naraku looked away and gritted his teeth, leaning back in his seat and sighing.

"You are, aren't you?" Jordan asked him skeptically.

"Yes. Now, are you going to do something about it, or just sit there and bitch?" Naraku growled. Now he was getting angry.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be doing something about it, count on that." Jordan snapped back harshly, walking out of the room. Naraku glared daggers after her, turning his attention upon Melanie.

"Thanks for the help. I appreciate it." He said to her coldly. Melanie tensed up, her gaze at the floor.

"I'm sorry." She said back.

"Next time, don't say anything. It's my business, not yours, not Gabe's and definitely not Jordan's…especially not Jordan's."

"Don't look away when you lie or get caught lying. Either take it head on or don't, but don't act like you own the world just because you tricked some girl into agreeing to sleep with you." Melanie said back tonelessly.

"I didn't trick her into agreeing to that, I simply asked her on a date."

"A date in which you intend to sleep with her. This must be a touchy subject for you, usually you lie perfectly fine."

"I…what do you mean by that?"

"You lie all the time, especially to me. Jordan knows it, she's not stupid, and that's why she can't trust you."

"Heh, she's never trusted me and never will, I'm not too worried about that. What I am worried about is some teenage student, who can't even stand up for herself, trying to hustle me into a corner." Naraku said arrogantly as he stood up, towering over Melanie.

"I don't need to try, I already did." Melanie said back, her voice gaining some anger to it.

"Yes, and now you have Jordan angry with me. Big fucking deal, I can accomplish that on my own. Honestly, if you weren't a student, I probably would've already…" Naraku cut off. He was about to tell Melanie, the girl who was abused, that he would hit her for showing him up in an argument.

"Hit…hit me." Melanie choked, looking down at the floor, feeling the tears flowing down her face. Everyday, whether it be in class or even in the lunch line, someone always threatened to hit her, kill her, put her somewhere where she couldn't be found…the list went on. Did she have a sign on her back that said "Punching Bag"?

"Wait, no, no, no…Melanie, I don't want to hit you." Naraku exhaled, reaching out to get her to look at him, but Melanie flinched away from him, her blue eyes staring back at him with nothing but distrust and anger.

"Haha, Naraku, guess what? Spirit Week is next week, which is my last week here!" Jordan called happily as she walked back in. She stopped smiling when she saw Melanie crying silently and backing away from Naraku.

"Am I seriously going to have to beat your ass? Why are you bullying her? Out of all the people in this school…haha, I'll be right back…I think Gabe carries a knife on him. Melanie, come on, you get five free stabs at his face." Jordan said as Melanie brushed past her.

"I don't want to." Melanie growled as she walked straight into Sesshomaru, who was coming to warn Jordan about being appropriate during Spirit Week.

"Oops." Sesshomaru chirped with a chuckle. He knew how timid she was around him, and since he was having such a good day, he tried to be nice…just at the wrong time. Melanie rubbed her nose as she exhaled shakily. It took everything she had not to punch him in the nuts.

"Sesshomaru, take her out and hug her…close the door, I don't want witnesses." Jordan growled, glaring at Naraku, who was staring at the floor. He didn't even care about the threat. It definitely wasn't his intention to even bring Melanie into it, but he did, and now she was scared to death of him.

"I'll get right on that, Jordan…not. Whatever he's done, he's already regretting it. Haha, Naraku, that face of hurt and regret is like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day to me." Sesshomaru stated mockingly, his icy smirk actually bringing joy to Melanie for once.

"Gabe had better hurry." Jordan continued.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru grunted as Melanie finally pushed past him. She walked up to Naraku and raised her fist. Instinctively, Naraku jumped back, thinking she was going to bag him super hard, but she blinked with confusion, wondering what happened. She was just going to pat him on the shoulder and he was actually scared of her.

"I don't want to hit you." She stated quietly.

"Sorry…I thought you were going to, you know, hit me." Naraku said to her, relaxing a bit.

"She should." Jordan and Sesshomaru stated.

"I know she should, I just didn't think she would until she raised her fist." Naraku said, letting Melanie latch onto him and hug him tightly.

"Damn it. It's too early for drama. I'm getting some coffee." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Me too." Jordan yawned.

"Oooga booga booga!" Gabe shouted as he jumped into the room while at the same time spinning wildly. He stopped when he saw Sesshomaru and Jordan both looking quite grim and Naraku actually looking like a comforting older brother to Melanie, who was still hanging onto him as if her life hung in the balance.

"Hahaha! Gabe, no more coffee! Woooo!" Jenn yelled as she did her own spinning jump, throwing her cup in the trash. She turned around and saw Naraku and Melanie hugging.

"Now, Mr. Saitou, will there be any of that left for me Satur…oops." Jenn stopped, covering her mouth with both hands. Naraku watched as every head in the room snapped in his direction and even Melanie looked up at him.

"Uh, haha, what're you talking about?" Naraku asked smoothly, acting like it was a joke.

"I knew it." Jordan sighed.

"You dick! You said you wouldn't!" Gabe shouted. If Melanie weren't right there, he would've kicked Naraku in the face.

"I don't know what's going on? Honestly!" Naraku insisted, using his anxiety at the right time. Melanie knew he was lying, but she decided to help the man out for once.

"He's not lying. Ms. Carpenter is just hyped up on coffee." Melanie stated.

"Whoa, wait, hold on Gabe…I've seen Melanie's powers work…we should trust her word." Jordan insisted.

"Bitch, I don't trust anything! I know he's lying! I know it! Watch!" Gabe laughed as he walked back out. Sesshomaru had long disappeared to go get coffee.

Melanie was idly doodling in her notebook as Naraku and Jordan bickered back and forth during class. They both argued about everything, but they seemed to enjoy it.

"What do you mean? The best detention ever given was from me to Inuyasha!" Naraku insisted.

"But Gabe, Liz, Dustin and I all hold the title of "Best Reason" for getting a detention and Sesshomaru will fight you to the death for title of "Giving the Best Detention!" I guarantee it!" Jordan said back.

"Alright, fine, what's the best reason?" Naraku asked.

"Sophomore year, P.E. class, fourth hour, third trimester! Sesshomaru was asked to babysit our gym class because the gym teacher had an emergency call. He told us to get into groups of four, name our team and play basketball games against one another! Gabe, Dustin, Liz and I all named our team Off Constantly," Jordan explained.

"Off Constantly?" Naraku asked.

"Yes! And we lost on purpose so people would run up to Sesshomaru and say, "We beat Off Constantly!" It lasted ten minutes! Hahaha!" Jordan laughed as the class erupted with snorts and laughter.

"Hahahaha! Why ten minutes?" Naraku asked in the middle of laughing.

"Because he was trying to figure out exactly who was team Off Constantly! We were speed losing big time! Hahaha, he gave us all after schools, in schools and Saturday schools! Hahaha! Beat Off Constantly, Mr. Saitou! Beat it! Hah, because you can't!" Jordan celebrated.

"I will beat it eventually." Naraku shot back.

"Yeah, I know you will, because if there is some secret date on Saturday, I'll be there to ruin it, believe that!" Jordan spat with a smug smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Let's Chill

Jordan lay on her bed with her door closed and some soothing music playing. It was Saturday and she just got back from the doctor after telling him that she had stopped taking her medicine more than a week ago and what did he do? Do another check up on her, telling her that her back was still flared up, meaning that she needed more bed rest and more medication.

"Fucking doctor. Will he ever run out of prescription papers? I'm sure the pharmacies think I'm a druggy." She groaned as she petted Pillow, who was resting on her stomach. He lazily wagged his tail in response.

"Hello?" Jordan answered her phone with a yawn.

"Hey, are you busy?" Naraku asked curiously. Jordan continued petting Pillow, wincing as she cracked her neck.

"No. Why?"

"No reason. What did the doctor say?"

"Same shit, different day and medicine."

"Aaww. I'm sorry. Well, I have to go now."

"Have fun on your date. Bye." Jordan said back, closing her phone and opening her eyes with surprise. Everything was gone. The pain, the ache, and the restlessness…the caring was gone, too. Jordan was worried about the essay she had to write and now she didn't care whether she finished it or not. She just let Naraku go without so much as a threat if he touched Jenn.

"Hey, Jordan, can you help me for a minute?" Gabe asked as he walked in her room carefully. He saw Jordan's hazy stare at the ceiling.

"Jordan?" Gabe said.

"Coming." Jordan said, sitting up and placing Pillow down on her bed, following Gabe back into his room.

"I can't hold the TV and the cords at the same time." He said as Jordan lifted the TV without so much as a grunt, moving it over as Gabe held the cords in place. She set it down on his dresser and sighed.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"I don't really know. I feel fine…but not like me. I'm going to go lie down."

"Yeah, sweetie, don't even worry about that essay, the professor moved it back three days."

"Ok." Jordan said with a daze. She walked back to her room and found a soothing song, closing her eyes and falling asleep peacefully.

Melanie yawned as she began cleaning the counters at the movie theaters. The rush had just died down and now she had to clean up the mess. She had to wear a short sleeved, button up white shirt, which showed off the burn scar on her right arm. Customers saw it and constantly asked her about it and she was tired of lying about sunburns.

"Oh, Melanie, I'm thirsty." A deep voice stated smoothly. Melanie turned around and blinked. There was Naraku, with Ms. Carpenter, better known as Jenn amongst Jordan and Gabe's group.

"Um, ok. What would you like to drink?" Melanie asked.

"Hm…Coke." Naraku said.

"Large?"

"Are you trying to up-sell me?" Naraku asked her with a teasing tone as he leaned forward on the counter.

"A large, right?" Melanie asked again, a small smile creasing across her face.

"For your intolerable persistence, sure, make it a large." Naraku said back, pulling some cash out of his wallet. Melanie giggled quietly as she filled up the cup with Coke.

"Hey, Melanie, Naraku and I wanted to ask you something, but he thinks you're too busy to discuss it," Jenn said with a smile. Melanie looked around and then behind the two teachers. It was dead in the auditorium.

"Well, it is a long line." Melanie said innocently. Naraku rolled his eyes as he smiled at Jenn.

"Yessss! I finally won an argument against you. Haha!" Jenn celebrated.

"Anyway, Melanie, would you consider joining the English academic team?" Naraku asked her curiously.

"Doesn't that include more studying? Mr. Saitou, Ms. Carpenter, I would, but I have too much on my plate right now. In two months, when I quit two of my jobs…I don't know. I mean,"

"No, no, no, Melanie, if it's too much then you don't worry about it. It's just that he's told me so much about you, and he's showed me your essays and your other AP teacher has showed me your responses on your tests, and I thought you would be a great addition to the team. Don't worry, ok?" Jenn said soothingly.

"In two months, I will." Melanie said back.

"You do what you want, I was only asking, sweetie." Jenn said back. Melanie liked her. She was genuinely nice to everyone around her.

"Sure you don't want anything?" Naraku asked Jenn.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'll just sip from yours if I get too thirsty." Jenn replied. Melanie waved and watched as Naraku put his arm around Jenn's shoulders, pulling her close to him as they walked away.

"He's just playing you." Melanie whispered as she took one last look at Jenn.

Gabe yawned as he walked in the door to his house. He had to go hang with an old friend and it ended up being all day, so Jordan was left alone. Gabe walked to her room and opened the door to let Pillow out. He saw that Jordan was still out cold on the bed, a peaceful smile pulled onto her face.

"There you go," Gabe said as he let Pillow go outside to do his business. Gabe opened his phone and frowned.

'Guess what?' The message from Naraku read.

'You mindlessly fucked Jenn.' Gabe sent back.

'Nope. I told you it would be clean. Guess again.'

'You mindlessly fucked some other girl.'

'No. Is Jordan awake?'

'She's in a coma. Now what is it?'

'Ugh, I'm almost there.' Naraku replied as Gabe frowned. What was so important that he needed to be there in person to tell him? Gabe grabbed a drink from the fridge and sighed when he heard the door open.

"Gabe! Jordan! Hey, where's Jordan?" Naraku asked excitedly.

"She's asleep in her room." Gabe said back. Naraku shot for the hallway, quickly opening Jordan's bedroom door and walking over to her bed and shaking her awake. Gabe watched as Jordan leaned up, encircled by Naraku's muscular arms as her eyes showed utter confusion.

"What?" she asked with a whine. Naraku let go of her and exhaled steadily before answering.

"I wouldn't wake you if it wasn't important. Now, I know you're not too happy with me, Jordan, but I think you'll,"

"I'm not angry with you." Jordan said back sleepily.

"Oh, alright. Well, I have another ghost hunt scheduled for next weekend." He said back.

"Yesssss!" Gabe exclaimed. Naraku watched as Jordan yawned and lay back down on her bed, soon falling back asleep. The elder male cast Gabe a cautious glance before leaning over Jordan's limp body.

"Jordan?" Naraku called, rubbing Jordan's back. He pulled his hand back when she flinched at his touch.

"It hurts." Jordan groaned, nuzzling her pillow.

"Oh. Well, good night, Jordan." Naraku said back.

"Good night, buddy." Jordan replied lovingly, letting Naraku know that she wasn't angry with him at all.

The following Monday, Sesshomaru sat in his office, enjoying the quiet as he read the newspaper, his eyes scanning for anything interesting. He yawned briefly, resting his head against his hand. His eyes glanced over at his BlackBerry as it began vibrating. He reached over and hit the answer button, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello," he said calmly.

"Sesshomaru, I can't come in." Jordan's unsteady voice answered back. He blinked while looking over at the clock. It was half past seven in the morning.

"I need to know why." He stated simply. Jordan lay back on her bed and exhaled.

"Too tired."

"Jordan, that's really no excuse."

"Oh?" Jordan replied, wanting so badly to bring up taking him home early so he could sleep, but he at least made an effort to show up at his job and lasted until noon.

"New medication?"

"Look, I'll come, but I'll be late. There is no way I can drive right now, I can barely open my eyes." Jordan stated. Sesshomaru could tell that it was taking effort just to talk, so he decided to cut her some slack.

"I want you here by ten-thirty." He said sternly.

"Thank you…so much." She exhaled with relief.

"Jordan,"

"Hm?"

"Call me when you're ready to come."

"Why?"

"I don't want you driving while you're all drugged up." He said back, feeling his cheeks burn. He wasn't used to being nice and Jordan seemed to bring it out of him, especially when she was in need of some kindness.

"Oh…I will." She yawned, disconnecting the call. Sesshomaru stood up and decided to tell Naraku face-to-face about Jordan not wanting to come in because she hated him so much.

Naraku was behind his desk with a book in his hands as he read quietly. He also had music playing softly. Melanie was asleep in the desk that was right in front of him. Naraku would occasionally lower his book and study her facial features closely. Unlike Jordan, who had defined cheekbones and slightly narrowed green eyes, Melanie had a pudgy, almost child-like face. Even her bright blue eyes reminded him of a shy little girl.

"Morning." Naraku chirped to her when her eyes opened steadily as she focused on his eyes.

"Hi." She said back, muffling a yawn.

"You can sleep anywhere, can't you?"

"If I'm tired enough,"

"Ah." Naraku replied, looking up when he saw Sesshomaru's tall form enter the room.

"Jordan will be arriving late, today." Sesshomaru informed Naraku.

"Why?" Naraku asked curiously. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Oh? You mean she had time to call me and tell me what was wrong, but she couldn't even send you a text? Shameful. Anyway, she said she was too tired to come in and deal with your shit." Sesshomaru replied with a calm conceit.

"I'm sure she did." Naraku growled back.

"She didn't say that, but I can tell that was what she was thinking. But honestly, she isn't coming in until later. Oh, and there is a field trip on Friday, it's paid for, I'll send the secretary around to give you the papers. It's for juniors, only." Sesshomaru said, sitting down next to Melanie gracefully.

"Why only juniors?" Naraku asked curiously. He had one junior class, one freshman and the rest were senior classes, all but his fourth hour being English classes and his fourth being Sociology.

"I decided that since seniors get the yearly Spring Break trip to an expensive place for a little over a week, that the juniors deserve something not as great."

"What about sophomores and freshmen?"

"They aren't important. You've yet to ask me what the field trip is."

"Where is the field trip destination?"

"The extremely huge, eclectic museum about an hour north of here. There is something there for everyone, trust me."

"What about the kids who don't give a shit about education?"

"There is an entire wing dedicated to music. I've been there, they let you play instruments, download music and play it. As I said, there is something there for everyone."

"Even for me?" Melanie asked, looking up at the young principal. He gently grabbed her hand and turned it palm up, tracing it lightly with his fingers.

"You play guitar, no?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh, yeah…how did you know?" Melanie asked, wondering whether she liked him holding her hand or not. Sesshomaru held his free hand out and showed her the calluses on his own hand.

"Because I do. I would say for you to visit the music wing. You're also extremely observant. I would recommend you to visit the psychology wing of the museum." Sesshomaru explained, letting go of Melanie's hand. She nodded and looked at Naraku, who looked like he was about to cut Sesshomaru in the face.

"Is it an all day thing?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, we may get back a few minutes early, but not enough for a class."

"Ah, ok. Sounds amusing." Naraku replied with a small, evil smirk. Melanie sat back and watched both men as they continued talking civilly for once. She noticed that Naraku and Sesshomaru were different in so many ways, but they both did what pleased them first before helping others. They even had their own attractive looks. Sesshomaru was a listless man with perfect, almost angelic, features. His skin was fair and it looked soft to the touch. Naraku, on the other hand, had darker, more devilish, good looks. His skin was a few tones darker than Sesshomaru's and his untamed, wavy hair cast shadows along his face, making him look even more mysterious.

"Fuck you." Naraku shot out at Sesshomaru, who chuckled coolly in response as he stood up. His eyes were closed and a small, victorious smile danced about his face as he smoothed out wrinkles on his sleeves.

"I thought you preferred women." Sesshomaru said back calmly before turning around and walking out. Naraku fumed a bit and cooled down when he noticed Melanie giggling.

"And just what are you laughing about?" Naraku asked her evilly, leaning over his desk and poking her continuously as she squealed and squirmed at his touch, looking up at him with a full-blown smile for the first time.

"Stop it!" she laughed, pushing his hands away. Naraku sighed as the bell for everyone to start moving to first hour rang. He patted Melanie on the back, and then he grabbed the hood of her black jacket and pulled it down over her eyes as she ducked from his reach, pulling the hood off and shooting him a playful glare.

"Get to class, slacker." Naraku growled, smirking when she stuck her tongue out at him spitefully before leaving the room. Naraku threw his hands up in the air victoriously. He finally got the quiet girl to actually drop all of her defenses around him.

The week flew by quickly and without much going on. Naraku was slightly worried about Jordan's new "I don't give a fuck" philosophy on the world and everything in it. She had overheard Naraku talking to Gabe about him tapping a new piece of ass, and Naraku had actually feared for his life, but instead of reprimanding comments, she laughed hysterically and mockingly…as if she knew something he didn't know.

"Whatever, it's her last day today." Naraku groaned to himself as he pulled on a pair of jeans. They were going to be walking around at a museum all day and he was not going to be dressed up for that. He fed Sam and walked out to his Viper, speeding off to school. When he arrived at the school, he saw the groups of students and Sesshomaru, talking to Jordan, who was looking like quite the kick ass bitch. She had on black jeans and black Chucks with a black Motley Crue shirt and a studded belt with studded wristbands on.

"Hey! Morning!" Jenn chirped at Naraku while waving at him.

"Oh, morning." Naraku said back as she ran up to him. She was getting ready to tell him something, but he felt someone gently grab his arms as the person hid behind him.

"Hm? Melanie?" Naraku asked as Melanie looked at him.

"Jordan frightens me." She said, quickly as she repositioned Naraku between her and the approaching Jordan.

"Dude, Melanie, you act like I'm going to beat your ass or something." Jordan stated with annoyed skepticism. Naraku felt Melanie's grip tighten on his arms.

"Jordan, maybe you should calm down." Naraku said to her. Jordan looked at him with disbelief.

"What? I'm calm and…haha, ok." Jordan agreed with forced happiness. Naraku saw Jenn cast him a worried glance before turning to Jordan.

"So, how have you been Jordan? I haven't seen you for a few days." Jenn said to Jordan.

"Hm? Oh, hold on…am I allowed to speak now?" Jordan asked Naraku, who motioned for her to be his guest.

"I've been peachy. Real peachy." Jordan replied bitterly as she turned around and walked away.

"It's safe now." Naraku said to Melanie, who finally let go of him and looked around carefully.

"Is Jordan ok? I've never seen her like this." Jenn asked Naraku worriedly. He merely shrugged. He was starting to get used to it.

"I'm going out on a limb and saying it's probably the medicine she's on." Naraku answered.

The students and teachers filed onto the bus, students in the back and the teachers in the front, except for Melanie, who was sitting with Gabe. Naraku and Jenn sat in the seat across from them and Jordan and Sesshomaru sat in front of them. Sesshomaru passed the attendance clipboard to Jordan, who passed it off to Naraku. He and Jenn sighed as they began collaborating with the other teachers to figure out who was there and who wasn't.

"Hahaha! Jordan!" Gabe laughed as Jordan was juggling three of her pills while dancing in the isle. She looked like she was having fun with it, so Naraku didn't say anything…but the pills bothered him.

"Haha! Take it off!" Gabe cheered as he moved past Melanie to join Jordan in the isle, the students laughing as they collaborated in dancing and passing off pills. Naraku saw Sesshomaru and actually agreed with his facial expression…angry disbelief.

"Jordan!" Sesshomaru snapped as she stopped dancing, catching all three pills with one hand.

"What?" she asked him innocently.

"Let's juggle prescription pills, yeah, that's really fucking cool!" Sesshomaru hollered at her.

"It is cool. Sit your cracker ass back down." Jordan said back to him with a calm bitterness to her voice. Gabe laughed as Sesshomaru sat down and closed his mouth. Jordan finally sat down and put the pills away, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Uh oh, you're angry." She said to him. Everyone who was paying attention watched as Sesshomaru grabbed the pill bottle from her pocket and threw them out the window in one swift movement. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, letting out a slow exhale. He knew Jordan was glaring at him, he could feel it.

"I did it for your own good. It's up to you whether to forgive me or not." Sesshomaru stated simply. The chatter on the bus grew loud and excited and Sesshomaru decided that Jordan was quite angry with him, but he felt her hand pat his shoulder softly.

"Thank you. I don't know if I would've been able to stop." She said to him.

"I have an idea to help the pain go away, and it has nothing to do with medication…interested?" Sesshomaru asked her. She nodded enthusiastically, the familiar warmth and liveliness reappearing in her eyes as she flashed him her happy smile.

"Good." He replied with a smirk.

After everyone got their tickets and were allowed through in the museum, everyone looked around eagerly, each of the students deciding which sections to visit and which stores to buy random items from. The students watched as Jordan and Gabe took off running towards the music wing.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru growled as he watched them do the Party Boy dance around and old woman and continue on their journey down the huge pathway to the music.

"Wow," Jenn giggled.

"A hundred dollar reward to the teacher that can best keep them in line." Sesshomaru announced sarcastically.

"Pay me first and I will." Naraku said to Sesshomaru, who snorted with arrogance.

"And since when can you hustle Jordan into submission? That's right, never." I might as well pay myself." The principal retorted as the students made mocking noises, a few of them whispering, "Fight."

Gabe and Jordan searched through the different songs that would be played on the dance floor, which they were going to dance on. They giggled as they discussed which moves for which part.

"Hey, are you two going to dance?" a girl asked. Gabe and Jordan turned around to see their Emo counterparts.

"Yeah, you want to?" Jordan asked back.

"Want to battle it out?" the boy asked her tenaciously.

"Haha, sure. You choose the song." Gabe said as he and Jordan got up on the dance floor. Some people stopped to watch, but he expected the crowd to build once they started dancing.

"You go first." Gabe said quickly when he realized that it was a Motley Crue song. He couldn't get their beats as well as Jordan. She stepped up against the other girl and smirked as she started moving her body, then all of a sudden, she burst out explosive steps and jumps forward, causing the Emo girl to back up slightly.

"Rattlesnake Shake! Shake, shake, shake! Make my body ache!" Gabe sang along with the song as Jordan's moves became smooth, robotic moves until the beat of the song came back louder, then Jordan began tearing the floor up as the crowd, which had grown, began screaming enthusiastically. Jordan backed off as the boy came onto the floor, his moves more entwined with getting low to the floor and moving his hips, good, but not as good as what Gabe had in mind as he moved forward, his fiery friend next to him.

"Do it! Ahhhhh!" someone screamed. Jordan and Gabe smiled at one another as they performed the "crotch dance." The grabbed their crotches while simultaneously thrusting forward to the beat of the drums, as if they ticked to the same gears. The crowd went insane as some of them screamed, "Good ol' MJ moves, right there!"

"Haha, damn." The boy laughed as he and his girl partner tried to storm the floor, but their moves weren't as in sync as Gabe and Jordan's were. The crowd booed them slightly.

"Let's finish this shit." Gabe said to Jordan, who nodded. They both began pulling of their break-dancing, both getting on their hands and twisting around perfectly as if they did it everyday, the crowd once again going insane. The song ended as Jordan and Gabe landed back on their feet, smiling and hugging one another, still shaking the challengers' hands.

Naraku and Jenn were standing at the back of the crowd, laughing amongst one another as Jordan and Gabe jumped off the stage.

"Hey, you two," Jenn began, but Naraku groaned as they gave the two teachers the "deer in headlights" stare and before anything else was said, the younger adults took off running, disappearing into the crowd.

"Aw…damn." Naraku growled.

"Haha! Why'd they run?" Jenn asked.

"Because they know that Sesshomaru wants them to be watched in case they do something stupid." Naraku said back with a smirk. Honestly, he didn't care what they did, just as long as they didn't set fire to something; he was content to letting them run off on their own.

"They tore the floor up. I can still see the smoke." Jenn laughed as she and Naraku headed out of the music section. They found a little shop between the science and history sections and decided to look around in there. Naraku began skimming through a book on ancient Egypt, the golden figures and drawings catching his attention. He looked up and saw Jenn in the science half of the store, holding a large red thing in her hands as she laughed. Naraku looked for a moment longer and realized that it was a red blood cell with cute eyes on it.

"Really?" he mumbled to himself. People would do anything for money. Jenn put it back reluctantly and moved on to something else. Naraku sighed as he walked over to the red blood cell thing and put it on the counter, along with his new book of interest, buying them both and walking out of the store where Jenn waited patiently.

"Here," Naraku said, handing the stuffed red blood cell to her. Her eyes brightened completely as she squealed, hugging it tightly.

"Thank you sooooo much! You didn't have to do that!" Jenn said to him as she was starting to feel bad. Naraku smirked as an evil thought surfaced in his head.

"How about this, you give me a kiss and we can call it even." He suggested to her, a smirk appearing on his face. Jenn saw the real intentions of his meaning of "kiss," but she decided to pull one over on him.

"Ok!" she chirped, leaning up and pecking him on the cheek quickly before laughing victoriously as Naraku frowned.

"That's not quite what I meant, but you win this time." Naraku stated in a tone that said, "Is that how it is?"

"And I'll win the next time, and the next time, and the next time." Jenn reassured him in a tone that said, "Yeah, that's how it is."

"Ahhhhhhahahahahaha!" Jordan's crazy laugh was heard as she flew by the two teachers, Gabe chasing her with a giant, stuffed squid on his back as he used his limbs to move the tentacles.

"I'm gonna getacha, biznatch! Weeeeee!" Gabe laughed as he hit Jordan with one of the longer tentacles.

"Ahh! No! You bastard!" Jordan screamed in a fake worried tone, laughing when Gabe decided to "tentacle rape" her by basically holding the squid by its head and repetitively hitting her with the tentacles.

"Jordan! Gabe!" Sesshomaru's angry voice sounded.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhh!" Gabe screamed.

"Ohhh noooo!" Jordan yelled sarcastically. Sesshomaru began running after them, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the airborne squid as it hit him and tripped him. Naraku and Jenn snorted as the principal fell on top of the squid, growling and reciting colorful words as he pulled the squid along with him to use as a weapon.


	9. Chapter 9

You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

AN- Fanfiction is being a douche-tool. First it said that chapter nine didn't exist when I posted it, then chapter eight didn't exist. Annoying. Sorry for any confusion.

"Indy, watch out!" Jordan called out to Gabe, who was wearing a hat similar to Indiana Jones. They were in the Adventure Cave that was meant for more athletic and energetic people. It had rock climbing and you could swing from rope to rope with a net placed below to catch whoever fell.

"Haha, why?" Gabe asked back, his hand holding the hat to his head. He saw Jordan point down at something.

"Thar she blows!" Jordan hollered. Gabe looked down and saw Sesshomaru staring back up angrily at the younger adults.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Gabe called out, waving to the principal.

"Where's our squid?" Jordan asked loudly.

"You may want to check the trash can out by the door." Sesshomaru replied sternly.

"Ahhh! Whaaaat? That thing was twenty dollars!" Gabe shouted with disbelief.

"Is Jordan going to have to smack a bitch?" Jordan snapped at Sesshomaru, who crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Heh," Sesshomaru huffed.

"Am I seriously going to have to get down from here and beat your ass?" Jordan growled.

"I love you, Naraku!" Gabe called out. Sesshomaru turned around and saw the English teacher standing next to Jenn while holding the giant squid over his shoulder. Naraku saw Sesshomaru's glare and smiled innocently at him, pretending not to know what was going on. Sesshomaru felt two figures rush by him and run up to Naraku, taking the squid and laughing.

"Hahaha! Let's move!" Gabe laughed as he took off running. Jordan heaved the giant squid onto her shoulders as she laughed. Sesshomaru ran up to her and tried to grab her, but Jordan twirled around and hit Sesshomaru with the tentacles, running away after Gabe.

"Ugh! Damn it!" Sesshomaru snapped, walking away with a forceful stride.

Melanie blinked as she looked around in the marine life store. She came across a small tank of colorful fish and smiled as they darted around, and then slowed down to a slow drifting pace. She continued on through the store and found little whale, dolphin and shark toys. Melanie turned around and saw a bracelet, little seals linked together. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a cute little bracelet.

"Haha, back again!" Jordan laughed as she, literally, waltzed in with the giant stuffed squid. She spun around with it, singing a cacophonous melody as she began to tango with the squid. Gabe came in behind her, laughing as he walked over to Melanie, giving her a hug.

"Hey, girl." He said, patting her head.

"Sharrrrrk!." Jordan giggled, grabbing a small sized shark stuffed animal.

"You haven't even named your squid yet!" Gabe said to her. Melanie looked at Jordan and blinked as Jordan was taking slow, long strides over to her, making the stuffed shark "swim" up to Melanie.

"Duh nuh…duh nuh…duh nuh, duh nuh, duh nuh! Ahhh! Ohhh nooo!" Jordan chirped as she finished up with her version of the "Jaws" theme song, making the shark eat Melanie's face.

"Hahaha! You're weird!" Melanie giggled as Jordan took the seal bracelet from her and laid it on the counter with the stuffed shark, paying for them both and handing the bracelet to Melanie.

"Uh oh," Gabe whispered as Sesshomaru walked in the store, his arms crossed and a displeased look on his face.

"You two are coming with me…now." He growled. Jordan and Gabe sighed heavily as they slowly approached Sesshomaru, but Jordan quickly attacked him with the squid as Gabe ran behind the tall man, tying the tentacles together and running away with Jordan. Melanie giggled as Sesshomaru jerked around with the squid binding him together.

"Um, here," Melanie said after putting her bracelet on, walking behind Sesshomaru and untying the tentacles from him.

"Thank you, here, take this, and don't give it back to them…I mean it." Sesshomaru growled at Melanie, handing her the squid as he began walking away.

"Jordan likes food." Melanie said to him as Sesshomaru stopped walking, turning to face her with a smirk.

"You talk as if she were some animal." He spoke, holding back a laugh. Melanie shrugged as she held onto the giant squid with both arms desperately. Sesshomaru noticed that the damned thing was bigger than she was and that it would be easy for Jordan and Gabe to snatch it from her.

"Haha, she is a beast." Melanie replied.

"Did she tell you to say that? Ugh, come on," Sesshomaru exhaled, putting his hand on her back and guiding her to the elevator. She wasn't able to see over or around the squid, but when she looked up, she saw Sesshomaru staring straight ahead and other people glancing at her with snickers. Melanie felt her face burn as she hid behind the stuffed squid shyly.

"Mr. Taishou, where are we going?" Melanie asked curiously as she felt his hand rest on her back, guiding her through the crowd.

"I'm hungry. You?" he asked back, pulling her closer to himself avoid her running into someone.

"Mhm." Melanie said back. He led her to a table in the food court and sat her down.

"What do you want?" he asked. Melanie panicked as she stood up.

"No! I can get it!" she insisted, leaving him with the squid and running up to the McDonalds. Sesshomaru sighed and sat the squid down in a chair, waiting for Melanie to come back. She came back with chicken nuggets, fries and a drink, sitting down and beginning to eat. Sesshomaru got his food from Subway and settled down beside the squid, which was in between both Melanie and the principal.

"Haha, awkward." Naraku laughed as he sat down across from Sesshomaru.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru replied, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Ugh, stupid kids." Jenn growled as she held her tray above her head as a couple of kids went running in front of her. She sat down next to Naraku and took a drink from her cup. Melanie felt a tentacle wrap around her shoulders as she glanced at Sesshomaru, who was smirking at her.

"I think it likes you." He said, returning to his lunch. Melanie took its other long tentacle and put it around his shoulders, saying nothing when she saw Naraku and Jenn taking pictures.

"Haha, that's hilarious." Jenn giggled as she looked at the picture.

"Reeee!" Jordan screamed.

"Rooo!" Gabe echoed.

"Reee!"

"Rooo!"

"Shut up." Sesshomaru growled as they sat down. He watched as Jordan and Gabe took off the lids of their huge cups of soda…chugging them. Everyone at the table couldn't even blink as Jordan and Gabe drained their huge cups without taking a breath. They set their empty cups down and belched simultaneously.

"What did you two do? Smoke a batch of crack? What the hell is the matter with you?" Naraku asked with disbelief.

"Haaaah!" Gabe exhaled.

"Thirsty." Jordan chirped, stealing Sesshomaru's cup and taking a few gulps from it. She set it down in front of him while letting out a long, obnoxious belch.

"Damn, girl." Gabe said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jordan asked.

"Gar, I gotta go drain the sea monster." Gabe replied with a pirate accent, walking away quickly as Jordan and Jenn laughed after him. Jordan stood up as well, only to wince and almost fall to her knees.

"Jordan, are you ok?" Naraku asked, helping her back in the chair. Jordan groaned as she nodded.

"Yeah, my back hurts. Nothing new." She exhaled.

"Maybe if you weren't running around like a damn bat straight out of Hell, it wouldn't hurt." Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Hey, she was just having a good time. There's no reason to reprimand her for that." Naraku snapped at Sesshomaru coolly.

"She can have fun without acting foolishly." Sesshomaru said back.

"You are an asshole!" Naraku hissed through clenched teeth.

"And you are a cock-happy idiot. Do you want to keep going, tool?" Sesshomaru asked back icily as Naraku's face burned. Naraku snorted as he stood up with his tray and moved to a different table. Jenn sighed heavily and decided to go to the bathroom to get away from the craziness.

"Hm," Melanie exhaled quietly as she pulled the stuffed squid closer to her, hiding behind it when she saw Sesshomaru and Jordan's eye meet.

"Sesshomaru…before you even start, you win, ok?" Jordan exhaled with defeat. She watched as her older friend reached in his pocket and pulled out a pill bottle. He opened it and took out a pill, snapping it in half and handing it to her.

"Um, what is it?" Jordan asked as Sesshomaru gave her the rest of his drink.

"Do you not trust me?" he asked her back simply, wadding up the wrappers his sandwich came in. Jordan frowned as she took the pill and drained the rest of his water.

"Thank you." She said to him quietly.

"No problem." He said back, leaning back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other and crossing his arms. He sighed and saw something not human moving in the corner of his eye. Sesshomaru looked over and saw the squid facing him, the tentacles moving on their own.

"Ahh…huh…Melanie?" Sesshomaru yelped as he jumped up. He saw her head stick out from behind the stuffed animal, her smile wide and teasing.

"Hahahaha! She got you." Jordan laughed as Gabe came back to finish up his lunch. Sesshomaru sat back down and cast an icy glare a Melanie. She hid behind the squid even more, but grabbed a tentacle with her hand and made it wave at him. Sesshomaru stared for a moment longer before snorting and covering his mouth as he chuckled, shaking his head as he looked over at Jordan.

"Hee, hee, she got you good." Jordan added on, looking at Melanie and smiling widely while winking. Melanie gave her a small smile and shrugged slightly, her face draining of color when Sesshomaru ripped the squid away from her. She looked up at him as he stood up, grasping the squid with both hands.

"Uh…sorry?" she said uncertainly and quietly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." He said back tonelessly, his face unreadable. Melanie felt fearful; she couldn't read him at all. He then began slowly pushing her out of the chair with the damn squid and Melanie pushed back with all of her might, but Sesshomaru easily overpowered her. Only slightly, though, so he wouldn't hurt her. She fell off, but he grabbed her arm and let her gently lay on the floor before looking down at her.

"It really likes you, Melanie." Sesshomaru stated as he sat the squid on her face. He sat back down at the table and stared back at Jordan and Gabe, who were crying from the silent fit of laughter they were put into.

"Hahaha! Owwwww!" Gabe cried, rubbing his stomach.

"Dude, I have to run!" Jordan yelled as she stood up, running out of the cafeteria with Gabe right behind her. Sesshomaru followed casually, Naraku joining him to see why he was so calm about JG Monster on the loose. They walked out where they saw Jordan running after Gabe, and then, she stopped, standing still as she rubbed her head. She found a bench and sat down, staring down at the floor.

"What did you give her?" Naraku asked. He saw Sesshomaru give her a pill, Naraku was observant himself.

"Vicodin." Sesshomaru replied simply.

"And you have vicodin because?"

"None of your business." Sesshomaru bit back as he sat down on the bench with Jordan, leaning back and resting his arm on the back of the bench behind her.

"Hey Jordan, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked with fake worry. Jordan raised her head up, a distant look in her eyes.

"Yes." She replied with slight happiness.

"Really? What're you doing?" Sesshomaru continued, looking at his BlackBerry.

"Thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Running." Jordan said with a smile, looking at Sesshomaru warmly.

"Ah, heh," Sesshomaru held back a laugh as he looked up at Naraku, who was standing beside her, his arms crossed as he glared back at Sesshomaru. The man, who claimed to care for Jordan more than he, drugged her and was now making fun of her being high not being able to be fully happy.

"You can stay with her…you're the one who drugged her." Naraku growled.

"You're on the job, and so am I, you do what I say…you watch her." Sesshomaru growled back. Jordan returned to staring at the floor with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh, no. You can fire me if you want." Naraku said back, knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't fire the best AP English teacher who could handle all grades and the only teacher in the building certified to teach Sociology…he wasn't going anywhere.

"Mr. Taishou, what am I supposed to do with this?" Melanie asked as she walked up with the squid. Naraku saw an evil flash in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"No, don't you fucking dare make her sit here with Jordan." Naraku threatened.

"Melanie, I need you to sit here with Jordan, alright? She's not feeling well." Sesshomaru said, standing up and letting Melanie sit down.

"She looks fine to me." Melanie stated when Jordan looked at her with a huge smile and hugged her warmly.

"You're the best, I wish I had a sister like you." Jordan giggled. Melanie looked up curiously at Naraku and Sesshomaru, who were looking like they were about to get sideways with one another, but instead, they snorted at one another dominantly and walked separate ways.

"Um, help." Melanie whined quietly when Jordan held onto her tighter.

Sesshomaru sighed contently as he read through the book he bought from the history store. He was an AP History teacher before becoming the principal and then he realized that he actually missed teaching the little bastards. He really wanted to teach Jordan and Gabe's senior year for U.S. Government, but they needed someone like him to be the principal instead.

"Oh my God, look at them! Hahahahaha!" a student laughed as he pointed at the spectacle. Sesshomaru stood up and looked up just in time to see Gabe running with two of the squid's tentacles tied tightly around his waist. Attached to the other end of the squid was the high and mighty Jordan, who was enjoying it vastly, and Melanie, who was tied down with the other tentacles as she squirmed and wiggled, trying to get undone and get off the Crazy Squid Train to Hell.

"Melanie! We're coming! Hahaha!" Jenn laughed as she ran after them. Naraku appeared from another hallway, booking it towards them quickly. He would've caught them, had Jordan not throw her stuffed shark and nail him in the face with it, causing him to slow down and almost run into a crowd of small kids.

"Um, Mr. Taishou? Are you ok?" a girl asked when she saw the principal frozen in place, his face emotionless as he stared after them.

"I'm fine." He said after a few moments of silence. The girl shrugged and walked away, joining in the laughter when Gabe came running back, now running backwards while tugging the squid and its passengers along. Everyone had long given up on catching them.

"They need help." Naraku growled as he panted heavily, approaching Jenn who was still laughing. She looked at him and shrugged.

"No, they just need helmets." She replied back.


	10. Chapter 10

Spirit Week

AN- Déjà vu. Ten chapters in already…and you know what happens now.

**Monday- Grandparents' Day**

Naraku began writing notes up on his board early in the morning so that when his first hour came in, they would sit down, shut up and let him think. He had let Melanie get on his computer and mess around, as long as she promised him not to change the songs, no matter how dirty or how horrid she thought they were. For the most part, Melanie enjoyed the same music he did, so it didn't really bother her.

"Oh, turn this one up, I like it." Naraku called as Melanie turned it up. She liked this song too. What she didn't like was turning around and seeing Naraku dancing and then turning to her and singing the words to her while doing a slight strip tease with his jacket, tossing it on his desk while spinning around on his heel.

"Oooh, make my body ache!" Naraku sang while performing a perfect pelvic thrust.

"Haha, ew." Melanie giggled as Naraku looked back at her while frowning.

"Ew? Hah! You liked it." Naraku said back slyly, casting her a charming "bad boy" glance.

"I like this song." Melanie insisted.

"Oooooaaaaaahhhh! This song is my shit!" Jordan cheered as she danced into the class…dressed as an old woman. Naraku felt his face drop a bit as Jordan began doing squat thrusts while twirling her cane. She had on huge blue sweatpants, which were stuffed in the ass with a small pillow, a huge blue sweatshirt tucked inside with the pants pulled up to her boobs. She also had powdered her hair and pulled them into a hairnet. Not to mention that she had blush on her cheeks and her eyebrows drawn on, huge glasses resting on her nose and huge, gaudy jewelry.

"What the hell is going on?" Naraku spat horridly.

"Oh, my professor is a jackass! He told me that I had to go one more week because he lost my shit!" Jordan shouted, slamming her cane on the desk. Naraku looked back at Melanie, who looked back at him.

"Spirit Week." Melanie said quietly. Naraku nodded.

"Oh, I see." He said back.

"What? What did you say?" Jordan asked loudly.

"I said "B2"!" Naraku hollered back. Jordan hunched over and slowly raised her arms.

"Bingo!" she called out weakly.

"Did…did somebody say "gigolo"? I thought I heard someone say that." A scratchy voice said as Gabe slowly walked in with his walker. He had on a bald cap, some perfectly drawn wrinkles, huge glasses and jeans pulled up to his armpits with a blue, long sleeved, button up shit on and slippers on his feet.

"Hahahaha!" Naraku lost it. These two were insane when it came to Spirit Week.

"No, I said "Bingo," you crazy rat bastard!" Jordan said back weakly while poking her hair lightly.

"Hunh? Limbo? Where?" Gabe asked back while coughing hoarsely.

"Bingo, you old bag!" Jordan yelled back.

"Couple of nuts, aren't they?" Naraku asked Melanie as he leaned over from behind her to find a certain song. Melanie tensed up slightly.

"Nuts? Where?" Gabe asked, looking around slowly while squinting.

"Hahaha!" Jordan laughed along with Gabe as they slowly walked out of class, yelling at "young whippersnappers."

"Damn, they are weird." Naraku said under his breath as he continued scrolling down his long list of songs. Melanie stood up slowly, trying to not touch him, but she failed as she rubbed against his hip when she slid out from under him, walking over to the desk where she kept her stuff.

"You didn't have to move, I was just looking for a new song." Naraku said to her.

"It's ok. I have to go, anyway. I won't be here later on, so I have to get my homework." Melanie said back.

"Will you be here for my class?" Naraku asked.

"Mhm."

"Oh, ok. See you later." Naraku replied as he sat down. He yawned as he laid his head down to try and get some rest before school started.

"Hm," Jordan huffed as she saw the snoozing Naraku, his flawless face resting on his outstretched left arm, his right arm bent slightly, still gripping a pencil. Jordan sat down next to him and glanced at the clock. It was only a short few minutes before the first bell rang. Jordan ran her fingers through his black hair gently, moving her hand to his back and rubbing it. She saw his eyes twitch before they opened, revealing his chocolate brown pupils.

"What time is it?" he asked her in mid-yawn.

"Two minutes before the first bell." She said back.

"Oh, shit, I need some coffee,"

"I'll get it for you."

"Nah, I'll go, too. Old people need their caffeine too." Naraku stated smugly as he and Jordan left the room.

Sesshomaru filled his cup with some coffee, adding cream and sugar to it. He stirred it idly and looked up when the door opened, Naraku holding it open for a little old lady.

"Why, thank you, Sonny." Jordan said as she made her wobbly way over to the coffee. Sesshomaru found himself chuckling without even noticing that he was doing it. He saw Jordan shuffle up to him and poke him in the chest with her cane.

"Thanks for drugging me, asswipe!" Jordan snapped at him as Sesshomaru caught her cane with one hand and kept it from striking him again.

"You didn't have to take it." He replied calmly.

"You said I should've trusted you!"

"And come to find out, you shouldn't have. Is it really so surprising?"

"Yes, to me it is." Jordan replied sadly. Naraku watched as Sesshomaru looked taken aback by her pain from trusting him. He let go of her cane and put his hand under her chin and raised her face up.

"Then don't trust me ever again." Sesshomaru said back softly, as if his words were the most comforting words ever spoken. Jordan glared at him under her old lady make up and glasses.

"Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, won't trust a hoe…3OH!3 knew what they were talking about." Jordan growled, looking away and walking off. Naraku took a sip of his coffee while closely watching Sesshomaru's reaction. The white haired male looked after her for a few seconds and smirked to himself as he grabbed himself some coffee, his golden eyes meeting Naraku's chocolate brown ones.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"It's amazing how she constantly trusts you and gets shot down, but won't trust me and give me the chance to prove that I'm more trustworthy than you." Naraku spat bitterly, setting his cup down. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"And how many times has she called you to hang out only to find out that you're busy nailing some girl?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"Oh, please, don't even go there with me!"

"How many, Naraku? I didn't hear an answer."

"Grrr…too many to remember."

"So, how many times have you shot her down before she even gave you a chance? Countless times? Hm, and how many times have I done something untrustworthy? Oh, I'm pretty sure that I can keep count with my fingers on just one hand." Sesshomaru replied, holding his right hand up and showing three fingers. Naraku growled.

"As a friend and a protector, you shouldn't be holding up any fingers."

"Touché'. I make mistakes. I am only human."

"As am I."

"But you make them constantly and I make mine scarcely. Once again, I'm better than you. Good day."

Jordan sat down at Naraku's desk and began organizing his papers. She looked up and saw some of the students dressed up as well. It made her laugh at some of their ideas. She continued to rearrange and organize the young teacher's desk, her thoughts completely nonexistent.

"Jordan, can you hand me the test papers?" Naraku asked as the class let out a sigh.

"Huh? The best tapers?" Jordan asked in her old lady voice.

"Haha, Jordan, please?" Naraku asked as she smiled at him, handing him the papers.

"What's tomorrow's theme?" Naraku asked out loud as he passed out the test.

"Career Day!" Jordan cheered as she clapped. Naraku groaned.

**Tuesday- Career Day**

Sesshomaru sat at his desk in his office, enjoying the silence. He scanned over the newspaper, searching for anything interesting. He was also bothered by Jordan's silence towards him. She didn't return his calls, messages and when he visited her and Gabe the previous night, she stayed quiet and returned to her room, ignoring his presence completely. He knew that she would get over it eventually, but eventually never happened fast enough.

"Mr. Taishou?" a woman called while slowly opening his door.

"Yes?" he asked back, not looking up from his newspaper.

"A parent is here to talk to you."

"Send them in." Sesshomaru said, still reading his paper. He heard the woman walk in the room and sit down in the chair across from him. Sesshomaru put the paper down and looked up, catching her gaze with his own.

"Good morning." He said to her.

"Hi. I'm Melanie's mom, well, Melanie is the,"

"I know her. The quiet one." Sesshomaru replied calmly, clasping his hands together and resting his chin on them. The woman shifted in her seat and smiled.

"She's still quiet, is she?" the woman asked shakily. Sesshomaru frowned. He had remembered seeing the woman that Melanie called "Mom" and the woman in front of him was not that woman. He knew about Melanie's adoption, it was written on her record, and it also alerted him not to let her biological mother anywhere near Melanie.

"I don't think she's here today, Ma'am." Sesshomaru said, his manner unchanged after realizing whom the woman was. He was on his computer, pretending to be checking something, but he was alerting his secretary to call the police that patrolled the school to make sure that when the woman left, she left the school entirely.

"Oh, I remember she said she wasn't feeling well." She stated. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"It just says, 'absent'."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I sent her,"

"Don't play games with me." Sesshomaru interrupted coolly, his eyes showing his growing annoyance. The woman frowned as she stood up.

"She is my daughter! Where is she?" the woman hissed angrily. Sesshomaru stood up to show the difference between their sizes, trying to get her to back down, but she continued glaring at him.

"I don't care. Get out." Sesshomaru said back sternly.

"Not until you tell me where my daughter is, asshole!" she yelled back. Sesshomaru felt his patience fly out the window. Not a day went by did he not get called an asshole. Sesshomaru walked out from behind his desk, grabbed the woman by her arm and pulled her out where the two security men stood.

"Make sure she doesn't come back." Sesshomaru growled as the two men, took her and nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru saw Jordan walk in with Melanie, who was holding a bag. Melanie saw the woman and Sesshomaru actually felt his heart sink when he saw the terror on the young girl's face.

"Melanie? Melanie! It's me! It's Mommy!" the woman shouted happily, but Melanie tried hiding behind Jordan, who was confused slightly. Sesshomaru stepped in between the fighting woman and Melanie.

"She obviously doesn't like you. Get the hell out of my school before I throw you out myself, and believe me, it will be worth going to prison for." Sesshomaru growled icily as the two policemen finally recaptured her and pulled her back out, leading her to the doors.

"Damn, this is what I get for being nice." Jordan sighed heavily as she brushed off her white space suit. She looked down at Melanie, who was turned around, leaning against the wall, her shivering and shaking completely obvious.

"Hey, Space Cowboy, it's almost time to get to class." Sesshomaru growled at Jordan, who looked behind him at Melanie, only to feel an arm push her gently towards the door.

"I'll take care of her. Go." He stated. Jordan put her space helmet on and walked away without a word being said. Sesshomaru put both hands on Melanie's shoulders, leading her to his office by softly pushing her forward.

"Melanie, I expect you to answer me when I talk to you, understood?" Sesshomaru asked, seeing her nod. He handed her a box of tissues and sighed as he sat on the edge of his desk, wondering just what to do. Rin never cried, Jordan did it rarely and was able to pick herself back up…what was he supposed to do with someone who just saw the mother who beat her?

"Hm…are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked. Melanie looked up at him, her eyes still watery, but her face back to its normal expression. She nodded slightly.

"What do you want?" he asked her. She shrugged in reply.

"New rule, you must now give me verbal responses." Sesshomaru added on. He saw Melanie's annoyance as she huffed.

"I don't care. I'm just hungry." She said back with slight anger. Sesshomaru tapped his fingers on his legs, wondering what to get her.

"There is no need to be short with me, I'm only trying to help." Sesshomaru said back to her. Melanie stood up and looked back up at him.

"Can I go to class? I have a test to take." She said softly.

"No. Sit down." Sesshomaru replied simply, hearing her let out a slow, steady breath of annoyance.

"Waffles." She stated.

"Fine." He replied.

Jordan slowly walked around the classroom, making it look like she was moonwalking. The class giggled and chuckled as they listened to Naraku's lecture. He was also amused by her antics.

"Hey, Space Cadet, you want to sit down and let me teach?" Naraku finally asked her.

"Roger that." Jordan replied, slowly walking over to the desk and sitting down. She started spinning wildly in Naraku's chair, laughing hysterically until she fell off.

"Haha, ouch." Someone said.

"Houston, we have a problem," Jordan announced from the floor.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Naraku asked as he leaned against the board with a smirk pulled onto his face.

"I think I broke your chair." She said back.

"Oh, the wheel?"

"Yeah,"

"It's been broken, don't worry about it."

"Roger."

"Haha," Naraku chuckled as he continued his lecture. He heard her making more noises as she rolled over people's desks slowly, waving and doing dances.

"Jordan, stop distracting people!" Naraku scolded as he playfully hit her with his book.

"Ahhh! Roger, roger, roger, roger! Rooogerrrrr!" she yelled as Naraku continued his assault on her.

"I can't get anything done when you're in here goofing off!" Naraku laughed back at her.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry! Roger!" Jordan giggled when she was pinned against the wall by his book.

"Got it, Space Cadet?" Naraku asked her with a smirk. Jordan smiled back at him.

"Roger." She said back. Naraku shook his head as he walked back to the front of the room to continue his lecture.

Melanie frowned when Sesshomaru sat her down at the counter in the school kitchen. She thought he was joking, but he was serious. She watched as he got out the mix and materials.

"I hope you don't mind pancakes." He said back to her.

"They taste the same to me." Melanie said back, frowning when she watched him put on an apron.

"Consider this my costume for Career Day," Sesshomaru said aloud, tying the strings behind him.

"Ok." Melanie chirped. Sesshomaru turned around and Melanie blinked. It said, "Kiss the Cook" and it had an arrow pointing at his crotch. Melanie snorted and began giggling as Sesshomaru poured the mix in the bowl, looking at her with a conceited, humored stare.

"What?" he asked her, stirring the contents of the bowl. Melanie shook her head in response as she hid her smile with her hand.

"I put the arrow on there myself." Sesshomaru continued as he waved his hand over the stove to check the heat. Melanie began giggling harder, her squeals becoming harder to control.

"Why?" Melanie asked, finally regaining her composure.

"Let's just say that men do not think or do with their brains…it's a little further south."

"Hahahahaha!" Melanie laughed in response. She hoped that he planned on using his hands and not…it.

**Wednesday- Imitation Day**

Naraku yawned as his third hour started on their tests. He quietly took attendance, catching Melanie's gaze when she looked over at him. Naraku gave her a small wave and she waved back before looking back down at her test. Naraku finished the attendance and started playing solitaire while idly tugging at a strand of his hair. Jordan and Gabe had a test to take that morning as well and couldn't make it that day, so he had no one to talk to or scold when they distracted him.

"Done already?" Naraku asked Melanie, who sat right next to his desk and all she had to do was set it there. She already had her head down, rested on her arms. Her blue eyes stared back at him as she gave a lazy nod in response.

"Easy." She whispered. Naraku saw some students' heads rear up with disbelief at the word "easy." Clearly, they disagreed. Naraku put his head down and rested his chin on his arms so he could talk to her and not disturb the others.

"Where were you yesterday?" he asked her curiously.

"Mr. Taishou was asking me questions."

"Questions?"

"Mhm."

"Oh."

"You seem lonely without Jordan." Melanie said, leaning closer to keep the conversation quieter. Naraku snorted in reply.

"She's too wild for me." He whispered.

"You're too old?"

"She's too energetic."

"Oh. Yeah."

"This may be awful of me to say, but I sometimes wish that I had never met her." Naraku said uneasily. Melanie frowned.

"Why? You seem so close." She asked him.

"We aren't. She used to be wonderful but…it's kind of my fault she is the way she is now."

"How?"

"I, uh, I used a secret that she told me, a very bothersome secret, and I used it as a weapon against her…she ended up getting hurt and she and I have fought since then."

"Was it really your fault or are you just taking the blame?"

"A little of both."

"You once told me that you're stubborn, and so is she."

"Yes."

"It has nothing to do with what happened a while ago. You have to be willing to give in and see it her way."

"Why should I?"

"You're a suave, captivating man, why wouldn't you?" Melanie said back slyly. Naraku stared back at her with a face that said, "You lying dog."

"Heh, you're saying that if I give in once, she'll…stop?"

"I know you've noticed how she treats Mr. Taishou above you, no?"

"How could I not?"

"Well…she's already broken him in, and since she has, she trusts him and lets his actions go."

"I see. Would I get anything out of this?"

"Try it and see. I can't guarantee anything."

"You should major in psychology."

"Haha, thank you."

"Mr. Saitou, you're on detention duty this Saturday!" a cold voice shot from the doorway. Naraku looked up and frowned when he saw long white hair, but the golden eyes were dark brown instead.

"Wait…Gabe?" Naraku asked.

"Hahaha! Shhh!" Gabe giggled. He had on a nice suit, long white haired wig and had been practicing his Sesshomaru voice. He walked away as Jordan walked in, her face unreadable as she sat down next to Naraku.

"You're not dressed up?" Naraku whispered to Jordan. She shook her head in response and yawned, leaning her head against his arm. He looked down at the top of her head and patted it with his hand.

"You did fine, don't worry." He whispered to her soothingly. Jordan looked up at him and smiled.

"I hope so. Thanks." She said back. Naraku felt the urge to lean down and kiss her, then get her on his desk and ravish her body until he ran out of ideas to perform, but then he remembered that he had almost thirty students in his room as the audience. That took away the fun of that thought.

**Thursday- Crazy Hat Day **

"Ahoooooo! Werewolves of London! Ahoooooo!" Jordan and Gabe sang as they sped down the road in Jordan's Mustang, the windows down, the radio blasting and them singing loudly with their hats on. Gabe had on a huge sombrero that was purple with gilded designs on it. Jordan wore a matching one, except hers was turquoise, not purple.

"Hahahaha! Did you see how that chick was looking at us?" Gabe laughed, pointing at the car that sped past them.

"For sure! She was like what the fuuuuck?" Jordan said back with a big smile on her face.

Naraku sat next to Melanie as they played Hangman with each other. They were both losing and tricking one another with huge words and were down to making the most decorative hanging stickmen ever.

"I've guessed all of the vowels, guessed some good consonants…does this word exist?" Naraku asked Melanie, who nodded in reply.

"Yes."

"So…I give up."

"It's 'yes.' Haha." Melanie giggled as Naraku let out a loud groan of defeat.

"Noooo. That's not right. You're no fun." Naraku sighed as he gave her another piece of candy. Melanie opened it and plopped it in her mouth, shrugging.

"Your turn." She said, giving him the paper and the pencil. He drew the gallows and drew three dashes.

"E." she said. Naraku let out a breath as he put a letter 'e' in the second blank. Melanie giggled at his agony. He really hated losing.

"Alright, smarty-pants, let's get this over with. Make it quick."

"Um…L?"

"No."

"Can I buy a clue?"

"Three Jolly Ranchers."

"Ok." Melanie replied, giving three to him.

"Let's see, a clue, a clue…hm…this plays along with drugs and rock n roll."

"Sex."

"Ugh, I hate you." Naraku growled, giving her the Jolly Ranchers back. Melanie giggled in victory, but she gave him one anyway. Naraku ate it and gave the paper and pencil back to her.

"Do you have any markers? Mine are all dead." Jenn asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes, there are some in my desk drawer…I hide them so my Skank Crew doesn't find them and draw dumb ass pictures on my board." Naraku commented as Melanie drew four blanks.

"Haha, Gabe is my equivalent to your Skank Crew." Jenn chirped as she pulled out a black marker and closed his drawer.

"E. Yeah, Jordan is my back up Marker-Waster." Naraku said as Melanie put an E in the first blank. He stared for a moment to figure out the next letter. He saw Melanie look up at him innocently.

"Hi." Naraku chirped at her suddenly, making her flinch slightly.

"Guess. It's easy." Melanie said.

"Uh…easy?" Naraku guessed. Melanie nodded and gave him another Jolly Rancher. Jenn watched their antics for another minute, thinking it was cute how Naraku was such a confident figure for Melanie to look to.

"Luke! Get your ass back here!" Jordan shouted as Gabe ran into the room.

"No, Daddy, nooooo!" Gabe shrieked as Jordan came in with a red light saber. Gabe pulled out his green one and turned it on, sword fighting with Jordan.

"Where'd you get those?" Naraku asked curiously.

"Sesshomaru confiscated them from these freshmen a few minutes ago…then I confiscated them from him! Ha! What?" Jordan said as she taunted Gabe.

"Haha, bitch!" Gabe yelled back. Naraku thought they were weird and the sombreros were not helping their sanity case.

"Don't make me destroy you!" Jordan hollered back as she hit Gabe's saber from his hand.

"Ahhh! No! No! No!" Gabe cried when Jordan flung him on a desk and beat his ass with her saber.

"Yeah, do you like it now?" Jordan asked spitefully.

"Hahaha! Yeeeessssss!" Gabe laughed back.

"You stupid asses! Is it really that hard to act mature?" Sesshomaru barked as he stormed into the room, taking the sabers from Jordan and Gabe and walking back out, down to his office. Jordan and Gabe looked at one another and shrugged as they danced out of the room.

"Haha, he's so angry." Melanie said.

"Who? Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked her.

"Mhm." She replied with a nod.

"He's always angry."

"Haha, nah, he has his good moments." Jenn commented as Naraku cocked an eyebrow.

"Well now, how do we know this?" Naraku asked with fake skepticism.

"Haha, well, you know me, whoring myself to everyone I meet." Jenn replied sarcastically. Melanie saw a dinosaur toy on Naraku's desk and picked it up, looking at it closely. She put its mouth on Naraku's jaw.

"Rawr." She said when he turned to look at her. He smiled widely at her, his eyes closed and his brotherly glory almost emitting from his body.

"I love you, too." He said back to her sweetly.

"Ew." Melanie said with disgust as she put the dinosaur back on his desk.

"What? 'Rawr' means 'I love you' in dinosaur." Naraku said back with hurt. Melanie looked at him with a small smile.

"What dialect are you speaking?" she asked him as Jenn burst out into laughter.

"Hahaha!" Her voice echoed as she left the room. Naraku crossed his arms and pouted a bit, but soon stopped when Melanie hugged him.

"I was only teasing." She said to him after pulling away.

"I know. I just hate being laughed at." He said back as he stood up, towering over Melanie's small form.

"Hahahahaha! Naraku likes cocks!" Jordan laughed as she ran into the room with a fake novelty rooster.

"Oh yeah, love them." Naraku growled dangerously.

"Cock fight!" Gabe shouted in his manly voice as he ran in and began fighting Jordan with his novelty rooster. They both stole them from Sesshomaru's proud collection of confiscations from students.

"I'm going to class now." Melanie said as Naraku patted her shoulder.

"Alright. Later." He said to her, pushing Gabe into Jordan so Melanie could walk through.

**Friday- Cancelled **

Melanie groaned as her alarm went off at six in the morning. She got off work at half past twelve and didn't get done with her homework until almost three. She had a roaring headache as she sat up, hearing Toby's tail make a thumping noise as he waited for her to get down.

"Melanie," her mom called out.

"Huh?" Melanie said back as the door opened.

"School got cancelled today." She said. Melanie frowned.

"Why?" she asked groggily.

"It's storming really bad out and the power is shut down at the school, so it's closed for today. You can go back to sleep and I'll take care of Toby."

"Ok." Melanie said, waiting for the door to close with Toby gone. Melanie felt so happy.

"Finally…sleep." She yawned as she disappeared into the depths of her mind.

AN- I know, you were waiting for the super hilarious ending, but my name is not ActionBitch for nothing. Don't worry, it's all part of the plan and it'll be made up. And this is a really long chapter…no complaining.


	11. Chapter 11

Junior Year

AN- I wanted to show you guys what I thought Sesshomaru would be like when he was a teacher. He was a student teacher Jordan and Gabe's sophomore year, he was their U.S. History AP teacher their junior year and became the principal their senior year. So, I hope you enjoy this. Also, this entire chapter is in the past, nothing is what's happening with them now. And another thing, there is something in here about Jordan's past that no one knows about except for her family, Gabe and Sesshomaru.

00000

Sesshomaru sat at his desk as he continued scribbling down the last few notes that he was going to rewrite on the board for his class. He liked his forth hour for one reason and one reason only…Jordan. Even though she was constantly disrupting class with jokes and back talking him like there was no tomorrow, Jordan always kept things spontaneous and exciting.

"Haha, helloooooo!" her voice called out as she walked in the room. Sesshomaru looked up and cast her a stone cold glare.

"Must you always be noisy when you come in here?" he asked her skeptically.

"YES!" Jordan hollered back, setting her books down on the front desk. She flashed him her perfect, flawless smile as she giggled. Jordan had black hair that was parted over to the side and it was almost touching her shoulders. She wore a red Rolling Stones shirt and black jeans with black Chucks. Sesshomaru smirked…he liked the Stones.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Levi and Nick chanted as they danced their way into the room. Levi had his mane of brown hair and Nick had short black hair.

"Haha, losers." Jordan giggled.

"Where's Gabe? Did you two finally decide to have the surgery to separate you from the hips?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked to the front of the room. Jordan shot him a dirty look, pouting slightly.

"He's sick the with the flu, jerk." Jordan growled at him defensively. Sesshomaru felt a teasing smile tugging on his lips.

"You act as if I'm happy he's gone. I was just making sure he's not skipping class." Sesshomaru said back seriously.

"Trust me, if he was skipping, you still wouldn't know." Jordan retorted, sitting down as the rest of the class filed in.

"Oh? I wouldn't?"

"Nope."

"We'll see about that." Sesshomaru said back.

"Mr. Taishou, when is the unit test?" a girl asked as she walked up to him. Sesshomaru looked at her simply and kept quiet. She stared back and frowned.

"Can you please tell me?" she asked again.

"Sure." Sesshomaru replied, still looking down at her.

"Um…now?" the girl continued as Jordan exhaled heavily.

"He wants you to sit down and give him a chance to answer questions before they're asked." Jordan said to the girl.

"Whatever. He's rude." She growled.

"And now it's time to pout because we didn't get our way." Sesshomaru said back evenly. Jordan rolled her eyes and smiled at him. In her opinion, he was a jerk, but unbeknownst to most of the class, he had a method to his madness. He liked to explain everything first, and get a majority of the questions answered before answering the more specific, narrowed down, ones.

"Ow! Bitch!" Levi hissed, slapping Nick on the leg.

"Hater." Nick replied in his gay voice. Sesshomaru stood at the front, leaning against the board and looking over the class patiently. He didn't even have to tell them to be quiet, once one person saw him waiting, everyone else followed suit. Once he saw every person turned around and watching him quietly, he decided to start.

"Good afternoon." Sesshomaru said.

"Good afternoon!" the class replied simultaneously.

"Now, before I answer any questions, let me explain what's going on first. In this unit, we have only three chapters, but there is a lot of details and important content within them, so tomorrow will be the quiz on chapter eight, not today and we'll go on from there. The unit test will be next Friday…any other questions?" Sesshomaru asked, seeing most of the hands fall down…except Jordan's.

"What smart mouth comment do you have in store for me today?" Sesshomaru asked her darkly. Jordan stared at him with a slight twitch below her eye.

"I was going to ask you how you wanted us to complete our stupid projects, but instead, I just want to announce to the entire class that your fly's unzipped." Jordan said candidly as the class giggled. Sesshomaru kept his gaze on her.

"No it isn't." he said back.

"I wish I was joking." Jordan said back with a giggle. Sesshomaru sighed and decided to take the bait. He looked down and felt his face fall off. It was unzipped.

"Here," Sesshomaru growled, handing Jordan his papers as he zipped it up.

"Hahaha! Owned!" Levi laughed as he bumped fists with Jordan. He sat behind her and Nick sat to her left. Sesshomaru tried separating them, putting them on opposite ends of the classroom, but they ended up talking across the room, firing off smart comments loudly, so he decided to just put them together and keep the room somewhat quieter.

"Alright, I'm going to start writing notes." Sesshomaru announced as he turned around and began scribbling them up on the board. He heard everyone's notebooks open up and pencils scratching down the notes. He also heard Jordan murmur something and Nick's amused snort.

"Hey, Mr. Taishou?" Jordan voice rang questionably.

"Yes?" he asked, finishing up the last sentence and preparing to start the lecture.

"Can you draw a picture this time? I like pictures." She said simply.

"The last time I drew a picture you did nothing but criticize it." He said back bitterly, looking around and making sure that everyone was done.

"Well, Massachusetts was looking a bit droopy last time, Mr. Taishou, hahaha! I'm sorry!" Jordan laughed, seeing the cold glare he was giving her.

"You come up here and draw it this time, but after I'm done with the lecture."

"Cool."

Sesshomaru made sure to go in chronological order while explaining what happened, when it happened and why before moving on to the next subject. While talking, he handed Jordan the marker and stepped aside to watch her draw Massachusetts. She got the basic outline of it and smiled at him.

"See? Massachusetts." She stated simply, tapping the board with the end of the marker. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and erased it.

"Massa-to-shits." Nick murmured while Levi snorted endlessly in reply.

"High five!" Levi laughed, slamming his hand into Nick's.

"Draw the scene of the Battle of Bunker Hill." Sesshomaru ordered. Jordan smiled.

"Ok…here's the harbor…here's Boston…here's Bunker Hill," she began listing off as she drew a generic version of it.

"But," Sesshomaru interrupted her. Jordan frowned at him for a moment. Sesshomaru was about to correct her, but then he saw the light bulb flicker on in her head.

"But it was fought on Breed's Hill, not Bunker." Jordan continued, drawing another hill in front of the first and drawing a few stick people.

"Good girl. Sit down. Does someone else want to continue drawing this?" Sesshomaru asked, skillfully maneuvering the marker through his fingers.

"Oooh! Me! I do!" Levi called out as he ran up. Sesshomaru handed him the marker.

"And the British were over here with their canons…ew, I can't draw canons," Levi said, erasing the small picture and drawing an even worse one before erasing it completely.

"It's a stealth canon. Anyway, they sailed over to the hill and started going up, but the American's did not fire until they saw the whites of their eyes…boom, killed them dead. Another group of British soldiers walked up, boom, got killed. The Americans ran out of ammo, so the Brits took off all of their gear, put bayonets on their rifles and charged up the hill, slaughtering the Americans. The end." Levi explained as the board soon filled with his dead stick people. The class giggled as he sat down, Sesshomaru shaking his head with a small smile.

"Thank you for the drawings Jordan, Levi." He said while exhaling frustratingly.

"You're welcome." Jordan and Levi said back with smiles, knowing that they were annoying him.

Later on, afterschool, Jordan sat in her room while viciously scribbling down notes from her reading assignment. She yawned tiredly while massaging her hand. She was writing so viciously that her hand didn't want to grip the pencil. She closed her book and looked over at her bed enviously. She wanted to sleep, considering she hadn't had much sleep the past few nights.

"Jordan, I brought you some dinner," her father, Jack, said as he walked in. Jordan licked her lips and took the plate.

"Thanks Dad. Tell Mom I said thanks, too." Jordan said as she ate a piece of meat.

"Ok, sweetie. Don't forget to take a break." Jack said back.

"I won't." Jordan replied, savoring the perfection of the mashed potatoes. Juicy steak, buttered mashed potatoes and rice. Good meal. Jordan already had a drink in her room, but the food was too good to just put down for even a second. She hurriedly scooped the food in her mouth, though.

"Ok, back to work." Jordan sighed as she picked up her pencil, finishing up the assignment and the notes. Just as she set her pencil down, her phone began ringing.

"Ugh, hello?" Jordan asked with a yawn.

"Jordan, it's Mr. Taishou. I was just calling to let you know that I will move the assignment and notes to Friday, not tomorrow." His silky smooth voice announced, almost sending chills down her spine. Jordan let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well, too late now, I'm done." Jordan exhaled.

"Then that means you'll have no homework this weekend."

"For your class. Don't forget that I have four other classes than yours."

"That's less homework you'll need to worry about this weekend." Sesshomaru corrected with a slight chirp in his voice.

"Meh, I guess so. Well, thanks for calling."

"No problem. Have a good night."

"You too." Jordan yawned back before clicking him off. She stretched as she grabbed her towel to take a shower. As she was walking to the bathroom, her mom was walking upstairs.

"Jordan, are you finished with your plate?" Julie asked curiously.

"Yeah, Mom. It's on my desk." Jordan replied, closing the bathroom door behind her. She shed her clothes and turned the shower on, stepping in and welcoming the warm water on her skin. She rubbed her sore legs and arms with her hands. Dance conditioning had just been completed and now it was time for the real practicing to start, but the conditioning was the hard part and it made her sore.

"I guess I'll take some Tylenol before I hit the sack. It's almost six, haha, I'm so old." Jordan giggled to herself in the shower as she began working her fingers through her black hair. She liked her hair, but she was tired of the color and wanted something wild and out there.

"Red…bright red." She said, rinsing the suds out, running her fingers through her hair to help with the rinsing. She then thought of how Sesshomaru tried so hard to be the bad guy with her, but she could see that he was a big softy. A six foot-two, in shape, young Teddy bear with long white hair and dashing golden eyes.

"Golden eyes? And white hair at the age of twenty-four? Damn, I wish I had golden eyes." Jordan mumbled, grabbing her washrag to begin scrubbing her body.

"Jordan, are you going to bed already?" her father asked after she put her pajamas on.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm tired." Jordan yawned back.

"Well, Jared was just here. He wants you to call him before you go to bed, ok?"

"Oh, cool. I will." Jordan said as her father left the room. She picked up her phone and went straight to her brother's number. He was seven years older than her and was Jaylen's twin brother and he was out of town for college, randomly popping up in town to visit.

"Hey girl, heeeey!" Jared called out in his gay voice.

"Haha, hey Jay. What do you want?" Jordan asked with a smile.

"Nothing. I was just checking up on my baby sister, is all. Hey, that Sesshomaru guy, you said he was your teacher?" Jared asked with a yawn.

"Yeah. Did you uncover some dirt on him for me?"

"This is the cleanest man I've ever gotten dirt on. The dirtiest thing he ever accomplished here in this wonderful college is, wait for it…wait for it, oh the suspense!" Jared cried out with fake worry.

"Yes, the anticipation is killing me. Get on with it." Jordan stated sarcastically.

"I know. Anyway, the dirtiest thing he accomplished was sex in gym class! Hahaha! He's a player!" Jared cheered with joy.

"He's the same age as you, why are you still in college?" Jordan asked quickly.

"Because I failed and had to go an extra few semesters. Haha, you don't seem surprised."

"No I am, I'm just really tired, Bro."

"Oh, well, that's the best I can get. Sex in gym class, no one noticed until she had an orgasm and it was the last few minutes of the last day."

"Haha, are you sure it was him? That doesn't sound like him at all." Jordan asked skeptically.

"Long white hair, golden eyes, attractive, yeah, the teacher remembers him…and the girl."

"Who was she?"

"Some hot chick."

"Hahaha! I'd hope so. I can't imagine him banging a yeti." Jordan remarked. She loved Jared. He made her day. He was so immature and so funny. He was smart, but he cared about having fun more than having a good education. He partied a lot and that bothered Jordan.

"Yeah, me either. Well, I'll let you go now, old lady. Get to bed, it's almost seven." Jared scolded teasingly.

"Night." Jordan yawned.

"Talk to you tomorrow, sis." Jared replied, clicking the phone off. Jordan relaxed on her bed and soon fell asleep.

The next day, Jordan sat next to Gabe in their fourth hour. He still wasn't feeling well, but Gabe couldn't afford to miss another day. Jordan was going through her notes with him. Sesshomaru had decided to give them a free day so everyone could catch up, considering the grades were in the shits.

"Ugh, oh my God, Jordan, I can't do thiiiiiissssss." Gabe whined as he put his head down on his book. Jordan rubbed his back soothingly.

"Yes you can, just copy my shit and read over it. You'll be fine, you haven't missed any quizzes or tests." Jordan said back.

"I know but it's too much information! I don't feel good!" Gabe growled.

"It's ok, dude. Come with me after school and I'll help you."

"We have dance."

"At four. That gives us a half hour."

"Ok, Jordan. Thanks."

"Aww, I love you." Jordan chirped, hugging her sick friend warmly. Sesshomaru watched them from across the classroom, smirking to himself. Jordan was such a good-hearted person and he liked the hard worker in her.

"Mr. Taishou, can you come here?" Jordan asked.

"I can." Sesshomaru replied, staying seated at his desk, staring back at Jordan conceitedly.

"Ugh, don't make me come over there! You know I've got a big mouth!" Jordan snapped back playfully as Sesshomaru stood up, making his way over to the group of four. Gabe was copying Jordan's notes, Nick was finishing up his homework assignment and Levi was sleeping.

"What is it Jordan?" Sesshomaru asked her as he sat down in a spare chair next to her.

"A little birdie told me last night that you, in fact, did something quite memorable in college." Jordan stated with a sly smile on her face. Sesshomaru felt sick just by staring at her. She had too many connections for a normal life. He did one memorable thing, one thing that would never be forgotten…gym class, hot girl and he needed a good lay.

"Oh, God, please, don't tell me you found out." Sesshomaru groaned while hiding his face with his hand while pushing back his bangs.

"Do the words 'gym class' ring a bell?" Jordan asked.

"Yes. Who told you?" He growled.

"Some little birdie."

"Tell Jared that his ass is grass when I see him." Sesshomaru threatened icily as Jordan fell into a fit of giggles.

"Hahaha! I will use those exact words. Wait, you don't even know him!" Jordan pointed out.

"I know you, that's close enough." Sesshomaru responded. Gabe and Jordan snorted and cackled at his statement.

"Yeah freaking right! Jared is everything Jordan is against!" Gabe stated with a weak smile.

"Oh? Is he now? Then he didn't do his job as an older brother." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Neither did you." Jordan snapped back. She had already babysat Rin a few times and met his younger brother, Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was everything Sesshomaru was not. Inuyasha was immature and hopeless; Sesshomaru was a real man with a real sense of direction in his life.

"He is a lost, stupid little boy. I can't help that." Sesshomaru retorted arrogantly, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. He reopened his eyes and slightly cocked his eyebrow, staring at Jordan with the same calm "I win" face. Jordan almost swooned. He was a good-looking guy and he knew how to catch girls in gym class, so he must be fast, too. That was all that went through Jordan's mind; she could only imagine Gabe's thoughts.

"Haha, I won't argue with that." Gabe giggled. His fantasies with Sesshomaru went beyond anything he would dare voice aloud.

"Jordan, Gabe, Nick, Levi, I hope you will pass the quiz tomorrow." Sesshomaru announced as he stood up and walked back to his desk.

It was late that night, almost midnight. Sesshomaru had finished grading his papers and was getting ready to undress and put on more comfortable clothes. He slipped his pants off and yawned silently while rubbing his face. After getting his shorts on, he decided he was too warm for a shirt and turned his TV on to see if anything newsworthy was interesting.

"Hm, boring, boring, boring and…oh no," Sesshomaru felt himself stop breathing.

"Twenty four year old Jared Hudson was found dead this afternoon after being stabbed repeatedly by two men who were wanting to rob him. Police say he put up a fight and the two men were caught, but police are not releasing their identities." The newsman announced as they showed the picture of the man with high cheekbones and green eyes. His smile was perfect and joyous.

"Oh shit, Jordan," Sesshomaru exhaled as he frantically searched for his phone. He heard Jordan talk about her brother all the time and her love for him was visible. Sesshomaru knew that she would be so broken. He finally found his phone and pressed the button to call her.

"Hel…hello." Her weak voice came.

"Jordan, I just saw the news…I, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked her quickly, finally catching his own breath. He heard her sob a bit and let out a saddened breath.

"I'm fine. My parents haven't come home and I don't want to be alone." She said.

"Where's Gabe?"

"Home."

"I'll be there in ten minutes, alright?"

"No, no, you don't have to,"

"I want to." Sesshomaru interrupted quickly as he pulled on a pair of jeans. He grabbed his Motley Crue shirt and flew out of his room. Rin was staying the night with his father, so he had nothing to keep him home.

"Do you even know where I live?"

"Yes. And I had to delay my move into my mansion for another week, so it won't take me an hour. Just a few minutes, alright?"

"Ok." She said back. Sesshomaru closed his phone as he sped out of his driveway. He never realized how much he cared for her until tonight. She treated him like a friend from the start without knowing where he came from, who he was or what his purpose was. She was a great person and no one wanted her to be upset.

"Oh, there's Gabe." Sesshomaru said to himself as he pulled up. He got out and walked up in the yard where Gabe sat next to Jordan, rubbing her back as she cried into her legs, which were pulled up to her face.

"Hey," Gabe said sadly as Sesshomaru sat on Jordan's other side.

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked as he petted Jordan's hair softly.

"Broken. She'll make it, it'll take a while, but she can make it." Gabe replied as he looked at his phone.

"If you need to go, I'll stay with her." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, I have to go, my mom understands, but she's Mom, you know?"

"I understand."

"Jordan, sweetie, call me tomorrow." Gabe said as he hugged her. Jordan hugged him back and nodded.

"Bye." She said as he walked away. Sesshomaru watched as Jordan wiped away her tears, smiling a bit.

"I never expected you to even care." She exhaled. Sesshomaru patted her back and smirked.

"I'm full of surprises." He responded tonelessly. Jordan giggled and wiped her eyes again.

"Your brand of sarcasm is exactly like his."

"My brand is my brand…he got it from me."

"Why did it have to be him, Mr. Taishou?" Jordan asked, her tears flowing down her face. Sesshomaru frowned. She was the only student who could stump him with her questions.

"Jordan, many people ask that question, and none of them get a satisfying answer. I am not God, I cannot answer why. I can only answer how, who, what, when and where."

"…" Jordan was silent.

"I am sorry. I don't know how to be comforting." Sesshomaru said, nervously tapping the ground with his fingers. Jordan leaned against him and looked up at him.

"Nobody does. You drove over here, that impressed me enough that you can call me a twat and I would still love you."

"Haha, love me?" Sesshomaru asked with much amusement. He had never heard those words aimed at him before. Not even Rin.

"Mhm. I love you. You deserve some love. You're a good guy."

"Oh…thank you, Jordan. Really." Sesshomaru replied as he put his arm around her.

"I'm glad you're here, but I feel bad. You won't get much sleep tonight."

"Neither will you."

"I'm definitely skipping."

"As am I. I have enough sick days to cover it."

"I know that you're underage, but do you want to stay with me? You're parents won't be home for a while if they are being investigated."

"They caught the guys."

"I know, but still, it will be a while."

"Yeah, I'll go pack."

"Tell your parents. I wouldn't want the cops showing up and arresting me for kidnapping."

"I'll tell them I'm staying with a friend." She said, walking back in her house.

Sesshomaru took her to his place and fixed her some hot tea. She was intent on proving him wrong about tea calming the spirit. He smiled as he poured the tea into the cup and handing it to her.

"It tastes good, I'll give you that much." She murmured to him as she continued drinking it. Sesshomaru drank some himself and smiled arrogantly.

"Just drink it and shut up." Sesshomaru growled playfully. Jordan rolled her eyes at him and chugged the last of it.

"I don't feel tired."

"How about now?" Sesshomaru asked, squeezing her shoulder, slowly tightening his grip.

"Hey, Chi Mo, get your hands off of me, it's almost two in the morning." She said to him.

"You like me touching you."

"No I don't."

"Whatever, Jordan."

"I'm going to bed."

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

"Haha."

"Shut up."

Sesshomaru yawned as he lay in bed with his light on, reading a book with one arm propping his head up. He wasn't going to sleep if he wasn't going to work the next day. He saw his door open out of the corner of his eye and he looked up, Jordan was standing there, looking upset.

"You're awake?" she yawned.

"You too?" Sesshomaru said back, motioning for her to sit down with him. Jordan sat on the bed and leaned forward to see the book he was reading.

"What?" Jordan asked when Sesshomaru frowned, looking at her pajama pants, which were blue and had little blue fish on them.

"Disastrous." He commented.

"I like fish." She chirped as she lay down and closed her eyes.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you." He stated sternly.

"Ok, go somewhere else."

"Oh no, no, no, you go back to bed."

"Please, I don't want to be alone."

"Ugh, fine, but I don't want you touching me."

"Not even a handjob?"

"I mean it."

"Ok!" she chirped, crawling up and getting under the covers. Sesshomaru got underneath them as well, turning his light out and still in disbelief he was sharing a bed with his underage girl student. He looked over and saw in the dim light, her eyes peeking out at him.

"Hello." She said as he relaxed on his back, staring back at her.

"Hi." He replied.

"Why is your hair white?" she asked him, still only her eyes visible. Sesshomaru blinked.

"It's genetic and it only happens to the males of the family. My father, his father and his father."

"Inuyasha is out of the loop." Jordan giggled.

"Inuyasha is not a male, according to the gene pool." Sesshomaru retorted.

"I thought you were a woman when I first saw you."

"Thank you."

"It was the hair. Seriously."

"But other than the hair, you find me attractive, no?"

"I find your hair attractive, too. Don't get all anal."

"Too? Jordan, you think I'm sexy, don't you?"

"Everybody does."

"My question was aimed at you, not everybody."

"What was the question again?" Jordan asked. Her eyes were still all that was visible, but Sesshomaru could see her sly smile underneath the blanket.

"I accept your defeat."

"You're welcome. I made it just for you."

"I can tell. You made it with love and frustration."

"How many girls from gym class have you fucked in this bed?"

"Zero."

"How many girls in general?"

"One."

"Who?"

"A girl. Want to make it two?"

"Haha, ew."

"You wouldn't say that if you were a little older."

"I'm legal this summer."

"I don't think I could."

"Can't get it up?"

"Jordan, my dear, dear, Jordan, don't doubt my abilities. I don't think I could sleep with my student."

"You pussy."

"Don't tempt me. I could rock you so hard you'll need more than a cigarette to calm down."

"Hahaha! Even the neighbors would need a few."

"Even God Himself would need one after listening to you scream."

"Oooh, I'm turned on."

"Good. I'm tired. Good night, Jordan." Sesshomaru said back, patting her head.

"Good night, buddy." Jordan replied, yawning loudly and finally feeling calm for the first time in hours. Just being around him and hearing his calm, smooth voice, it made Jordan feel safe and carefree.

AN- So begins the kick ass friendship of teacher and student.


	12. Chapter 12

Dirty Little Mind

Naraku ran his fingertips down the soft skin of the girl he just nailed for three hours straight. He had a lot of energy drinks that day and couldn't even think about something for more than two seconds. Now he was feeling more in control and was about ready to wake her up and tell her to scram.

"Hey babe," she said to him as she turned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naraku felt himself becoming aroused once again. Maybe he wouldn't kick her out so soon, not before he asked her to solve his growing problem.

Melanie yawned as she cleaned the counters at the movie theaters. She glanced at her arm, which was now looking good. The burn scar was faint and hard to see. She glanced at her watch and sighed. It was almost six and she got off at seven.

"Melanie, I'm sending Emily home and we're short, can you work until nine?" her manager, Todd began. Melanie looked up at him. Emily had started at three, Melanie started at noon.

"But, I've been here all day." Melanie stated simply.

"Yes?"

"I've been here for almost six hours, she hasn't even been here for three. She had better be dying." Melanie growled, almost scared of herself. She had never talked back before. She always said, "Ok," but Naraku had been talking with her lately about saying, "No."

"She's not feeling well." Todd replied simply. Melanie felt her face get hot.

"She's hung over! She told me! Why does she get to leave? Why can't I?" Melanie asked frantically.

"You know what, I'm not really appreciating the way you're talking to me."

"I don't appreciate the way you send someone home because they're hung over. Keep her here and teach her not to get drunk the night before work." Melanie replied more calmly.

"I'll send you home at eight, fair?"

"No! Make her work!"

"I already counted her down! She's leaving!"

"So am I! I quit!" Melanie shouted, her voice echoing throughout the auditorium. She saw the other managers and box office people look over with complete disbelief. Melanie took her apron, hat and nametag off, walking out of the building heatedly. She felt something lift off her shoulders and she smiled. No more late nights.

"You're home early." Her mom said when Melanie walked in the door, her father sitting next to her on the couch.

"I quit." Melanie said, unbuttoning her white shirt and revealing the lighter shirt underneath.

"What?" her mother and father asked at the same time.

"I quit. I'm tired of working there." Melanie replied, walking through the kitchen and to the stairway. She walked up and into her room, where Toby was happily awaiting her arrival.

"Hey boy," Melanie chirped, leaning down and petting him. She got out of her work clothes and put on jeans and a black shirt, putting on her Chucks. She grabbed Toby's leash and smiled.

"Go to the park?" she asked. Toby yipped and jumped in the air, panting and wagging his tail excitedly. She hooked it on and walked back downstairs.

"You ok? Did something happen?" her father asked worriedly, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'm going to the park with Toby for a while. I want to enjoy the day while it's still light out." Melanie stated, grabbing her keys again and walking out to her car.

Naraku yawned as he strode in the park with Sam. He was feeling quite content with himself and Sam was feeling happy about the fresh air. He saw Melanie sitting against a tree with Toby curled up next to her, both sleeping soundly.

"Hey, I thought you worked today." Naraku said, sitting down and patting her leg. Melanie smiled while she yawned.

"I quit." She chirped. Naraku smiled proudly.

"Good. That job was unfair to you." He stated as Melanie scratched her arm, looking down at Toby, who was sniffing Sam curiously. She felt Naraku's arm wrap around her shoulders as he brought her closer to himself.

"Um, you're happy." Melanie said as Naraku looked down at her with his eyebrow cocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her. He saw her eyes widen a bit as she looked down, shaking her head.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. You just seem happier."

"Oh. No, it's just a nice evening out. Very nice weather."

"Mhm. Toby likes it." Melanie said, rubbing Toby's ears softly. The wolf licked its lips and wagged his tail in response. Naraku looked at Sam, who was lying down and resting his head on Naraku's leg.

"Sam likes anything." Naraku said, seeing the black lab's ears twitch at the sound of his name.

"Haha, yeah." Melanie sighed, keeping her head down.

"Melanie, are you doing anything tonight?" Naraku asked after glancing at his watch.

"No. Why?"

"I can't believe I'm about to ask you this, but do you like adventures at night?"

"Um…like what?"

"Haha…ghost hunts."

"You're asking me to go on a ghost hunt?" Melanie asked with a small smile.

"Uh, well, yes, I am."

"I'll go. Where at?"

"The woods up at the north end of the city."

"Oh, ok."

"If you don't want to, it's alright Melanie."

"No, I want to." Melanie replied, finally relaxing back into his friendly embrace. She looked up at him and began laughing quietly. Naraku frowned and looked down at her with a smirk.

"What?" he asked her, but Melanie shook her head in the negative as she continued laughing, burying her face in Naraku's chiseled chest. Soon her laughter became painful and she had to take a breath.

"What? I hate it when people laugh at me." Naraku growled as he stared at Sam, his face in full pout mode. He saw Melanie lift her head and poke his neck.

"Hickie." She chirped with a giggle. Naraku gasped slightly as his hand flew up and covered it.

"It's…it's not a hickie." He lied, his cheeks turning a light red.

"Ok. She grabbed your neck while you two,"

"It's a hickie." Naraku quickly corrected, closing his eyes and trying to hide his embarrassment, but Melanie reached up and patted his head.

"I don't care what you do. I just thought it was funny." Melanie chirped.

"I thought you said you disagreed with premarital sex." Naraku said back. Melanie shrugged.

"It's not premarital sex if you don't plan on ever being married." Melanie replied, wagging her finger at him. Naraku blinked as he smiled with disbelief. That was the best thing he had ever heard in his life.

"Melanie," he began.

"Yes?" she asked back.

"That is the most wonderful quote ever said in my defense."

"You're welcome?" Melanie said back unsurely as Naraku stood up. He held out both of his hands to her, grasping onto her smaller hands and pulling her up on her feet. Melanie grabbed Toby's leash and watched as Naraku jogged after Sam, who took off after the car happily.

"Melanie, I'll pick you up at eight!" Naraku called back frantically, almost taking a face dive onto the concrete when he grabbed Sam's leash.

"Ok. Bye." Melanie said back, getting Toby in her car and driving home.

Jordan and Gabe danced in place as they waited for Naraku to arrive in the "Lame Ass Piece of Shit" van that he had to take when it was an outside ghost hunt. Naraku had picked up Melanie and dropped her off with the crazed young adults.

"All the single ladies, all the single ladies!" Jordan sang as she and Gabe kicked one another's shoes and bumped their hips together.

"If you like it then you should've put a ring on it!" Gabe screamed at Jordan, who immediately began crying falsely. Melanie scratched her head and wondered if she was really safe with these too.

"Hey, are you riding with Sesshomaru?" Gabe asked Jordan.

"Duh. I am not riding in that van ever again. Especially if Naraku is driving." Jordan said with a forced laugh.

"Why?" Gabe asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because he likes to hit every Goddamn pot hole he can!" Jordan yelled at the sky as Gabe began laughing.

"He's trying to break it so we can get a better van! Hahaha!"

"He's going to break my mother fucking head is what's going to happen! I'm riding with Sesshomaru in his nice, smooth, Escalade!"

"So you two can have hot animal sex, right?"

"Exactly."

"Well, have fun."

"I will."

"Who the hell is all coming to this thing anyway?" Gabe asked.

"Everyone and their dog." Jordan remarked.

"How is Pillow?" Melanie asked Jordan, who smiled widely.

"He's getting so big! He used to sleep on my tummy and now he has to sleep on his little bed." Jordan said. Melanie nodded.

"Yeah, they get big fast." Melanie said, seeing a white van pull up. She saw Jordan hiss and hide behind Gabe.

"Satan! It's Satan!" Jordan shouted as Naraku and Jenn climbed out.

"Oh, thanks Jordan." Jenn huffed.

"The power of Christ compels you!" Jordan hollered, throwing a rock at the van while Gabe threw the rest of the water from his bottle at it.

"Gabe," Naraku called.

"What?" the boy replied.

"You're atheist, it won't work." Naraku stated.

"It adds to the drama." Gabe said back.

"Hey Jordan, when your knight in shinning Escalade gets here, tell him thanks for being a late asshole." Naraku growled as he crossed his arms. Jordan giggled as she shrugged.

"It's really weird. He's usually on time unless you're the one setting the hours." Jordan remarked with a smile as the said Escalade pulled up. Sesshomaru got out and yawned slightly.

"My apologies for being late, I was creeping around the neighborhood for little girls." Sesshomaru stated tonelessly as Jordan and Gabe snorted.

"Why little girls? Aren't you man enough to get a woman?" Jenn asked Sesshomaru with a smile.

"I prefer the "smooth between the legs," feeling." Sesshomaru retorted as Gabe and Jordan make gagging noises.

"Oh shit, he did not." Gabe laughed as Jordan walked up to Sesshomaru. She hugged him and he hugged her back with a smirk.

"Bahaha! This bastard has been drinking!" Jordan laughed hysterically as Sesshomaru put all of his weight on her.

"Oh no, Jordan, the gravity is…pushing down…on me." Sesshomaru chirped sarcastically as he leaned forward on her even more.

"You drunk fuck! Get off!" Jordan cried out with a smile.

"I am not drunk." Sesshomaru corrected as he stood up and yawned.

"Alright, Frat Boy, since you decided to drink and be late, you get to go out on your own in the forest." Naraku announced as he climbed into the van.

"Oh I am so fucking scared Naraku. You don't even know. Come hug me and make me feel better." Sesshomaru said back, climbing into his own vehicle as Jordan climbed in the passenger seat. She was in a crazed laughing fit.

"Melanie, you should probably ride with them, it gets crazy in the van." Gabe suggested. Melanie nodded, but stopped when she saw Naraku get out and shake his head.

"He's been drinking! Gabe, you ride with him and let her ride with me!" Naraku called out.

"It's fine, he was able to get here without crashing." Melanie said back as she climbed into the Escalade. She Naraku look away and refrain from punching something. He got back in, as well as Gabe and Jenn.

"Don't worry Melanie, I'm fine." Sesshomaru announced as he put on his sunglasses, revving his engine with a small smirk. Melanie gulped slightly as she strapped herself in.

"He lies." Jordan chirped as they took off after the van. He wasn't speeding, swerving or showing any signs that he had been drinking.

"Turn the music on, it's too quiet." Sesshomaru ordered as Jordan leaned forward and began messing with the radio. He glanced in the rearview mirror at Melanie, who was gripping her seatbelt while looking out of the window.

"How have you been feeling?" Sesshomaru asked Jordan. Jordan relaxed back in her seat and exhaled, flipping her hair from her forehead.

"Better. You?"

"Stressed."

"I'm sorry."

When they approached the woods, they saw a trail that led in and probably split into more trails further back. Sesshomaru turned his vehicle off and let out a long sigh.

"I don't want to go first." He growled.

"Those three are going first, or at least that's the plan." Jordan said back as she got out. She saw Naraku toss Gabe a flashlight while turning on a camera.

"Who wants to go with me?" Naraku asked, aiming the camera at Melanie, who had shrank behind Sesshomaru, who had his arms crossed and was looking down at the shy girl.

"Melanie! Thanks for volunteering!" Naraku chirped. Sesshomaru heard her sigh heavily.

"I'll go! I've always wanted to go on one!" Jenn said.

"Alright, Jordan and Gabe, you two know what to do, we're going to head out." Naraku said as he began walking to the trail, Jenn and Melanie following him quietly. Gabe turned around and frowned. It was dim out, almost completely dark, but he saw Jordan opening the back of the van and climbing in.

"Oooh, very nice." Jordan chirped when she turned on the laptop that used the GPS in Naraku's phone to keep track of where he was at and what trail he was traveling down.

"I know, right?" Gabe said as he climbed in the front to lie down and stretch out. Sesshomaru got in back with Jordan as he put a blanket down before he lay down himself, resting his head on Jordan's shoulder. She saw him slip some pills in his mouth as he drank them down with water he brought.

"Buddy, don't they know what's wrong yet?" Jordan asked him.

"No, but it doesn't bother me. Only the headaches do." Sesshomaru replied simply.

"Drinking won't help." Jordan said to him.

"What? Are you sick?" Gabe asked curiously as he pressed his foot against the door, trying to stretch his muscles.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said with a yawn. He felt Jordan's hand run through his silky hair before she patted his head.

"Just don't die on me, ok?" she asked.

"I won't die, Jordan. Calm down." Sesshomaru said back, shivering from the cold chill he received.

"Ah, ok, stretching won't help." Gabe growled as he climbed over the seats and in back, taking the laptop from Jordan's lap. He began messing around with it and laughing as Jordan began singing lullabies to the sleepy man beside her. Once she finally got him asleep, Gabe went in for the kill.

"Jordan," he whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Should we go scare them?"

"Haha, yeah, we should."

"What about Melanie?"

"Leave her alone, she'll have a heart attack."

"Ok, let's go." Gabe said, climbing back over the seat and getting out of the van. Jordan carefully maneuvered herself away from Sesshomaru and gently lowered his head on the blanket. She pulled the other half over him and climbed over the seats, running off with Gabe into the woods.

AN- Uh oh, Frick and Frack are on the loose!


	13. Chapter 13

Scary

"Mr. Saitou? Hello?" Melanie called out, shinning the flashlight on the trail. She had tripped and neither Naraku nor Jenn had heard her and they continued walking, leaving her behind and now she couldn't find them and had to choose from three trails and she wasn't about to choose the wrong one and get lost, so she stayed put.

"He…hello?" she said uncertainly when she heard a rustle behind her. Her eyes scanned the forest floor and the bushes and trees. She shivered and held her arms closer to her abdomen as she felt that she was being watched. Melanie turned around quickly when she heard a twig snap and a breath down her neck.

"Mr. Saitou! Help! Please!" Melanie whispered as she closed her eyes to prevent herself from seeing something.

"He obviously isn't going to help. Will you accept mine?" a familiarly silky smooth voice asked. Melanie opened her eyes and looked up and let out a breath of relief. She wanted to latch onto Sesshomaru, but he wasn't really the cuddly type…unbeknownst to her, he was quite the opposite when he drank.

"Come on, you can come with me back to the van. Batman and Robin are out on their little adventures." Sesshomaru said, taking his usual approach to Melanie by resting his hand on her back and guiding her back through the paths. Melanie frowned and realized that he didn't have a flashlight, so how could he see in the darkness?

"Um, thank you." Melanie said, feeling stupid for getting scared for no reason.

"You're welcome." Sesshomaru replied.

Gabe and Jordan quickly jogged down the trail that Naraku and Jenn had taken. They had taken a shortcut, so they had no clue that Melanie was lost and found by Sesshomaru.

"Hey, shhh!" Jordan whispered to Gabe when they heard Naraku's voice.

"Melanie, are you alright? Melanie?" Naraku called out as he turned around. He felt a slight panic rise in his chest when he finally realized that she wasn't there.

"Uh oh…let's go back and find her." Jenn said, frowning when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.

"She'll be fine." Naraku chirped. Jenn pushed away from him slowly, staring at the ground silently. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Since when did Naraku want to leave poor Melanie alone in the woods? Unless he wanted something he didn't want Melanie to see…

"Naraku, seriously, I think we should go find her. She doesn't seem like she can handle loneliness."

"Hell, she's alone all the time unless I'm around. She probably loves it." Naraku replied quickly.

"I…what's wrong with you? She hates it and you know it!"

"I know, but she can make it."

"You're awful." Jenn growled, seeing Naraku roll his eyes in response.

"Haven't heard that one before. Fine, let's go find the little girl who is almost an adult." Naraku responded sharply as he walked away.

"Wow, what a douche bag." Gabe whispered to Jordan as they continued following the teachers. Jordan nodded and stayed quiet.

Naraku led Jenn back to the van, where he saw Sesshomaru and Melanie chatting lightly, Sesshomaru's BlackBerry's light shinning off both of their faces.

"See? She ditched us." Naraku growled to Jenn.

"Melanie, are you ok?" Jenn called out.

"I'm fine." Melanie said back quietly, averting her gaze to her knees.

"Ditched us, did you?" Naraku asked curiously.

"No…you ditched her." Sesshomaru stated in her defense.

"What? I did not." Naraku argued, glaring at the white haired male.

"So me finding her alone is just my imagination playing tricks on me?" Sesshomaru asked back calmly as he took a sip of water.

"Melanie," Naraku began.

"I tripped and you kept walking. It's ok, I didn't say anything quick enough for you to hear me." Melanie explained.

"My turn," Sesshomaru stated as he took the camera from Naraku's hands and striding towards the trails. Naraku sat down next to Melanie in the van, patting her knee softly.

"You know, you have a voice for a reason. I'm responsible for everyone here and I can't have you getting lost." He said to her. Melanie pulled her knees up to her face and sighed heavily.

"Ok." She finally said to him.

"Where are the two crazy asses?" Naraku asked when he finally realized that Jordan and Gabe were nowhere to be found.

"I don't know." Melanie said back.

"Go with Sesshomaru. He's been drinking and I know he'll stay out there too long just to fuck with me." Naraku suggested. Melanie looked up and saw Naraku staring at Jenn, who had bent down to tie her shoe. Melanie felt herself grow furious. He wanted her to leave so he could make a move on Jenn.

"Ugh, fine." Melanie exhaled, jumping out and walking to the trails with a flashlight. She knew which trail to take because Sesshomaru was telling her about the one he wanted to take. He was in the mood for an adventure and wanted to take the roughest trail there.

"Naraku, why'd you send her off?" Jenn asked with a sigh as she sat next to him in the van.

"Why do you think?" he asked back with a smirk.

"I really don't know. You're acting a bit out of character." Jenn responded. Naraku leaned forward and pressed his lips to her neck, making her shiver and squirm away from him.

"Because I wanted to be alone with you." He said back.

"What? Me? Why?" Jenn asked, her heart still pounding.

"Again, why do you think I do?" Naraku purred, gently pulling her back to him. He was surprised that she actually let him touch her.

Jordan stood against the tree and yawned while waiting for Gabe to finish up his cigarette. He exhaled the smoke and shook his head.

"So, like, I'm really missing Nick and Levi right now." Gabe stated.

"Yeah dude, me too. Especially Nick."

"For sure. Nick is my teddy bear."

"Nick is my thug for life."

"Haha, have you seen his new pictures on Facebook?"

"No, why?"

"Oh my God, Jordan, he's fucking fire!"

"Really? How?"

"He joined the college football team and he's super built, he's even gotten taller and, ugh, it bothers me that he's not gaaaaay!" Gabe whined as he put out his cigarette. Jordan giggled and patted Gabe's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Gabe." She giggled as they began walking.

The two young adults stopped walking when they saw the van, Naraku and Jenn making out heatedly. Gabe and Jordan looked at one another with big, broad smiles on their faces.

"Gabe, you see that branch?" Jordan whispered in Gabe's ear.

"Yeah,"

"Climb that tree and jump on the top of the van, make sure it's loud."

"What're you going to do?"

"I stole Sesshomaru's keys…I'll sneak in his Escalade, turn the brights on and honk the horn."

"Haha, ok," he whispered back.

Naraku let out a frustrated whimper when Jenn pulled away slowly, looking down with a smile.

"I think I heard something," Jenn said before Naraku could even ask what was wrong. He looked outside and shook his head.

"This place is not haunted." He exhaled, grunting when he hit his elbow.

"Haha, ouch." Jenn giggled.

"Kiss me and make me feel better, please?" Naraku pleaded, his tone of voice not the least bit innocent. Jenn huffed and leaned up anyway, and just as their lips touched, there was a huge, loud crash on the roof of the van.

"Oh my God! Shit!" Jenn screamed when bright lights were suddenly turned on and Naraku jumped when he heard the angry horn of the white Escalade parked behind the van.

"Hahahaha! Jordaaaaaan!" Gabe screamed as he ran for the passenger's side, Naraku hot on his trail once the older man realized who was responsible for the interruption. The younger man crawled in and slammed the door, Jordan locking it right before Naraku grabbed the handle as he yanked on it.

"Goddamn you two! It's not funny!" Naraku roared as he pounded the window.

"You fucking break my door and I'll knock your teeth so far down your throat that you'll have to drop your pants to chew your food." A cold voice announced from behind him. Naraku turned around and was met with Sesshomaru…an angry one.

"Then tell your two subordinates to quit fucking around like a couple of monkeys." Naraku growled.

"Um, excuuuuuuse me, bitch! Who was trying to get it on in the back of the van? That's right, tool, you!" Jordan yelled as she got out and walked around the Escalade. Jordan saw Sesshomaru's face twist with slight disgust.

"I can never use that blanket ever again." Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh, shut up, pussy. We weren't doing that." Naraku stated with a scowl. He was half angry that "it" never happened…he blamed Thing One and Thing Two for that failure of liftoff.

"I would have preferred you not touching it at all." Sesshomaru spat back with irritability.

"Where's Melanie? Did you ditch her?" Naraku asked.

"Present." Melanie announced from behind Sesshomaru.

"Unlike you, I keep an eye on her." The white haired male stated arrogantly.

"I hate you so incredibly much that it will actually shorten my lifespan by ten years at the least." Naraku said calmly.

"Which will help me beat you in another aspect of life. It's all a part of my plan."

"You two are insufferable." Jenn exhaled with annoyance.

"You're insufferable merely by being around Naraku." Sesshomaru retorted icily.

"Oh, so Jordan is insufferable?" Jenn asked back through gritted teeth.

"Jordan has achieved a level beyond insufferable, but this isn't about her."

"Nor was it about her until you said something." Naraku said.

"She inserted herself into the conversation, my man-whore idiot." Sesshomaru responded.

"I'll insert my foot up your ass if you keep breathing."

"You know exactly how I like it."

"Hahaha! Alright, calm down!" Gabe announced, trying to stop the gay jokes from entering the conversation.

"Damn, we all need to take our happy pills and move on in life." Jordan added on, handing Sesshomaru his keys back.

The next day, Melanie lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling while thinking about last night. For the most part, it was fun…with Gabe and Jordan. They enjoyed cussing out the ghosts and screaming random profanities when it got too quiet. Jordan and Gabe were the only two who didn't argue and send her away when they got bored of her.

"Hey, Melanie, are you awake?" her mother asked as the door slowly opened.

"Yeah." Melanie said back.

"Do you want any breakfast?"

"No, Mom."

"Ok, honey. I'm leaving for the store, then. Need anything?"

"No."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Melanie said, answering her phone.

"Hey Mel," Naraku chirped. Melanie felt her face grow hot with anger.

"Hey." Melanie replied shortly.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes."

"Oh…I'm sorry. Call you later?"

"N…why?"

"I like talking to you."

"Sure. Later." Melanie said, closing her phone and continuing her thoughts. Melanie had put the pieces of the puzzle together. Naraku mentioned to her a little while ago that he hurt Jordan two years ago…Jordan mentioned to her that she broke her back two years ago…Sesshomaru mentioned that the two had gotten in a fight and Jordan left the room. All of it happened two years ago, it was no coincidence.

"It wasn't his fault, but he didn't help it." Melanie said to herself as she closed her eyes. The Naraku she knew fit the story perfectly. At first he's charming and witty, then he does a complete one-eighty degree turn and is the most arrogant and angry person on the planet.

Jordan sighed as she sat at the restaurant table with Naraku. It was just the two of them and she preferred it that way. For some reason, they felt the need to argue for an audience. Naraku took a drink of his water as he continued proofreading the essay Jordan had asked him to look over.

"How is it so far?" Jordan asked curiously.

"It sounds like a first grader wrote it." Naraku retorted playfully.

"Yesssss." Jordan celebrated.

"All jokes aside, it's perfect. I didn't see any mistakes." Naraku said, handing the essay back to her.

"Haha, because I had three people check it." Jordan said as she set it beside her. She looked up and caught the slight frustrated look in Naraku's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"Something is wrong with Melanie."

"You woke her up, she's going to be grumpy."

"She's going to snap one of these days. I know it." Naraku stated as he leaned back, crossing his arms. Jordan shrugged.

"I don't know, dude. She seems to be so…I can't see her doing anything violent." Jordan said with a frown, taking a drink of her Mountain Dew.

"I had a dream last night that she just snapped and smashed…someone's head in her locker." Naraku said.

"Whose head?"

"I…mine." Naraku exhaled slowly.

"Nah! She wouldn't do that!" Jordan insisted.

"Maybe it's because I'm twisted that I can see her doing that. If she does do it, I don't want it to be me."

"I don't think anyone would want to be it."

"True. I really don't want to be it, though."

"Haha, you won't be. Melanie would never do that to you."

"I hope so."

"If anyone smashes your head, it'll be me." Jordan chirped sweetly.

"Why thank you, Jordan." Naraku replied sarcastically.

"Mhm!"

Sesshomaru sat on the couch in his mansion, reading a book and relaxing on his rare day off where he didn't have to worry about anything. He looked up when he saw Rin trot in the room. She sat down next to him and turned the TV on, ruining the silence.

"Hey Hannah!" Rin chirped, answering her phone. Sesshomaru felt his patience already burning.

"Yeah, I'm just sitting here with the…my cousin." She continued with a giggle. Sesshomaru forced himself to concentrate on the words of his book.

"Nah, he doesn't care." Rin said.

"I don't care about what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If I spend the night with her."

"I do care."

"Why?"

"You're not going anywhere."

"Why!"

"It's Sunday, you go to school tomorrow."

"So?"

"…So you will not go."

"You're so annoying! Why not?"

"I just explained why."

"Whatever, I'm going back upstairs."

"Leave your phone with me. I knew I should've waited before giving you one." Sesshomaru said, turning the TV off and returning to his book. Rin threw it on the couch and stomped away.

"I hate you." She mumbled. Sesshomaru looked up and glared at her as he followed her.

"You hate me? Haha, you have no clue of the meaning of the word. I'm sending you to live with my father for a while, and trust me, hate won't describe the feeling you'll get there." He growled to her with amusement in his eyes. Rin glared back up with her brown ones.

"You act like I don't ever go over there!"

"Every time you're over there, Inuyasha is gone…we'll see how long you last when he's there every damn minute of your day. Pack your things, you're leaving tonight."

"Fine! If I survive, I get my phone back!"

"And if you don't, you don't get it back for…oh, let's say a month." Sesshomaru finished. Rin turned around and headed up the stairs to her room to pack. Sesshomaru smirked evilly to himself. It was time that she learned a lesson of life.

Naraku, Jordan and Gabe sat on Naraku's couch as they watched Pillow and Sam wrestle around with one another. Pillow wasn't as big as Sam, but he was big enough to hold his ground against the larger black lab. Jordan felt Naraku's arm reach around her as he pulled her in for a hug.

"You know, Sam has acquired this new ability of barking at random noises." Naraku announced as the two canines decided to take a break.

"Meow! Meow!" Gabe called out as Sam looked over at the three friends, his expression blank.

"Mooooo!" Jordan called out as Naraku snorted. Gabe covered his mouth and decided to try and trick Sam into thinking that something else was meowing.

"Meow! Meoowwww!" Gabe tried again, but Sam blinked and licked his lips in reply.

"Cactus!" Jordan hollered, sending Naraku into a fit of laughter as Sam began barking, his barks dragged out into howls, as if he was trying to intimidate the cactus in the room.

"Hahaha! What kind of animal…Jordan, you're so weird!" Gabe laughed.

"Yes I am." Jordan replied, petting Pillow's head gently.

"Haha, too good." Naraku chuckled as he stood up, Gabe and Jordan following him into the kitchen. They each grabbed a drink and a snack from the cabinets and fridge as they filed right back into the living room. Naraku, Gabe and Jordan all plopped down on the couch and held fast to their snacks as the couch leg broke and tilted them back quickly.

"Oh great…isn't this magical." Naraku groaned. He soon began laughing because Gabe and Jordan were both red in the face, tears flowing from their eyes as they continued their silent fit of painful laughter.

"Ooooh! Daaaaaaamn! Hahaha! Ok, Jordan, breathe!" Gabe coached as Jordan was still struggling to breathe. Naraku rubbed her back and patted it as she took a deep breath.

"Ahhhhahaha! We're so faaaaaaat!" she wailed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I've got a feeling…that tonight's going to be a good niiiiight!" Gabe sang as he began eating. Naraku smirked as he looked over at the other couch. Sam and Pillow sat next to one another, watching as the three friends stood up, allowing the couch to return to its normal position…somewhat. They walked over to the other couch and plopped down, each freezing to see if the leg would break, but it held strongly.

"Woooohoooo! That tonight's going to be a good, good night!" Naraku added on, keeping a good melody. Sam and Pillow looked at one another blankly. Humans were such strange creatures.

AN- Haha, the couch thing happened to my friends…with my couch. Haha, damn.


	14. Chapter 14

Make It Well

"So, let me ask you this, is there a double-standard for divorcing parents?" Naraku asked his sociology class.

"No." a boy chirped.

"I think there is. When parents divorce, whom do the kids usually end up with?" Naraku continued.

"The mom." He replied.

"Right. But there was a case where the mom gave the children to the father and was still there mother, just not in the same house with them, and she was reprimanded for leaving her children. I believe that is a double-standard."

"Oh, I guess for that case there is."

"So, oh, hold on," Naraku sighed as he walked over to the door, opening it and frowning.

"Bloop!" Gabe chirped. Naraku immediately closed the door, smirking when he heard Gabe call him a few colorful names.

"Yes?" Naraku asked as he opened back up.

"Passed my exam." Gabe said with a smile.

"Good job. I'm teaching, go away." Naraku growled back.

"Aaww, ok."

"Where's Thing Two?"

"Where do you think?"

"Oh, him…isn't he dead yet?" Naraku asked, closing the door again.

Melanie groaned as she continued scribbling down the countless notes for her AP History class. She finally got annoyed with them and threw down her pencil, biting her lip and sitting back in her seat.

"Melanie, is there something wrong?" her teacher asked kindly.

"No." Melanie said back.

"Are you going to finish the notes?"

"No."

"Have it your way."

"Hey, you can copy my notes later." A girl whispered to Melanie, who nodded in reply. She didn't feel like doing anything. She just wanted to quit.

After class, Melanie sighed as she closed her locker door. She definitely didn't want to go to fifth hour. She looked around for anybody she knew to make sure they didn't see her sneak into the bathroom. Melanie waited in there for the bell to ring before she stuck her head out cautiously. She wanted to find a better hiding place that didn't smell like piss. Little did she know, Sesshomaru had spotted her and was hiding behind the corner, waiting for her to come out.

"You know Melanie, skipping class isn't like you." A voice shot out quickly just as Melanie stepped out from the restroom. Melanie closed her eyes and let out a breath of annoyance. She should've just stayed in there.

"Great." She said under her breath as she turned around to face him.

"You know I live for these moments, don't you?" Sesshomaru stated with a smug smile, amusement flashing in his brilliant golden eyes.

"Can I have the detention now?" Melanie asked him grumpily. Melanie wasn't much for his mind games. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"No. A detention is too easy. Since you don't want to be in class, how does suspension sound?" he asked coldly. Melanie felt her eyes widen a bit. Her parents would murder her if they even knew she skipped class, let alone got suspended for it.

"Why would you want me to not come? Why not torture me and make me stay in school?" Melanie asked back, noticing the smirk had disappeared from his face as he leaned down, arms still crossed.

"Do you really think that question hasn't been asked already? Being suspended would completely destroy those scholarships you worked so hard to obtain, wouldn't it?" Sesshomaru asked back. Melanie knew she had lost. The irritable principal had caught her fair and square and was now going to take her scholarships from her. She was starting to miss her fifth hour.

"Pretty much. Do it." Melanie shot back, slightly scared as in where that would get her. Sesshomaru was now confused. He straightened his posture as he kept his stare on Melanie. He had noticed her flaring attitude lately, though he would barely call it an attitude considering the shit he dealt with everyday from everyone he came in contact with.

"You've caught me on a good day, I'll let you go to class and you can get a tardy."

"You're having an awful day. You're tense, you haven't been sleeping and your tone of voice indicates a bad mood. Why are you letting me off the hook when you don't let anyone else go?"

"Why are you trying my patience? I'll give you one last chance to go and then I'll give you a suspension, if that is what you wish."

"I'd love it. I'll go to class and just dip school tomorrow."

"I'll catch you for truancy."

"I'll have my mom call me in sick."

"I'll be expecting a doctor's note."

"I'll be getting one since I'm having my burns checked out tomorrow and there's nothing you can pin me down for."

"I…what's your deal?"

"What's yours? I was quietly skipping class until you showed up."

"Get to class now."

"Now you're giving me another chance? You're lame."

"I see that you've been having a wonderful time with Naraku."

"I see that you don't like that."

"Heh, you'll keep your distance from him if you know what's good for you."

"Amazing sex is good for me."

"…" Sesshomaru's mouth dropped open slightly as Melanie turned on her heel and strode away. The principal knew that she was lying about it, but it gave him a good reason to go rattle Naraku's cage, and maybe Naraku would reprimand her for it…maybe. He walked down the hallway and walked in the room, which was empty except for said teacher.

"Where is your class?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Some meeting in the auditorium." Naraku said back as he looked up from his book.

"Melanie has quite the mouth on her now…any clue why?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Nope." Naraku chirped back as he pointed at himself boldly. Sesshomaru smiled on the inside. That was the perfect reaction for the bomb he was about to drop.

"Oh, that's interesting. She told me that the reason she hangs around you is for the amazing sex…that's not good." Sesshomaru stated, noticing the color leave the other male's face. Naraku frowned and looked up from his book.

"You lie." He growled.

"I do not. You do know that her statement, whether true or not, is enough to have your teaching license revoked if I can make a big enough scene about it?"

"What do you want me to do? Get on my knees and suck your dick? I can't tell her to stop, especially if you were provoking her in the first place…were you?"

"She was skipping class and I caught her."

"Yeah, that's a cute little story. Did you threaten her?"

"I threatened to suspend her, which would cause her to lose her scholarships."

"Then you deserved whatever she said."

"She was skipping class."

"Oh, dear God, don't even act like you never skipped class! I know this, I skipped with you because we were in almost the exact same classes!" Naraku yelled with frustration. Anyone who bothered Melanie was his enemy, Sesshomaru was already his enemy and now he was his super, ultra, mega enemy. It made sense to him.

"We're not talking about me, and for the record, I never got caught, you did." Sesshomaru retorted.

"So because she was caught, she deserves to be punished, even though she did exactly what you did?"

"Wow, you've gotten so much smarter." Sesshomaru retorted as he softly clapped his hands. He dodged the book that Naraku hurled at him, chuckling tauntingly.

"Go back to Hell where you came from, Satan, and leave Melanie alone, she's doesn't need your stupid ass following her around everywhere!" Naraku shouted as he stormed up to the principal. Sesshomaru held his ground and smiled.

"No, but she obviously needs your dumb ass to keep her out of trouble…hint, hint." Sesshomaru replied before turning around and walking away. Naraku blinked before he realized what had just happened. Everything that just happened was Sesshomaru's own way of saying, "I let her go, now you go save her." He bent down and picked up his book and walked back to his desk to write a note.

Melanie sighed as she sank down in her seat. She was in her elective class, which was boring as hell compared to her other, harder classes. The teacher had just written her down for a tardy, for which was going to send to the Prince of Hell, Sesshomaru, and she knew that the principal would not pass up another chance to punish her, especially after the sex comment. She saw his face after she had said it, and it made her smile.

"Oh, hello." Her teacher chirped as Naraku strode in, looking down at Melanie who sat in the front row. She looked up at him with a confused expression.

"I forgot to give Melanie a pass. She was asking me about her essay and I kind of spaced…haha, I'm sorry." Naraku chatted quickly, acting innocently and with faked embarrassment.

"Ok, that's fine. I'll erase the tardy, thank you." Her teacher chirped. Mrs. Stark was a stern teacher who had no weakness, but Melanie saw a lustful light turn on in her eyes when she looked at Naraku, who turned to Melanie, flashing her a smile and a wink before patting her head and walking out of the room.

"Melanie, I just got rid of the tardy, ok?" Mrs. Stark said.

"Ok." Melanie chirped, hiding her smile behind her hand.

Naraku yawned as he drove home swiftly. He didn't need to be anywhere, but he had a thing for speeding. He noticed that the trees were turning different colors of orange, yellow and red, indicating that autumn was very much center stage. He liked autumn; the cool weather was his ray of sunshine.

"Hey boy," Naraku exhaled as Sam ran up to him, his boxers hanging from the dog's mouth. Naraku was used to the greeting and didn't care, as long as Sam didn't eat his clothes anymore. The tired man walked to his kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a beer and searching for his chips. He remembered that they were eaten a few days ago and he sighed in defeat.

"Outside…no, drop the boxers first, stupid." Naraku ordered. Sam dropped them on the floor and ran to the back door, wagging his tail fiercely. Naraku opened the door and followed his hyper dog outside. He sat down in his chair, propping his feet up on another chair and snapping open the beer.

"Hello?" Naraku answered his phone after taking a quick sip.

"Hey, you busy?" Jordan asked him.

"Nope." He replied, taking a more satisfying drink from the can.

"Can I hang with you? Gabe had to go visit his parents."

"Sure. I'm out back."

"Ok, be there in a few." Jordan replied, disconnecting the call. Naraku set his phone down and watched as Sam ran around, snapping at the falling leaves and eating them.

"You're such a dumb ass." Naraku grumbled, taking another drink.

"Heeeey!" Jordan sang when she arrived a few minutes later. Naraku set his beer down and hugged her, moving his feet so she could sit on the other chair.

"Bored?" Naraku asked her.

"Hell yeah. You?"

"Kind of. Sam keeps me a little above it."

"Haha, I love him." Jordan said, petting the excited Sam and watching as he ran back into the yard, eating more leaves.

"He's stupid." Naraku announced with a sigh.

"Yeah, well, what can we do? So, want to do something?" she asked him.

"Nothing that involves moving from this spot." Naraku said back with a yawn. Jordan laughed as she walked behind him, laying into his shoulders with her hands.

"Aww, yeeessss!" Naraku purred happily. He really needed a shoulder massage.

"See? I'm not all evil." Jordan giggled.

"I never believed you were. Oh God, I need this." Naraku stated with content. He was almost shocked that a mere massage was making him so happy.

"Hahaha, this entertains me." Jordan replied, moving down his arms and back up to his shoulders, getting him to shiver and groan with a broad smile on his face. She continued for a few minutes before stopping and sitting back down in the other chair.

"Thank you, I feel much better." Naraku exhaled.

"Mhm. So, sure you don't want to go anywhere?" Jordan asked curiously.

"Your place. I have no food here." Naraku announced as he stood up. He called for Sam and let the dog in before closing the door and looking at Jordan.

"I'll ride with you." He said.

"Ok." Jordan said, walking around the side of the house, hearing Naraku's footsteps behind her. They climbed in her Mustang and flew down the road.

"I'm making noodles!" Jordan sang as she ran in her house, Naraku following her eagerly. He was starving.

"Good." Naraku chirped as he leaned against the counter and watched as Jordan hopped over to the cabinet, opening it.

"This is where we stash our pot." Jordan announced as she pulled out the cooking pot, setting it on the stove as Naraku snorted, chuckling in response as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Haha, it usually where I stash mine as well." Naraku said back as Jordan filled the pan up with water, turning on the stove to heat it up.

"Here, you can eat these," she said, handing him the bag of missing chips from his house.

"Thanks for giving me permission to eat my own damn food." He growled playfully, eating a chip quickly.

"Gabe stole them, not me." Jordan said back, finding the Ramen noodles and opening the packages.

"I know. So, Sesshomaru tried to suspend Melanie today."

"Did he try or did he threaten?"

"Threatened. He's looking pretty pale, is he ok…not that I care…I'm just curious." Naraku growled uncaringly, but Jordan knew that even though he hated Sesshomaru, he also loved to hate him. If Sesshomaru were gone, Naraku would have no one to compete against in anything, and that would eventually destroy him.

"You know, he's been distant with me lately, which means something is really wrong." Jordan said back with a slight frown, glancing at the water in the pot.

"I hope he feels cool about just ignoring you because he's sick…or whatever. I hope he dies, no offense." Naraku stated aloofly, plopping another chip in his mouth.

"If he died, I don't know what I'd do, so shut up." Jordan said back defensively. Naraku rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. He never really got the dynamic of their relationship. Were they friends, were they brother/sister, were they simply leeching what they needed from one another? Or, even the most unlikely question…were they together secretly? It was out there, but Naraku was twisted and observant, if he found out that they were actually dating, he wouldn't be the least bit surprised.

"Almost done!" Jordan chirped as she stirred the noodles, which smelled amazing.

"I'm starving, turn the heat up." Naraku demanded as he set the heat higher himself. Jordan slapped his hand away as she turned the heat off.

"Impatient bastard. Get some bowls." Jordan replied, but Naraku had already grabbed two, handing them to her quickly.

"Faster, faster, faster, yes, yes, there you go, ahhhh!" Naraku screamed as he took the bowl from her, grabbing a fork and digging into the noodles.

"Yes sir, you are welcome." Jordan giggled in response, wondering if that was what he really sounded like in bed. Her face must've said it all because Naraku noticed the thoughtful and curious look on her face.

"No, I don't sound like that in bed." He stated arrogantly.

"Haha, hell, I wouldn't know." Jordan replied with a laugh.

"You would if you'd just fuck me."

"Not happening."

"I know, Sesshomaru is tapping that fine piece of ass, and though it depresses me, I'll get my chance one day."

"The day I win the lottery is the day you'll come home and find me already naked in your bed, ready for you."

"You better start buying some fucking lottery tickets."

"Haha, no."

"Then I'll never have a chance."

"That's the point."

"I know. Thanks for cooking for me, I was hungry." Naraku said, getting more noodles.

"Haha, me too." Jordan replied.

"So, this weekend, are you doing anything?" Naraku asked.

"If Sesshomaru isn't avoiding me, then no, which means, no, I'm not busy."

"Call me up and we can go see a movie or something."

"Ok, sounds good."

Sesshomaru yawned as he turned over in his bed. It was late at night and he wasn't feeling too well. It was also storming outside, which would usually calm him and make him sleepy, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He saw his BlackBerry on his nightstand and wondered if Jordan were asleep yet. He reached for it and stopped midway, frowning slightly before turning over so he couldn't see it. He never wanted to talk to her when he was sick or depressed. He, Sesshomaru, was supposed to be the stable one so Jordan and Rin would have someone to fall against, not the other way around. He felt awkward enough that Jordan helped him out with his sleeping problem the last time, and he didn't want her to do it again. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate her help; he just thought that she shouldn't have to help him.

"God…damn you to Hell and back three times over if you do not let me sleep tonight." He growled with annoyance. He heard his phone vibrate and he answered it without looking.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you, but I was worried," her voice stated tiredly. Sesshomaru stared at his ceiling, as if he was trying to glare at God. The last person he wanted to talk to just happened to call him?

"Worried about what, might I ask?" Sesshomaru said back, feeling a bit more relaxed now that he had something to distract him.

"You, stupid. Avoiding me will not help anything. I will bring Hell if you ignore me one more time." She growled at him.

"Alright, Jordan. We'll do something tomorrow."

"Promise me."

"What?"

"Promise me so you won't come up with some stupid reason not to."

"I promise."

"Ok, good night."

"Good night, Jordan."


	15. Chapter 15

Global Insanity

Melanie was asleep in Naraku's classroom early in the morning. She had on a jacket and had the hood pulled over her head. Naraku sat at his desk; trying to get a start on a puzzle he had bought the previous day. The puzzle had five thousand pieces and was supposed to be a full-sized globe when it was finished…'when' being the key word.

"Damn it," Naraku growled as he tried one of the thousands of different pieces. He already had a little over fifty pieces put together at the base of the globe puzzle. That was the one thing about it; he had to start at the bottom. Unlike other puzzles where he could start anywhere he chose.

"Shit, I'm not even at the bottom of Australia yet." He groaned, finding a piece that fit.

"Here," Melanie yawned, grabbing a few pieces and hooking them together, making the tip of Australia. She put them in place on the globe and saw Naraku's face lighten up a bit as he continued his work on the puzzle. Melanie decided not to say anything since Naraku was being quiet. She saw him take a quick drink of coffee before returning to his side of the globe.

"Hellooooo!" Jenn sang as she bounced into the room. Melanie and Naraku looked up at the same time.

"Hey," they both chirped before getting back to the puzzle. Jenn blinked as she observed them for a moment.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Jenn finally said as she left the room. Naraku and Melanie were both too busy and too deep in thought to even realize they were being talked to. Melanie reached for another piece and pulled her hand back quickly when she grabbed Naraku's hand instead. He didn't seem to notice because he continued his silence. Melanie noticed that he didn't seem too happy, either.

"Mr. Saitou, are you ok?" Melanie asked. Naraku looked at her and nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm just not a," He paused with a smirk, trying to think of the word.

"A puzzle person?"

"No, I enjoy puzzles."

"Patient?"

"No, I'm quite patient."

"Um," Melanie stopped, also trying to think of the word.

"I just lose myself in thought." Naraku said, dropping a piece and picking up another.

"Oh, I get it." She replied, fixing on another piece. Naraku stopped for a moment to take another drink of coffee. He watched as Melanie searched for a piece. He saw a burn on her neck, right below her right ear. Melanie stopped when Naraku slowly reached across his desk and placed his hand under her chin, gently moving her head to the side, his other hand brushing her hair aside as he frowned.

"Your body has a thing for burns, doesn't it?" he asked suspiciously.

"It was the straightener, I wasn't paying attention." She said back. Naraku held her face so she couldn't look away from him as he stared her down, trying to see if she were lying. The only reaction he got was the usual from any girl…a blush and an involuntary shudder.

"If you say so." He exhaled, returning to the puzzle.

"I hate hurting myself. I'll never do it on purpose." Melanie told him as she continued her work on the puzzle.

"I never suspected you."

"No one hurts me, either."

"If you say so."

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"As long as I get to ask you one."

"Deal."

"Alright, shoot,"

"Have you ever tried being gay?" she asked curiously. Naraku stopped his hands immediately, looking at Melanie with a cocked eyebrow and a curious look upon his face.

"Do I seem like I have?" he asked a bit worriedly, looking down at his usual outfit to judge the 'gayness' of it.

"No, no, I was just wondering if you've ever tried the other side."

"Melanie, you don't try dick. It's not like it's a little dish of ice cream where you take one taste and push the bowl away. If I had ever tried dick, I would not be the man I am today…I wouldn't even be a man. I'd be crying myself to sleep every night."

"Haha, so, why girls? Isn't conquering another man more exciting? Challenging?" she asked with a smile. Naraku returned the smile with his own, arrogant and very charming smile.

"It's easy to conquer a man. Rub him in the right place and he's yours. Now a woman, that's a challenge. Women need more than just physical, they need a little of everything, and so it's harder to please them, but once you do, it's a lot more satisfying."

"Oh."

"My turn,"

"I don't feel good."

"Oh no you don't, you're going to answer my question like I answered yours."

"Ok."

"Hm, if I can come up with one, that is." Naraku chuckled evilly, seeing Melanie gulp, her face slightly drained of color. She was so easy to discourage and frighten. She was so small and quiet; it was hard to believe that she was seventeen. Naraku was glad that she dressed to where she didn't show anything; she was the only girl that he didn't have "those" thoughts about, but he was sure as shit that once he saw her in a more revealing outfit, they'd flood his head.

"Hm," Melanie huffed, seeing the intense look of thought on Naraku's face. She didn't mind answering questions; she just couldn't trust Naraku as far as she could throw him.

"I hate to bring any memories back for you, but back when you were with your biological mother, did she ever have any men over?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah." Melanie said back.

"Did they ever try to…touch you?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh, sick bastards…did they accomplish it?"

"No. My biological dad, before he died, gave me a knife…I ended up using it a lot."

"…" Naraku felt his eyebrows rise. He couldn't see cute, little, child Melanie stabbing crack heads; it was a comical image, though. Melanie saw his look of surprise and quickly looked down.

"It didn't happen a lot, just a few times."

"You don't need to justify your actions to me. I'm pro-knife."

"Haha, ok." Melanie chirped, looking at the clock and frowning. It was almost time to go to first hour. She wouldn't deny it; she wished she had Naraku as a teacher more than once a day.

"You can come in during lunch and help me with this if you want." Naraku suggested, seeing Melanie's disappointment. She smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Bye, Mr. Saitou." Melanie said as she stood up with her books. Naraku cocked his head to the side as he watched her leave, a slight bounce in her step. Did he actually make a girl happy without having to use King Kong hidden in his pants? He looked down at his crotch and sighed.

"Not this time, Dick." Naraku said, snickering at himself as he continued the puzzle.

Sesshomaru yawned as he watched the teenagers scramble to their next class. He was waiting for Jordan to call him about spending time with him. He hoped that it involved sitting down somewhere. He hadn't the energy to do much and couldn't handle her for too long.

"Hello?" he answered, knowing it was his crazy friend. The halls had died down since the bell had ringed, so he was free to talk.

"How does eating sound?" Jordan asked him.

"Jordan, do we have to do this today?" he groaned. He heard silence on the other end. Jordan had felt a sharp pain in her chest. Gabe was out of town for a few days, her other friends were out of town for college, and now she was being cancelled on, even after he promised. She knew he wasn't feeling well, but it still hurt.

"No." Jordan replied, her tone comforting, even though she felt the opposite on the inside.

"How about this weekend when I have more time?"

"Haha, don't worry about it."

"No, Jordan, I promised, remember? This weekend is better for me."

"It's cool. I think I may have something going on, anyway."

"Did I say something?"

"No, but hey, I have to go. Class is in a few minutes."

"Oh. Don't slack."

"Never do." Jordan replied, closing her phone. Sesshomaru stared at his BlackBerry. Apparently, Jordan thought he was retarded or something. He knew he hurt her, and he didn't want to deal with her, so he decided to do nothing about it. Jordan was fine on her own.

Jenn watched with interest as she bit into her sandwich. Naraku and Melanie were machines when it came to the globe puzzle. They said nothing as they moved around the pieces, almost as if they could read each other's thoughts. The only sounds they made were slight grunts or sighs when a piece didn't fit. She was surprised that Naraku gave up food just to do this all through lunch.

"How long will this take you?" Jenn asked curiously.

"Don't know." Naraku replied, completely absorbed. Melanie didn't even care to respond, she was almost a third of the way done with South America and some of the southern part of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Oh hell yeah." Naraku chuckled when he finally finished Australia and some of the islands surrounding it, along with a chunk of the Indian Ocean.

"Good job. Eat something." Jenn said, tossing him her bag of chips. He opened it and ate a few, offering the rest to Melanie, who shook her head in the negative.

"Come on, eat something." Naraku said to her.

"Not hungry." Melanie replied, frowning, as the piece didn't fit. She dropped it and picked up another piece, trying to match the edges.

"I'll be so pissed off if someone fucking breaks this." Naraku mumbled as he returned to his work on his side.

"Hide it." Jenn suggested.

"Where?" he asked back.

"I don't know, somewhere."

"Why build it if I'm going to hide it?"

"Haha, I thought you meant right now."

"I'm building it right now."

"Are you even listening to me? I meant hide it during class when you aren't working on it."

"Hey, Melanie, what's this look like to you?" Naraku asked, showing her a piece.

"Um…Florida." Melanie replied, seeing Naraku's defeated expression.

"Looks like One-Eyed Willy to me." He replied, putting the piece down and searching for another.

"Yours or someone else's?" Jenn asked with a smile.

"I plead the fifth." Naraku replied, once again, his focus back on the puzzle. Jenn was pretty sure that if a hot girl strode in naked, he'd tell her to sit down and help him with the puzzle first.

"Ugh, I hate the Atlantic." Melanie grumbled, returning to South America.

"Hot damn, I need to get laid this weekend." Naraku announced absentmindedly. Melanie looked at him awkwardly. He looked back and smiled.

"Sorry, I meant that to be in a thought-bubble." He said to her. Melanie looked over at Jenn, who was looking down and blushing slightly. Melanie shrugged and returned to the puzzle.

"Lunch is over in five minutes." Jenn said as she stood up.

"Damn." Naraku whined, seeing Melanie's slight pout. He felt good though. He liked Melanie more than Jordan, something he didn't think was possible, and as awful as it sounded, it felt true to the teacher.

"Hey, you and me in the morning, we're finishing this." Naraku said to Melanie as she stood up.

"Ok." She chirped.

Naraku taught his forth hour sociology class slowly, letting the discussions drag out. They were covering social norms and how they differ in different sections of the country. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door, which he left open so he didn't have to get up and answer it.

"Hey, can I visit?" Jordan asked curiously.

"Sure. We're discussing social norms, have anything to add?" Naraku asked her, pointing to the list on the board.

"Uh…riding the city bus is usually more common in the bigger cities than in smaller ones." Jordan stated as Naraku smiled.

"I never even thought about that. Yes, you may visit now." Naraku chirped, turning around and calling on someone. Oddly enough, Jordan sat down at his desk, inspecting the incomplete puzzle. She found a piece and stuck it on, found another, stuck it on, and she did it continuously, as if she knew where each and every piece went before hand.

"Oh come on, that's not even fair!" Naraku whined, seeing as she was completing it like she did one everyday of her life.

"What? It's not that hard." Jordan replied seriously.

"That was supposed to be our time wasting object."

"Our?"

"Me, Melanie and no one else."

"Oh," Jordan stopped, looking down and sighing as she sat back in the chair.

"At least you finished the Atlantic, Melanie hated it." Naraku said, opening his book, using a desk up at the front to sit it on.

"Yeah." Jordan said back with a laugh, but she honestly wanted to smash the whole thing to pieces just to be a bitch.

"Why aren't you hanging out with my boss?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of a lesson, yes." Naraku replied, completely unaware of his words increasing Jordan's pain. She shrugged as she stood up.

"Sorry. I'll go bother someone else." Jordan said, hearing a few people's words of sympathy.

"You can stay in here, just pretend you've had throat surgery."

"Nah, I wouldn't want my breathing to get too loud for you, old man." Jordan shot back as she bounced out of the room; the class giggling and thinking it was a joke. Jordan sighed as she walked down the hallway. She decided to just go home and sleep.

"And where is your pass, young lady?" a smooth voice asked from behind her. Jordan turned around and smirked.

"I've got your pass right here," she said, slowly bringing her hand out of her pocket and giving Sesshomaru the best flip off he had ever seen. Jordan held the bird for a few seconds longer before lowering her hand and pointing at the doors.

"I was just leaving." She said to him.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"Um," Jordan shrugged.

"Come on, walk with me." Sesshomaru said, letting Jordan take the lead. He walked alongside her, his strides graceful and hers soft.

"Have you been to the doctor?" Jordan asked.

"Yes. I'm fine, it's a psychological problem, not a physical one." Sesshomaru said back.

"What, multiple personalities or something?" Jordan asked him teasingly.

"Schizophrenia."

"Ah, I knew it."

"I'm hungry, come fix me dinner tonight." Sesshomaru stated.

"Haha, ok."

"Don't forget to fix chocolate pie."

"I won't."

Later on that day, Jordan was actually fixing dinner for Sesshomaru, who was sitting at the kitchen island, filling out paperwork and randomly surfing the web on his laptop. Jordan shivered. For some odd reason, Sesshomaru loved it to be cold as balls in his mansion. He had the windows and doors open, letting in the cool autumn breeze. It was barely above sixty, which was borderline cold for Jordan.

"Here," Sesshomaru said when he came back from the front room, draping his Metallica jacket over her shoulders. Jordan put her arms through the sleeves and laughed.

"Hahaha! It's so fucking huge!" she pointed out.

"That's what she said." Sesshomaru retorted dryly as he continued his work.

"That's what you wish she said." Jordan corrected.

"What're you fixing? It smells toxic."

"Steak fajitas. Jerk."

"Oh, my favorite."

"Hahaha, I hate you."

"As you should."

Aww, nooo. I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you, either."

"You used to." Jordan mumbled, hearing Sesshomaru's mocking snicker from behind her.

Naraku yawned as he lay on his couch with the TV on, grading the papers his students turned in. He had a hardback book behind the papers so his pen wouldn't poke a hole through the papers, though; he wished he could poke holes in several students.

"Haha, who he be?" Naraku read off from a paper, marking red down on it. He heard Sam walk from the kitchen and into the living room, licking Naraku on the face.

"It's like I'm teaching first graders again." Naraku groaned as he found more grammar errors. Yes, he student taught first graders once…he never wanted to do it again. Annoying, stupid ass little brats weren't his cup of tea.

"Greaaaat." He growled when there was a knock at his door. He got up and yawned, walking over to answer it. He forgot that he was shirtless.

"Oh, hi…bad time?" Jenn asked, unable to rip her eyes away from his chest. Naraku stepped aside.

"No. Just grading papers." He said as she walked in.

"Oh, I know, I just finished grading mine. Kids these days are retarded."

"You should read the shit I'm grading."

"Haha, is it that bad?"

"Here, read it," Naraku said, handing her the one he had just finished before she knocked on the door. Jenn read it while covering her mouth to hide her smile because Naraku looked completely flabbergasted by how stupid it was.

"Oh wow, I hope they did it on purpose." Jenn exhaled.

"Me too, it gives me a good motive to kill him." Naraku chirped with a smile. He was purposely trying to get close to her and get her turned on. He figured that he was halfway naked, why not give it a shot? It was working. Jenn couldn't keep from staring at him, even though she used Sam as an excuse not to touch his toned abs.

"Aww, Sam, you're such a good boy." Jenn giggled as the black dog panted happily. Naraku glared at the dog and quickly thought of a plan. He slowly stepped back, out of Jenn's view as he pointed at the back door. Naraku smiled excitedly while whispering 'outside.' It worked. Sam barked and quickly ran to the door while Naraku pretended to be curious as in what his dog wanted.

"Oh, he needs to go out, hold on." Naraku said, grinning devilishly as he opened the door, watching Sam run out into the yard and look back with confusion as if to say, "What? Oh, you mother fucker."

"Aw," Jenn cooed when she heard Sam yip and whine outside. She saw Naraku turn to her, a small smile on his face as his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Haha, so, why are you over here?" he asked her, crossing his arms while flexing at the same time.

"I got bored and thought maybe you wanted to talk."

"I do have a phone."

"I prefer…eye contact." Jenn said as she stared down where his pajama pants slightly hung off his hips.

"I can see that." Naraku replied, pretending not to notice her stare at him. Jenn finally looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Can you put a shirt on?" she asked.

"No. You came over here." Naraku said back.

"Eh, true." Jenn replied uncaringly, showing Naraku that she was now under control. It was an act, though. She had to force herself to look him in the eye, to talk professionally, to…accidentally let him kiss her again. Jenn panicked. She knew she was in trouble, now. He was extremely hard to resist, as if he put some immobilizing spell on her. Jenn started thinking of things that turned her off, to try and say, "No" but once again, she just melted into him.

"I'm going to kill him." Naraku growled when he heard Sam tackling the back door, barking and howling sadly. Jenn sighed and thanked God…and Sam. Naraku let the dog in and Jenn, for the remainder of her time at his house, hugged the snuggly Sam to herself on the couch while Naraku put a shirt on and sat on the other couch.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily as Jordan walked around his living room, rearranging things while he worked. He continued reading his email, occasionally looking up at Jordan. He saw her stand on a chair, reaching up to straighten a picture. She had closed all of his windows and turned the heat on, so now she was wearing her T-shirt and jeans. Though Sesshomaru thought of Jordan as nothing more than a hyperactive friend, he was still a man, and she was still looking good to him, especially her ass.

"Hey, get back to work, Stiffy." Jordan called out as she jumped down from the chair. Sesshomaru stared at her blankly while cocking his head to the side. The only thought that came to Jordan was, "Stupid dog, he must've done something. He's never that innocent."

"Don't give me that look! I'm not stupid!" she snapped at him as she walked out of the front room and into the kitchen to check on the cookies. She decided on chocolate chip cookies instead of pie. Sesshomaru would have to survive it.

"Jordan," Sesshomaru called.

"Comi…whoa shit!" Jordan snapped as she dodged the pillow that he launched at her when she walked into the room.

"Pick up the pillow you just dropped." Sesshomaru ordered her as he returned to his emails.

"Got it," Jordan said, picking it up and hitting him in the head with it. He didn't even react to the hit, but his hair was severely ruffled and imperfect now. Jordan snorted as she ran her hand through his silky soft hair, fixing it back into place.

"I wish I had hair this soft." Jordan said to him.

"You would if you didn't die your hair."

"Oh, speaking of, I'm getting the golden tips back! And my snakebites! Oooh, and I'm finally getting a tattoo!" Jordan listed off. Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"You are? Where at?" he asked as Jordan pulled her shirt up half way.

"Belly button. It's going to be a tribal sun design around my belly button." She said, tracing the basic outline on her flat stomach.

"Hm, just as long as you don't get a foolish hummingbird on your upper back like someone else I know did."

"Why would I get that? So when I get old, it'll fly south for the winter and morph into a buzzard? Nah, don't think so."

"Haha…hahahaha! I'm going to have to remember that quote and tell my aunt that the next time I see her."

"Heh, you should. She's stupid."

"What about your tribal sun when you get old? What will that be? An exploding sun?"

"In a galaxy far, far away, on Grandma Jordan's tummy, lays Death Star," Jordan began, only to stop when Sesshomaru leaned forward, trying to fight off his painful fit of laughter.

"Haha, go away." Sesshomaru exhaled as Jordan stood up.

"Cookie?" she asked.

"Bring me five cookies."

"Ok."

"And a glass of milk."

"Got it."

"A big glass, Jordan."

"Alright!"

"Bring a napkin too."

"Would you like some fries and the daily paper with that, sir?"

"Jordan, quit being an ass."

"Here's your damn stuff." Jordan snapped, handing him everything he asked for. Sesshomaru saw that Jordan had rearranged his pictures around the room, revealing one that he never remembered even having. It looked abstract and Sesshomaru hated abstract with a passion.

"Looks like a rainbow threw up on a canvas." Sesshomaru growled as he walked over to it.

"Damn, dawg, why you gotta dis yo mama?" Jordan asked him quickly. Sesshomaru looked at her and glared quietly.

"Haha, what? I found it in your basement."

"It was down there for a reason. You know I hate abstract."

"Why do you think I brought it up in the living room? Because I love you and don't want you to look at something you hate?"

"You bitch, go get me more cookies." Sesshomaru growled after finishing up his fifth one.

"Pig." Jordan growled as she walked back into the kitchen. Sesshomaru watched her leave, a full-blown smile on his face. He hated her for making him feel normal for once. Sesshomaru looked down and frowned. No…he didn't hate her.

"Here's your cookie, master." Jordan growled playfully.

"Where's my cotton, Indian?" Sesshomaru asked arrogantly as he bit into the cookie.

"Did you check under the bomb I just dropped, Jap?" Jordan asked back as she bit into her own cookie. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow as he bowed at the hip slightly.

"I admit defeat." He said as Jordan jumped around in a circle.

"Haha, oh yeah!" Jordan giggled, sitting down with Sesshomaru and exhaling. She felt much better and though he didn't show it, Sesshomaru felt better, too. He finished off another cookie and elbowed Jordan.

"Oops." He said, making her miss the cookie and bite air.

"Bitch, I'll cut you." She growled back. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and stared at her conceitedly. Jordan looked back and snuggled against his arm.

"Just kidding." She said.

"That's what I thought." Sesshomaru replied with a smirk, returning to his less entertaining emails.


	16. Chapter 16

Hit That Bitch, Oh Go

"You…you don't want to be friends?" Jordan asked Naraku steadily and hesitantly. She couldn't believe her ears. She stood in his classroom, before school, staring back at him with disbelief.

"I do, Jordan, I really do, but I haven't been happy since we have been friends." Naraku stated sternly. He almost regretted it when he saw the tears fill her eyes as she looked back at him, utterly shocked. He saw her mouth twitch as she tried to say something back, but Jordan gave him a nod and turned around, storming out of the room silently. Jordan knocked into Gabe, who frowned when he saw her crying.

"What did you say to her?" Gabe asked Naraku with a scowl. Naraku looked at Gabe and gave a simple shrug.

"I told her I don't want to see her again. Not until we're both ready." Naraku replied as if it were nothing serious. He continued rearranging things around on his desk, feeling the burning eyes of the younger man.

"Why would you say that to her? Do you like making her cry?" Gabe shouted as Naraku glared back at him.

"Yes I do, Gabe! My entire life revolves around making Jordan cry! What the hell am I going to do now that I've accomplished this feat three times in two years?" Naraku yelled back sarcastically.

"God, you're such…there is no insult that could even come close to describing you! What did she do?"

"Nothing, ok? It's better that we go our separate ways for a while, I need a break."

"Soooo…you do realize that she'll never talk to you ever again, right?"

"I don't believe that."

"Haha, ok. I've only known Jordan my whole life, I don't know shit about her."

"She'll come back to me when I'm ready to deal with her."

"That was a dick move and you know it! Dick, dick, dick!" Gabe hollered, seeing Melanie walk in. She stopped cold in her tracks and frowned.

"Bad time?" she asked. Naraku opened his mouth, but was instantly cut off by Gabe.

"Nope! Dick time! I hope you feel real fucking cool, Naraku!"

"I feel fine." Naraku replied with a smirk.

"That's cool, I'm glad you feel that way, because it'll make it so much more satisfying when someone knocks your ass down from grace." Gabe said back as he walked out of the room. He saw down the long hallway, Sesshomaru pulling with all of his might to keep Jordan inside before she ran out into the storm. He finally pulled her back and cupped her face in his hands. It only took a second before Sesshomaru's head snapped in Gabe's direction.

"Haha, and here comes the beginning of it." Gabe chuckled back to Naraku, who frowned at what he meant.

"I'm going to kill him, watch for witnesses." Sesshomaru growled to Gabe when he walked into the room. Gabe watched as Melanie walked out and closed the door behind her, frowning with confusion.

"Did he tell you to come out?" Gabe asked her.

"No…he just scares me." Melanie replied.

"Oh." Gabe said back, walking down the hallway. He saw Jordan sitting on the floor against the wall, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Fucking douche bag! I didn't even say anything! I just gave him a hug!" Jordan yelled angrily. Gabe nodded. Jordan had three different stages of angry. First was sad, second was super pissed and third was vengeful. She was just now in Stage Two.

"Look, I know this is going to be hard to listen to, but just give him a few days. Maybe he had a bad weekend, or something is going on, we don't know, so, if you would just,"

"Fuck that! How does he know if I had a good weekend or not?"

"Jordan, sweetie, calm down, ok? Calm down, I wasn't saying what he did was ok, I'm saying wait for a few days to see what happens."

"I really hope Sesshomaru kicks his ass. If he doesn't, I'll do it myself."

"Just don't kill him, he's not worth prison."

Naraku sat at his desk while his students quietly began taking their tests. He stared at the paper in front of him expressionlessly, but on the inside, he was pissed off. Sesshomaru had walked in his room and pretended not to know about Naraku upsetting Jordan. He then proceeded to give Naraku a long list of extra deeds and jobs to do, including watching over afterschool detentions, Saturday detentions, and early morning detentions. The early morning ones hurt the most. He liked settling down a bit before class, and now Melanie had to go sleep somewhere else in the mornings.

"All because I don't want to be around her." He growled to himself.

Later on that night, Gabe and Jordan sat on their couch, eating their dinner and watching TV. Gabe was surprised at how fast Jordan recovered from earlier. She was smiling, and making jokes and it seemed like there was nothing wrong.

"I'll get it," Gabe said when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and frowned.

"If it's Naraku, tell him to run because I already loaded the shotgun!" Jordan called from the living room.

"She seems to be fine. I'll be leaving." Sesshomaru commented softly, turning around to go back to his Escalade.

"Get your ass in here." Gabe said, stepping to the side. Sesshomaru turned around and froze for a moment before walking inside. It was quite chilly outside, so he was wearing a nice, black coat over his usual black suit.

"Hey," Jordan chirped when she walked up to Sesshomaru. She was already in her pajamas, a T-shirt and soft, baggy pants.

"Hi." Sesshomaru replied, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Why are you here?" Jordan asked curiously. Sesshomaru let out a breath, looking at her silently.

"Because he cares about you." Gabe sang with a teasing smile, giggling when Sesshomaru shot him a dirty look. Jordan sighed as she pushed past the two men.

"I know, but it'd be nice to hear him say it." Jordan said, opening the fridge to grab a drink. Gabe looked at Sesshomaru with his eyebrows raised, as if to say, "Well, you do care, don't you?" Sesshomaru placed his hands in his pockets of his coat as he walked inside the kitchen.

"I came here to tell you to forgive Naraku." Sesshomaru announced, seeing Jordan choke on her drink. She stared at Sesshomaru with disbelief.

"I'm going to make sure that I'm listening to you attentively. What?" Jordan asked with a smile, but it wasn't a true, happy smile, it was a "You'd better start running" smile. Sesshomaru was unmoved by her mood.

"You heard me perfectly fine. He has an issue that he doesn't want either of you to know about,"

"Herpes?" Jordan asked venomously, a snide smirk ripped into her face. Sesshomaru stopped talking and narrowed his eyes as he let out a sharp breath.

"Sure, go with that one. You can say and do as you please, but don't you dare aim your anger at me." Sesshomaru replied sternly, his golden eyes fully showing his annoyance.

"I wasn't. I'm going to bed now." Jordan growled as she walked down the hallway and into her room. She turned her light out and fell onto her bed.

The next day, Naraku yawned as he opened his classroom door. It was a little after seven in the morning and he had detentions at half past seven.

"What the…FUUUUUUUUCK!" Naraku roared when he saw that every desk and chair in the room had been stacked against the doorway, preventing any and all entrance.

"Keep your voice down." Sesshomaru snapped calmly when he walked up.

"Are you blind?" Naraku snapped back, pointing at his doorway. Sesshomaru looked at the desks and smirked.

"Heh, well, if you start now, you should be finished before school starts. I'll get someone else to watch the detentions." Sesshomaru replied as if nothing were wrong, walking away gracefully.

"Stupid dick!" Naraku spat as he began pulling the chairs and desks out. Some fell, and the mountain eventually collapsed, making it even more difficult to pull them out.

"Um, what happened?" Melanie asked as she walked up. Naraku had his sleeves pulled up as he worked through the doorway.

"Some dumb ass prank." He growled back. Melanie shrugged as she began helping him with the mess.

Sesshomaru ended up sending a few custodians down to help the teacher and student get through the desks and chairs, and they did quickly, only to discover that there was more to the prank than just blocking the doorway.

"Oh, that's cute…scribbling on my board," Naraku chirped as he read each insult and name. He wiped his finger across the writing, only to discover something even more infuriating.

"It's fucking permanent marker! Jordan! You bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" Naraku snapped as he pulled at his hair before slamming his fist into the board. Melanie looked around the room. Papers were scattered, books were stuck to the ceiling and floor. Her eyes landed on the puzzle globe that she and Naraku had worked so hard on. It was smashed back into its small, five thousand pieces.

"Oh nooo…it took forever!" Melanie whined. It was hard as hell to complete, Naraku even let her put the very last piece on, and now it was back to square one.

"Is she serious? I'm the immature dick and yet she does all of this?" Naraku whined angrily.

"And exactly how do you know it was her?" Sesshomaru spat as he walked in, taking a quick glance around the room before he rested his glare on Naraku.

"Who else would want to do this?" Naraku asked back.

"You tell me. I know she's not the only person you've pissed off."

"It was her, and I'm sure you and Gabe helped."

"Because I have time to trash a room and then send custodians who are needed elsewhere to come clean it up." Sesshomaru replied sarcastically. Naraku exhaled as he looked back at Melanie, who was picking up papers that had obscene words and pictures drawn on them.

"She did it…who else would?" Naraku mumbled.

"Hey, Naraku, I know you hate me, but I just wanted to give you your…whoa." Jordan said, her green eyes widening in surprise at the trashed room.

"You bitch," Naraku shot as he strode across the room towards her. Jordan frowned and realized just what he was getting at, but Sesshomaru had grabbed Naraku by the front of his shirt, slamming him against the wall.

"She didn't do it! And if I hear you call her that one more time, I'll make sure that no one finds your body to lay you to rest!" Sesshomaru threatened, his voice stern and unusually calm.

"Get your hands off of me. You won't do shit." Naraku said back with a smile on his face. Sesshomaru let go and Naraku gave him a warning shove, walking over to Jordan with his hand out.

"Give me my keys and get your guard dog out of here." Naraku ordered Jordan, who frowned again. She immediately pounded her fist into his face, knocking him backwards.

"He's your guard dog from me, bitch! Arf, arf, arf!" Jordan snapped back. She found a desk that was upright and she slammed a CD down on it.

"There's the edited version of the Goddamn ghost hunt and I don't have your Goddamn keys!" Jordan added on, looking at Melanie and Sesshomaru, motioning them to leave the room. Melanie was hesitant, but Sesshomaru led her out by gently grabbing her arm. Jordan bent down to where Naraku was sitting on the floor, slowly rubbing his face.

"Are you crying?" she asked him softly.

"No, but that really made my eyes water. Damn, you punch like a man." Naraku growled, finally looking at her with simmered anger and not full-blown anger.

"Uh, thanks. I guess that didn't really make you like me any more, did it?"

"Jordan, I can't not like you, I just don't want to be around you."

"Oh, I'll leave now."

"No. You punched me, you're staying."

"Ok. So…what the hell is wrong? It hurts that I'm not friend enough in you mind for you to be able to talk to me."

"Jordan, promise me that you won't get angry."

"I promise." Jordan said. Naraku looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. He sighed heavily and lowered his head so he was staring at the floor.

"I…I don't want to be a daddy." He whined. Jordan frowned.

"Wh…what?" she asked, wondering if her ears were working properly.

"She says it's mine, I know it's not, but…Jordan, don't you fucking dare, no…no please don't," Naraku whined, seeing her face redden with each passing second. Her eyes watered and Naraku finally realized that she was holding her breath. He sighed heavily when Jordan let out an obnoxious snort of joy.

"Ahhhhhhhh! It hurts! Hahahahahahaha!" Jordan laughed mockingly. The only joy she got was mocking him. All this time, even if it wasn't his, just the possibility tickled her painfully.

"Fuck you." Naraku growled, crossing his arms. Jordan had now fallen on her back, her legs flying in the air as she gripped her stomach, tears flowing down her face.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Hahahaha!" Jordan cried out, now sitting up and laughing.

"It's not mine." Naraku insisted calmly.

"Daddy, don't ignore me! Hahaha! Oh shit, only if I were God!"

Later on that day, Jordan watched as Gabe fell from the chair in their kitchen. He was also stricken with laughter when she informed him what the issue was. He let out shrieks and cries of pain and joy.

"I wish he was my daddy! Ahhhahahaha!" Gabe laughed as he climbed back in his seat.

"Haha, I know right? Hey, dude, we should totally get started on this video project, though." Jordan giggled back.

"True. Hahaha. So, what's it over again?"

"We need to make a fake public announcement about some disorder."

"OCD!"

"No! OC/DC!"

"Haha, what the fuck's that?"

"Haven't you ever seen it? 'Back in Black' by AC/DC comes on and what happens?"

"Um, people sing to it."

"They scream it, play air guitar, and bang their heads! It's a disorder!" Jordan insisted stubbornly.

"Haha, so we're making a video announcement about OC/DC?" Gabe asked with a snort.

"Yes, and Daddy is helping us."

"Haha, he's going to strangle us if we keep calling him that."

"Daddy, Daddy…wipe my ass!"

"Feed me!"

"Wipe my ass!"

"Buy me this toy!"

"Wipe my ass!"

"Hahaha! Play with meeeeeee!"

"Wipe my asssssss!" Jordan sang with her hands in the air as Gabe motioned wiping his ass with his own hand.

"Haha, oh shit, what're we going to do when it's not his?" Gabe asked.

"Hm…kiss his ass!" Jordan yelled as Gabe laughed.

"Haha, for sure. I'd do a lot more to his ass if he'd let me."

"I know you would Gabe." Jordan said.

"I'd just grab him by his haunches and hump him into submission, that's my only chance!" Gabe shouted heroically, holding his fist in the air.

"Don't forget about fisting." Jordan chirped.

"Oh, trust me, I won't." Gabe said back seriously as Jordan snorted.

The next day, Naraku was in his newly cleaned room, talking with Sesshomaru while his students worked on their worksheets. It was awkward, considering the first bell hadn't even rang yet and they were all ready to go.

"Would you please stand while we recite the Pledge of Allegiance," a voice announced.

"Allegiance." A familiar voice grumbled in the background.

"I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America,"

"America."

"And to the republic, for which it stands, one nation,"

"Nation."

"Under God,"

"Under Canada."

"Indivisble,"

"Above Mexico."

"With liberty and justice for all."

"All."

Naraku and Sesshomaru both knew who it was. It was Jordan and Gabe messing around with the PA system of the school.

"As long as they don't start," Sesshomaru began.

"This song goes out to that special Daddy! Hahaha, you know who you are!" Jordan laughed.

"A kitty at my foot and I wanna touch it! Touch iiiiiiiit! I wanna touch it!" Gabe sang loudly.

"Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty,"

"Touch it!"

"Kitty at my foot and I want to touch it!"

"If they're going to sing, why not sing normal songs instead of being fucktards?" Sesshomaru growled as he headed down to his office to throw them out.


	17. Chapter 17

Touch It

Naraku sighed as Jordan and Gabe explained what they wanted everyone to do. They were making a fake disorder video documentary and asked Naraku if they could use his class for some of the video.

"Wait, so you're going to play an AC/DC song and they're going to jump up and play air guitar?" Naraku asked, wondering if he had to be a part of it.

"Not all of them, but yeah, the majority of them." Gabe said.

"Everyone knows their part?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah," the kids replied. Jordan looked at Naraku and smiled as she pulled on her lab coat. She had a clipboard, fake glasses and a pen as she tied her hair back in a ponytail.

"Ok, and we are rolling!" Gabe chirped, pressing play.

"How many of you have laces in your shoes?" Jordan asked as most of the class raised their hands. Jordan nodded as she scribbled down random notes.

"How many of you have eaten already today?" she continued. Again, all but a few raised their hands.

"How many of you like music?" Jordan asked. Every hand shot up in the air, and Naraku had to muffle his snort as Jordan looked completely taken aback.

"Ahhh! Egad!" Jordan yelled.

"Gasp!" Gabe threw out as he kept the camera centered.

"This is serious. Test one." Jordan stated as she turned to Gabe and nodded. Gabe pressed play on the stereo. It was the intro to Highway to Hell. The kids who looked bored out of their minds suddenly brightened up as they nodded their heads. Then the drums kicked in and a few stood up, looking like they were about to start thrashing.

"I'm on the hiiiiiighway to Hell!" they all sang as they started the air guitar and head banging. Some even played the air drums. Gabe let it go on for a few more seconds before he turned the music off. The kids stopped dancing and moving, immediately sitting down at their desks and becoming bored once again.

"Aaaannnnd cut! That's a wrap, people!" Gabe said when he turned the camera off, rewinding to make sure they got everything.

"Haha, what?" Jordan asked Naraku, who was in the middle of a painful laughing fit. He had to keep silent while they were filming, and it was so damn hard.

"Hahahaha! Egad! Haha, that's cheesy. And what was with the questions?" Naraku asked, his face flushed red from laughing so hard. He wiped tears from his eyes and continued chuckling.

"Nothing, they're just for content." Gabe replied.

"She was so serious about it, though. That's what killed me." Naraku stated as he stood up to give them a hug before they left. He hugged Gabe, and hesitated when he came to Jordan, who was talking to a random student. She caught him by the waist and pulled him to herself.

"Thanks, bye." Jordan chirped, pulling away, but Naraku kept her to himself.

"We should hang this weekend if you have time." Naraku said to her.

"Ok!" Jordan said back with a smile. Naraku let her go and sighed as he watched her leave the room. He then realized that his lust for her was intense. He'd always wanted to fuck her, but now it was harder to resist.

"Lame." Naraku growled under his breath. Why couldn't he just have her? Why did the best have to be so difficult to get?

Jordan yawned as she sat at Sesshomaru's mansion. He was gone, Rin had come back early, and she was stuck babysitting. Not that Rin needed it, but because Rin found it annoying and Sesshomaru loved being an annoyance to someone close to himself. Jordan flipped through the channels on the TV, her legs propped up on the coffee table.

"Jordan, what's for dinner?" Rin asked curiously as she walked into the room. Jordan looked at her blankly.

"Food." Jordan said.

"What kind of food?"

"The kind you eat."

"Ugh, can you just tell me?"

"I can." Jordan said as she returned to watching TV. She heard Rin whining to Sesshomaru earlier about being "Baby sat by his personal whore." Jordan wasn't feeling the love therefore she wasn't giving any. Rin huffed and walked out of the room, back upstairs. Jordan growled when her phone vibrated. She and Gabe were in heated conversation about her finding a man.

'Just date Sesshomaru. I'm not saying get serious, just do it.' Gabe's message said.

'He has enough problems, he doesn't need to tote me around.' Jordan replied.

'Look, if you ask Sesshomaru out, I'll clean the entire house this weekend and next weekend.'

'Ugh, ok. I'll ask when he gets here.' Jordan put her phone down and sighed. She watched TV for a few more minutes before answering her ringing phone again.

"Hello," Jordan yawned, leaning back on the couch.

"Don't worry about dinner, my meeting was canceled early." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Oh, cool. I guess I'll leave."

"Unless you want to go eat out?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Sure."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to ask you something."

"Now or when I get home?"

"Home."

"I'm pulling up right now, bye." Sesshomaru said, disconnecting the call and sighing as he turned his vehicle off. It was getting colder outside and it was early October. He liked the cold. It kept him alert. Sesshomaru walked inside and closed the door behind him. He took off his coat and walked in the living room where Jordan sat, watching TV.

"Are you not hungry?" Sesshomaru asked with disbelief. Usually Jordan was jumping around like a happy dog whenever food was mentioned.

"No, I'm hungry. So, why was your meeting canceled?" she replied.

"The bastard's wife went into labor. We'll have to wait six more weeks to actually meet again, let alone make a deal." Sesshomaru growled, taking his coat off and sitting down next to Jordan, folding the coat over his arm and resting it on his lap. He let out a long, exasperated breath, closing his eyes. Jordan looked up at him and studied his face. She saw that it was dark under his eyes and he actually had wrinkles around his eyes.

"You need sleep, buddy." Jordan said, gently stroking his cheek with her hand. He opened his eyes and sighed as he leaned back.

"I have work to do." Sesshomaru replied uncaringly.

"Sleep."

"I'm hungry."

"Order something, eat it, and then sleep."

"Jordan, I have work to do. Important work." Sesshomaru said back.

"Let me help you." Jordan insisted.

"Alright, you can help me." Sesshomaru said.

Later on that night, after dinner, Jordan and Sesshomaru got to work. Jordan finished up her part of organizing and decided to give him a shoulder massage to try and get him to sleep.

"Jordan, I don't want to sleep." Sesshomaru groaned when he felt her hands exploring his shoulders and neck.

"I beg to differ." Jordan replied stubbornly. Sesshomaru leaned back and looked up at her.

"So are you going to ask me on a date?" he asked with an evil smirk. Jordan felt her eye twitch. He had looked through her phone when she went to the bathroom. Nosy jerk.

"Nope." She replied.

"Afraid of what I'll say?"

"More like I don't want to go on a date with you."

"Ouch."

"Don't take it offensively. Just curious, yes or no?" Jordan asked.

"You won't know until you ask, now will you?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"Fine. Sesshomaru, will you go on a date with me?"

"No. Now, alphabetize these." He ordered, handing her a small stack of papers. Jordan took the papers and sighed. She just got denied. She sat down and began organizing the papers quietly. Sesshomaru watched her cautiously for a few moments, to see if he had hurt her or not. It was hard to tell. He yawned quietly and stretched his arms.

"Bed." Jordan stated.

"If you're tired, go." Sesshomaru said.

"No, not without you."

"Heh, you want my body."

"You've no idea." Jordan replied sarcastically.

"Fine. Bed time." Sesshomaru announced as he stood up, turning out the lights, turning the basement into a pitch-black dark dungeon.

"Cool, I can't see." Jordan groaned.

"Come on," Sesshomaru ordered, grabbing her wrist and leading her back upstairs. Jordan yawned and saw the clock. It was almost two in the morning.

"You can sleep in a room if you're tired." Sesshomaru called as he walked upstairs to his room.

"Thanks." Jordan exhaled, walking upstairs as well. She walked in the room that she usually slept in when she stayed the night and pulled out a pair of pajamas she left there for that exact purpose. She put them on and climbed in bed, soon falling asleep.

The next day, Naraku yawned as he sat alone at a table at his usual restaurant. He was idly munching on fries as he read a book, enjoying the silence, minus the chatter from nearby tables.

"Lonely?" a quiet voice asked. Naraku looked up and gave a small smile. It was Melanie, who was eating out with her parents.

"No. I was just reading." He replied, scooting over to let Melanie sit down and join him. Melanie waved to her parents to let them know she was only talking. Naraku marked his place in the book and closed it, pushing his plate in between them. Melanie was hesitant, but she grabbed a fry and ate it.

"Are…are you going on another ghost hunt anytime soon?" Melanie asked him timidly. Naraku frowned. She was all closed up again. After all the time and effort he had spent making her feel comfortable, she was back to being horribly shy.

"Probably, I don't know exactly when, though." Naraku replied, taking a drink of his water.

"Ok. Let me know. I liked it."

"Even after all that happened last time?"

"Yeah. It was fun."

"Actually, I have one planned for later on…around spring time. It's for two weeks, though. I don't know if you'll be allowed to go out of state with me, let alone skip a whole week of school."

"Aw, I'm sure my parents will let me go."

"Uh, really?"

"As long as Jordan is going, they'll let me."

"She is."

"They'll let me."

"Oh, well, it's not even close to that time, so you don't have to say anything until I get it all planned out. It's supposed to be a really intense place, though." Naraku said.

"I have to go eat now. I'll see you later." Melanie said.

"Bye." Naraku replied, standing up after her. He patted her on the head warmly before walking out of the restaurant. Naraku got in his car and answered his vibrating phone.

"Hello," Naraku answered as he began backing out from the parking spot.

"Hey Daddy, busy?" Jordan chirped.

"No. It's about to rain, want to hang at my house?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute."

"Give me a few minutes." Naraku replied as he turned onto another road.

"Ok." Jordan replied. Naraku hung up and sped home. It had been a while since it was just he, Jordan and Gabe.

Naraku smirked when he pulled up to his house, turning off his car. He got out and was hugged by Jordan and Gabe before they all walked up to the door. Naraku unlocked it and the first thing they saw was an ecstatic Sam. The dog whined happily as Jordan and Gabe attacked him with kisses and belly rubs. Naraku looked at them before smiling.

"What should we do?" Naraku asked.

"Haha, YouTube!" they shouted in response, running back to Naraku's office/library.

"Why can't we watch a movie instead?" Naraku asked. Jordan and Gabe stopped running and shrugged.

"It's your house." Gabe said back.

"Is there anything even on?" Jordan asked when Naraku grabbed his remote. He scrolled down the list of TV shows and came to a show that made him smirk.

"The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas." Naraku announced with a chuckle.

"Leave the movie choices to us, Daddy." Gabe suggested, reaching for the remote, but Naraku held it away from him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Have you ever watched it?" Naraku asked.

"No, but you obviously have." Gabe retorted.

"Of course, Dolly Parton was fucking hot in that movie." Naraku said back, sitting down on the couch, intent on watching it whether they wanted to or not. Naraku felt Jordan sit down beside him, giggling, and Gabe sat on his other side, crossing his arms skeptically.

"Ugh, this isn't a gay guy movie." Gabe whined.

"I have a computer, go watch gay porn." Naraku retorted with a mocking smirk, looking over at Gabe.

"This has Burt Reynolds in here!" Jordan said to Gabe, who frowned.

"So?" Gabe asked back.

"Uh…it has Burt Reynolds' mustache!" Jordan corrected as Gabe laughed.

"Haha, fine, I'll give it another five minutes." Gabe exhaled as he settled back against the couch.

"What would I do without either of you?" Naraku asked with a chuckle. Jordan and Gabe had their own brand of humor. It was immature if performed by other people, but if it was Gabe and Jordan, then it was normal.

"Thirsty?" Naraku asked as he stood up.

"Yes, Dew please!" they chirped.

"I'll bring them." Naraku yawned, walking into his kitchen.

"Eww, hetero sex!" Gabe cried out as Jordan began laughing. Naraku snorted to himself as he grabbed three cans of Dew, closing the fridge.

"Ahh! Ahhh!" Gabe screamed when Naraku walked into the living room.

"Gabe, your parents had hetero sex to create you." The older male announced sternly. Gabe looked at him while holding his head.

"She bit my head!" Gabe snapped back, pointing at Jordan bashfully.

"She bit your…head." Naraku repeated slowly while looking at Jordan, who was leaned over, fighting a laughing fit.

"Hahaha! I didn't mean to!" Jordan cried out, covering her mouth.

"You didn't mean to bite his head?" Naraku asked, handing her a Mountain Dew. Gabe had snapped his open and drank out of it with a smile on his face. Naraku shook his head and continued watching the movie. He was used to odd things happening when around them.

Hours passed, and the three friends became tired, each eventually falling asleep against one another on the couch. They were each leaned against one another's arms, their heads resting on shoulders. Naraku woke up when he felt Sam brush against his leg to go get a drink of water. He looked down and saw Jordan's head drooping forward. He slowly tilted her head back so when she woke up, her neck wouldn't hurt her as much. Naraku soon found himself leaning closer to her, the urge completely controlling him, but unbeknownst to him, Gabe was awake and watching out for his sleeping friend. The young male brought his fist down, jabbing Naraku in the crotch harshly.

"Ahh! Shit!" Naraku shouted, immediately waking Jordan, who was confused at what was happening.

"What?" Jordan asked curiously as she rubbed Naraku's back, who was bent forward as a stream of curse words poured from his mouth. Gabe decided to keep it on the down low, as his own warning and blackmail to Naraku to never try to touch Jordan ever again.

"I accidentally bagged him. I thought he was turned that way and I…yeah, hit him…really hard." Gabe said, making sure that Naraku knew what he meant.

"Yeah whatever. You totally want his balls." Jordan shot back, still completely unaware of the circumstances. She stopped rubbing Naraku's back when he leaned up, face flushed and eyes still watering. He glared at Gabe, who shrugged and gave Naraku a look that said, "Don't you dare."

"Sorry." Gabe chirped with an evil smile.

"Right. Ow, ow, ow." Naraku hissed as he stood up, walking to his bathroom.

After Gabe and Jordan left, Naraku was feeling a bit frisky. He almost had Jordan, but Gabe ruined it, so now he needed a back up. He flipped open his phone, chose a girl and hit send. He smirked when she answered excitedly, easily agreeing to coming and giving him some needed attention. He heard Sam whine sadly and he looked down.

"Sorry boy, you know the drill." Naraku said to the dog.

Sesshomaru lay on his bed, sprawled out as he focused on the fan's breeze. He didn't have a shirt on and was still in his nice black pants. He was burning up and wished that it would be a little colder outside. Sesshomaru wasn't an idiot, he knew he was running a fever and that he shouldn't be doing what he was doing, but he also didn't care.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin called as she walked in his room.

"Yes?" he asked back tiredly.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"No. Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to say good night."

"Oh…good night, Rin. I'll see you in the morning." Sesshomaru replied calmly, smirking when he head the door close. Sesshomaru stood up and turned his fan off, closing his windows and crawling back in bed, wrapping himself in his blankets. He was definitely going to get some sleep tonight, even if it was going to kill him to try.

Jordan crept upstairs to Sesshomaru's room. It was around nine in the morning, Gabe was in class, she didn't have a class that day, and Naraku was preoccupied, so she decided to check up on her sick friend. Jordan opened his door quietly and snuck over to the bed, where he lay, wrapped in his blankets and sheets, only the top part of his head sticking out. Jordan gently pulled the blanket from his face, smiling at how easy it could've been to scare him shitless…had he been feeling well, of course.

"Hm? Jordan?" Sesshomaru groaned when she had poked his shoulder.

"Need anything?" she asked him.

"Sleep. Go away." He growled back, turning over and pulling the blanket over his entire being.

"Ok. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Jordan said back, walking out of his room and closing the door.

Jordan walked in the kitchen and decided to make eggs. She was hungry, she was sure that Rin was hungry, and maybe even Sesshomaru, if he could get out of bed, first. After a few minutes, she just made some for herself and Rin, knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't even be conscious for a few more days.

A few hours later, Sesshomaru woke up, glancing at his clock. It was a little after noon, and he was still tired. He snuggled back under his blankets and closed his eyes. It felt like only a few minutes when he regained consciousness. He felt something plop down next to him, and he assumed it was Jordan.

"Jordan, I'm tir…holy shi…Jordan!" Sesshomaru spat when he woke up, the familiar tentacles of the Goddamned squid encircling him.

"Haha, it's almost three."

"I'm still tired."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru pushed Jordan and her giant stuffed squid out of his room so he could shower and get ready for what was left of the day. After dressing, he jogged downstairs and found Jordan on his laptop, messing around with the video she and Gabe were making. Sesshomaru leaned over to watch her work, munching on a banana.

"So, I'm bored, you're bored, let's do something." Sesshomaru stated.

"Liiiiike what?" Jordan asked back.

"I don't know. Fuck with Naraku."

"Haha, did he make you mad?"

"He always makes me mad."

"Why?"

"Because he breathes. Come on, let's go find him."

"He's at home, fucking some girl."

"Perfect. Let's go."

Naraku smirked as he led his new piece of ass to the door, giving her a lustful kiss on the lips, to leave her with a reminder of just what he was capable of. She pulled away from him and opened the door.

"See you again?" she asked.

"Soon, when I have time." Naraku replied, watching her walk to her car. She turned around to wave and Naraku saw her mouth drop open in surprise.

"What?" he asked her.

"Your…your house," she began, pointing to the outer wall. Naraku walked out and turned around, feeling his mouth drop to the ground. Right on the outer side, written in green paint in giant letters was the phrase "Naraku likes cocks," and to add insult to injury, someone had drawn a simple, almost cute, rooster next to the phrase.

"And no one saw this happening?" Naraku growled as he felt his patience sizzle.

Jordan sat at the restaurant with Sesshomaru, who seemed quite content and was smirking arrogantly. Jordan shook her head. She had nothing to do with what happened to Naraku's house, but even if she didn't, she was still there.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked him with a giggle. It was still funny as hell to her, though.

"Much. Actually, it feels a lot better than when I vandalized his classroom…oops." Sesshomaru replied uncaringly. He knew that Jordan knew about it. Jordan held her hand over her open mouth as she stared back with disbelief.

"It WAS you! I knew it! You rotten bastard! You almost got me killed!" Jordan laughed, throwing her napkin at his broad chest. Sesshomaru chuckled in response.

"Who else is capable of such a mess? Heh, he deserved it for what he did to you, that and I enjoy pissing him off. It's the highlight of my day." He stated pompously, his chest puffed out proudly.

"Aww, you did that for me? You sweet jerk." Jordan said, taking a drink.

"Pfft. It was hardly for you. I did it for my own entertainment," Sesshomaru said, seeing Jordan's skeptical glare aimed at him. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice.

"And maybe a little of it was for you." He ended, pouting slightly, only to pout more when Jordan began laughing.

"Haha, I'll never give up until you admit to doing it for me and me only. I hate liars." Jordan giggled.

"I hate you, too." Sesshomaru replied, throwing a fry at Jordan and nailing her in the eye. He snorted when Jordan rubbed her eye gently, mumbling under breath.

"Douche bag." She growled.

"Bitch." Sesshomaru chirped back.

AN- Haha, so yes, in fact he trashed Naraku's room, even though he said he didn't…liar, liar.


	18. Chapter 18

Confusion

Naraku watched as Melanie put the last piece of the globe puzzle back on. They had redone it after someone had smashed it. She smiled when it was finally, and officially done.

"That didn't take as long as last time. Thirsty?" Naraku asked as Melanie nodded.

"Come on," he said, walking out of the classroom with Melanie right behind him. Naraku kept trying to talk to her, but she refused to walk by him as an equal. Instead, she followed behind him and gave short 'yes' and 'no' answers. Finally, the young teacher stopped walking, purposely letting the girl bump into him abruptly and knocking her back on the floor. Naraku turned around and smiled.

"Oops." He said, holding his hand out to her, but Melanie pulled back and began to help herself up. Naraku leaned forward and grabbed her arms gently.

"No, no, no! Please," Melanie panicked and squirmed, but Naraku pulled her to her feet anyway.

"Do you not trust me?" he asked her with a frown, but Melanie shook her head in the negative.

"It's not that, I," she cut off and looked down, hugging herself tightly.

"Alright, come on," Naraku exhaled, placing his hand on her back gently and leading her away. They arrived at the soda machines in the cafeteria, quickly deciding on what they wanted. Naraku pulled a dollar out of his wallet and waved it at Melanie, who shook her head 'no.'

"Don't be rude, rude, rude, rude," Naraku sang as he pushed it in her face, finally getting a giggle out of her. Melanie pushed his hand and money away from her, getting ready to put her own dollar in the machine, but Naraku snatched it and put his dollar in there, stuffing hers in her pocket.

"Why?" Melanie asked him with a pout.

"Because I'm a sweet, nice man. Don't complain." Naraku replied, getting his own drink and opening it, taking a sip. Melanie drank hers and nodded.

"Thank you." She chirped.

"No problem." Naraku replied. He began walking back to his room with Melanie following behind him. He sat down in his chair and exhaled, wishing his day was over with already. He watched as Melanie steadily sat back in her seat, wincing slightly.

"What is wrong? Why won't you tell me?" Naraku asked her with a slight whine in his voice.

"Don't worry."

"You know I'm going to keep bothering you until you tell me, right?"

"I know."

"So, did you get hurt again?"

"I'm not telling you." Melanie replied, taking another drink. Naraku grunted quietly in reply as he wondered what was wrong. He noticed that she was wearing a jacket and that her arms seemed hurt. Naraku walked over to the door, rubbing his own arms.

"It's a little chilly in here," Naraku announced, turning the heat up insanely, knowing that Melanie, sooner or later, was going to take her jacket off. He sat back down and waited patiently for his plan to start working.

"So, are you going to make us have an exam?" Melanie asked Naraku, who shrugged.

"No clue. It depends, really. We still have four weeks, relax." Naraku said when he realized Melanie's defeated expression.

"Another question,"

"Go for it."

"Why do you not trust women?" Melanie asked curiously, but her eyes had "therapist" gleaming in them. They were observant, watching his every move, almost ripping his very soul in two, just to see what was inside. Naraku leaned on his desk and shrugged.

"I trust women fine. It's the commitment part. I seem to choose the women who don't want commitment." He answered back.

"So you do want commitment, you just don't want to...what?"

"No, I gave commitment a chance, three chances to be exact and they each said, "Fuck you, Naraku." So, I do not want commitment, I happen to be happier when I'm not looking for it."

"I get it. For the record, I think you'd be a great man for a husband." Melanie said and Naraku felt something that he hadn't in a long time…positive encouragement. He felt his face burn as he smiled shyly.

"Th…thanks Melanie, really." He choked out as Melanie giggled.

"You're blushing."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Shut up."

Jordan watched as Gabe stared at his face down test. The professor had just given it back to him, and Gabe wasn't quite sure of how he did. Gabe knew that he either failed or passed, it wasn't an in between grade.

"Come on, Gabe. Take it like an experienced gay man." Jordan said, giving him a cheering, but soft, punch to the upper arm. Gabe gulped as he looked at her.

"Ok, here we go," Gabe said, picking up the paper and still not looking at it.

"I can't! You do the honors!" Gabe said, handing it to Jordan. Jordan looked at it and smiled.

"B+, son!" Jordan chirped, giving Gabe a high five.

"Yes! Oh, thank you!" Gabe celebrated. He calmed down and looked at Jordan.

"What did you get?" Gabe asked her.

"A-, just two more points than you." She replied simply. Gabe nodded. For the most part, he and Jordan were even. They leaned back in their chairs and snorted when they saw others' disappointment and heard their groans. The test was a third of their grade, if someone failed it, they had better step it up.

"We're doing fine, bud. We're doing fine." Jordan said to Gabe, who nodded and let out another sigh of relief.

"Yeah, we'll make it." Gabe said back.

"For sure. We've got back up, too."

"You mean the two rich mother fuckers who happen to be our friends?" Gabe asked with a laughing.

"Oh yes, them. Do you know who Naraku and Sesshomaru remind me of when they're stuck in the same room with each other?"

"No, who?"

"Jack and Barbossa from Pirates of the Carribean…the third one? Yeah, exactly like them."

"Haha, Naraku is Jack! He's so Jack!" Gabe insisted as Jordan began laughing hysterically.

"I can totally see him holding up that giant telescope, trying to have a bigger one than Sesshomaru! Hahahahaha!" Jordan giggled as Gabe shook his head in the positive.

"Haha, for sure. What did Jack say when Barbossa said to release the sea goddess chick?"

"Someone said, about Big B., "Shoot him!" Another guy said, "Cut out his tongue!" Then Jack said, "Shoot him, cut out his tongue and then shoot his tongue…and trim that scraggly beard of his." Haha, except Naraku would say that about Sesshomaru's hair."

"Haha, holy shit," Gabe giggled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"God, as much as they hate each other, we need to stick them in a box for about an hour. I need some entertainment."

"For real."

Sesshomaru strode down the hallway, heading for Naraku's classroom. It was the middle of third hour and Naraku had a visitor. His twin, Kagura, came in and started hitting on Sesshomaru immediately. It brought back unwanted high school memories. He hated Naraku, but his hatred for Kagura was doubled, no, tripled. She was always trying to get in bed with him, always trying to touch him and hang on him. It annoyed him more than anything.

"Yes?" Naraku asked while finishing up a sentence on the board. He looked at Sesshomaru curiously, and immediately knew it was bad.

"Your sister is here to see you." Sesshomaru growled as Naraku felt his good mood fly away…far, far away, into a different galaxy. He put his marker down and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru took it upon himself to stay and watch the kids.

"Mr. Taishou, when is the Halloween mixer going to be? On Halloween or the day before?" a girl asked curiously. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"It's hard to tell. A lot of you would rather go out than be at a school party, it may end up being two days before Halloween, just for convenience." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, cool, I was going to be the decorator, so I was just wondering."

"I'll let you know what the actual agreement is tomorrow."

"Mr. Taishou, what's that word? You're kind of in the way." Someone else asked as Sesshomaru stepped to the side.

"Hm, this looks fun." Sesshomaru commented sarcastically. He was great at grammar, that didn't mean he enjoyed it. It bored the Hell out of him. He never figured out how Naraku could teach it. History, at least, had some gory violence that when he was a teacher, Sesshomaru enjoyed describing vividly, just to hear the girls squeal with disgust and the boys groan with pain.

Naraku grumbled to himself as he walked back to his room. He hated Kagura so much. It was unrivaled. Even Sesshomaru, in his worst mood, didn't come close to his hatred for Kagura. Naraku opened his door and felt his mouth twitch slightly with annoyance.

"My sister wanted you to have this," Naraku said, holding a piece of paper to Sesshomaru, who stepped back.

"No thanks. I just got done being sick." Sesshomaru retorted dryly.

"Haha, it's her phone number." Naraku said, smirking when the class made comments. Sesshomaru ignored them and huffed, an arrogant smirk playing about his face.

"And what makes you think I want my phone to be sick?" Sesshomaru asked as the class erupted into laughter. Naraku chuckled as he threw the paper away, watching the tall principal leave the room.

"God, he's hot." He heard a few girls comment.

"He's ugly, get your eyes checked. Now, back to my lesson!" Naraku stated, pointing to the board.

A few more weeks passed with nothing going on. Jordan and Gabe went to class, Naraku taught and didn't have any flings, and Sesshomaru did his own thing with no complaints. Before the young principal could even realize it, it was Halloween night, and Jordan knew where he lived.

"You are taking me, aren't you?" Rin asked, tugging at her fake gray hair. She decided to be a cute little witch, much to Sesshomaru's detest. He wanted her to be something more fitting to her personality lately…like an ugly troll.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied, taking a drink of wine as he turned the page in his book, not moving an inch.

"Um, soon?" Rin asked again.

"It's not even dark out. What's the fun if you can't see?" Sesshomaru asked back cleverly, still not looking up. Rin sighed heavily and sat down.

"Can't you at least look at me while you're talking?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked at her and smirked.

"We're not leaving yet. Go find something to do." He said back to her calmly.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"If I hated you, I never would've taken you under my wing."

"More like under your suffocating ass!"

"Watch your language with me! Just because you're all ready to go, that doesn't mean I can't say "No" to taking you out! I'd much rather sit here and read!" Sesshomaru snapped back coldly.

"You already are! I want to get as much candy as possible!"

"As if you need candy. Jordan can take you, whenever she gets here." Sesshomaru growled back.

"You know I hate her. Why do you do this to,"

"Why do you hate her, Rin?"

"Because, she, uh,"

"You have no legitimate reason to hate her."

"No, she's just…hyper."

"She's always been hyper and you never had a problem until lately. What's the real reason?"

"Because you're nicer to her than me! You pay more attention to her!"

"Because she's appreciates me and what I do for her! That's the difference between you and her! You appreciate nothing!" Sesshomaru exhaled angrily when he heard the doorbell. He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it quickly.

"Trick or treat!" Jordan and Gabe called, holding out their pillowcases, smiling widely. Sesshomaru glared back at them.

"I don't have candy." He stated irritably.

"That's a nice car." Jordan purred teasingly. Sesshomaru frowned when Gabe tugged at his belt.

"Gimmie the belt, bitch." Gabe ordered.

"Haha, I thought you were going to pull them down and," Jordan cut off when she saw Rin bounce into the room.

"She's a witch." Gabe chirped.

"She's a bitch…witch…I said witch." Jordan corrected when she saw Sesshomaru's dark stare cast upon her.

"Hi Gabe!" Rin chirped, hugging him tightly around the waist. Gabe saw Sesshomaru's annoyance and laughed cautiously.

"Hi Rin." Gabe said back, actually scared for his life. Sesshomaru saw that Gabe was dressed up as Dracula…with a little Gabe mixed in. Glitter in his hair and all over his cape and it was falling to Sesshomaru's spotless floor. The man then looked at Jordan and quickly closed his eyes as he let out a quiet groan of lust. He knew that she didn't mean to, but she looked so damn good in her costume, which was her version of the Devil. She had on red leather pants with three black belts with golden studs hanging loosely around her waist. She had on a tight, black fishnet shirt with a tight, red leather vest over it. She also had on black stripper boots, golden studded wristbands, her hair back to red with golden tips, golden lip rings back in her bottom lip and heavy black eye makeup around her eyes to make the green orbs pop out.

"You ok?" she asked Sesshomaru, poking him in the stomach with her red pitchfork. Sesshomaru nodded and smirked.

"I see you have your snakebite back." He commented, eyes leading to the devil horns on her head. He looked down, his main purpose to check out her tight figure, but he saw the red tail ending in an arrowhead and chuckled.

"Yeah, you haven't seen them yet, huh? It's been a while since I've seen you. I missed you." Jordan said with a small smile. Sesshomaru nodded.

"How much candy have you gotten?" he asked them, grabbing his keys.

"We both have one pillow case filled. They're in my trunk…right next to the bodies! Whaaaoooo!" Jordan said back, turning around to walk out the door. Sesshomaru decided it was the perfect time to take one last drink of her before he realized that someone else was watching him.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked Gabe, who stood still, arms crossed and a smile carved into his painted white face, his lips red with lipstick.

"Haha, ladies first?" Gabe asked curiously.

"What the hell are you waiting for, then?" Sesshomaru asked back defensively, his cold glare having no effect on Gabe, who was laughing as he left the house, Sesshomaru closing the door behind himself.

"Yaaaaay! I swear, if these rich bastards pass out Tootsie Rolls, I'm going to go on a murderous rampage!" Jordan hollered as she ran down the driveway. It was a warm night out, a change from the usual chilly ones. Sesshomaru stuffed his hands in his pockets, keeping his pace behind Jordan, Gabe and Rin. He saw Rin grab Gabe's hand and started running, pulling the young man with her. Jordan was already at a house, thanking the old man who graciously poured half of his Hershey Bars in her bag. Sesshomaru was sure he did that because she just gave him the first hard on he had in fifty years. Hell, she just about gave him one, and she never turned him on so hardcore before. Usually it was just a twinge, something easy to get over, but this was her best yet.

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!" Gabe sang as he followed Jordan.

"He's circling round my ankle! Hi kitty, won't you come inside! Kitty at my foot and I want to touch it!" Jordan echoed.

"Fuck you, kitty, you're gonna spend the night," Gabe yelled.

"Meow!"

"Fuck you, kitty, you're gonna spend the night,"

"Meow!"

"You're gonna spend the night…OUTSIDE!"

"Bahaha, where's my candy, baby?" Jordan yelled, running up to another house and knocking on the door. Sesshomaru sighed. He was glad he was too far behind to be considered part of their group.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jordan asked Sesshomaru when he finally caught up.

"I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"Why ask if you already know the answer?"

"Just to see if you'll stop lying."

"It's nothing important, trust me."

"Ugh, ok." Jordan replied, pouting slightly. Sesshomaru saw her pouting face in the dimmed light and almost wanted to push her against the nearest tree and take her hard, but as soon as the thought came, he suppressed it.

"Jordan! Jordan! He's giving out Jolly Rancher suckerrrrrrs!" Gabe called out excitedly.

"Yes! Coming!" Jordan answered, running up to the house. She came running back down the driveway, answering her phone with a smile.

"Ah! Dude! Ghost hunt!" Jordan hollered as Gabe cheered in the background.

"I'm coming, I'll drop Rin off with my father." Sesshomaru said to her with a smirk. Jordan cocked an eyebrow. She knew that smirk anywhere. It was his, "Tell Naraku I'm coming to ruin his night," smirk.

The candy hunt went on for a couple of hours before they went back to Sesshomaru's mansion. Sesshomaru opted for everyone to ride in his Escalade and no one defied his suggestion. He quickly dropped Rin off with his father and drove off to the "haunted" hotel.

"You know, Rin might feel neglected if you keep ditching her." Jordan said to Sesshomaru.

"Rin thinks that your mother is a bitch and your father is a fucking whore, why do you care how she feels about me?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, no venom in his tone.

"Because it's bothering you, whether you want to admit it or not." Jordan retorted with a laugh.

"It's not her that's bothering me, it's y…something else." Sesshomaru said quickly.

"What?" Jordan asked, hearing Gabe's comment of disbelief in the background.

"Oh my God, Jordan, he thinks you're fire tonight!" Gabe laughed.

"Gabe, recant that statement or I'll make sure no one finds your body!" Sesshomaru snapped loudly, only making the younger male laugh harder. Jordan cocked an eyebrow and snorted.

"Haha, you do?" Jordan asked Sesshomaru, who huffed and kept his focus on the road.

"Hmph." He grunted with a pout. Jordan turned the light on in his vehicle and leaned closer to him, her eyes bearing into him. Sesshomaru tried to keep his eyes on the road, but he had to take a glance at her, and as soon as he did, he felt his face burn.

"Hahahahaha! You're blushing! You think I'm hot?" Jordan laughed hysterically.

"You are out of your mind." Sesshomaru growled back steadily. Jordan heard one of her favorite Motley Crue songs come on, since it was Sesshomaru's CD, she didn't find it surprising. She turned the volume and began her torture.

"She's got sassy class! Brings you to your knees when she shakes her ass! She's a voodoo, voodoo child! Just one look will drive you wild! Slides through the night with a viper's smile! Come on there girl, won't ya shake that thing! Doing the rattlesnake shake! Shake, shake, shake! Rattlesnake shake! Make my body ache! Rattlesnake shake! Shake, shake, shake! Rattlesnake shake! It's all I can take, yeah!" Jordan sang along while dancing to the beat, laughing when Sesshomaru reached over, trying to hit her.

"I hate you. I really do." Sesshomaru growled, unable to resist the actual song. He was a Crue fan, he couldn't help nodding his head while speeding up, smiling as Gabe stood up in the back, doing huge thrusts while pointing at the little kids in the car next to them.

"Haha, Gabe, put that thing away, there are kids here!" Jordan laughed, poking him with her pitchfork.

"No, Satan, you can't tell me what to do!" Gabe shouted back.

"I'll give you candy," Jordan giggled. Gabe rolled his window down and leaned out the window, smiling at the kids.

"Hey kids, want some candy?" Gabe asked, rubbing his stomach seductively.

"Stop, before they call the cops and I get pulled over." Sesshomaru ordered, but Gabe waved at the kids before rolling his window up.

"Ball sac! Sorry, I feel better now." Gabe chirped, now completely mellowed out. Sesshomaru frowned with confusion as he looked over at Jordan, who was trying to fight off a laughing fit. The young principal exhaled loudly before shaking his head. It was going to be a long night.


	19. Chapter 19

What You Mean

Sesshomaru yawned as he sat at the bar of the hotel. There was a dim light on, and he sat next to it, idly sipping out of a beer bottle. He was more of a wine man, but alcohol was alcohol. He heard light footsteps behind him and turned around, being met with Melanie's small form approaching.

"Get ditched again?" Sesshomaru asked her, taking another sip of beer. Melanie climbed onto the stool next to him and shook her head.

"No. You just seem lonely." Melanie said back, looking over the bar to see if they had anything else to drink other than alcohol.

"There's coke in the fridge." Sesshomaru announced with a peculiar smirk. Melanie stood up and walked around, opening the fridge, frowning when all she saw was a few jugs of water and a bag of white powder. She pouted when she heard Sesshomaru's mocking chuckles.

"I said there was coke, I never specified if it was the kind you drink or not." He corrected.

"I get it. Ha." Melanie replied dryly, smiling when she grabbed a mug, reaching for a beer, but she saw Sesshomaru was either uncaring or calling her bluff.

"I'm not responsible for you, Naraku is." Sesshomaru said simply, finishing his bottle and setting it down. Melanie handed him another and shrugged.

"I don't drink."

"I'm sorry."

"I…you…aren't you a principal?" Melanie asked with confusion.

"No, I walk around the school in a suit because I like it. Yes, I am _your_ principal. "

"So, you're sorry I don't drink underage?"

"Yes,"

"You confuse me."

"Alcohol in excess is bad, but a little a day is fine. Learn your limits."

"I don't know them."

"I vote for now to be the time to learn them, here," Sesshomaru handed her his already opened beer, golden eyes watching her closely. Melanie went to drink it, just a taste to see what the big deal was about, but she heard Naraku's voice and footsteps getting closer. Melanie shoved the beer back at Sesshomaru, looking down when Naraku entered the room.

"Hey, bartender, how many has he had?" Naraku asked curiously. Any and every beverage consumed was to be paid for by Naraku and it wasn't cheap.

"Um…two?" Melanie answered, looking to Sesshomaru, who held up three fingers.

"I finished one before you came down." He said to her. Melanie nodded and returned to gazing at the floor.

"That's fine, you're paying." Naraku growled, snatching the beer from Sesshomaru and chugging most of it, handing the almost emptied bottle back to the man. Sesshomaru shrugged. He wasn't paying for shit. Naraku's eyes landed on Melanie, who was trying to sneak out of the room unnoticed.

"Melanie, was he trying to get you to drink?" Naraku called with a smile. He meant it to be a joke, unbeknownst to Melanie.

"Um, no, well…" she cut off when she realized what she had done. Naraku's head whipped in Sesshomaru's direction. The principal was chuckling to himself, finally looking up at Naraku.

"Will you leave her alone? She doesn't need to be influenced by you when you're drunk!" Naraku snapped. Sesshomaru frowned in reply.

"Oh, like you're any better sober? And for the record, I'm not drunk. Two beers and you drinking my third is a joke." Sesshomaru replied shortly.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me hard while you're at it. I don't want to walk away from this." Sesshomaru chirped with a smile.

"Jordan can deal with you, I'm not. Come on, Melanie. You and I get the basement." Naraku said, walking out of the room. Melanie looked back at Sesshomaru, who waved to her lazily.

"I'll be fine. It's already been eleven minutes since Jordan last annoyed me." He said, watching Melanie leave the room after nodding.

"Hey Sesshomaru, Gabe and I are done with the attic, find any cards?" Jordan asked when she walked in the room, Gabe behind her.

"No, but I found the beer." Sesshomaru replied, grabbing another since Naraku drank Lucky Number Three. He popped off the cap and heard Jordan sigh. She began rummaging through the desk that was in the corner and smiled when she found a deck of cards. She flipped a switch on the wall to turn a light on and brighten the room.

"Can't have a bar without some cards." She chirped, sitting down at a table. Gabe and Sesshomaru joined her as she began dealing out the cards.

"What're we playing?" Gabe asked, eating a piece of candy. Sesshomaru saw that he had changed back into normal clothes, but still had his makeup and glitter on. It was the same with Jordan, which was a relief for the white haired man.

"Bullshit. Is that cool?" Jordan asked.

"Yup." Gabe chirped. Sesshomaru nodded and picked up his cards.

"Who starts?" Gabe asked.

"Whoever has the ace of spades, which would be me…two aces," Jordan said, throwing two cards face down in the middle of the table.

"One two." Sesshomaru said, throwing a card down.

"Two threes." Gabe said.

"Bullshit." Sesshomaru chirped. Gabe bit his lower lip and turned his card face up, revealing a seven.

"Haha, pick them up, Gabe." Jordan giggled.

"Damn," Gabe exhaled as he pulled all of the cards to himself. Jordan went to throw down another card, but stopped when she shivered and felt a presence behind her. Jordan turned around and looked around carefully before turning back to the game.

"One four." Jordan stated, putting the card down.

"One six." Sesshomaru said.

"Bullshit." Jordan called, seeing Sesshomaru's smirk as he turned his card face up. It was a six of diamonds.

"Pick them up." Sesshomaru said, pushing the two cards to her. Jordan shivered again and felt a cold breath down her neck. She whipped around and aimed the camera she had with her, wondering if the place was haunted.

"Jordan?" Gabe asked curiously when his friend stood up.

"I don't like it down here." Jordan stated sternly.

"We can take this somewhere else." Sesshomaru suggested as he and Gabe stood up to join her. The two men walked on either side of Jordan, each for their own protective reasons. They walked to the second floor and found a room with two beds in it, deciding to chill in there.

"I have to use the bathroom. Be right back." Gabe announced, walking to the bathroom and closing the door. Sesshomaru looked at Jordan, who was sitting on the end of the bed, hugging herself tightly as she shivered.

"Here," Sesshomaru exhaled, pulling the huge blanket around her shoulders, wrapping her in it and pulling it over her head like a hood. Sesshomaru gently pressed his hand against her cheek and frowned. She was burning up.

"Is she ok?" Gabe asked when he came from the bathroom, wiping the rest of the Halloween makeup from his face with a wet rag.

"She's running a fever. Here, you stay with her, I'll be back." Sesshomaru ordered calmly, turning around.

"No, don't go off on your own! Please." Jordan begged him while grabbing his arm. Sesshomaru pulled his arm away from her and smirked mockingly.

"There are no ghosts. I'll be right back." Sesshomaru repeated sternly, seeing Jordan look down with defeat as she retreated back to the bed, shivering slightly. He left the room quietly, wondering why she became sick so suddenly.

Naraku and Melanie sat in the basement on the chilled floor. Naraku didn't need a jacket because he was a human radiator. He was always warm. The girls he slept with always pushed away from him afterwards because his body was always really warm, and it stayed warm. Even Jordan and Gabe complained about his body heat when they sat next to him for long periods of time.

"You're really warm. I can feel your body heat and I'm a good foot away from you." Melanie stated out of the silence.

"Hahaha! I get that a lot." Naraku chuckled, clicking the flashlight on and off. He felt Melanie move closer to him as she shivered.

"I'm cold." She stated, resting her head against his arm. Melanie closed her eyes and let her other senses take over. She could hear the clicking of the flashlight button, Naraku's steady breathing and the sound of his foot sliding across the floor as he shifted his leg. He even smelled good.

"You're not going to fall asleep, are you?" Naraku asked her, shinning the light at her face for a moment.

"No."

"Promise?"

"Mhm."

"I don't believe you."

"Haha, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Melanie, please don't lie to me. Please…don't lie." Naraku sang. Melanie opened her eyes and looked up at him with her mouth open in surprise. He had a great voice.

"That was good." She said.

"Thanks."

"Do it again."

"What?"

"Sing."

"No."

"Aw." Melanie said, nuzzling her face on his arm. It wasn't a mystery why he was a ladies' man. He was warm, soft and had a great voice. He didn't even need his good looks. Melanie yawned and felt her entire body become icy cold as she shivered.

"Hey, did you see that?" Naraku asked, shining the light over at the camera.

"No."

"Creepy. I thought I saw a light, but whatever."

"I'm really cold." Melanie said, rubbing her arms with her hands.

"Here, take my heat, I'm burning up." Naraku exhaled, rubbing his hands on her arms and shoulders. Melanie yawned as she leaned against him again. He was really warm.

Sesshomaru walked back in the hotel after grabbing Tylenol from his Escalade to help kill Jordan's fever. He closed the door and felt a breeze drifted by him. He continued walking down to the room and walked in, feeling his eyebrows raise. Jordan was on the bed, every blanket wrapped around her as she continued shivering. Gabe was lying on her, spread eagle, trying to transfer body heat, but he only succeeded in adding weight on top of her and him laughing profusely wasn't helping.

"Jordan! Jordaaaaan! Can you hear meeeeee! Hahaha!" Gabe laughed.

"Maybe you ate something." Sesshomaru said, holding out two of the pills. Jordan looked at him darkly.

"I'm kind of immobilized right now." She replied, opening her mouth so Sesshomaru could feed them to her. She swallowed them and exhaled loudly as she continued shivering.

"I'm going in!" Gabe called out heroically, kicking off his shoes and climbing under all of the layers of blankets, wrapping his arms lovingly around his cold and feverish friend, who snuggled right into his hold. If Sesshomaru hadn't known better, he would've suspected something more.

"What's going on in here?" Naraku asked curiously, walking in with the sleeping Melanie in his arms. He laid her on the other bed gently, looking around for a spare blanket.

"Just hitting on your chick." Gabe chirped, kissing Jordan on her cheek.

"Oh Gabe, I do say," Jordan replied sleepily, nuzzling her face in his shoulder.

"She's not my chick." Naraku growled, grabbing a blanket from Jordan and putting it over Melanie. He sat down next to her when Melanie opened her eyes.

"I fell asleep…sorry." Melanie said to Naraku, who shrugged and smiled.

"It's fine, really." He replied.

"Jordan, are you feeling any better?" Gabe asked, pushing away from Jordan.

"A little. I'm still cold." Jordan yawned. Naraku rolled his eyes, catching Sesshomaru's attention.

"You think she is faking?" Sesshomaru asked Naraku, who stood up and said nothing as he left the room.

"Mother fucking jerrrrrrk! I'm going to kick his asssssss, tomorrooooooow! When I feeeeeeeel betterrrrrrrr! Biiiiiiiiiiiiitch!" Jordan sang happily as Gabe laughed, clapping along with her beat.

It was getting late, and everyone was getting tired. Jordan's fever had died down, so she continued the ghost hunt for a few hours, finally yawning in defeat, along with Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"I'm sleeping with Gabe, he's warmer than you two ice-holes." Jordan yawned, walking down the hallway.

"Come on, we're only allowed to use two rooms, you and I have to share this one." Naraku groaned, walking into the room that was next to the other where Gabe, Melanie and Jordan resided.

Sesshomaru and Naraku stared at the only bed that was in the room. They felt their eyes twitch and a breath escape their lungs.

"Let's settle this like men…Rock, Paper, Scissors." Sesshomaru suggested, turning to Naraku and resting his fist in the palm of his other hand.

"Best two out of three." Naraku added on, knowing he would need more than one round to beat him. Both men shook their fists and fired out their weapon of choice.

"Heh," Sesshomaru chuckled as he received his victory of Round One. Naraku cracked his neck as he prepared to get serious. There was no way he was sleeping on the cold floor. They threw out their choices again.

"Ha! Boom! Rock smashes your scissors, bitch!" Naraku laughed as Sesshomaru gave him a slight shrug.

"We'll see about that, mother fucker." Sesshomaru said back, thinking of what to do next. Both men held their breaths. Round Three was going to determine who slept on the bed. They threw out their choices one more time.

"Oh, come on!" Naraku snapped when Sesshomaru's rock smashed his scissors.

"No. I won, I get the bed." Sesshomaru stated, walking to the other side of the bed and dropping his pants. Naraku had turned around, still mumbling about his loss as he found another blanket in the closet. He turned around only to get nailed in the face by a pillow.

"Thanks, asshole." Naraku growled.

"You're welcome, subordinate asshole." Sesshomaru chirped, crawling into the warm bed and turning out the light. Naraku rolled his eyes as he threw the pillow down on the floor, wrapping himself in the blanket and lying down, groaning when he concluded that the floor wasn't going to be kind to him and his body. He waited a few minutes before biting down his pride and exhaling.

"Sesshomaru, this floor is going to kill me!" Naraku hissed angrily. Dead silence followed in reply.

"Damn it! I know you're awake!" Naraku barked impatiently.

"Ugh, then get in the bed…but don't fucking touch me, or I'll rip your arm off!" Sesshomaru snapped back tiredly.

"Oooh, me so horny!" Naraku growled, slamming his pillow on Sesshomaru's head after he crawled on the bed. He wasn't expecting the white haired man to react, so he wasn't ready for the backhand that caught him across the face.

"Don't fuck with me." Sesshomaru bit out icily.

"You son of a bitch! Don't hit me!" Naraku growled back, slamming his fist onto Sesshomaru's muscular back. Again, he expected nothing, but Sesshomaru had shot up and turned to Naraku, grabbing the man's shoulders and flipping him on his back, pounding relentless fists into his chest and head.

Jordan and Gabe lay in the next room over, unable to sleep, and now even more unable to sleep with the noise coming from next door. They heard yelps, grunts, groans and the headboard hitting the wall. The two young adults knew better than to think that the womanizer Naraku and too-good-to-fuck-anyone Sesshomaru were having sex, but it still sparked an interesting conversation.

"Haha, who's winning?" Gabe asked Jordan, who hushed him.

"Ahhh! You mother fucker! You're on my hair, get off!" Naraku's pained roar through his teeth came after a huge thump was heard.

"I'm going to stick to Big Guns Sesshomaru and it really sounds like they're getting it on in there." Jordan chirped.

"Haha, you sure you're sticking with him? And yes, I am aroused." Gabe stated after hearing Sesshomaru's yelp when another thud sounded.

"Hahaha! You're very titillated. I'd bet my life on Sesshomaru for the win." Jordan said back, hearing both men groan and whine when they had both fallen off the bed after decking one another in the face with their fists. Gabe and Jordan snorted happily when the bed creaked as they both crawled back into it tiredly. It went dead silent for a few minutes.

"Haha, aw man," Gabe whined, wishing there was more to the show. They both quieted down when they heard the bed creak slowly, as if someone was turning slowly in it.

Naraku had leaned over slowly, raising the pillow high in the air and preparing to smother Sesshomaru with it until he was (almost) dead, but Sesshomaru turned over quickly, jabbing his elbow in Naraku's stomach and reaching around his neck, putting him in a headlock.

"Hahaha! Holy shiiiiiiit!" Jordan squealed when she heard both men growling and fists hitting bodies. She and Gabe had sat up now, both falling into more laughter when they heard the battling men rolling off the bed and breaking a lamp as they continued their fight on the floor, shouting profanities and taunting insults to one another.

"Will they please stop?" Melanie whined as she sat up from the other bed, rubbing her head gently. Jordan and Gabe cackled as they stood up, walking from the room to next door. Jordan opened the door and she and Gabe saw the two men swinging away at one another in the dark. She flipped the switch and the ceiling light flicked on, just in time for both men to hit each other simultaneously, knocking one another on the floor.

"Haha, alright cowboy, calm down." Jordan said to Sesshomaru, kneeling down behind him as he sat up, wrapping her arm around him affectionately.

"You can't even kick his ass in the dark? You fail!" Gabe shot at Naraku playfully, helping him to his feet. Jordan and Gabe saw that they were actually fighting, and not playing around at all. They each had bruises and little trickles of blood trailing from their lips. Not to mention, both men were looking wild with their long hair messed out of place.

"Ok, but seriously, go to sleep." Jordan said, hugging Naraku warmly. He didn't return the affection, walking back to the bed and crawling in, yawning sleepily. Sesshomaru climbed in as well, pulling the blankets up to his face.

"Night, hotties!" Gabe sang, shutting the light off and closing the door behind him.

"I think you ruptured my spleen." Naraku groaned out of the dark silence. He heard Sesshomaru's victorious snort.

"You gave me a bruise, be proud." Sesshomaru retorted, letting out a slow breath. The two men both fell asleep easily, considering they beat the living daylights out of one another in less than ten minutes. They slept soundly and ended up forgetting about the other man. Naraku slept on his back, sprawled out as he breathed noiselessly. Sesshomaru grunted when he felt an arm slap him on the back, since he slept on his stomach.

"Ugh, get your arm off me, you sniveling little creep." Sesshomaru growled, pushing the arm off. Naraku groaned and put his arm back on Sesshomaru possessively. Sesshomaru turned over and responded with his own arm, planting it directly into Naraku's face.

"Ahhh! What the hell!" Naraku yelped as he sat up, rubbing his face gently.

"Keep your hands off me!" Sesshomaru barked, laying back down and pulling the blankets over himself.

"I was asleep, you stupid prick! Next time just push my arm off!"

"I did, and you put it right back on me." Sesshomaru replied calmly, falling back asleep.

"You liked it." Naraku said back with a yawn. He heard Sesshomaru's sigh of annoyance, but the man stayed quiet as he returned to his sleep.

The next morning, Jordan groaned when she heard the room door open and close. She heard the footsteps walk over to her as the man sat down next to her.

"Hey, it's almost time to leave." Naraku's soft voice came.

"Ok." Jordan replied, more than half of her brain still asleep. Naraku sighed. Desperate measures had to be taken to wake Jordan up. He stepped onto the bed and began jumping on it vigorously, making a crazy rhythm.

"Oh, oh Jordan! Yeah baby, just like that! Keep bouncing! I'm almost there! Jor…ahhhh…Jordan!" Naraku yelled breathlessly, but he soon regretted it when the red hair girl shot up from the covers, wearing the same expression as the white haired bastard as she fired her fist into the back of his knee, knocking him down and almost completely off the bed.

"Ahhhhh." Jordan yelled lazily as she lay back down, pulling the covers over her head. Naraku rubbed the back of his leg while whining slightly. He learned something that day. If Sesshomaru fights like a man, Jordan probably fights a lot more personally.

"Oh, haha, how was she?" Sesshomaru asked as he strode into the room, wearing a smug smirk on his flawless face. Naraku stood up and limped past him.

"Great." Naraku whined, stumbling forward and landing on his stomach.

"Hahaha! The Lord of the Sacred Crotch has finally been brought to his knees! Forgive the pun." Gabe cheered as Melanie stood behind him, looking at Naraku while giggling. He stood up and smiled while shaking his head.

"Sacred Crotch? What happened to Daddy? Sex God?" Naraku asked, finally walking out the limp from his leg.

"Daddy has a child to take care of and Sex God has sexual godly things to attend to." Gabe explained professionally.

"Ah…do you hear…that?" Naraku asked when he heard the rhythmic squeaking of the bed. Melanie, Gabe and Naraku looked at one another horridly when they heard Jordan's cry and laugh mixed together. They quietly walked back to the room, looking in when they saw Jordan still under the covers as Sesshomaru jumped on the other bed. Sesshomaru bounced a few more times before leaping from that bed to the one Jordan was on, body slamming her forcefully, eliciting another cry of pain and a profane laugh.

"Ahaha, owww! You dick!" Jordan shot, still hunched over under the covers as Sesshomaru slid off the bed, walking over to the other and hopping back on, jumping on the bed again.

"One more chance and then I'll make sure to flatten you this time." Sesshomaru warned.

"Please! Ten minutes!" Jordan begged.

"No." Sesshomaru bit back as he leapt from the bed, but Jordan had been ready, holding her arm up so when he landed, his jewels slammed into her arm.

"Hahaha! Stupid ass!" Naraku laughed warmly when Sesshomaru whined, rolling off the bed with both hands on his crotch. Jordan pushed the blankets off her and smiled widely while looking over the side of the bed.

"That's what you get!" Jordan yelled at him with a laugh. Naraku looked down at Gabe, who was holding his own crotch.

"Ahh, that hurt me just watching!" Gabe hissed. Naraku cocked an eyebrow. Would it have hurt him? Undoubtedly. Did it hurt watching it happen to Sesshomaru? Not a snowball's chance in Hell.


	20. Chapter 20

Blink

Naraku let out an annoyed breath as he rubbed his face. He had just woken up in the middle of night from a hot dream that included him and Jordan and nothing else except a bed. It had been a while since he dreamt about banging her, and he had talked to her before he went to bed that night, so it wasn't really anything that worried him. He just hated the waking up part.

"Ugh, Goddamn," Naraku growled as he climbed out of bed. Now he had to go take care of another problem.

The next morning, after he took a shower and got dressed, Naraku wondered what he was going to do. He flipped open his phone and hit the send button when he reached Jordan's name. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hey," Jordan chirped happily. Naraku smiled as he sat on his couch.

"Hi." He replied childishly.

"What's up?" Jordan asked him curiously.

"Oh, nothing really. I wanted to know if you were busy."

"Nope. Hang out?"

"Sure. I'll be there soon."

"Ok." Naraku replied, closing his phone and relaxing back on his couch, looking down at Sam, who was looking at Naraku eagerly. Naraku tilted his head back and exhaled, soon falling asleep again.

"You hot?" she whispered sensually in his ear. Naraku smirked as he arched his back, trying to get her to touch him with her whole hand and not just the tips of her fingers.

"You've no idea." Naraku breathed back, pulling her into himself.

"Hey, you ok?" another voice asked curiously. Naraku snapped awake and leaned forward, breathing heavily.

"Oops. Did I scare you?" Jordan asked Naraku, who shook his head.

"Just a bit. So, how are you?" Naraku asked back as Jordan sat down next to him.

"Bored. You?" she said back.

"Same here. I had a dream about you last night." Naraku announced, deciding to leave out a few details here and there.

"Really?" Jordan asked with a smile, seeming genuinely happy that he still thought about her from time to time. She noticed that he was being distant from her again, and she was afraid that she was smothering him.

"Mhm. I never really have dreams. That was my first one in a while."

"What happened in it?"

"Uh, you and I were in the car, I was driving, and you kept talking about a TV show, then all of a sudden you pointed out a hidden camera in my car and started asking me questions and every time I answered correctly, you," Naraku cut off. The rest of the sentence was, "You would start taking off an article of clothing."

"I did what?" Jordan asked, poking him on the chest boldly.

"You changed the song on the CD. It was a really weird dream." Naraku answered quickly, but not nervously. Jordan giggled.

"Yeah, dreams usually are. Heh, hey Sam." Jordan said, rubbing the dog's silky soft ears. Naraku put his hand on her back and started rubbing softly. He didn't know why, he just wanted to touch her.

"Haha, ew." Jordan whined after Sam licked her face repetitively. She finally noticed the hand rubbing her back and she looked at Naraku, who went from staring off in the distance to looking at her, a big smile on his face.

"Um, so, what should we do?" Naraku asked, dropping his hand from her back and placing it on his leg. Jordan leaned back on the couch, yawning loudly and turning her head to look at him.

"No clue. I mean I'm up for anything." Jordan said, exhaling softly. Naraku crossed his arms and rested his legs on the coffee table in front of him.

"Actually, I have a tattoo appointment today, want to tag along?" Naraku asked her, seeing Jordan's green eyes flash with interest.

"You're getting another tattoo?" She asked him with an excited smile. He leaned forward and shook his head in the negative.

"No, I'm getting color added onto my spider. It's plain, I want some color added to it."

"Really? What were you thinking?" Jordan asked him as he took off his shirt, pulling his hair over one shoulder to show her the spider.

"I'm not quite sure. Do you have any ideas?" he asked her. He felt her fingers trace the spider slowly, as if drawing in a design.

"Hm, I'm thinking some kind of red or blue design on its body, then maybe get a grayish-white web around it…possibly?" Jordan spoke, staring at the spider.

"Think I should make the eyes red?"

"Yeah, make the eyes red. Then on its body get a blue…don't know what kind of design."

"I'm sure we'll think of something. It's a few hours from now."

"Ok! Hey, let's take Sam for a walk!" Jordan suggested. The dog jumped up and ran to the door at the word "walk."

"That's fine." Naraku replied, pulling his shirt back on and grabbing Sam's leash. He knelt down and hooked it onto the excited dog's collar, patting his giant head simply.

"It's chilly out." Jordan chirped, pulling her black jacket on. Naraku nodded as he pulled on his own black jacket, zipping it up and smoothing out the sleeves. He grabbed Sam's leash and opened the door, stepping out with Jordan, who closed the door behind them. They began a slow pace, walking down the sidewalk, and both saying nothing for a few minutes. Naraku could feel her hesitance. Jordan could feel his wall. Both refused to console the other.

"So, when are you going to get a tattoo? You said you would." Naraku asked Jordan, feeling Sam tug harder on the leash, his black nose picking up every scent on the ground. Jordan shrugged slightly.

"No clue. I know what I want, I'm just not quite sure yet." Jordan replied, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets. Her face was a bit numb from the cold and she shrunk inside her jacket to help hide and warm her face.

"It's really cold. I didn't think it was this cold out." Naraku exhaled, seeing his breath in the wind. Sam seemed unbothered by the cold, his tail held in alert as he inspected the ground. Jordan bit her bottom lip, teeth clinging on the ice-cold lip rings. She couldn't stand the silence. Jordan looked over at Naraku, who was deep in thought. He was so close to her physically, but he was so far away from her emotionally.

"Sam, bad dog." Naraku growled when Sam was trying to go in other people's yards. Sam continued his adventures quietly, his paws lightly patting the sidewalk.

"So, where is Gabe?" Naraku asked, wishing the younger boy were there instead of Jordan. Naraku wanted nothing more than Jordan to leave him alone, and he didn't know why, but it was what he wanted. Naraku glanced over at Jordan, who seemed to be choked on her words.

"He's, he's on a date." She replied simply, staring at the ground.

"Haha, really?" Naraku asked with a smile.

"Yep. Sorry that I came." Jordan spat irritably, quickly turning around, leaving Naraku stunned and frozen in place. He swore that Jordan could read minds. He heard Sam whine loudly and try to run after Jordan, but the leash held by Naraku restrained him. Naraku exhaled loudly as he jogged after Jordan, Sam keeping up easily. Naraku broke into a sprint when Jordan opened her door and he ran up, slamming it shut, dropping Sam's leash.

"Don't be sorry, alright? You've done nothing wrong!" Naraku panted, his hand still pressed against the red Mustang's door to keep Jordan from opening it.

"Then why do you let me come over if you don't like me, or whatever you were thinking?"

"Can you read minds?"

"No, but I guess I'm pretty good at it."

"Jordan, I think I know why I don't want to hang out with you, and it's pretty stupid."

"Enlighten me. What am I doing that is so fucking repulsive to you?" Jordan growled.

"I hate that Goddamn douche bag, Sesshomaru and all I see you do is hang around him!"

"Because he's my friend."

"I'm your friend, too, aren't I?"

"I don't know, am I your friend?"

"Yes, you are."

"I don't want to fight…where's Sam?" Jordan asked, looking around frantically. Naraku turned around and groaned as his hands flew to his hair, pulling slightly.

"Oh no, that damn dog!" Naraku whined when there was no Sam to be found. Jordan sighed as she began whistling loudly, calling out the dog's name. Naraku saw her smile when she saw the black dog pop out from a bush, running back to his friends wildly.

"God, you dumb ass!" Naraku exhaled as he bent down to greet the dog. Sam perched himself up on Naraku's knees, lapping at the man's face, but missing because Naraku leaned back to dodge the tongue.

"Aw, but he came to us when we called. Kind of a good boy." Jordan sighed, petting the dog lovingly. Sam panted and wagged his tail in response. Naraku looked at Jordan and smiled.

"You have a point, but he's still stupid." Naraku insisted with his eyes closed.

"Question," Jordan stated.

"Go for it."

"Are we going to ever investigate a real haunted place?"

"Haha, come to lunch with me."

"Ok, wait, what about your tattoo appointment?"

"It can wait for another time. Let's go."

Jordan frowned when she and Naraku walked in the restaurant. He put his arm around her and stopped her from walking. Jordan was about to protest, but stopped when he pulled her back to himself, leaning down in her ear and pointing over at a table.

"Awww," Naraku cooed quietly, his deep voice sending shivers down Jordan's spine, but she looked over and saw Gabe sitting across from his tall date.

"Let's go listen." Naraku whispered, boldly walking down the aisle, but not to the point where he drew attention to himself. He quickly slid into a booth, out of sight from Gabe, but close enough to hear the conversation. Jordan slid next to Naraku, smirking when he cocked an eyebrow.

"What…I'm curious, too." She whispered to him.

"Nice." He chuckled lowly, opening the menu and then closing it when he decided to get his usual sandwich and fries. The waiter walked up and Jordan and Naraku ordered their stuff quietly, so as not to alert Gabe of their presence.

"So, when was the last time you went out on a date?" Gabe asked the young man sitting across from him.

"Uh, it's been a while. About six months." The man replied. Jordan leaned over, catching a quick glance at the man.

"He's got the same hairstyle as Gabe." Jordan whispered.

"That's cute. Are they dressed the same?" Naraku asked tauntingly as Jordan leaned back over, quickly hiding.

"Uh, just about." She replied as the waiter set their drinks in front of them, setting down some straws. Jordan and Naraku quietly sipped on their drinks, straining to hear Gabe's conversation.

"Yeah, that show is so fucking stupid, I don't know why people watch it." Gabe stated, getting the feeling he was being watched. He looked around quickly and then shrugged it away, returning to his conversation.

"So, this Jordan chick, do you think she'll like me?" the man asked nervously as Gabe laughed.

"Haha, she seems intimidating, but trust me, she'll like you, and even if she doesn't, it's not up to her." Gabe chirped, taking a drink.

"Ouch." Naraku said lowly.

"Haha." Jordan giggled.

"And what about the Naraku guy? Is he hot?" the man asked.

"Oh hell yeah! Fire! Hold on, I have a picture of him on my phone," Gabe chirped, unaware of Naraku's groan and sigh. Jordan snorted, but said nothing else. Gabe laughed when he saw his date's face redden as he gave him his phone back.

"Damn." He breathed.

"Yeah, unfortunately, he's the straightest thing you'll find on this Earth." Gabe replied with a shrug.

"Really? How straight?"

"His free time is fucking girls."

"Oh, well, there are plenty out there."

"Haha, there's another guy, I don't hang with him, but Jordan does, hold on," Gabe said as he pulled out his phone again.

"I wonder who he's talking about?" Naraku whispered sarcastically.

"Haha, no clue." Jordan giggled back.

"Holy…shit…I'm usually pitcher, but I'd catch for that man any day." The man said.

"Damn, really?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, I can totally tell he's dominant." He replied, flipping hair out of his face.

"What about the other guy, Matt?"

"Uh…not as dominant as that angel you just showed me."

"Haha, wow…his name is Matt." Jordan whispered.

"I'm not as dominant as Sesshomaru? Fuck that shit." Naraku growled as Jordan giggled in reply.

"So, Jordan is dating Sesshomaru?" Matt asked curiously.

"Nope."

"Naraku?"

"Nope."

"What the hell's the matter with her? She lesbian?" Matt shot quickly as Gabe laughed. Naraku saw Jordan's mouth gape open, as her face grew red with slight anger. He snorted and stopped when her elbow caught him in the chest.

"Nah, she just doesn't want to date them." Gabe replied with a breath.

"Why not? Is she blind?" Matt continued, not knowing that the "blind lesbian" was only a few feet away in another booth.

"No, she's not. She kind of looks up to Sesshomaru as a brother, and he's a dick. Naraku, on the other hand, has fucked so many girls that she's afraid she'll contract a disease from him…and he can be a dick, too." Gabe explained quickly. Jordan and Naraku glanced at one another as if to say, "Really now, Gabe?"

"Eh, I'd just fuck them and move on." Matt exhaled.

"From all the practice Naraku has had, you won't be moving anywhere for a long time, hahaha!" Gabe laughed.

"What about the angel?" Matt purred as Gabe shrugged.

"No clue. He could be rough, and he could be as gentle as a kitten, I wouldn't know." Gabe replied.

"I feel like throwing something at him." Naraku whispered.

"Don't draw attention to us." Jordan whispered back.

Naraku and Jordan ate their meal quietly as they listened to Gabe and Matt talk about everything. Naraku and Jordan hid under the table when Gabe and Matt walked by, praying that they didn't discover them. When the coast was clear, the two crawled out from underneath the table, smiling at whoever was watching.

"Come on, let's go." Naraku yawned, noticing how dark it was outside.

"Ok." Jordan chirped, following him outside. They were both in the doorway when they heard Gabe's voice.

"Yeah, I left it at the table, I'll be right back!" Gabe called to Matt, running back to the door. Naraku panicked and pushed Jordan against the building where it was dark and shadowy. He leaned down close to her face, noticing that she was confused.

"Don't move." He whispered to her, seeing Gabe walk in the restaurant. Naraku stepped back and unlocked the doors to his car.

"Haha, quick thinking…don't do it again." Jordan stabbed at him playfully.

"Well, you know me," Naraku replied, turning his car on and backing out to go home.

About an hour later, Gabe walked into his and Jordan's house. He petted the excited Pillow and saw Jordan in the kitchen, getting a drink.

"Hey," Gabe called.

"Hey, how was your date?" Jordan asked him, already knowing.

"Meh, I don't think it's going to go anywhere. What did you do all day?"

"Hung out with Naraku, then he just kind of ditched me when Jenn came to his house."

"Ah, that's not fun…hey! He's with Jenn? Alone?"

"Yeah, where have you been? Under a rock?" Jordan asked, taking a drink.

"Come on, he's not going to be fucking anybody tonight!" Gabe snapped, pulling Jordan with him. Jordan shrugged, not fighting Gabe at all. She was really bored anyway. They got into her Mustang, Jordan speeding away and yawning.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"First, we're going to see if anything is happening…do you think Sesshomaru would mind prank calling him?" Gabe asked as Jordan laughed.

"Nah, I'm sure he'd feel blessed." Jordan said, parking in front of Naraku's house.

"Ok, Jordan, you go check the window and I'll knock on the door and make up some bull shit story." Gabe whispered as Jordan handed him her keys.

"Are we improvising?" she asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Yeah, hey, Sesshomaru, can you do me a favor?" Jordan asked after she flipped open her phone. Gabe smiled as he awaited the answer.

"Depends. What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"Can you prank call Naraku?" Jordan asked.

"Why?"

"Because, we want to cock block him tonight."

"Oh, well then, give me a moment," Sesshomaru replied, hanging up on her and picking up his house phone. He hit a few numbers, setting it up so when he called, Naraku wouldn't know it was his boss calling.

Jordan and Gabe peeked into Naraku's bedroom window, where he had Jenn pinned down. They were just making out, nothing serious…yet. Jordan frowned when the house phone began ringing, but Naraku made no attempt to answer it, but Jordan believed in Sesshomaru and his uncanny ability to draw Naraku's attention away from anything.

"You going to answer?" Jenn asked Naraku, who snorted in reply.

"Why? This is so much more fun. It's probably some telemarketer." And just as that sentence left his mouth, his answering machine picked up the call.

"Hi, this is Bill from Dish TV. I'm calling about your subscription to our adult channels that you activated earlier this week. I just wanted you to know that your bill is almost three hundred dollars." The man announced professionally. Naraku leaned up and glared at his phone.

"Haha, three hundred dollars?" Jenn asked Naraku skeptically.

"I haven't subscribed to shit! And why did that guy sound so familiar?" Naraku spat as he went for the phone, but he stopped and decided that it was now or never to conquer Jenn.

"Oh, maybe he made a mistake?" Jenn suggested.

"Damn straight, he did. I don't need porn, especially when I can get the real thing," Naraku purred with a smirk. Jenn felt her face burn. She wasn't quite sure she liked that smile. Naraku leaned in to kiss her, only to growl when his doorbell rang and heard someone pounding insanely on his door. Jenn followed Naraku to the door, frowning when it was Gabe, who was panting.

"Gabe? What're you doing here?" Naraku asked with annoyance.

"Oh my God, dude, oh shit, no, no, no! Jordan, she like, went fucking insane! I don't know what to do! She went running that way, screaming about anarchy or some crazy shit!" Gabe yelled quickly, pointing down the road.

"I swear, if this is a fucking joke, I'll kill you!" Naraku spat.

"I'm NOT joking! She just flipped out!" Gabe insisted.

"Shh, it's ok, calm down. We'll find her." Jenn said soothingly, grabbing her keys from her pocket. Gabe saw Jordan sneaking in the back door, walking to the bedroom quietly.

"Fine, let's go." Naraku growled, walking outside with everyone. He climbed in Jenn's car, following Gabe in Jordan's Mustang.

Jordan saw the cars leaving and laughed as she found some of the weights that Naraku worked out with. She ran to the kitchen and found his chips, pulling back his bed sheets and pouring the chips in the sheets as she pulled the blanket back up. Jordan jumped on his bed, laughing when Sam joined her in the crunching, making sure that there were crumbs everywhere. Next, she stuffed his pillowcases with his weights and frowned when she ran out of ideas.

"Marshmallows!" Jordan shouted, running back to his kitchen. She found the marshmallows and heated them up in the microwave. Jordan used a fork and a bowl, running back to his room, opening his drawer and finding his partner in crime…a box of condoms.

"Haha, the only sticky white stuff in here is going to be melted marshmallows. Trojan Man hasn't got shit on this." Jordan giggled, scooping the melted mess into the box and closing it, stuffing it back into the drawer. She ran back to the kitchen and cleaned up her evidence, wondering what else to do. Jordan ran to the front room to see if they were back yet, jumping when she landed on Sam's squeaky bone.

"Oh, oh shit! Yessss!" Jordan giggled, taking the bone and hiding it under the bed blanket as well. Jordan answered her phone when it began ringing.

"Get the fuck out of there, they turned around early!" Gabe said frantically.

"Got it!" Jordan said back, walking out the back door and creeping around the house, just in time for Jenn's car to pull up. She heard two doors close and Naraku's voice was first.

"It's a prank, Jenn, there's nothing wrong with Jordan…well, you know what I mean." Naraku exhaled as he and Jenn walked back inside. She saw Gabe park her car across the street and run towards her.

"And now for our feature presentation," Gabe giggled, opening Naraku's Viper's door and pulling out a camera.

"Wow, he doesn't lock it?" Jordan asked.

"No, he unlocked it, but forgot to relock it when he got in with Jenn." Gabe explained as they walked back to Naraku's window, camera at the ready.

"Haha, no, I'm not going to push you." Jenn said to Naraku, who gently pushed her onto the bed in return, but Jenn jumped when he heard the loud squeak. Naraku groaned when Sam came barging into the room, looking for his beloved toy, thinking that they wanted to play.

"Get out!" Naraku ordered as Sam ran back out. Naraku closed his door and exhaled. He was going to get laid and Sam wasn't going to ruin it this time. Naraku turned back to Jenn, who leaned back, her face showing confusion when she heard a crunching noise that sounded every time she moved.

"What now?" Naraku growled when he pulled his sheets back, eye twitching when he saw all of the chip crumbs.

"Haha…hahahaha! Someone enjoys his midnight snacks!" Jenn laughed as Naraku ripped the sheets off, staring with amazement when his pillows didn't budge, but he didn't think much of it. He was going to get laid tonight.

"Alright, I'll push you if you're still in the mood?" Jenn asked. She was just humoring him, now. She was beyond the mood.

"Sure, hit me with your best shot," Naraku chucked. Jenn shrugged as she shoved him onto the bed, getting ready to jump on him, but she stopped when he grunted with pain, holding his head as he sat up slowly.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Jenn said, feeling bad for shoving him, but he shook his head.

"No! What the hell?" Naraku spat when he picked up his pillow, a weight falling out onto the bed. He knew he was being pranked, but he didn't care. He, Naraku Saitou, was getting laid tonight, and nothing was going to stop him. Naraku threw the pillows on the floor, looking up at Jenn.

"I'm really pissed off, so if I'm rough, I apologize," Naraku said, pulling her onto the bed with him. He kissed her and Jenn hated herself for letting him, because now she wanted him again. Naraku was so pissed and eager that he didn't even care for the foreplay. His hand went straight for his drawer instinctively, pulling out the heavier than usual box, but he just slammed his head down on weights, he probably had a concussion. He didn't care. Jenn was his. He was getting laid. He plunged his hand into the box, face falling off his head when he felt the warm sticky substance. Naraku also felt himself losing his mind when Jenn snorted. Soon she was laughing hysterically as she pulled Naraku in for a warm hug, his hand still stuck in the marshmallow condoms.

"It's alright, you're having a bad night. I give you points for never giving up." Jenn giggled when Naraku pulled away from her. He pulled his hand out of the box and threw it away, stopping when he heard profuse giggling coming from the outside. He whipped around and stood in place, his glare focused on Gabe and Jordan…an a camera.

"YOU!" he roared.

"Oops!" Gabe squealed.

"Uh oh…run! Gabe, fucking run!" Jordan hollered as she took of for her Mustang.

"Ahhhh! Jordaaaaaan!" Gabe screamed when he saw Naraku burst out of his front door, almost like Hell itself was following his lead. Gabe hurled the keys to Jordan, who barely caught them, getting in her car, leaning over and opening Gabe's door as she started her car.

"Oh shiiiiiit!" Gabe screamed, slamming the door closed as Jordan took off.

"Hahaha…ha…ha…oh he is not going to throw that," but Jordan was cut off as a rock hit her back window, cracking it horribly.

"Oh he did not just crack my fucking window!" Jordan hollered, screeching to a stop as she got out of her car, charging up to Naraku, who was storming up to her. They got close enough and shoved one another.

"What the hell is your problem?" they screamed simultaneously at one another. Gabe and Jenn watched from their own perches, Jenn from the front yard and Gabe from the injured red Mustang. Jordan and Naraku both breathed heavily as they stared one another down. It was the first time they had felt a solid emotion towards each other for a long time.

"So…pay you tomorrow?" Naraku asked Jordan, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, sure, same here." Jordan replied, grasping his hand and shaking it.

On Monday morning, Naraku sat in his chair at his desk, reading a book peacefully as Melanie slept in the desk in front of him. He turned the page and frowned when he saw a figure enter the room. He looked up and frowned.

"I heard about you throwing a rock at Jordan's Mustang." Sesshomaru stated, his words flowing smoothly. Naraku rolled his eyes.

"I already paid for the damage, short dick. Go away." Naraku growled back, seeing that Melanie had woken up. Sesshomaru smirked back, his golden eyes opening the very portal of Hell…or at least, Naraku's Hell.

"Mr. Allan called off Saturday detentions for this next month, guess who has to do them?" Sesshomaru asked smugly.

"That's a hard one." Naraku replied sarcastically.

"That's what she didn't get to say this past weekend…or, at least from what I saw." Sesshomaru stated, smoothing out a wrinkle on his sleeve.

"Saw?" Naraku asked, slight fear rising in his chest.

"It's all over YouTube. It was the most wonderful thing I have ever seen in my life." Sesshomaru said back as he disappeared from the room. Melanie looked back at her teacher, seeing his horrified expression.

"What's all over YouTube?" Melanie asked as Naraku looked at her.

"Nothing you need to know." Naraku replied.

"You mean how you failed to nail Ms. Carpenter?" Sesshomaru called as he stuck his head back in the room, only to pull it back out when Naraku hurled his book at the principal.

"You shut the fuck up, Sesshomaru! At least I don't nail my pillows like you!" Naraku hollered back.

"If I had pillows with weights in them like you, I wouldn't nail them either." Sesshomaru said as he stuck his head back in the room. He dodged another book, chuckling to himself.

"And you have horrible aim. I now know why you're not a father yet and it damn sure has nothing to do with marshmallow condoms." Sesshomaru called from down the hallway, making sure that anyone who was around could hear him.

"After school, I'm running his head over, then I'll put it in reverse, and do it again." Naraku growled, not even wanting to look at Melanie, who was confused, and she had a feeling that she shouldn't investigate any further for her own mind's sake.


	21. Chapter 21

Spring Break

Jordan yawned as she handed her bag to Gabe, who was sitting in the backseat of her Mustang. Nick, who had returned for Spring Break, was in the passenger seat, still half asleep. Jordan was on autopilot throughout the holidays, studying and passing exams, all so she could have two weeks of nothing but ghost hunting galore with her friends.

"So, why are we up so early?" Nick yawned, scratching his head.

"Because, we're driving there, it's a long drive, and I'm switching cars with Sesshomaru." Jordan explained, backing out of their driveway.

"Ugh, Pillow, stop!" Gabe whined when the excited wolf attacked him with licks. Jordan yawned as she drove off to the school, pulling into the parking lot where the excited seniors chatted and laughed lively. She pulled up where Sesshomaru stood, fiddling around with his BlackBerry.

"Hey, morning." Jordan said to Sesshomaru, getting ready to hug him, but she stopped, remembering how he didn't like hugs in public.

"Does the car come with the wolf?" Sesshomaru asked her curiously, still staring at his phone.

"You'll have to pay extra, here," Jordan said back, handing him her keys. Sesshomaru handed his to her, finally pocketing his phone and following Jordan, Gabe, Nick and Pillow back to the silvery-white Escalade.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sesshomaru asked, helping Gabe with the bags as Nick coaxed the hyper Pillow into the Escalade. The brownish-black wolf with brilliant yellow eyes sat down, flattening his ears against his head as Nick groaned.

"Oh, come on, boy! You like car rides!" Nick whined, patting the seat with his hand, still trying to get the wolf inside.

"I'm sure. I can't really bail out now." Jordan replied to Sesshomaru with a sigh.

"Well, the city you're going to, it won't be too far from me, you can,"

"I'll call if I need anything, you know I will." Jordan interrupted him with a smile. Sesshomaru sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I really don't want you going." Sesshomaru growled with a frown.

"Why not?"

"Because, Jordan, what if something happens?"

"You think Gabe or Nick won't be there?"

"You, Gabe and Nick were there when I was pulled off the cliff, but the blame still led back to Naraku."

"I…don't…trust…him." Sesshomaru bit out icily, his golden eyes locking with Jordan's green ones.

"But I do. Don't you trust my judgment?"

"I trust your judgment as far as I can throw Naraku."

"Hahaha! Which is pretty damn far, the last time I checked!" Jordan giggled. It happened a few weeks ago. She and Gabe got a trampoline in their backyard. Both Naraku and Sesshomaru wanted to break it in for them. The two men were showing off, but Naraku started to get arrogant, and Sesshomaru had to put him in place. They both jumped at the same time, Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku and threw him down at an angle, and according to Sesshomaru's wonderful Geometry skills, when something lifts off at an angle, it will come down at an equal and opposite angle…his theory was proven correct when Naraku landed on the trampoline, then flew off and landed on the ground on his stomach.

"I had a little help, that doesn't count." Sesshomaru retorted smoothly and with a smug smirk.

"Alright, alright, I'll not count that one." Jordan replied, shaking her head, still laughing at the memory. She loved Naraku, he was her good friend, but there was no way she would drop Sesshomaru just because Naraku decided to throw a fit because he hates Sesshomaru. In her mind, Sesshomaru earned his colors and medals for her trust long ago and Naraku was just a jealous rookie.

"So, try not to let the wolf tear up my Escalade." Sesshomaru sighed when he saw Nick and Gabe double team Pillow, picking the wolf up and placing him in the car, only to escape out the open passenger door, running off towards the seniors. Some reacted fearfully, but others awed and petted the wolf lovingly. Sesshomaru looked around quickly before pulling Jordan into a hug with both arms.

"Call me every night before you go to bed, if you don't, I'll come over every night to tuck you in myself." Sesshomaru said to her humorously.

"Haha, oooh, I'm excited, and I will, I promise." Jordan said back with a smile, patting him on the shoulder. Sesshomaru walked away and whistled loudly. Jordan watched as Pillow ran up to him happily. Sesshomaru bent down slightly, smiling slightly as he whispered something to the wolf. Pillow sat down, his pointed ears on alert as he looked up at Sesshomaru, who petted his head softly.

"Go get Jordan!" Sesshomaru ordered authoritatively, pointing at Jordan. Pillow yipped in reply as he took off running, stopping at Jordan's feet and sitting down, looking back at Sesshomaru as if to say, "Did I do good?"

"What? Are you serious?" Nick panted, looking at Sesshomaru, who stuffed his hands in his pocket with a smug smirk on his face.

"You have to show him who the man is, then he'll listen." Sesshomaru said, turning around and walking away.

"Haha, look at me, I'm so manly!" Gabe mocked, flexing his arms while spreading his legs.

"You are, Gabe." Nick stated back with a laugh.

"Come on, let's go!" Jordan called to her two friends.

Jordan pulled up in Naraku's driveway, laughing when she saw him turn and grow angry, thinking it was Sesshomaru, but he lightened up when Jordan stepped out.

"Haha, thought I was your best friend, didn't you?" Jordan giggled spitefully at Naraku.

"I thought you were Satan."

"You're best friend, right?"

"Exactly." Naraku replied sarcastically, his smile making him look so charming and nice as he closed the trunk of his car.

"Sam! Come on, boy!" Gabe called as the black dog ran out with Naraku's boxers in his mouth.

"Oh, no, come on now! Give me my boxers!" Naraku hollered as Sam leapt up into the back of the Escalade, letting Pillow grab onto the boxers. The two canines then began tugging and growling at one another.

"What? It's not like you're wearing them." Gabe said to Naraku, who huffed in reply.

"He eats everything!" Naraku snapped back.

"Where's Toby?" Melanie asked, looking around curiously.

"Damn, everybody and their dog are going." Nick chirped with a smile.

"Shut up, Nick. You fail." Gabe stabbed back.

"Toby," Melanie called out, smiling when he ran out of the house and up to her, looking around alarmingly.

"It's ok, calm down." Melanie said to him, rubbing his ears.

"I've got one too many canines in the Escalade, Sesshomaru will be pissed." Jordan announced.

"That's fine, Toby is riding in back with Melanie in my car. Is everyone ready?" Naraku asked, looking at Jenn, who nodded back, getting in the passenger's side.

"We've been ready." Gabe announced, climbing in back, Sam and Pillow gnawing on Naraku's boxers behind him. Nick got in the passenger while Jordan climbed in the driver, backing out and letting Naraku go first.

"We need tuuuuunes!" Jordan sang, watching as Nick and Gabe decided what to play first.

Sesshomaru rested one arm on the door of the Mustang while he drove with the other. He had only two students riding with him. A girl in the back and a boy in the passenger, both sleeping soundly, meaning he couldn't play any of his music. He yawned slightly and frowned when he heard loud music coming up from behind him as he was being passed up…or so he thought.

"Dude, I've always loved the beginning to this song!" Nick stated loudly.

"Sesshomaru can play the guitar part like a Goddamn Rock God! Not even kidding!" Jordan said back with a smile as she turned the song up. It was the Eruption guitar solo at the beginning of 'You Really Got Me Now' by Van Halen.

"Really?" Nick asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, really!" Gabe called from the back seat.

"Girl, you really got me now, you got me so I can't sleep at night!" Jordan began.

"Oh yeaaah, you really got me now!" Nick echoed.

"You really got me! You really got me! You really got me!" Jordan and Gabe sang together, soon all three friends banging their heads as the guitar solo came back on. They didn't care that it was only six in the morning, it was a long drive, and they might as well start the fun early. Little did they know, Sesshomaru was in Jordan's Mustang beside them, glancing at them with a smirk.

"Check out this jerk off…oh shit." Nick chirped, smiling and waving at Sesshomaru, who waved back slightly, chuckling to himself. Jordan waved to him as well as she took off, driving like she stole it.

Jordan sighed as she followed Naraku onto a snaking back road. They arrived in Florida, more inland than the seniors who were sent to Spring Break in Destin, Florida. Since Jordan's accident two years ago, Panama City was never spoken of ever again, so they decided on the next best thing, Destin, which was an hour away from Panama City.

"You ok?" Nick asked Jordan, his bluish-gray eyes showing slight concern. They drove all through the night and Jordan was fighting fatigue.

"I will be for the next five minutes." Jordan said back. That was her rough calculation of how long it would take her to find a bed and fall asleep once they stopped. They pulled up to a huge mansion that used to be a plantation house back with the Spanish owned Florida. It had been updated and renovated, so it looked new, but still had some of its Spanish decent.

"Yeah, just get out Jordan, we'll take care of the rest." Gabe said as she shut the Escalade off, getting out and walking up to the doors.

"Hi," a woman chirped.

"Hi, where's the bed?" Jordan asked her bluntly.

"Um, upstairs."

"Great." Jordan replied, walking inside and running up the stairs, not even caring about the nice interior. She appeared in the long hallway, finding a room where the window was open, letting in a cool breeze as the white curtains floated in the wind. The bed was huge and had white sheets and a blanket.

"Fuck yes!" Jordan exhaled, collapsing on the bed and nuzzling the pillow. A few minutes later, she heard everyone walking upstairs, and the voice of the woman she had met at the front doors.

"Is this it?" Naraku asked her curiously.

"Yes, she was stabbed thirty-three times in this room." The woman confirmed. Jordan smiled, half asleep.

"Sweeeeeet!" Jordan sang.

"Totally." Gabe laughed, knowing that once Jordan got a little nap, she'd be moving out of that room.

"All the other rooms have two beds in them, and there is a basement, and an in-ground pool outback. All in all, it's a very nice house." The woman said.

"Minus the paranormal activity, right?" Nick asked humorously, snickering slightly.

"Sure, if you believe in it." She replied sweetly.

Later on that night, Naraku yawned loudly as he opened the fridge in the spacious kitchen, grabbing a beer and snapping it open. He took a long drink, satisfying his dry throat, only to frown when a cold breeze slowly crept over his skin. He looked around and frowned. No windows were open. He heard footsteps coming from the stairs and he slowly set the beer down.

"Is someone there?" Naraku called out, feeling relief wash over him when he saw Melanie gradually making her way into the kitchen, but he could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Melanie? What's wrong?" Naraku asked, walking over to her and wishing he had put a shirt on. He stood in front of her and looked down. She was completely unresponsive and unaware of him. Her eyes were glazed over with an eerie look in them.

"Melanie, hey, Melanie…Melanie!" Naraku yelled, shaking her slightly. Melanie blinked awake from her daze and flinched, looking around with confusion. Naraku exhaled with relief as he chuckled.

"Do you usually make a habit out of sleep walking?" he asked her.

"I never sleep walk…ever." Melanie said back to him quietly. She turned around when she heard claws clicking against the floor. Toby's white form entered the kitchen as he pawed at her leg, whining worriedly.

"That's true. You sleep all the time and never walk." Naraku said back to her, finishing off his beer and throwing the can away. He stopped walking when he heard a huge thud above him, followed by a scraping noise, as if someone was moving something.

"Mm, what was that?" Melanie asked.

"Probably Jordan and Gabe, you know how they are," Naraku replied unworriedly.

"But they're asleep down the other hallway. We're all on the same side of the house." Melanie reminded him, petting Toby absentmindedly.

"It's too early to say anything. Come on, back to bed." Naraku insisted, stopping when he saw something moving on the counter. He and Melanie stopped when they saw a decorative jar slowly moving across the counter.

"N…no way." Melanie whispered with disbelief, but she barely had time to look at Naraku to see his expression because he had pushed her behind him while he caught the jar, lid and all, against his chest.

"Oh shit, this place is definitely haunted." Naraku said as if nothing had happened. He set the jar back on the counter and scooted it back in its place, looking over at Melanie with a pleased expression. Melanie saw his smile, the moonlight shining through the window and casting its light upon him. Melanie looked over as he walked towards her, seeing the jar scooting towards the edge again.

"Mr. Saitou," Melanie began, but Naraku had already saw her expression and moved to protect her. The next thing Melanie knew were his arms pulling her to him as he grunted with pain.

"Ow! You sons of bitches!" he growled when he heard the jar smash on the floor. He turned his head and cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the pieces. He let go of Melanie and walked over to the wall, turning the light on.

"Are you ok?" Melanie asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, it just bumped me, nothing serious." Naraku replied, bending down and picking up the pieces. Melanie bent down as well, helping him pick up the pieces. They threw them in the trash and Melanie, for the first time, saw the spider tattoo on his back. It had red eyes and a blood red outline, along with red stripes on its body.

"Ew." Melanie chirped, poking his tattoo.

"Heh, you don't like spiders?" he asked her.

"Not really."

"I think they're interesting little creatures. Are you alright?" Naraku asked Melanie, gently stroking her cheek with his hand. Her skin was ice cold.

"Yeah, just a bit spooked." She replied, looking down.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room, unless you're not tired?"

"I am. Toby," Melanie called out to her wolf. The wolf followed her and Naraku upstairs, down the left hallway and into her room. Naraku followed her to her bed, pulling the blankets back as she climbed in. He pulled them over her and let Toby jump up next to her. Melanie put her arm around Toby and looked at Naraku with a smile.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"If you need something, you know where to find me."

"In bed with Jenn?"

"Hey,"

"Hahaha."

"Watch your mouth." Naraku said back playfully, standing up and leaving the room. He walked by another door and stopped when he saw Nick walking down the hallway, looking behind himself nervously.

"Nick?" Naraku called out, seeing the young man look back at him with surprise.

"Dude, there was a scratching noise on, on…on my floor! Right next to me! And it led away, like it was being dragged, I fol…followed it and,"

"It's alright, calm down, calm down, Nick…calm down." Naraku ordered, putting his hand on the man's shoulder. Naraku blinked when he realized how much Nick had changed since he last saw him. Nick was now almost as tall as he was, short by an inch or two, and he had narrow hips that led up to broadened shoulders and lean muscled arms.

"No, you don't understand! It wanted me to follow it!" Nick insisted, his voice rising from a whisper.

"Look, if you're that scared, share a room with someone."

"Ok. Night." Nick sighed as Naraku walked away. Nick walked down to Melanie's room and opened the door.

"Hey, hey, you awake?" Nick whispered, seeing Melanie rise up and yawn.

"Mhm." She replied.

"Oh shit, oh shit…he's going to eat me." Nick stated, climbing onto the other bed, leaning away from the inquisitive Toby, who had hopped up on the bed, sniffing Nick.

"Nah, he's just curious." Melanie replied, turning the lamp on next to her bed.

"Oh God, what's he doing?" Nick asked as Toby clamped his jaws down on his shirtsleeve gently, tugging on it.

"He wants you to follow him." Melanie chirped. Nick stood up and let Toby guide him over to Melanie's bedside. The wolf let go and hopped up next to Melanie, his tail flicking slightly.

"Hi, I'm Nick." Nick said, holding his hand out as Melanie shook it.

"Melanie. And this is Toby." Melanie replied.

"Ah, hi Toby…good boy, please don't kill me, please don't kill me…he's really soft." Nick exhaled, finally petting Toby with his entire hand. The wolf pushed into his hand and licked Nick's arm, panting slightly.

"He likes you." Melanie stated.

"Really?" Nick asked incredulously as Melanie nodded. Toby crawled into Nick's lap and turned over, growling and whining for Nick to give him a belly rub. Nick rubbed Toby's belly for a second, seeing the wolf's leg shake. He then started rubbing again, this time continuously. Toby's tail wagged.

"Yep, he really likes you." Melanie restated simply.

"Good. Um, can I stay in here? My room is haunted."

"This whole place is haunted."

"My room is super haunted."

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Cool." Nick said, gently pushing Toby from his lap. The wolf whined with dissatisfaction as Nick crawled into the other bed. Melanie turned around the lamp off and snuggled back beneath her sheets, soon falling asleep.

The next morning, Nick jogged downstairs, already showered and dressed in shorts and a T-shirt. He walked into the kitchen where Naraku was sitting at the island, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Morning!" Nick chirped.

"You know, when I told you to go share a room with someone, I didn't mean to go share one with Melanie." Naraku said back sternly. Nick frowned.

"Um, well, you never did specify, and, I'll room with whomever the hell I want to room with." Nick spat back, making Naraku flinch. Nick must've not only grown in size, but he must've gotten himself some balls, too. It didn't surprise the teacher at all. Nick had joined the college football team, meaning that everyday, Nick was being pounded and tackled, toughing him up.

"I suppose that's true." Naraku replied calmly.

"Ooooh! I'm a ghooooost!" Jordan called out, walking into the kitchen with a bed sheet over herself.

"Hey, KKK, shut the fuck up!" Gabe laughed, stepping on the sheet as it fell from her.

"Haha, no." Jordan growled, pushing Gabe, who pushed back. Naraku looked back at his newspaper with a broad smile. Haunted or not, Jordan and Gabe were going to scare the shit out of whatever was in the house.

"Boo! Boooooo! Haha, hahaha! Booooo!" Jordan laughed, screaming "Boo" at everyone in the room. She wasn't trying to remind them of their mission, she was just trying to loosen the mood. Nick grabbed her waist and flung her over his shoulder.

"Gabe, we must exercise the demon!" Nick stated heroically.

"Yeah! Let's go! Ten push-ups!" Gabe ordered.

"Grah, one! Ahhh, twoooooo! Grrr, mother fucking three," Nick counted off as he hoisted Jordan with both hands into the air, lifting her up and letting her down with each number.

"Haha, no! The pure iron being pumped is too much!" Jordan cried out in fake pain.

"Good, bitch." Nick stated, putting her back down on the floor and laughing.

"We saved us!" Gabe cheered. Naraku chuckled. He wished that all they had to do was ten push-ups.


	22. Chapter 22

I Want

AN- Because I've been getting a lot of messages about who should end up together, who should die and who should…you get the point, I want whoever reviews this story to tell me who they think would be a good couple. You guys are nice enough to review, tell me what you think.

This is not a promise of what's going to happen, I'm just curious.

P.S. Pineapple55, I already know who you think would be a good couple, so don't even bother. XD Kidding, I don't care, tell me what you think.

Jordan and Gabe sat in the living room on the couch with the lights out as they yawned. It was late at night and it was their turn to sit up and see if anything weird would happen. They had the camera aimed at them as they sat in silence.

"God, this is so stupid." Gabe growled.

"I know. I wish something would happen." Jordan said back, freezing when she heard something above her. She and Gabe leaned forward, both ceasing their breathing. They then felt their faces fall to the floor when they heard Jenn's profuse giggling.

"Goddamn them! Why can't they go fuck out in his car?" Jordan snapped as Gabe poked her shoulder.

"Did you…hear that?" Gabe whispered. They heard the giggling stop and everything went dead silent.

"Ahhh! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Jenn screamed horridly.

"Holy shit! Jordan! Gabe!" Naraku called out frantically.

"No, we do not have condoms!" Jordan hollered back as Gabe snickered behind her. They both walked up the stairs gradually, Gabe getting the camera situated. He saw through the camera down the hallway where Jenn stood, still in her pajamas and Naraku, who was shirtless. Gabe kept his attention on the half-nude Naraku while Jordan clicked on her flashlight.

"If the sex is that bad, just don't do it." Jordan growled tastelessly.

"You're so funny." Jenn growled at her. Jordan purposely shined her flashlight directly into Jenn's eyes to get back at her.

"Well, guess what?" Naraku asked with a smile.

"You've got herpes." Jordan chirped as Gabe snorted.

"Everything that has came out of your mouth is a sex joke! Hahaha!" Gabe laughed as he saw Jenn roll her eyes slightly.

"No. The bed started shaking." Naraku said back, instantly regretting it when he heard Jordan's mocking giggle as she turned to Gabe.

"Did you get that on camera?" Jordan asked Gabe.

"You know I did." Gabe replied.

"Naraku, the bed is going to shake. I thought you were a pro." Jordan stated tonelessly.

"You know what, go to bed, I'll take your place." Naraku ordered calmly as he took the flashlight from Jordan, who shrugged and walked down to her and Gabe's room, closing the door.

"Well, good night, I guess." Jenn exhaled, walking down to her room. Gabe waited for Naraku to pull a shirt on before they both walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What's her problem? I thought she didn't care anymore." Naraku exhaled as he opened the fridge to grab a soda. Gabe sighed as well.

"I'm sorry, I kind of have to side with Jordan on this one." Gabe announced, seeing Naraku's expression through the camera. It was filled with disbelief.

"Why? You know she's always jumping down my throat about this!"

"I don't agree with how she's handling it, but I agree with why. Look, this is a job, we came here to do a job, and having me and her sit down here and get the shit scared out of us while you're upstairs, enjoying some pussy! It's a job, it's not a whorehouse!" Gabe said back angrily.

"Why can't I have fun? This place is obviously haunted, and I'm sure we'll get more than what we need on camera, the job is basically done." Naraku replied simply.

"You know what, Naraku, go have fun, ok? I slept in today; I'm feeling fine, just go have fun. I'm going to the basement." Gabe exhaled, walking around the corner and opening the door that led down to the basement.

"Gabe, I don't want you down there by yourself. Get back up here." Naraku ordered.

"Nope. Either you come down or you send someone else down."

"Fine." Naraku snapped, walking up the stairs. He walked to Melanie's door and opened it slowly. He saw Nick was in the other bed, covers pulled over his head, and Melanie in her own bed with a book open and the lamp on.

"Melanie," Naraku whispered as her head turned to him. She smiled and waved at him.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Someone needs to go down in the basement, Gabe is already down there." Naraku said, hating himself for picking Melanie, but she was the only one who wouldn't ever say "no" to him.

"Um, ok." Melanie said as she got out of bed and slipped on some socks. She turned the lamp off and walked to the door.

"Thanks, Melanie." Naraku said, watching her walk down the stairs, around the corner and down into the basement.

"Oh, no, that son of a bitch." Gabe groaned when he saw Melanie walk into the spacious room.

"Um, yes?" Melanie asked nervously.

"Not you. Naraku. He sent you down here with me so he could go fuck Jenn." Gabe spat as Melanie sat on the floor next to him.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Gabe said back.

Jordan lay in her bed with her headphones in her ears, her metallic red iPod nano turned up all the way. She looked at the iPod and smiled to herself. Sesshomaru had bought it for her on her 20th birthday, but of course, being Sesshomaru, he wouldn't tell her that he got it for her directly. He made up some story saying that he ordered for a white one, but when it came out red, he "decided" to give it to her instead.

"Jerk." Jordan exhaled, closing her eyes. She then remembered that she had forgotten to call him and it was almost two in the morning. He was probably going to start calling her himself.

"Just on que…hello," Jordan answered her vibrating phone with a sigh.

"I suppose I'm going to have to call you myself, aren't I?" his voice brought immediate tranquility to Jordan's mind.

"No, I'm sorry." Jordan said back.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nope. What're you doing awake, old man?"

"I was waiting for…this man to email me back about something my father sent him." Sesshomaru said back with a pause. Jordan felt horrible. He was waiting for her to call him. He could deny it all he wanted, but Jordan knew him well enough.

"Has he, yet?" Jordan asked back, deciding to play along with him.

"No. So, how is your ghost hunt?"

"I wish you were here,"

"Why? Are you that bored?"

"Haha, no, crazy shit is happening."

"So you want me there to protect you, is that what I'm getting from this?" he asked her teasingly.

"Haha, shut up. No, I don't need your protection, just your presence."

"I'm with you in spirit. If something breaks, it was yours truly"

"How about you shaking the bed that Naraku was trying to bang Jenn in?"

"That was not I."

"Hahaha! Oh God, I knew I should've went with you instead."

"Do I get to say it?"

"Ugh, say it loud."

"I told you so, Jordan."

"Haha, ok, so it's not the first time you were right."

"It's still so satisfying to say it, though."

"Yeah, I know." Jordan said, hearing a quiet knock on her door.

"Hey, you're still awake?" Naraku asked her quietly, sticking his head in the door. Jordan motioned for him to come in while she sat up.

"I have to go now," Jordan said.

"Fine. Good night, Jordan."

"Night." Jordan quickly disconnected the call and immediately felt awful. She usually called him "buddy" and it was because Naraku was in the room she didn't want him to know she was talking with Sesshomaru. She quickly sent a 'Good night, buddy, I miss you' in a text to Sesshomaru, hoping that he would forgive her a little bit.

"Who were you talking to?" Naraku asked curiously.

"My dad. He got home late from work and decided to call me." Jordan lied, and Naraku believed her. He would be livid with her had he known she was talking to Sesshomaru.

"Oh. So, about earlier, I'm really sorry." Naraku said sadly, sitting down next to her.

"Haha, I forgot all about it. Seriously, don't beat yourself up about it, I've just been in a grouchy mood." Jordan admitted, ruffling Naraku's wavy hair with both of her hands.

"Hey, hands off the hair," Naraku growled playfully, grabbing both of her wrists, but Jordan had pinned him on his back, sitting on his stomach and still messing up his hair hardcore.

"Haha, I love your hair so much." Jordan chirped when Naraku finally gave up, letting her do as she pleased with his hair. He was more focused on the suggestive position they were in. She was on his stomach and he was on his back, it was close enough for him.

"Oh, Jordan, there's something I want you to listen to, hold on," Naraku announced, sitting up and letting her get off him before he walked out of the room quickly. He came back a few minutes later, Sam and Pillow barging in and jumping up on the bed with him. Jordan petted the two canines softly as Naraku sat down with a recorder.

"I left this on in my room all day to see if I could catch anything, you know, abnormal on it, listen," Naraku said with a flat line excitement. Jordan could tell he was excited, but he was masking it. He pressed the play button and Jordan went silent as she heard a rumbling noise.

"It's…snoring?" Jordan asked with confusion.

"No, it's fucking Sam. It's coming up in a second," Naraku said back as Jordan snorted, petting Sam, whose tail thumped the bed happily. Pillow also wagged his tail as Jordan kissed him on the head, then she stopped moving when she heard the voice.

"I…I want the girl…I want the girl now!" the voice growled as Jordan's face went pale. She looked at Naraku, who was nodding his head slightly with a smile on his face.

"I don't know who he's talking about, but I can relate." Naraku chirped as Jordan pushed him playfully.

"Dick. So, that's creepy." Jordan stated as Naraku nodded in reply.

"Very much so…listen, you can still hear Sam snoring! Hahaha!" Naraku laughed when Jordan snorted. The dog was extremely audible. Why the ghost wasn't scared was beyond them both.

"Heh, Saaaaam, you're so looooud." Jordan sang to the black dog.

"From now on, I don't want you, Melanie or Jenn to be alone in this house or on this property." Naraku stated seriously. Jordan stopped petting Pillow and Sam and looked up at him slowly, her face showing slight concern.

"Do you think it'll be a problem? I mean, how do you know it wasn't Nick or Gabe messing around?" Jordan asked Naraku, who was now lying on his back, one arm propped behind his head and the other resting across his stomach, his black T-shirt matching his black wavy hair.

"Jordan, I'm not taking any chances. I've seen a jar fly at me, Melanie got locked in her room that has no lock; Nick almost took a face dive down the stairs when he wasn't even moving,"

"You and Jenn had Special Time interrupted," Jordan added on humorously as Naraku smiled with embarrassment.

"That too. My point is that it said it wants the girl, there are three of you, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to any of you."

"Oh, ok. It's your barbeque, handle it the way you want."

"Especially you. I want you to be careful. I'm not telling you to not have fun, just please watch your back." Naraku exhaled as Sam rested his huge head on Naraku's flat stomach.

"I will, I promise. But does someone have to be in there when I'm showering?" Jordan asked with a whine.

"Yes. I volunteer to actually be in the shower with you…just in case the ghost tries to suffocate you."

"Haha, with what? The shower curtain?"

"Precisely. I vote for me to, at least, be in the bathroom with you."

"Uh, no, but you can stand outside the door."

"Can you leave the door cracked?"

"Haha, you horny bastard." Jordan exhaled, snuggling against him, looking at Sam, who was between the two friends. Pillow had jumped onto Gabe's bed, sleeping soundly. Naraku pulled her closer and frowned when she looked at him awkwardly.

"Who's with Jenn? And Nick?" Jordan asked as Naraku smiled.

"Jenn went downstairs with Nick, who kept saying that he heard whispering in his ear." Naraku replied. Jordan thought for a minute. Gabe was with Melanie, Nick was with Jenn, and Naraku was with her for the night…she had an irksome feeling that he planned it out on purpose, but she let him pull her close as he turned out the light.

"Good night, buddy." Jordan chirped.

"Good night." Naraku said back tiredly.

Melanie yawned the next morning as she sat at the table in the kitchen. She was the only one awake because she never went to bed. She rested her head on the table and shivered as a cold breeze drifted over her. The next thing she knew was the chair she was sitting in being tipped over and sending her to the floor.

"Ow." Melanie groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head and looking at the fallen chair confusingly. She knew that it wasn't her who had tipped herself over, but she decided not to pay any attention to it. She stood up and set the chair back on its legs before walking out of the kitchen. She felt something grab her right ankle and rip it out from underneath her. Melanie took a face dive to the floor, groaning as she rubbed her face.

"Ow, ow, ow," Melanie grunted as she pushed herself up.

"Mmm, you ok?" Nick yawned as he slowly walked downstairs.

"Yeah, I just fell." Melanie chirped. She was on her knees, but she felt Nick grasp her arms and whisk her up to her feet.

"Ok." Nick replied with a loud yawn, patting Melanie's head lightly. He strode into the kitchen robotically, as if he was programmed to do it against his will. Melanie followed him back into the kitchen and watched as he reached above the fridge, grabbing a box of cereal. He opened the box and dumped some into a bowl, putting the box back on the fridge. He poured milk into the bowl and grabbed a spoon, shoveling the food into his mouth. It was a simple, unmannerly attribute, but to Melanie, it fit the simple Nick perfectly.

"So, I thought you were up all night. Why are you awake?" Nick asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"I was getting ready to go to bed. Haha, I just couldn't sleep." Melanie replied nervously. Nick stopped chomping momentarily, looking at Melanie for a moment before swallowing and exhaling.

"Yeah, I've been having troubles too." Nick admitted, taking another bite. Melanie frowned. She was having hard times reading the young man. He seemed sweet as can be, and he was quiet, unless he was around Gabe. The two friends would constantly bicker playfully.

"I'm going to bed now. Too tired." Melanie yawned, walking upstairs and down to her room. She crawled in bed and felt the bed shift when Toby leapt up onto the bed with her, settling down against her back.

Jordan opened her eyes and leaned up, hearing her bones crack irritably. She turned around and saw Naraku, who was sprawled out on his back, still sleeping soundly and quietly. She saw his mouth twitch and his arm jerk slightly, but he remained in a dormant slumber.

"Mm…hungry." She grumbled to herself, walking out of the room and hearing the quick, eager paws of Sam and Pillow following behind her. She walked downstairs and turned into the kitchen, walking to the back door and opening it, letting the two canines out to do their business.

"Morning." Nick chirped, walking into the kitchen, showered, dressed and ready for anything.

"Hey," Jordan yawned back, grabbing a banana and peeling it before biting into it hungrily.

"So, what's going on today? Who's doing what?" Nick asked as Jordan shrugged.

"No clue. Naraku's in charge of it, not me."

"He needs an assistant manager."

"Then go ask Gabe."

"Gabe is asleep."

"Oh, then, wait until one of them wakes up."

"Ok. Hey, um, that Melanie girl…is she ok?" Nick asked, lowering his voice as if someone were listening.

"Uh, well, last time I checked, yes." Jordan replied, unsure of what he meant.

"No, she seems, you know, apprehensive, like something's bothering her."

"She's always like that."

"Really?"

"Really, really. She's just unsure of people…I don't blame her."

"Yeh."

Melanie walked down to Naraku's room slowly, opening the door and seeing that he was not in there. She looked across the hallway and saw Jordan and Gabe's door opened, Naraku sprawled out on a bed. Melanie's back was stinging, and she couldn't find a mirror to look, and he was the only one she trusted.

"Mr. Saitou," Melanie whispered, poking the teacher's broad chest softly. He moaned in reply, still not waking from his sleep. Melanie sighed and before she could do anything else, she felt a whoosh go by her as the white wolf leapt onto Naraku, waking him instantly.

"Oh shhh…it!" he hissed with surprise as he sprang up from the bed.

"Sorry…Toby did it." Melanie said as Naraku's eyes looked over at the wolf. Toby made his way back to Melanie, rubbing his head against her leg.

"Need something?" Naraku asked with a huge exhale, rubbing his face tiredly with one hand. Melanie shook her head in the negative.

"No, I'm sorry. I'll go now." She said, walking away.

"Get back here." Naraku demanded, but not in a frightening way. Melanie walked back up to him and kept her head down, but Naraku placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up.

"Yes?" he asked her softly.

"My back stings." She said quickly.

"Turn around and lift your shirt," Naraku stated, soon regretting it when he saw her face go red, but she followed his order silently and without moving sluggishly. She lifted her shirt and Naraku felt his mouth drop open and eyebrows raise. Three claw marks on her mid-back. They were each about the length of his fingers, straight in a row, like they were done one by one.

"Goddamn, when did this happen?" Naraku asked with disbelief.

"I don't know. I just woke up to use the bathroom and it started hurting."

"Ok, I'm going to help you with this and then we're having a meeting." Naraku stated, leading her to his bathroom to clean her up.

Jordan, Gabe, Nick and Jenn, after all showering and getting dressed, sat in the living room on the couches. Jordan and Gabe on one couch, Nick and Jenn on the other. None of them knew what was going on, or why; they just knew that Naraku told them to wait for him and Melanie in the living room.

"Just take your sweet ass pimp time, Naraku." Jordan sang with impatience.

"For real, I was in the middle of a good game, too." Gabe groaned.

"Word." Nick chirped as Jordan snorted.

"So, I guess Melanie got hurt, or from what I heard." Jenn announced with a shrug.

"For real?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah…err…word." Jenn replied unsurely.

"Haha," Jordan and Nick giggled.

"Like, horribly or…what?" Gabe continued as Jenn shrugged.

"I wasn't given details." She said back with a huff.

"I hate waiting." Jordan growled.

"Here, you can have this sparkly thing to play with." Nick said, giving her a piece of paper with tons of glitter on it. Jordan held it and glared at Nick playfully.

"I hate glitter! Graaahhhh!" Jordan yelled, throwing it at him. Nick covered his face with both hands and began crying falsely.

"Jeez, bitch. Fucking glitter everywhere." Gabe stated. Everyone stopped moving when they heard crazy scratching in the room above them. Loud thumps, frustrated growling and more scratching as thunderous paws ran down the stairs followed them.

"Hahahahahaha!" Jordan laughed when Sam, Toby and Pillow all stormed into the room, each of them grabbed onto a section of Naraku's dark blue boxers and pulling with all their might.

"Oh wow," Jenn giggled as Sam tugged both of the wolves across the room, but Toby and Pillow snarled and pulled him back, pulling him to the floor. Pillow let go and pounced on Sam, pinning the black dog to the floor. Sam let out annoyed growls as he writhed beneath the young pup. He finally pushed Pillow off himself and dove after Toby, who jumped out of the way, still prancing around proudly with the English teacher's boxers locked in his jaws.

"Haha, look at him! He thinks he's so boss with Naraku's undies in his mouth!" Gabe laughed.

"For real." Jenn said.

"Word." Nick and Jordan ended, hearing Naraku and Melanie walking downstairs, chatting idly.

"What is going on down here?" Naraku asked, soon stopping when he saw the three canines, rolling, jumping, tugging and fighting over their prized trophy…his boxers. The clean pair this time, instead of the usual dirty ones that Sam loved so much.

"Oh, haha, Toby, come here," Melanie said quietly. Sam and Pillow backed Toby into a corner. He wagged his butt in the air tauntingly, knowing that the immature pup would lunge for him first, and Pillow did. The lone, white wolf leapt over Pillow, knocked into Sam forcefully and scurried over to his beloved owner, proudly giving her the torn and slobber drenched boxers.

"Um…thanks, Toby. Good boy." Melanie said uncertainly, patting Toby's head lightly and handing Naraku his, now useless, undergarment. He grumbled a few curses under his breath as he took one last look at them, flinging them behind him. Naraku rolled his eyes as a few more curses left his mouth when the three canines went flying after the airborne boxers excitedly.

"Sons of bitches." He growled distastefully.

"Haha, quite literally." Jordan chirped, shrinking behind Gabe when Naraku cast an icy glare her way.

"Don't kill me." Jordan added, flashing him her smile. Naraku cocked an eyebrow as he slowly made his way to the center of the room.

"New rule…no one in this house is to be on his or her own. You should be with someone at all times, no questions asked." Naraku stated calmly as he crossed his arms.

"Does this include showering and bathing?" Jordan asked candidly. Everyone looked at her blankly, shocked that she would even mention it.

"What? I know you were thinking it." Jordan said in her own defense.

"Jordan, it only counts if I'm with you. You and I are to shower, bathe, have girly talks while we blow dry and style one another's hair. Oh, and don't forget about when we're taking a shit." Naraku replied in a serious tone, but his sarcasm almost made the entire house collapse into itself. Jordan blinked and exhaled.

"Does taking a piss count, too?" she asked, fighting with all her might to hide her smile.

"…Yes. Moving on. Another issue is if you are ever hurt, whether it is your fault or Rick's, I named the ghost, you come and tell me about it." Naraku continued. He saw Jordan's hand rise in the air. He looked at her and nodded.

"Ok, what if you're taking a huge shit, do I really have to be in attendance with you or am I allowed to take a breather outside?" Jordan asked with seriousness and sarcasm matching his.

"I suggest you either bring an oxygen tank or practice holding your breath for long periods of time."

"Do I have to be present when you're bonking Jenn?"

"Hahaha! Jordan!" Gabe laughed as he hid his joy in a pillow. Nick had been in a hardcore laughing fit for a few minutes now and was just now snorting loudly.

"Oh, well now," Jenn exhaled as she hid her face with her hand.

"No, because obviously, I'm with someone, you can go be with someone else." Naraku responded.

"Ok." Jordan replied.

"And another issue, if you own or co-own one of the canine animals in this place, can you please not let them play with my clothes?" Naraku whined as everyone in the room erupted in snorts and chuckles.

"Sure." Gabe replied sarcastically.

"Oh, and one last thing, if I happen to be bonking Jenn, I don't want any interruptions…got it?" Naraku bit out venomously, his eyes resting on Jordan and Gabe heatedly. Jordan raised her hand slowly.

"Oh, me? Ok, um, what if you're bonking Jenn, Melanie is asleep, Nick is sticking his pecker in a Snapple bottle and Gabe and I are on a mission, and we call for help and no one can hear us? Can we interrupt?" Jordan asked as everyone giggled and snorted quietly.

"Jordan, the only time I want to be interrupted from bonking Jenn is if a Goddamn chair levitates off the floor and spins in ten circles before crashing into the wall." Naraku stated specifically.

"Do beds count?" Jordan and Gabe asked simultaneously.

"Not mine." Naraku shot back.

"So, what if you're bonking Jenn, Melanie is asleep, Nick and Gabe are having hot, wild, animal sex and I'm stuck in the basement…who should I call for?" Jordan asked.

"The fucking Ghostbusters, you smart ass! Haha, I think everyone gets the basic idea." Naraku exhaled, frowning when he felt someone poke him. He looked down at Melanie.

"I have a question," she said.

"Go for it." Naraku chirped.

"So…what if you're bonking Jenn, Jordan, Gabe and Nick all at the same time? What am I supposed to do?" Melanie asked him with a smile, her voice still quiet.

"Haha! Hahahahahaha!" Jordan and Gabe laughed loudly.

"Well, Melanie, I have two solutions for that. Either you get a camera and record that wonderful piece of historic porn, or join in on the fun, because when I'm bonking whoever the fuck I'm bonking, I'm not coming to the rescue until I,"

"Cum." Jordan and Gabe said quickly, cutting Naraku off.

"Will you two go die somewhere else?" Naraku growled, only getting mocking laughter in reply.

"Damn, all this talk about bonking has got me turned on! Let's geeet it on!" Nick shouted in his Football Man voice, jumping up and acting like he was going to tackle someone.

"Nick, you forgot your Snapple bottle upstairs, remember?" Jordan stated slyly as Gabe slapped his ass.

"I'll be your Snapple bottle." Gabe stated.

"I'll go get it." Nick exhaled, pretending to walk away as everyone laughed. Naraku was laughing too until he heard the thunderous paws storming downstairs once more, the three canines latched onto another pair of boxers, viciously swinging one another around in a circle.

"I fucking hate you." Naraku growled as the victor of the round, Sam, pranced up to him as if to say, "Aren't you so damn proud of this?"


	23. Chapter 23

Time of My Life

AN- Thanks for telling me who you like. Oh, and no one is ending up with anyone.

Jenn panted as she stared at the ceiling with hazy amazement. She fought him for months and months, denying Naraku herself and he won that night. She didn't mean to, but she thought that one beer with him would be harmless. She thought wrong.

"You ok?" he asked her, his voice tired.

"Yeah." She said back, frowning when Naraku got out of bed, slipping on shorts and a shirt, grabbing a few things.

"Where are you going?" Jenn asked him curiously.

"Downstairs to make sure everyone is ok. I won't be long." Naraku replied, walking out of the room. He had lied. He was going to go out back, smoke a cigarette, drink a beer and celebrate for getting what he wanted once more. Naraku sat down in a chair outback and lit a cigarette up, taking a long drag from it as he opened a can of beer.

"To me." He chuckled after exhaling smoke. He took a long sip of beer proudly.

"I bet you feel so accomplished." Jordan's stern voice came as she sat next to him.

"Look, I don't want to hear it." Naraku said back.

"You left her alone."

"Shut up."

"You left her alone to come downstairs and congratulate yourself for taking her virginity."

"Jordan, shut up."

"Good night. Feel proud that you can break down a person." Jordan replied tonelessly as she walked back into the house. Naraku watched her leave and shook his head. He didn't care, why should she?

The next morning, after showering and getting dressed, Jenn jogged downstairs to get some coffee before the Coffee Patrol, AKA Nick, Gabe and Naraku, got to it. She saw that Naraku was sitting at the table, already on his second cup, and Jordan was standing at the fridge door, deciding on what to have for breakfast.

"Morning!" Jenn chirped.

"Hey," Jordan said back, still focused on the food. Naraku said nothing. Jenn saw what he was preoccupied with. Jordan was wearing short shorts and a tight tank top. He was basically eye fucking her. Jenn huffed and poured herself some coffee.

"Naraku, stare at something else!" Jordan snapped at him as he chuckled in reply, taking a drink of coffee and keeping his eyes on her.

"Why?" he asked back. Jordan glanced at Jenn before turning back to the fridge. Naraku looked at Jenn, who was staring at the floor with a defeated look upon her face.

"Haha, I know you should be in a good mood." Naraku said to her. Jenn looked up, glaring back angrily, but Jordan was on his case. Jenn saw the orange nail the man in the head as he stood up, glaring at Jordan.

"Stop teasing her!" Jordan barked.

"You fucking whore! I…uh oh, Jordan, wait," Naraku stuttered. Jenn had frozen in place. Jordan's face had gone furious and her green eyes locked on Naraku.

"A whore, am I?" Jordan asked through gritted teeth. Jenn was afraid that her anger would rip open the floor, allowing demons and flames from Hell onto the Earth.

"No, you're not a whore." Naraku said back quickly. Jordan shook her head as she turned back around. She realized that she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Whoa, I am definitely getting some tension from in here, whoa. Everybody needs to calm down." Nick stated as he walked into the kitchen. He saw that there was little coffee left in the pot…so he drank the rest from the pot.

"Nick, get a cup next time." Naraku exhaled.

"Uh, no." Nick replied, placing the coffee pot in the sink. Naraku watched Jordan leave the room and run upstairs to go get ready.

Naraku waited for Jordan to finish showering and getting dressed before trying to talk to her again. This time he was just going play it safe and put his, "I really am a nice guy," act back on.

"Hey, Jordan, you busy?" Naraku asked calmly.

"I don't want to hear it." Jordan said sternly, pulling the blanket over her bed as she finished cleaning up her side of the room.

"I am sorry."

"Then don't do it again."

"You know I will."

"Then you're not sorry, Naraku. You're not sorry about it, you're just sorry that I don't like it."

"Wait…are we talking about the same thing?"

"I'm talking about you banging Jenn."

"Oh, I was talking about calling you a whore."

"Yeah…look, do your thing and I'll do mine. You know I won't stop being your friend." Jordan said with an exhale, looking at him tiredly. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. Naraku hugged her back silently. She was right. Unless he did some God-awful thing, she wouldn't stop being his friend. She had too big a heart.

Later on that night, Melanie and Nick both walked to each room, Nick holding the camera and Melanie behind him. It was extremely dark in the house, but not really quiet. Jordan and Gabe had their stereo turned all away up, the bass of the song shaking the foundation of the house and Jenn's loud moaning and groaning were almost louder than the insane rap music.

"Can we go downstairs?" Melanie asked Nick.

"Sure, we're done up here anyway." Nick said back, going to the stairs. He stopped at the top and looked back at Melanie.

"Here, hold onto my shirt so you don't fall. I'd feel really bad if you slipped. Oh, and if I slip, try to catch me, please?" Nick said, taking the first step down.

"Yeah," Melanie replied, grabbing the end of his shirt and stepping down after him slowly.

"Ok, um, which room do you want? Kitchen or living room?" Nick asked curiously.

"I'll take the kitchen."

"Ok, set a chair right there so I can see you, and I'll sit in the doorway over here and record you. Haha, keep your clothes on." Nick chirped as Melanie giggled, setting a chair in the kitchen walkway. Nick pulled another chair in the doorway of the living room, a space, the entryway of the house, separating them, but they could see one another.

"Alright, so…are we supposed to talk to the ghosts?" Nick asked curiously, making sure that he was zoomed out enough to catch everything around Melanie.

"Um, I never do." Melanie said back with a shrug as she tensed up in her seat. Even though she couldn't see it, the camera was on her and it made her nervous.

"Yeah, it seems a bit silly to me. It's ok, Mel, the camera won't bite." Nick stated sweetly, flashing a smile, knowing that Melanie couldn't see it, but her timid personality always made him smile.

"Nick, it's really cold in here. Is the air on?" she asked with a shiver.

"No. I checked it before we started. Here," Nick said, tossing her a blanket from the couch. She wrapped herself in it and snuggled inside it so only her eyes stuck out.

"Thanks." She said.

"Yup." Nick replied.

Jordan yawned as she walked downstairs late that night, talking to Sesshomaru on her phone. Gabe and Nick had switched places, and Jordan was looking for Melanie to switch with her.

"So, why are you going back in?" Sesshomaru asked Jordan, who grabbed a can of Dew before walking into the living room, still searching for Melanie.

"Because Naraku said to." Jordan replied simply.

"Why hasn't he been in at all the entire time you've been there?"

"Sesshomaru, you're a genius. You can solve the longest equations in your head in seconds and you can play any song on almost any instrument. Don't tell me that you haven't figured out why Naraku doesn't want him, or Jenn, ghost hunting."

"Has he succeeded?" Sesshomaru asked as Jordan ran back upstairs to check if Melanie was in the bathroom.

"Does this answer your question?" Jordan asked, holding her phone up to Naraku's door for a few seconds before walking away and putting the phone back up to her ear.

"Was that necessary?" Sesshomaru asked with a growl.

"Very." Jordan said back, stomping downstairs, hoping to disturb some ghosts. She still couldn't find Melanie.

"Did you check out back?" Gabe asked, walking by Jordan with a drink in his hand. Jordan headed for the back door and saw Melanie sitting in a chair out by the house, her knees pulled up to herself.

"You ok?" Jordan asked.

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru chirped.

"Not you," Jordan said back. Melanie looked up and nodded.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Jordan asked.

"Either talk to me or I'm hanging up." Sesshomaru growled.

"Ugh, hold on," Jordan sighed, putting her phone on speaker.

"I'm ok." Melanie finally responded quietly, wondering whom Jordan was talking to.

"Hi Melanie. I've missed bullying you." Sesshomaru's voice said soothingly. Melanie was sure that there was no sarcasm in his statement.

"Quit being a dick." Jordan snapped back playfully.

"What was that, Jordan? You want my dick?" Sesshomaru asked back as Melanie giggled. Jordan's face had gone white, her eyes wide when he had said that.

"Yeah, definitely." Jordan replied dryly.

"So, Melanie, enjoying your time there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah." Melanie replied.

"Hey, talk to me or I'm hanging up." Jordan repeated in a deep voice.

"I sound much sexier than that, right Melanie?" he asked back.

"Um, do I have to be a part of this?" Melanie asked.

"Eh, Sesshomaru, my phone is dying." Jordan lied.

"More like you're lying, but I'll let you go. I'm quite tired."

"Ok. Good night, buddy." Jordan replied as she and Melanie walked inside. Gabe was waiting for Jordan, who bid Melanie a good night.

The next morning, Jordan groaned when she felt a cold nose sniff her face. She had slept on the couch to avoid the noise. It didn't work, but she did, eventually, fall asleep.

"Mmm, Pillow?" Jordan asked, seeing the brown wolf waiting patiently for her to wake. Jordan got up and let him out back to do his business.

"Hey, Jordan," Naraku called from the stairway. Jordan stuck her head out of the kitchen walkway.

"Yes?" she said back curiously.

"I was just seeing if you're down there. How was last night?"

"Very uneventful."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Which is weird."

"I'd say. Hm," Naraku sighed, leaning backwards over the rail until he felt a satisfying pop in his back. He stood up straight when Gabe walked by him, stopping to talk to him.

"Yeah, uh, where's Melanie? I was going to give her my book to read." Gabe asked curiously. Naraku shook his head in the negative. Jordan saw Melanie walking out from the basement, heading to the stairs. Jordan's mouth dropped open when she saw Naraku's body land on Melanie forcefully. She heard his shout and Melanie's head hit the floor.

"Oh my God!" Gabe yelled frantically as he jogged downstairs. Jordan was already over them both, her eyes wide with disbelief. She helped Naraku slowly roll off the small girl.

"Ahh! Shit! Melanie," Naraku breathed heavily and with pain.

"Here, slowly move her head face up," Gabe instructed as he and Jordan titled Melanie's head.

"Ow." Melanie groaned quietly as she opened her eyes. She slowly sat up with the help of Gabe. Jordan was helping Naraku into a sitting position. He landed on Melanie with his back. Though she cushioned his fall, it still hurt.

"Melanie, are you…hurt?" Naraku asked, still wincing in pain as he reached out to pat her shoulder. Instead he ended up pulling her to him slowly, resting his chin on the top of her head and saying nothing else.

"Hey, what happened?" Nick asked from the top of the staircase. He then flew down the stairs quickly and frowned with confusion.

"I don't know what I just saw." Jordan replied quietly, her face straight and emotionless.

"Dude, he wasn't even leaning. He was just standing there and it looked like…like something fucking pulled him down." Gabe explained slowly, exhaling as he shook his head. Jordan could tell that he was genuinely scared out of his mind. She looked over and saw that Naraku's eyes were closed, but he still held Melanie to himself. Melanie had her usual expression on her face. Shy confusion. She blinked before slowly pushing away from him.

"I'm fine." Melanie said simply when Naraku looked down at her.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, my head hurts, but I'm fine." She replied simply.

"Where's Jenn?" Naraku asked.

"Shower." Nick chirped as Naraku stood slowly, still wincing and grunting slightly. He saw Melanie yawn and stumble a bit in place.

"Don't go to sleep. I think you have a concussion." Naraku said, pulling his keys from his pocket.

"You're taking her?" Gabe asked.

"Yes. Jenn is in charge, you listen to her." Naraku said back as he led Melanie outside, closing the door behind him. The three young adults rolled their eyes.

"I don't believe in a higher authority." Nick announced with a smile.

"Yeah, me either." Jordan chirped back.

It was once again, late at night. Naraku agreed to let Melanie stay out of the house for the day. He wanted to stay out too, but he knew he had to go back. He pulled up in front of the mansion, looking over at Melanie.

"You sure?" Naraku asked her.

"Yeah…what more can it do to me?" she replied with a shrug as she opened the door. Naraku closed his door and walked beside her to the front doors.

"You don't have to. I can take you somewhere else."

"No. I'm fine." Melanie replied as Naraku opened the door, letting her in first. He saw the kitchen light on where the remaining four sat at the table.

"Three fours." Gabe stated, setting three cards down.

"Bullshit." Nick called out. Gabe groaned as he lifted one three and two fours.

"Haha, pick them up." Jordan said to the young man, who sighed heavily, picking up the stack and adding it to his hand.

"Shit, too many." Gabe groaned.

"One five." Jordan said, tossing a card down.

"Two sixes." Jenn added.

"Bullshit." Jordan sang with a smile as Jenn huffed, picking the cards up and adding them to her hand. Jordan had one card, Nick had two, Gabe had more than half of the deck and Jenn had seven.

"One seven." Nick stated, placing a card down.

"Bullshit." Jordan called out.

"Damn it, Jordan." Nick groaned, picking the card back up.

"One eight." Jordan said, laying her card down.

"Bullshit." Jenn stated as Jordan turned her card up. It was the eight of diamonds.

"Haha, here you go, I win." Jordan chirped, handing the card to Jenn, who sighed heavily.

"I never was a good liar." Jenn chuckled.

"You can be the best liar on Earth and Jordan will still get you." Gabe growled distastefully as he smiled a fake, sweet smile at Jordan.

"Bitch, I'll kill you." Jordan said back to Gabe, who began laughing.

"Oh, hi!" Jenn chirped when Melanie and Naraku walked in the kitchen. Melanie waved as she rubbed her head.

"Hi," Naraku said back tonelessly. Jenn looked at him pleadingly. She knew he was upset about something. She also had no clue what had happened earlier with Naraku and Melanie. The three younger adults considered it pointless to talk about it.

"Where have you been?" Jenn asked curiously. She saw Jordan shrink behind Naraku and Nick and Gabe lower their heads behind their cards. Naraku's flaring eyes gazed down upon them before he turned around to find Jordan, holding up a magazine in front of her face.

"Why haven't any of you told her?" Naraku spat out irritably.

"Oh, Naraku, I don't know!" Jordan whined back with equal anger.

"We didn't want her to worry all day long. It's been pretty chill since you've been gone." Nick stated, soon regretting it when Naraku glared at him.

"Oh?" Naraku choked out.

"He didn't mean it like that! He meant that the tension died down and we wanted to keep it that way!" Gabe interrupted.

"Hm, where's Toby?" Melanie asked from across the kitchen where she looked outside.

"He's," Nick began, but only to stop when he heard a gasp and a squeaking and rubbing noise come closer to him. He looked down saw Melanie was on her stomach, her arms stretched out, as she looked completely horrified.

"I…" Naraku was at a loss for words. He just saw Melanie's legs fly out from underneath her as she was dragged across the kitchen floor. She stood up and looked at Naraku blankly, as if she was asking him, "What just happened?"

"Get her out of here. It's after her." Jordan mumbled to Naraku, who nodded in reply. He walked into the living room, motioning for Melanie to follow him.

000000000

Melanie stepped back against the wall as Naraku approached her steadily; his hands out to show her he meant no harm, but something inside Melanie said not to trust him. She shook her head slightly, trying to tell him to back off.

"Melanie, I'm taking you out of here." Naraku said, but Melanie shook her head again, her eyes filled with fear.

"Psh, let's tie the bitch up." Jordan said crudely as she, Nick and Gabe teamed up on her.

"Don't hurt her." Naraku yawned with boredom as Gabe threw Melanie to the floor, holding her hands behind her back as she squirmed persistently. Nick held her legs down to prevent her from kicking.

"Ah, shit, she's a live one," Nick grunted. Melanie had yet to let out a sound from her mouth, but she stopped moving completely when she saw two familiar shoes in front of her. Nick and Gabe rolled her over and Melanie looked up into Naraku's eyes, but they were empty and cold as a smirk pierced across his face.

"Hm," Melanie moaned quietly. A deep-throated chuckle came from him as he began undoing his belt.

"My turn." He purred. Melanie found her voice.

"No! Get off me! Toby! Toby! Jenn! Someone help me!" Melanie screamed.

00000000

Naraku sat on the couch, the TV turned down quietly. He had to use his left hand to control the remote because Melanie had fallen asleep; her head leaned against his arm as she was curled up. Jordan had put a blanket over her and she continued to sleep soundly…until she started twitching and whining, almost crying in her sleep.

"Hey, wake up." Naraku said, poking her in the head with his finger. Melanie woke up and groaned slightly as she rubbed her head.

"Ow." She exhaled, noticing that the headache was still in effect. She looked up at Naraku, who was looking back down, his eyes lively and warm with curiosity.

"Ow? A headache?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, there's Toby," Naraku said as the white wolf leapt up on the couch, curling down by Melanie's feet. Melanie rested her head back against his arm, letting out a breath.

"Haha, have you ever watched this?" Naraku asked Melanie, pointing at the show on the TV.

"No, what is it?" Melanie asked.

"MXC. It was originally a Japanese game show, but it's been dubbed over by Americans. It's funny as hell." Naraku chuckled. Melanie focused her attention on the show. Japanese people dressed up in weird costumes were running across giant logs. One man slipped and did the splits between two logs before falling into the filth water below.

"Haha, ow." Naraku chuckled with amusement. Melanie snorted as well. These people were dropping like flies on the logs. The American dubs were hilarious. Kenny and Vic were the announcers and named everyone oddly.

"And there goes rapper 59-Cent," Vic called out as Naraku's chuckling became laughter.

"Hahaha, damn." Naraku laughed.

"Why?" Melanie asked with a smile.

"It's the music industry versus the textile industry…the people are named according to whatever side they're on." Naraku explained as "59-Cent" held onto a giant, metal mushroom that was suspended into the air. It began spinning as the man held on for dear life.

"And then he goes into a three-legged fungus frog stance and oh! He goes down!" Vic announced.

"Haha, he goes down alright." Kenny added on.

"Hahaha." Melanie giggled. It was a very entertaining show.

Naraku knew Melanie had fallen back asleep, and he continued watching TV, only to frown when Gabe ran through the living room wildly, swinging a shirt in the air.

"Ahhh! Nooo!" Gabe screamed.

"Shhh!" Naraku hissed angrily, but the silence was completely lost when Nick flew threw the air, spearing Gabe to the floor powerfully. Nick grabbed the shirt as he stood up.

"Woooo! You were supposed to give me this fifteen minutes ago, bitch!" Nick hollered in his Football Man voice.

"Will you two go away?" Naraku snapped. Gabe and Nick stared at him blankly. Nick began winding the T-shirt as he took slow, teasing steps toward Naraku, who wouldn't move because of Melanie, who was still asleep, regardless of the noise.

"You wouldn't dare," Naraku growled at Nick, who smirk and whipped the shirt behind him, nailing Gabe in the face. Gabe fell to his knees, his face cupped in both hands.

"Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! It burrrrrns!" Gabe screamed horridly as Nick threw the shirt over his shoulder, whistling happily as he walked away.

"Mmm, what's wrong?" Melanie yawned tiredly as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Toby was licking Gabe's hand affectionately.

"God, that fucking hurt!" Gabe whined with pain.

"Yes, it does." Naraku sighed. He had experienced that once. Who performed it on him? Well, none other than the Icy Prick Up The Ass, Sesshomaru, that's who. Except Sesshomaru used a towel that had just come out of the dryer, not a soft, cool shirt like Nick had.

"Feels like my face has been cut!" Gabe groaned.

"Mhm." Naraku said back.

"Nick is a dead man!" Gabe roared as he ran for the stairs. Naraku and Melanie shook their heads and chuckled when they heard Jordan's angry voice sound around the house.

"I'll stick that shirt up your ass! Shut up!" Jordan hollered.

"No!" Gabe hollered back.

"Don't make me come out there…here I come!" Jordan growled.

"My head hurts." Melanie stated. Naraku exhaled with a smile.

"Mine too. Come on, get to bed." He replied jadedly.

AN- Getting whipped in the face with a towel hurts. It really does.


	24. Chapter 24

Get Crunk

Naraku yawned as he looked over at Melanie, who refused to leave his side the previous night. She was scared that Naraku might get hurt again, which was funny, because Naraku was thinking the same about her. They slept in Melanie's room because Melanie refused to sleep in Naraku's bed for obvious reasons. The white wolf lay at the end of the bed, sleeping soundly.

"Good morning." Naraku said when he saw Melanie's blue eyes peaking out from under the blanket at him.

"Hi." She said back, showing her whole face and smiling widely.

"So, uh, hi Toby." Naraku sighed when he went to stroke Melanie's head and Toby settled between the two. Melanie giggled as she rested her head on his back so she could see Naraku.

"Oh no, Sam!" Naraku whined when the huge black dog leapt up on the bed, his tail wagging fiercely as he panted. He crawled on Naraku's body, lying down with both big paws resting on Naraku's muscled chest. Naraku narrowed his eyes at Sam, who squinted his own eyes and licked his lips.

"Hahaha, Sam." Melanie laughed as she reached over to stroke the black dog's ears. Sam's tail began wagging happily.

"You weigh a ton." Naraku growled, slowly pushing the dog off himself as he stood up. Naraku rubbed his neck with both hands before cracking his neck. Next he stretched his arms outward until he felt a satisfying pop. Melanie watched the built man as he stretched before she got out of bed and followed him downstairs.

"Hahaha! No, no, do you remember that?" Gabe asked Jordan who shook her head.

"No, where was I?" Jordan asked.

"Um, you were in the bathroom! Haha, and Mr. Taishou played the movie, walked over to his desk and fell asleep!" Nick laughed as he tried to finish the story, but Gabe decided to help him out.

"Haha, I threw shit at him all hour! Pencils, paper balls, name it!" Gabe laughed.

"Oh yeah, I came back in and he woke up when he heard the door close and he was like, "What the fuck is in my hair?" Hahaha, that was gold!" Jordan giggled as she remembered the simpler days.

"Oh, dudes, I was doing this last night and I think I finally got it right, watch!" Nick announced as he leaned forward onto his hands, lifting his body in the air. He was wobbly, but Nick was on his hands for eight seconds before falling onto his back.

"Witch! He's a witch!" Jordan yelled, jumping on Nick, who grunted when her added weight kept him on the floor. They both stood up and laughed when Gabe grabbed a chair and put it in front of him.

"Let's play the thrust game!" Gabe announced with a laugh.

"Let's not and say we did." Naraku's confused tone sent Gabe into laughter.

"Is there any coffee left?" Jenn asked, walking into the kitchen while putting her hair in a ponytail. Naraku looked at the empty pot and frowned.

"Of course not." Naraku groaned.

"Sorry." Nick and Gabe said. Naraku filled up the pot with water, looking over at Melanie, who was watching the three young adults.

"Let's spin!" Jordan sang, grabbing Nick and Gabe's hands. Nick and Gabe grabbed each other's hands and they all began bouncing and jumping in a circle, singing loudly.

"We are the champions! Nooooo time for loserrrrrs!" Nick yelled, accidentally knocking into Gabe, sending the entire circle to the floor, laughing and groaning.

"Ooohh nooo!" Gabe whined when the three canines ran into the kitchen wildly, playfully attacking Jordan, Gabe and Nick.

"Ow, ow, ow." Jordan hissed when Pillow sat down on her stomach. Jenn laughed and looked at Naraku, who was shaking his head with a smirk on his face. He turned back around and opened the cabinets to find something to munch on.

"So, uh, how are you?" Jenn asked Naraku.

"Fine. Why?" he asked curiously.

"No reason." Jenn replied.

"Melanie! We need a referee!" Gabe shouted. Melanie stepped back.

"No thanks." Melanie said quietly.

"Aww, come on…pleeeeeeease?" Nick asked her, his eyes watering as his lip trembled. Melanie swallowed hard as she tried to resist his begging face. Nick went even to the lengths of getting down on both knees and looking up at her.

"Ok." Melanie chirped. Nick's face went from sad to excited in a split second.

"Yes! Let's do it!" Nick hollered in his Football Man voice, grabbing Melanie's legs and hoisting her over his shoulder as he stood up.

"Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof!" Jordan and Gabe chanted as they danced out of the kitchen, Nick following with Melanie over his shoulder. She looked to Naraku and Jenn, who were giggling and snorting.

"Help me." Melanie called out shyly as Naraku burst into laughter. He didn't mean to, but Melanie looked completely helpless, hanging over Nick's shoulder. He leaned against the counter and felt an awkward feeling coming from Jenn. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"So, what exactly are we?" Jenn asked him.

"Humans…wait, is this a trick question?" Naraku asked back slowly, starting to feel like he was in danger.

"You don't plan on going steady with me, do you?" Jenn asked him, her eyes locking with his own.

"Nope. Coffee?" He asked her, pulling out two mugs from the cabinet. He filled one up and handed it to her. He filled the second mug up and took a drink out of it.

"What?" Naraku asked her with a frown. Jenn was looking at him with complete disbelief.

"You told me you would give it a chance." Jenn growled slightly. Naraku cocked an eyebrow before reliving the moments in his head, trying to remember if he even knew how to talk during sex. He knew how to say only a few words during sex. Suck it, harder, more, yes, don't stop, right there and do you like it now.

"Uhhh…I do not recall." Naraku stated honestly. Jenn set her cup down and walked away, Naraku following her.

"I really don't remember!" he pleaded. Jenn walked into the living room, picking up the toys that Sam liked playing with. She rolled her eyes when she heard him say it.

"You don't?" she asked skeptically, squeezing the small ball in her right hand.

"No, I really don't remember saying anything about dating you. I just wanted to fuck you." Naraku stated truthfully, only to regret it when the ball nailed him in the face.

"You're a dick!" Jenn hollered, throwing another ball and hitting him in the head.

"Goddamn, what is with you women and throwing things at me?" Naraku barked irritably, only to have a bigger ball, used for kicking, nailed him in the head as well.

"Haha, two points!" Nick shouted, throwing his hands in the air as Gabe and Jordan bumped fists. Naraku rolled his eyes and walked out of the living room, back into the kitchen to finish his coffee. Melanie sighed as everyone in the room laughed and celebrated the defeat of the "Dick Monster." She walked into the kitchen and saw Naraku sitting at the table with his phone out as he drank the coffee.

"Yes?" he asked exasperatingly, looking at Melanie.

"At least you're honest." Melanie said, sitting down next to him. He rolled his eyes.

"And look where it gets me." He growled. He looked over at Melanie, who was watching him closely.

"Who threw the ball at me?" he asked her.

"Jordan."

"Ah, figures. The aim was dead on." He grumbled.

"Cheer up." Melanie chirped.

"Why?"

"Just cheer up. You shouldn't be hung up because you were being honest."

"So you don't care that I played her just so I could fuck her?"

"Nope. She knew what she was getting into, Jordan and Gabe warned her numerous times and she didn't have to."

"But I played her."

"And she knew it. There is really no one fault here."

"Hm." Naraku had to silently agree with her.

Sesshomaru yawned as he sat in the shade of the building. He and a few groups of other students were down at the pool. He was in jeans, a T-shirt and black Chucks. He wasn't in the mood for fun in the sun.

"Mr. Taishou, aren't you going to get in?" a girl asked with a giggle. Sesshomaru looked up, his face stone cold. Kim. She was annoying, at least, to him she was.

"No." he replied simply, leaning back and crossing his arms. Kim placed her hands on her hips as she tried to show off her body, but unbeknownst to her, Sesshomaru had seen better…much better. Jordan could look hotter while fully clothed than Kim could in a bikini.

"Aw, why not?" Kim asked with a pout.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to hang all over?" Sesshomaru asked her coldly. Kim's mouth dropped open as she turned around slowly, walking away to the pool. She sat down with her friends and began telling them what had just happened. Sesshomaru could only snort to himself quietly.

"Mr. Taishou, come here!" a boy called, waving at the principal. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over. On his way over, he pushed a few people into the pool, stopping when he reached the group of boys.

"Yes?" he asked them.

"Aren't you going to get in?" the boy asked.

"No." Sesshomaru replied, turning around and walking away. He heard footsteps running up on him and he turned around, grabbing the boy's arm and flipping him into the pool. Everyone who saw started laughing and clapping for Sesshomaru, who walked back to his seat quietly, sitting down and exhaling steadily.

"Hello," Sesshomaru answered without looking.

"Hey buddy!" Jordan chirped. Sesshomaru looked at his watch.

"You're calling me early. What do you want?" he said back.

"I miss you."

"What is it you want?"

"I was going to ask you about hanging out. You're only what, two hours away from me?"

"When?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"How about Saturday?"

"That's fine. Are you coming to me or am I coming to you?"

"I'll come to you."

"Actually, let me come to you."

"Ok, it's all up to you. Do you even know how to get here?"

"Yes. I've been to the city before."

"Oh, cool. I have to go."

"Alright. Bye." Sesshomaru said back.

A day went by and no one was hurt or freaked out by anything. It was almost as if the ghost had just disappeared. Jordan still felt like they were being watched, but at least the attacks stopped for a little while.

"Mmm," Jordan moaned as she felt the weight on her bed shift. She thought it was Pillow jumping back up with her. She reached for her phone when it vibrated.

"Hello?" Jordan answered groggily.

"Wake up." Sesshomaru said, his voice coming from next to her and her phone. She looked over and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the other side of her bed, disconnecting the call and smirking smugly.

"Ahh!" Jordan yelled happily as she attacked him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and let her hug him.

"Good morning." He said back with a sigh. Jordan rested her head against his.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"You didn't see me for three weeks once upon a time and you weren't this glad." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I know, but," Jordan cut off and shook her head.

"Get dressed. I'll be downstairs."

"Does Naraku know you're here?"

"Haha…no." Sesshomaru chuckled, exiting the room swiftly. Jordan rolled her eyes with a smile as she began picking out clothes and putting them on. She jogged downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Jordan, why did you invite him?" Naraku snapped irritably. Jordan glared at Naraku. He hadn't spoken to her for a day, and when he finally does, he's asking her why she invited the only man who made her feel worthy of life over to hang out?

"Don't answer him Jordan." Sesshomaru ordered calmly, taking a drink of coffee. Jordan frowned when she heard a thump from the room over. She saw Melanie stand up steadily, her face full of frustration.

"Clumsy?" Sesshomaru asked when she walked in the kitchen. Melanie nodded with a smile. Though he was a jerk, Sesshomaru brought her some joy whenever she saw him. The sun shone through the window, reflecting on the principal and brightening him up. He looked exactly like an angel…minus the bored expression upon his face.

"I'll be back." Jordan announced as she walked upstairs, Naraku following after her.

"He invited himself." Jordan said to Naraku when they were in her room.

"Alright, that's fine. Take Melanie with you." Naraku said.

"Why?"

"Whatever is in this house keeps attacking her. Just take her and get her away from here for a few hours."

"You do know that Gabe and Nick are going, too. You'll be stuck here with Jenn."

"You act like that's a bad thing."

"Are you guys back together now?"

"We were never together, but she is talking to me."

"Oh, that's good. Consider yourself lucky that you seem to pull good people into your poisonous gravitational pull."

"Only you, Jordan." Naraku said back with a small smile. If it weren't for Jordan, he'd still be a lonely high school teacher with too much money in his pocket. Jordan smiled back at him.

"Thanks. Show me some love." Jordan said, holding her arms out as Naraku hugged her to himself warmly.

Nick and Gabe sat on either side of Melanie in the back seat of Sesshomaru's Escalade. The white haired man sat in the driver's seat, waiting for Jordan to climb in and hook her iPod in and start listening to awful music.

"Sorry, I had to grab it first." Jordan sighed when she closed the door.

"That's what she said." Nick and Gabe chirped.

"Oh, I've got a song, it's hilarious," Jordan laughed, hooking her iPod up as Sesshomaru sighed, backing out steadily. Jordan messed with the bass, trying to get the best sound.

"Duuuuude! MC Lars!" Nick cheered happily when the song began. Jordan smiled, waiting for it to come to the best part.

"Phrase about my gun, rhyme about my loot," Jordan began.

"Phrase about these haters I sometimes have to shoot," Nick added as he and Jordan began their rap back and forth.

"Rhyme about my clothes,"

"Props to my hometown,"

"Lyrics that say nothing cause that's how we get down,"

"Phrase about my clique, don't step to me punk,"

"Gratuitous rhyme about keeping it crunk,"

"Big ups to our genre, we do it our own way, it's just too bad our songs don't have anything to say!" Nick yelled.

"Generic crunk rap!" Jordan shouted.

"What!"

"Generic crunk rap!"

"Yeah!"

"Buy clothes!"

"Get crunk!"

"Hennesy!"

"Get crunk!"

"Escalades!"

"Get crunk!"

"Spend money!"

"Get crunk!"

Sesshomaru realized that he was actually laughing at the lyrics. He thought it was just another lame ass rap song about nothing, but it was making fun of rap, which was something Sesshomaru could respect. Plus, the song sounded bad ass in his Escalade.

"I love it! What's it called?" Gabe asked.

"Generic Crunk Rap by MC Lars." Jordan replied with a laugh while searching for another song on her iPod. She finally chose a song and leaned back in her seat.

"Where are we off to?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Eh, the store." Jordan sighed.

Sesshomaru sighed as he browsed the book section of the large store. Jordan and her crew were off doing their own thing and he was just waiting to pay for whatever they got.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside. I wanna fuck you like an animal! My whole existence is flawed! You get me closer to God!" Jordan sang as she ran up on Sesshomaru, knocking into him while spanking his ass, then running off into the crowd. Sesshomaru watched her, half confused and the other half still trying to figure out what just happened. He then realized the three old ladies staring at him, their faces saying, "Go get a room."

"I don't know who that was. Where did she go? I want to file sexual harassment charges." Sesshomaru stated dryly as his attention was drawn back to the book sextion.

"Let me borrow that top, let me borrow that top, let me borrow that top. That's such a cute top, I wanna borrow it, let me borrow the top." Gabe chanted in his Gay Man accent, walking by Sesshomaru and pulling on the taller man's shirt.

"Let go." Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't be a betch." Gabe replied.

"It's pronounced 'bitch,' bitch." Sesshomaru retorted as the young man walked away. Again, Sesshomaru ignored the stares and flipped through a book idly. He put the book up and pulled out another.

"Holla, holla, holla, holla! Let me holla at ya, girl! Holla, holla! Holla, holla, holla! Let me holla at ya! Holla, holla, holla, holla!" Nick said as he walked up to Sesshomaru, purposely invading the man's personal space and pressing against his body.

"Go away!" Sesshomaru shouted as Nick laughed, running away.

"Holla, holla, holla!" Nick shouted back as he disappeared.

"Damn." Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath.

"Oh here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again! Oh here it goes again! I should've known, should've known, should've known again! Oh here it goes again!" Jordan sang as she began dancing around, jumping in a circle all the way down the aisle and disappearing around the corner. Sesshomaru sighed. The next person to bother him was getting clothes lined.

"Um, Mr. Taishou," Melanie called quietly. Sesshomaru looked at her, casting an icy glare.

"Yes?" he asked, as Melanie seemed to shrink in size beneath his gaze.

"I wanted to show you something." She replied.

"What is it?"

"Just come on."

"If it's a trick, I'll strangle you first."

"Um…ok?" Melanie agreed, leading him away. Sesshomaru had his hands in his pocket as he followed her further back into the store. He saw the slight limp in her left leg and the scratches on the back of her neck. Her short hair in the back didn't cover it up to well. He frowned when she walked into the electronic section and over to the video games.

"I want your opinion," she stated. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. He considered himself the last man to ask for an opinion.

"Should I get this game, which is thirty dollars, or," she cut off and walked over to the iPod's and pointed at the metallic blue nano.

"My Mom has my iPod and I let her have it if she paid for half of my new one. So, game or iPod?" Melanie asked with a huff. Sesshomaru could tell that she was torn between the two. She had an awesome shooting game that was legendary for it's violence against zombies and then she loved music.

"Ma'am, she wants the blue nano." Sesshomaru said to the lady walking by.

"Ok, hold on," she replied, opening the case and grabbing it.

"I'll put this back, I guess, uh, what're you doing?" Melanie asked quickly when Sesshomaru snatched it from her grasp, following the lady to the checkout counter. He paid for them both and handed them back to Melanie, who was completely taken aback.

"Wh…what? Why?" Melanie asked him, staring up at him with confusion.

"Kids like you make my job worth working and my life easier." Sesshomaru replied as if it were the simplest of answers.

"Thank you. I-I mean, no! You…you didn't have to! Take the game!" Melanie said, gently shoving it into his stomach. Sesshomaru took it and handed it back to her with a chuckle.

"I already have it. Don't worry, I have way too much money than I know what to do with." He replied, walking out of the electronics system.

"I just want bang, bang, bang!" Nick shouted as he and Jordan sat in a cart, Gabe pushing them and jumping in the cart as well.

"Ahh! Turn, turn!" Jordan shouted as Nick and Gabe leaned to one side, completely flipping the cart, spilling everyone out of it. The three young adults groaned and laughed as people looked at them awkwardly, some laughing too. Melanie felt Sesshomaru pull her closer to him in a half hug.

"And it's kids like them that make me wonder what in the hell did I do with the ropes, gags and rusty white van." He stated, making Melanie giggle.

"I'm hungry." Melanie chirped, looking up at Sesshomaru. He continued watching the other three until they hopped in the cart, surfing down another aisle. Sesshomaru looked down at Melanie, casting her one of the most captivating looks she had ever seen him muster. He held his hand out to her.

"I'm Sesshomaru." He announced simply. Melanie actually felt herself frown with annoyance as she shook his hand. That was enough to make him snort and walk away, motioning for her to follow him while they rounded up the crazy monsters that had been let loose in the store.

AN- This entire was written while I was under the influence of my pain killers. Haha, I would have to say it's the most normal thing I have ever written. Thanks if you review, you're tight. I'd give you a hug, but that would be weird.


	25. Chapter 25

My Sanctuary

Melanie sat in the middle, between Nick and Gabe, as they all were ready to go eat. She watched Jordan get in the passenger's seat, smiling over at Sesshomaru warmly. Sesshomaru stared back at Jordan blankly, then he pouted slightly.

"What are you looking at?" he asked her bluntly as Jordan giggled.

"A jerk." She replied.

"Pizza!" Nick chirped.

"Pizza!" Gabe echoed.

"Pizza." Jordan said.

"That's nice. What does little Melanie want? Surely not pizza." Sesshomaru asked, looking in the rearview mirror, staring directly at the timid girl.

"Um," Melanie saw that Nick, Gabe and Jordan were all staring at her intensely, as if trying to send brainwaves saying "Pizza" to her mind. She looked from Jordan, to Gabe and lastly Nick, each staring without blinking, possibly without breathing.

"Uh, uh…stop!" Melanie whined, her face turning bright red as she shrank in her seat, pulling her head inside her zipped up jacket and pulling her limbs to herself.

"Aaww, Melanie," Jordan called out soothingly.

"Leave her be." Sesshomaru growled as he drove away.

"Haha, she reminds me of a turtle! Turtle, turtle, turtle!" Nick sang, poking Melanie's arm boldly. Melanie's eyes peeked out from her jacket, the blue orbs locking with Nick's grayish-blue ones.

"I'm not a turtle." She said to him with a pout. She sank even lower when everyone broke out in hysterical laughter. Except for Sesshomaru. He was focused on the road, momentarily glaring at Jordan for laughing. Jordan finished with her giggling and looked at Sesshomaru, who was shaking his head.

"And you say I'm a jerk?" he asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes." Jordan chirped back, patting his arm affectionately.

"Hey, Jordan, what were you saying about Ozzy and Metallica the other day?" Gabe asked, yawning slightly. Jordan turned around in her seat excitedly.

"They're going to be in concert together! Oh my God, I so want to go! 'My Apocolypse' should sound bad ass live!" Jordan stated quickly.

"Did you just say, "My friend, Paco's, lips," Jordan?" Sesshomaru asked her curiously and with disbelief.

"Si, senor." Jordan replied as Gabe and Nick erupted with laughter.

"My friend, Paco's, lips? Haha, really? Hahahaha!" Gabe laughed warmly. Nick was laughing too hard to even say anything. Jordan smiled as she saw a slight blush run across Sesshomaru's cheeks as his eyes narrowed.

"Haha, Sesshomaru, don't feel bad, buddy. My friend, Paco's, lips are very soft." Jordan chirped.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru snarled back, only to frown even more as their laughter grew louder. Jordan talked so fast, and he wasn't really listening to her, he just heard what he though she was saying.

"Ugh, what's this idiot doing?" Sesshomaru groaned when the car in front of him stopped in the middle of the street. They suddenly put their turn signal on.

"We sat at that light for three minutes and you couldn't decide if you wanted to turn or not? You stupid…ugh!" Sesshomaru barked. Jordan hid her smile in her hand. She could tell he was losing his composure over something so little as a joke. She reached over and rubbed his arm lightly.

"Calm down, bud." She said soothingly.

"Someone has anger issues!" Gabe sang teasingly. The vehicle came to a sudden jerky stop.

"You stupid mother fucker! I'll run your stupid little clown car over!" Sesshomaru hollered angrily as Jordan concealed another giggle.

"Dude, woosah." Nick called from the backseat.

"Yes, you homely bitch, I'm talking to you!" Sesshomaru growled when he switched lanes, driving by the woman, who flipped him off. Sesshomaru gladly returned the gesture. Sesshomaru let out a breath when Jordan began playing.

"Stupid mother fucker, stupid mother fucker, you stupid mother fuck…er!" Jordan yelled along with the singer.

"I love this song!" Gabe laughed.

"They think you're dumb, I think you're smart, no, wait, I lied, I think you're dumb!" Jordan yelled at Gabe, who began laughing.

"You stupid mother fucker!" Gabe shouted back, still smiling.

"Could you play a more appropriate song?" Sesshomaru asked with a sigh.

"Sure," Jordan chirped.

"Doo dah doo doo!" Gabe chirped with the song.

"Think about your dad…what's your dad like…I wanna meet that dad! Doo dah doo doo!" Jordan said, bobbing her head to the song.

"Hahaha! What the hell?" Nick asked.

"Slap your face!" Jordan shouted.

"Slap your friend!" Gabe echoed.

"Get sexy kids!" Jordan added on.

"Doo dah doo doo!" Gabe finished.

"If you do not play a normal song in the next five seconds, I will slap my friend…really hard." Sesshomaru bit out seriously, glancing at Jordan. He came to a stop.

"Stinks in here! Smells like meat!" Jordan chirped.

"Rotten meat!" Gabe added on.

"Kids, why would you bring that rotten meat in here of all places?"

"Kids, you stupid mother fuckers! What the hell's wrong with you kids?" Gabe laughed when Sesshomaru reached over, trying to strike Jordan, but she deflected his arm, pointing at the green light.

"I'll kill you." Sesshomaru stated in a tone that a normal person would use when they were happy.

"I love you, too." Jordan replied, still laughing slightly at the principal's odd show of affection. His death threats were secretly statements of his unconditional love for her as a friend. Sesshomaru snorted arrogantly in reply. That was another one of his statements.

"I want a cookie." Nick stated randomly.

"Haha, me too." Gabe chirped as Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot of an enormous mall.

"Everyone can get what they want. I'll pay." Sesshomaru announced, getting out, along with everyone else. Sesshomaru watched as Nick and Gabe pulled Melanie along with them in a frantic run towards the mall entrance.

"Race?" Jordan asked Sesshomaru, trying to keep up with his speedy pace. He looked at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"Sure," he said back, taking off quickly.

Naraku yawned as he lay on the couch in the living room, snuggled beneath a blanket as he slept soundly. The room was chilly and he was too lazy to get up and turn the air down. It was also quiet now that the hyper, younger, adults were gone from the house. Jenn walked into the room and exhaled when she saw his relaxed expression on his face. Though he used her, and lied to her, he never stopped being nice. He fixed her coffee, made sure that she was fine when she was alone, and he even gave her space when she needed it the most.

"Oh God, Naraku," Jenn whispered hoarsely when she saw the blanket covering him being slowly pulled off him. She gulped down her fear and shivered.

"Naraku," she called out louder. She saw his hand twitch as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hm? What?" he asked her.

"The blanket," she said, needing not say anymore. Naraku watched as the blanket slowly dragged down the length of his body, falling to the floor in a heap. Naraku slowly sat up, his eyebrow cocked as he looked at Jenn.

"Awkward." He stated.

"Uh, yeah, understatement," Jenn breathed, rubbing her head slightly. She then felt her feet being pulled out from underneath her and the next thing she knew was her back hitting the floor. Jenn wasn't hurt. She was just in shock. She stayed on her back, looking into Naraku's eyes as he leaned over, looking back at her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, standing up and helping her onto the couch with him.

"No, just a bit spooked." She insisted, wanting to pull away, but he had one arm draped over both of her shoulders, keeping her close to his naturally heated body.

"It's cold." Naraku stated.

"How can you be cold? Your body is hotter than Hell." Jenn grumbled.

"Heh, why thank you, Jenn." Naraku replied cunningly, patting her shoulder.

Jordan began laughing as she ran down the mall corridor, Sesshomaru's belt in her hands. He was busy looking at expensive suits in an expensive store, completely absorbed in his own thoughts. He felt a few quick tugs at his belt buckle, then the belt leaving his waist in one quick jerk. Now he was chasing Jordan for his belt. Sesshomaru saw her dodge a kid, then, like her body shutting off on its own, Jordan went limp and hit the floor.

"Jordan!" Sesshomaru called out as he ran up to her. People gasped and gathered around to see what was wrong.

"What?" Jordan groaned when she sat up, looking at Sesshomaru, who noticed the hazed look in her eyes.

"What do you mean, "What"? Jordan, you just collapsed for no reason." Sesshomaru whispered fiercely, hearing a few people whisper, "hospital."

"No, I'm good, really. I'm just clumsy." Jordan chirped with a smile as she stood up quickly, Sesshomaru rising with her slowly. He reached out to rub her arm, but stopped himself. He hated public affection. When the crowd dispersed, Sesshomaru looked at Jordan, feeling his breath leave him when he saw her covering her face with both hands, trying to keep her sobs silent. Sesshomaru looked around again, wondering if anyone he knew was there, but Jordan's audible sob gained his full attention.

"Come on," Sesshomaru said to her, putting his arm around her as he led her away. He wished that Jordan would just tell him what was wrong instead of making him ask. He led her outside, where a few chairs and tables sat for people to rest. He sat Jordan down in one and sat next to her.

"Jordan, don't make me ask." Sesshomaru whined slightly. Jordan wiped her eyes and shook her head in the negative.

"Then don't worry about it!" she snapped at him fiercely, looking away.

"Is it your back again? Jordan, just tell me," Sesshomaru said.

"I haven't slept for three days." Jordan growled, looking at Sesshomaru. He stared back and finally noticed the wrinkles and dark rings around her eyes. He had assumed earlier that it was the make up she would wear sometimes, but now he could tell it wasn't.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked simply.

"Because I…there's…I'm not telling you. Don't worry about it." Jordan replied with defeat. She knew Sesshomaru would not believe her and start making fun of her. Sesshomaru sat in his chair and crossed his arms, hell-bent on keeping his cool. He knew there were two reasons she wouldn't tell him. One, she was back on medicine that she didn't need to be on, or two, she was going to blame it on the ghosts. He sighed and leaned towards her.

"Just tell me," he ordered calmly.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you…you know why."

"Jordan, I obviously have not a clue in Hell of why or I wouldn't be asking." He lied. Now he was leaning towards the ghosts as her excuse. Jordan simply shook her head and exhaled.

"You don't need to worry. I'm tired enough to sleep tonight." Jordan replied, frowning when Sesshomaru stood up. He leaned down in front of her, both hands grabbing the arms of the chair she sat in. He let out a sharp breath before speaking.

"You stubborn jackass of a woman, tell me what's wrong." He growled at her. Jordan looked up at him with a frown before looking down and exhaling.

"That house, there's something in it, and I'm serious." She said as Sesshomaru knelt down on his knees, now looking up at her.

"Are noises keeping you awake? What's bothering you?"

"I keep hearing a voice when I close my eyes,"

"A voice?"

"His voice…it…it talks to me and keeps me awake." She replied shakily.

"What? Is Naraku being a creep?"

"It's not him…not unless he's Jared."

"Jordan, Jared is dead."

"You don't think I know that? I know he is! But I hear his voice! It keeps me awake!" she snapped at him quietly. Sesshomaru frowned. She was telling the truth. It was clearly bothering her. The older man let out a slow, silent breath, looking down at her knees before raising his head and shrugging.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Don't kill me, I was only asking." Sesshomaru bit back. Jordan hid her face in her hands and let out a long breath.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"I believe you."

"You do? Really?"

"I can tell that it's bothering you. And if it's bothering you enough to prevent you, Jordan, the nightly hibernator, from sleeping, then it must be real."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked, but his only reply was Jordan hugging him and collapsing into him with fatigue. He pulled her onto a bench with him and sat down, exhaling heavily. He should've stayed in bed.

Gabe and Nick peeked over a counter top in a bookstore, both of them spying on Melanie. Why? Because they could, because they were bored and because they could not find Jordan.

"Do you need anything?" A clerk asked Melanie, who shook her head no while shrinking a bit. She grabbed another book, reading the back and flipping through the pages. She heard a loud, familiar sneeze behind her and she turned around, seeing no one. Gabe and Nick had ducked down, hoping she didn't see them. Nick sniffed loudly.

"Oh God," he groaned.

"Shhh! Uh, uh, meow!" Gabe shouted out.

"Moooo!" Nick echoed, both knowing that they were caught.

"Why are you following me?" Melanie asked them curiously while looking over the shelf at them.

"What're you talking about? We're not following you? We're looking at books!" Gabe insisted, grabbing a book and hitting Nick with it, then stuffing it into Nick's chest. Nick grabbed it and looked at it.

"_The Origin of the Quadratic Equation_…just what I was looking for. Thank you, Gabe." Nick stated in a fake tone of interest and appreciation.

"You're welcome, Nick." Gabe chirped back, his tone more convincing.

"Nick, recite the quadratic formula." Melanie said, crossing her arms. Nick gulped and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, praying to God it was written up there, but it was not.

"Um, I don't know…which is why I was looking for this!" he replied, starting slow and ending quickly. Melanie cocked an eyebrow as she exhaled, turning around and continuing her browsing. Gabe and Nick looked at one another, snorting and walking around the isle.

"We're just playing around, Melanie. Come on, don't be mad." Gabe stated.

"I'm not mad. Just confused." Melanie replied.

"Yes, I am." Nick replied candidly.

Sesshomaru drove quietly, listening to Nick and Gabe chat back and forth to one another about anything that popped into their minds.

"No, do you remember when we went camping?" Nick asked Gabe.

"Yeah, that stupid ass bear sign. Let the bear know you are a human." Gabe stated.

"I have an iPod!"

"Haha, then it said at the very bottom to restate that you are human."

"I think, therefore I am!" Nick called out as Gabe laughed.

"Haha, I hate camping." Gabe replied.

"I love it. I never do what the signs tell me to." Nick stated.

"And what shall I say at your funeral after you're mauled by a bear?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Haha, you're coming to my funeral? That's saying a lot." Nick shot back.

"Just don't mention, "bear scat" during your speech." Gabe stated as he and Nick snorted loudly as they burst into laughter. Melanie rolled her eyes, but she was smiling widely as she shook her head.

"Scat!" Nick chirped.

"Haha, what the hell? Couldn't they say feces instead? Who the hell invented the word "scat" as a replacement for the word "shit?" Honestly?" Gabe asked aloud.

"You're mom did." Jordan shot with a smile.

"Pfft, she probably did." Gabe murmured back as Jordan and Nick laughed in response.

"Haha, Gabe, hold my purse, I have to scat! Hahaha!" Jordan said while laughing warmly.

"Oh, Lord have mercy! Gabe, did you just scat? Hahahahaha!" Nick added on as Gabe rolled his eyes in response as Jordan and Nick tore into him with scat jokes. They arrived at the house and walked in, where Naraku greeted them semi-happily.

"Oh? What's this?" Naraku asked, pointing at Melanie's sack with her game and new iPod in it.

"It's,"

"SCAT!" Jordan, Nick and Gabe shouted, laughing when Naraku glared at them. He looked back at Melanie, who showed him the game and iPod.

"Hm, I bet this was expensive." Naraku chuckled, pointing at the iPod.

"Not really. I could've bought every color of the rainbow." Sesshomaru announced as he followed the young adults into the living room.

"He bought these for you?" Naraku asked with slight surprise and disgust.

"Mhm. I didn't want him to, but he's…he does what he wants." Melanie said with a sigh and a smile.

"Yeah, I know." Naraku replied with a sigh of his own.

Sesshomaru watched as Nick and Gabe began chasing one another around the house. Jordan was asleep against Sesshomaru's arm, covered with a blanket as she snuggled against him. He looked down at her quickly before looking up, seeing Nick leap over the other couch effortlessly. Gabe ran around it, still keeping up with Nick impressively well. They left the room, storming upstairs wildly. Naraku was in the shower, Jenn was in another bathroom, Nick and Gabe were chasing one another and Jordan was next to Sesshomaru, who was wondering where little Melanie had gotten.

"Melanie?" Sesshomaru called out when he heard someone in the kitchen. He looked down at Jordan and sighed, hearing the soft footsteps enter the room. Melanie came walking in, but Sesshomaru could tell immediately that something was wrong. She fell to her knees in the middle of the floor.

"Jordan!" Sesshomaru spat, shaking her awake. Jordan sat up quickly and saw Melanie…who happened to be holding a giant butcher knife.

"Holy shit! Melanie, hey, wake up!" Jordan called out, snapping her fingers, but Melanie stared back, her face hardened and cold as her blue eyes stared Jordan down. Melanie held the blade in her hand, and before Sesshomaru could leap up and disarm her, she sliced her right hand opened, still staring down Jordan.

"Damn it, get her!" Sesshomaru snapped, diving after her himself and grabbing the knife with one hand as he pinned her on her back with the other.

"Why…why is she staring at me like that?" Jordan asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, but call for help." Sesshomaru said back calmly, taking off his shirt and tying it around Melanie's hand.

"Someone get down here now!" Jordan yelled up the stairs. She saw Naraku calmly stride to the stairway, looking down at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Now!" Jordan insisted. Naraku sighed and walked downstairs, following her into the living room. Melanie's head snapped in Jordan's direction, her cold, blue eyes back on her. Naraku ran over to Melanie and Sesshomaru.

"What happened?" Naraku asked.

"It's…it's hard to say." Sesshomaru replied, actually looking at Naraku with slight fear. The two men looked at Melanie, who glared at Jordan, who stared back uncertainly.

"Fuck ghosts. This is…no, no, no. Creepy. Fucking creepy. Stop looking at me!" Jordan shouted, but Melanie glared back, a small smile pulled into her face.

"Jordan," Naraku interrtupted.

"No! I'll kick her in the fucking face! I don't care!" Jordan hollered, glaring heatedly at Melanie.

"I'm calling this off. It's getting too out of hand. Jordan, go upstairs, tell everyone to pack, we're out of here. Somebody needs to pack Melanie's stuff, too." Naraku announced.

"I can pack it myself." Melanie stated, her voice stern and audible. She still glared at Jordan.

"I don't think so." Naraku replied, picking up the knife and looking at it closely. His eyes led to Jordan as he smirked.

"What? You guys…stop! It's not funny! Quit staring at me!" Jordan hollered, seeing Nick and Gabe behind her, staring at her.

"Hey, wake up." A familiar voice called. Jordan snapped up from her sleep, breathing heavily as she looked around.

"What's…where…we're not there yet?" Jordan asked, realizing she was still in Sesshomaru's Escalade. She saw Nick and Gabe, poking and teasing Melanie playfully in the backseat.

"You were having a nightmare." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Oh…I was." Jordan said back, rubbing her head.

"They want ice cream. Do you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Jordan replied, uncertain of what was the dream and what was reality. She looked back and saw that Gabe had a bag with a shirt in it from the mall, meaning everything up until the house was real.

"Hey Jordan, you ok?" Gabe asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm cool. It was just a weird ass dream, is all." Jordan replied with relief.

"Was Naraku in it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah."

"There lies the problem." Sesshomaru retorted. Jordan glared at him.

"Tee hee." Jordan growled.

"Heh, it's not my fault you don't know a good joke when you hear one." He replied arrogantly.

"Yeah it is, considering you never tell any good ones." Jordan said back.

"Oooh," Nick said, wanting to see a fight.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked with a chuckle.

"You heard me." Jordan said back.

"We'll settle this when we get back."

"Alright."

AN- Oooh, scared you for a minute didn't I? I'll be getting them out of the house next chapter. It's boring me. Good night.


	26. Chapter 26

Joined At The Hip

AN- They have started the Inuyasha anime back up in Japan! The first four episodes of the new series is online, so please, start bitching and whining and demanding they put it in English, because I don't know about you, but I watch TV to get away from READING! Why would I want to read and try to watch TV at the same time? Makes no sense. Anyway, just thought I'd alert my favorite (and only) readers.

Don't thank me, thank my reader and good friend, Godslittlebookworm.

Also, I know I said I would get them out of the house this chapter, I meant next chapter. I basically had one foot in my grave when I wrote the last chapter. Haha.

0000000

"Tell me again why we're hiding in the closet?" Sesshomaru whispered to Jordan, who snorted quietly.

"Because, they already checked this closet. Shh." Jordan whispered back. They had returned from their trip to the store, mall and ice cream hut. Jordan and Sesshomaru wanted an ice cream cake, they bought it and now it was thawing, so Nick and Gabe challenged them to a Hide-and-Seek game.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked, blowing a strand of his hair out of his face.

"Mhm." Jordan said back. She slightly opened the door to let in fresh air inside the warm closet.

"It's been a while since I've been in a closet." Sesshomaru whispered with a chuckle. Jordan giggled back and quickly closed the door.

"Shit! Where are theeeey?" Nick screamed as he ran down the hallway, right past the closet.

"Did you check the closet?" Gabe asked, his voice right outside the door. Jordan and Sesshomaru held their breaths, praying that he wouldn't open it.

"Yeah! They're not there!" Nick replied, his quick footsteps thundering down the stairs.

"Well then…check the ceiling! You know Sesshomaru is like part ninja or something!" Gabe shouted back, also running downstairs.

"If you can't find Jordan and Sesshomaru, then consider yourselves dumb asses." Naraku called out from the top of the stairs. He walked back to the closet and opened the door, smiling back at Jordan and Sesshomaru.

"Please don't!" Jordan begged quietly. Naraku cocked his eyebrow.

"Well, have you found them?" Gabe yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm not looking for them, but," Naraku cut off, his evil grin making Jordan shiver. She knew that he needed an incentive to not say anything.

"But what?" Gabe asked back, grabbing the bag of chips. Jordan sighed heavily as she leaned up, giving Naraku a quick kiss on the cheek. He continued smirking as he nodded.

"Nothing, go back to your failing hunt." Naraku replied to Gabe, ruffling Jordan's hair playfully.

"I'll be seeing you again in a few minutes." Sesshomaru growled, snatching Naraku's wrist, squeezing it powerfully. Naraku forced himself not to react to the pain shooting through his arm.

"I'll be waiting in my room…naked." Naraku shot back, closing the closet door quietly.

"Jordan, you didn't have to do that. It's just a game." Sesshomaru exhaled.

"I want to win and it was only on his cheek, it's not like I gave him tongue." Jordan whispered back.

"Hmph."

"Oh don't act like I never kissed you on the cheek."

"I didn't say anything."

"Whatever. You're so jealous of him, it's hilarious."

"I am not jealous."

"He's jealous of you, too."

"Jordan, don't be ridiculous. I am not jealous of him in anyway."

"Yeah you are." Naraku chirped as he opened the door, tossing a blanket at them gently. It was folded and Jordan put it up on a shelf, reaching up and placing it there. Sesshomaru watched as Naraku boldly checked her out, his eyes drinking in every second. Jordan turned around and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Naraku chirped, closing the door and walking back to his room.

"He was checking you out." Sesshomaru growled through gritted teeth.

"When isn't he?" Jordan asked back with a laugh.

"Jordan,"

"Oh please, you do it too." Jordan exhaled. Sesshomaru opened his mouth, feeling his face burn, but no sound came out of his mouth. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"I do not." He lied.

"Oh my God, bullshit! You so check me out!"

"You're imagining things."

"Ugh, you're such a liar." Jordan exhaled, but she smiled in the dark. He tried so hard to put on a front, even though he knew she would catch him, but that was why Jordan liked him as a friend. He was just full of shit, like everyone else.

"Where are they? Gaaaaahhhhhh!" Gabe screamed, running up the stairs, then back down when he heard Nick calling his name.

"Ok, I give up." Jordan sighed, grabbing the doorknob, but Sesshomaru's hand caught the doorknob as well.

"We're winning, why give up now?" he asked her.

"Because, it's hot in here."

"Pfft. Just a few more minutes."

"No, let go."

"You let go."

"I mean it."

"Me too." Sesshomaru chirped. He could feel her glare on him. Jordan jerked the door open, and Sesshomaru pulled it back. They both pulled and pushed and before they could come to an agreement, the door was ripped off the hinges.

"Oh no," Jordan exhaled, still whispering. Sesshomaru held the door effortlessly, resting it on the floor.

"Oops. I'm not paying." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"It was your fat ass that broke it!" Jordan hissed back with a smile. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow while looking at her expressionlessly.

"My fat ass broke the door? Yes, such a believable theory." Sesshomaru replied coolly as Jordan continued smirking at him arrogantly.

"You know Naraku would believe it to no end." She replied.

"Only because he's a dumb ass." Sesshomaru said back.

"So…what should we do with the door?"

"Put it back on."

"Haha, ok, give me the door," Jordan exhaled, seeing that Sesshomaru had no intentions of fixing the door. Jordan grabbed the door and jumped when she felt his arms wrap vigorously around her waist as he pushed her to the stairs.

"No, no, no!" Jordan whispered, trying not to draw attention to them.

"What? I just want the door." Sesshomaru replied as he began peeling her off the wooden door.

"No!" Jordan said back.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied calmly, now having more troubles with his smaller friend. Though Jordan was smaller than him in stature, that didn't mean she didn't have muscles of her own. She was strong enough to give him trouble.

"Give me the door," Sesshomaru demanded.

"No!" Jordan replied defiantly, laughing as Sesshomaru became frustrated with her. He had her halfway off when she jerked back onto the door, his hand still grasped to her arm. The door tilted forward, taking both Jordan and Sesshomaru with it as it slid down the stairs. Everyone and everything in the house stopped when the huge ruckus sounded throughout the house.

"Whoa," Jordan exhaled, looking at Sesshomaru, who had rolled off her and the door, holding his head with both hands. Jordan pushed herself up to her knees and leaned over him, placing her hands on his side.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jordan asked worriedly, helping him roll onto his back. She saw that his face was red as he covered his mouth with his hand. His entire body was convulsing. Jordan finally realized that he was laughing…hard.

"Oh, you jerk! This is your fault! Hahaha!" Jordan laughed, collapsing next to him on her back, feeling the scare of the fall leave her entirely.

"What the…where the hell is the door?" Naraku's surprised and angry voice sounded as he looked down the stairs, seeing the two culprits laughing. They were both sitting up now, shaking their heads and feeling the stupidity set in.

"Haha, what the fuck?" Gabe laughed as he and Nick ran to the stairs from the kitchen.

"Ahhh! Damn it! They were in the closet!" Nick shouted with frustration. Jordan and Sesshomaru nodded with smirks and snorts.

"You stupid idiots." Naraku exhaled from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, we know," Jordan said back, waving her hand at him. Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered something in her ear. It was something funny, because she snorted and then erupted into more laughter.

"Haha, door surfing, are we?" Jenn asked, also standing at the stairs. She had fallen asleep when reading a book, and the noise of the fall woke her. Naraku looked over and saw the three canines wildly racing from Melanie's room as she opened the door. She walked out and stood by Naraku, looking down. She giggled when she saw the door.

"It's all his fault!" Jordan insisted, pointing at Sesshomaru, who grabbed her hand, squeezing it and making her bend to his will.

"Ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry! It's my fault!" Jordan recanted. Sesshomaru let go, smirking at her arrogantly.

"You hurt me." Jordan said, putting on an awfully convincing pout, her eyes watering as she stared up at him. Sesshomaru leaned back from her slightly, his face showing confusion. He quickly looked away from her and frowned.

"Stop." He growled.

"Haha, but Sesshomaru, you hurt meeee!" Jordan giggled, throwing herself on him and knocking him back to the floor. She pinned him on his back and sat on his rock hard stomach.

"Say it! Say it, say it, say it, say it!" She chanted.

"It." Sesshomaru said back, making no attempts in moving her or himself.

"Asshooooole! Just apologize!"

"No." he replied, quickly sitting up and tossing Jordan onto the floor. He stood up before she could pin him down again. He leaned over and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. Jordan looked up at Sesshomaru endearingly, almost as if asking him for acceptance.

"No." Sesshomaru repeated sternly, walking over and picking up the door. He effortlessly carried it back upstairs where Naraku waited with tools to fix it. Sesshomaru decided to help, since according to Jordan, his "fat ass" broke it.

"Haha, he so totally wants your body." Gabe mumbled.

"I do not. Recant that statement before I make you recant it." Sesshomaru's cold voice shot from upstairs.

"Hahaha!" Gabe laughed in response. Sesshomaru's threats no longer scared him, but they always promised amusement.

Later on, when the sun was setting, Sesshomaru bid everyone good-bye. He had to get back to watch the students that he didn't like. Jordan followed him to the door while everyone else sat in the living room.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Jordan said, stepping outside with him.

"Hm?" he replied, turning around and looking at her.

"Can you, uh, do you have to leave tonight?" she asked him, looking down with embarrassment while rubbing her arm with her hand absentmindedly. Sesshomaru stayed quiet while pondering on her question. Did he have to? No, the teachers were keeping an eye on all students, and his two students roomed with their friends anyway. But he didn't want to stay here, either. For Jordan, he would, but he didn't really like the house. It made him uneasy.

"I know you don't want to. It's ok, I was just wondering. I don't like you driving at night by yourself." Jordan said with a shrug.

"I can stay, but there is a problem," Sesshomaru finally said.

"What?"

"I have no clothes to change into."

"I thought you slept naked."

"You would like me to, wouldn't you?"

"Oh yeah, let me tell you,"

"Jordan,"

"What?"

"Seriously, I have no clothes." Sesshomaru restated.

"Ask Naraku for some." Jordan said and just as that sentence left her mouth, she could've sworn that Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, a forked tongue flicked out of his mouth, poison dripped from his fangs and Hellfire ignited behind him.

"Or you can sleep naked." Jordan added on quickly with a smile.

"If only you knew the things I suffer for you." Sesshomaru stated, walking back inside with her.

"Ew, I thought you fucking left, loser." Naraku growled as he walked by them and into the kitchen.

"Why would I leave and make you happy?" Sesshomaru shot back, seeing Jordan leave the room while shaking her head.

Early the next morning, Melanie crept from her room and into Naraku's. He laid in his bed on his back, sprawled out as usual, the blankets kicked off him, as he lay shirtless in the warm room. She walked over to him and poked his chest, attempting to wake him, but all she got was a quiet groan. Melanie sighed and poked him again.

"Mmm, baby you know I like it," he mumbled with a smile, shifting his body a bit, but still, he did not wake, and left Melanie horrified. She knew her face was red; she could feel it burning like Hell. She rubbed her heated face and poked him again, harder this time.

"Oh, yeah, just like that, oh God…yes!" he continued.

"Mr. Saitou!" Melanie shouted. Naraku immediately shot up, breathing heavily as he rubbed his head.

"What, what, what? Uh, Melanie…what?" he asked quickly, his breathing still rapid and his face slightly red.

"I…I was wanting to borrow your laptop." Melanie replied timidly. Naraku nodded and pointed over at the dresser.

"It's over there." He said, lying back down. Melanie took it and looked over at him.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's alright, I don't mind." He said back soothingly.

Melanie yawned as she sat on the couch in the living room that morning. She checked her email, and she surfed random websites. Little did she know she had a visitor sneaking behind her.

"Watching porn?" a deep, smooth voice asked. Melanie jumped when she felt his hot breath against the back of her neck.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, jumping up from the couch. The man had taken the laptop from her so she wouldn't have dropped it. Sesshomaru watched her as she backed away, cringing with fear slightly. She finally opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru standing behind the couch. He was in dark blue pajama pants and nothing more.

"Good morning." He chirped, climbing over the back of the couch and settling down on the cushions. He motioned for her to join him. Melanie sat beside him, trying to keep from staring at his sculpted chest.

"Morning." She finally choked back.

"Naraku's laptop, I assume?" Sesshomaru asked, setting it in his lap.

"Mhm." She hummed back. Sesshomaru nodded as he started quickly bringing up different windows.

"Melanie, you're about to become a porn addict." He stated, bringing down every single virus protection wall Naraku had. Melanie watched with horror as the shirtless man began summoning every porn pop up he could. He even added in Viagra and other kinky pop ups.

"He's going to kill me!" Melanie whined.

"Heh, as if he's going to believe you did all of this." Sesshomaru replied, setting them all up in a folder that said, "Melanie's Porn Files." He then reset all of the virus protection and handed Melanie the laptop.

"Those will only come out back if you click on that folder." Sesshomaru said to her.

"How?"

"It's a Trojan Virus."

"Um…how ironic."

"Haha."

Sesshomaru yawned as he sat in the kitchen, munching on his eggs and toast. Melanie had left Naraku's laptop on the island before she went back upstairs to sleep. Sesshomaru thought it was weird, but maybe Melanie was having sleeping troubles like Jordan was. Then Sesshomaru thought about how scared Jordan was last night. She just refused to sleep. He could tell how physically tired she was, and how she wanted to sleep, but she just wouldn't. It was hard to explain. It was hard for him to comprehend.

"Morning, asshole." Naraku chirped when he strode into the kitchen, fully clothes.

"Right back at you." Sesshomaru replied simply. Naraku poured himself a cup of coffee and proceeded to open his laptop. He frowned when he saw 'Melanie's Porn Files.'

"Whaaaat the fuuuuck?" Naraku murmured lowly to himself. Sesshomaru had to choke down a snort of arrogance. Naraku sipped some coffee as he clicked on the folder. He thanked the Lord that no one else was in the room.

"You've been naughty, want Granny to spank you?" an "old" woman asked as she cracked a whip. It was advertisement to a weird porn site.

"Wh…what?" Naraku choked on his coffee, and Sesshomaru bit his tongue.

"Congratulations, you've just won a free box of Extenze…Congratulations, you've won a free year's supply of Viagra…Baaaa! Baaaa! Want to help me shave my sheep?" the advertisements began popping up faster than the unsuspecting Naraku could click them off. He stopped when he heard Sesshomaru's snorts erupt into mocking laughter. Naraku then realized who did it.

"You son of bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" Naraku barked, running after Sesshomaru, who had taken off. Sesshomaru ran into the living room, where Nick and Jenn sat, watching TV.

"What's going," Jenn began, but she cut off when Sesshomaru stopped running, balanced on one foot as he violently, and gracefully, kicked Naraku in the chin with the other, almost like it was natural for him to do so. Naraku fell to the floor instantaneously, utterly knocked out cold.

"Duuuuuuude! That was totally awesome!" Nick laughed as he stood up.

"Shhh! The baby is sleeping." Sesshomaru whispered, taking a blanket from the couch and draping it over Naraku's motionless body.

"Hahahahaha!" Nick laughed.

"Ugh, jerk," Melanie's quiet voice shot as she knelt down next to Naraku, pulling the blanket off him. She held his face in her hands and frowned. His lip was bleeding.

"Anyone else hungry?" Sesshomaru asked, walking back to the kitchen as if nothing happened.

"Yeah," Nick chirped. Jenn stayed on the couch, watching as Melanie grabbed a tissue, lightly wiping the blood from Naraku's lip and chin. Naraku was slowly regaining consciousness. He sat up with Melanie's help, rubbing his chin gently. Naraku stood up and Melanie hung onto his arm, helping him over to the other couch. Melanie sat down and as if they were speaking to one another mentally, Naraku laid down, his head resting in her lap. She gently stroked his face and looked at Jenn.

"Yeah, that wasn't too nice, but Sesshomaru doesn't know how to be nice sometimes." Jenn said, almost feeling like she was agreeing with Melanie, who had yet to say a word.

"Head…ache." Naraku moaned, rubbing his forehead with his hand. Melanie began massaging his temples, eliciting a moan and a small smirk from him. Jenn smiled at the scene before her. It was so cute, in a friend helping a friend sort of way. It was almost the same as how Jordan always helped Sesshomaru, whether he was being a jerk or not.

"Better?" Melanie asked Naraku.

"No. More please." Naraku said back quietly. Melanie nodded and kept massaging his head.

"Doo dah doo doo!" Jordan chirped as she danced into the room. She saw Naraku and immediately walked over to him, leaning over.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Sesshomaru kicked him in the chin." Jenn answered. Jordan rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Jerk. Aaww, buddy, I'm sorry." Jordan said to Naraku, stroking his chest.

"If you stroke me down there, I'll forgive you for all of your sins." Naraku said with a smirk.

"Tee hee…not happening." Jordan growled, patting his chest before walking away.

"You're really horny." Melanie said to Naraku, who began chuckling to himself.

"No I'm not." He replied.

"No, you really are." Melanie said back, getting more chuckles from him. Naraku sighed heavily as he relaxed.

"Alright, I'm horny." He admitted, resting his hands on his stomach, focusing on Melanie's hands massaging away his headache. Naraku closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. He was glad he met Melanie.


	27. Chapter 27

What A True Friend Does

It was a week after the friends returned home from their ghost attack. They all agreed to not call it a "ghost hunt" because they didn't really hunt anything. It hunted them. Everyone went his or her separate ways. Nick went back to his dorm for his classes, Jordan and Gabe were busy with their lives, and then there were three.

Naraku was back in his classroom, early in the morning, reading a book, enjoying it fully. It had been a while since he had read a good book. He was also wondering where his better half, Melanie, was. She was usually there, sleeping or listening to Naraku, but this morning she was not.

"Hey, good morning." Jenn chirped as she walked into the room slowly, frowning when she realized something was missing from the picture.

"Morning. Have you seen Melanie?" Naraku asked as Jenn shook her head.

"No. That's weird, she's always in here." Jenn said, sitting down at a desk.

"Yeah. Maybe she is still tired. Hell, I'm still tired." Naraku said back, rubbing his neck. Jenn nodded in agreement as she yawned.

"I think I'll go easy on my kids today. Haha, maybe just have them write a small paragraph on what they did, or maybe just share stories. I'm not really in a grading mood." Jenn stated, tapping her fingers on the desk lightly. Naraku nodded, looking at Jenn while she stared off at his board blankly. He felt bad for what he had done over Spring Break, basically getting her to give him something he didn't deserve. He could tell that it had affected their friendship as well. She wasn't able took look him in the eye or talk to him about anything.

"Jenn, I," Naraku began, only to stop when he saw someone walk in. He looked up, hoping it was Melanie, but it was the complete opposite. It was Sesshomaru, and for once, he looked vulnerable.

"Have you spoken to Jordan lately?" Sesshomaru asked him, his voice quiet and toneless.

"No, I haven't." Jenn said, knowing he wasn't talking to her. She was just getting herself out of the way.

"No, but she's out of town with her parents. She should be back tonight or tomorrow." Naraku said back, watching a slightly, almost untraceable sadness wipe across Sesshomaru's face.

"Alright." Sesshomaru replied simply as he walked out. Naraku looked at Jenn, who had stood up and left the room.

"Mr. Taishou," Jenn called, sighing when the man stopped walking, turning around and looking at her as if she had called him something atrocious.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you alright?" she asked him back boldly. Sesshomaru placed his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"I've been better, I just need to talk to Jordan."

"Have you called her?"

"I have. She won't answer or return. It's fine. It's nothing important. Have a good day." Sesshomaru replied, walking away.

Naraku went through his day, going easy on his students. Melanie hadn't shown up all day, which worried him. She never missed. She basically had to be forced out of school. Naraku assumed she had slept in, something he planned on doing when he got home.

"Bye Mr. Saitou!" someone called from his doorway. Naraku looked up and saw a girl from his Sociology class waving at him.

"Good bye." Naraku said back with a smile, waving back to her. He decided to wait after the buses and most of the students left, leaving the traffic easier to handle and avoid. Naraku diligently worked on organizing his desk. He placed the papers he had graded in one stack, and the others yet to be graded in another stack. He then began organizing the two stacks by hours, still hearing chatter in the hallways.

"Naraku, I need to have a word with you," Sesshomaru's voice sounded. Naraku looked up, already knowing something was up. Never had Sesshomaru announced it like that. Usually he would toy with Naraku before getting to the point.

"Sure. Close the door." Naraku replied, letting out a breath of irritation.

"I'm not here to belittle you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you're the only one who has a clue of how to deal with this."

"Deal with what?" Naraku asked curiously. He saw Sesshomaru sit down and smooth out invisible wrinkles on his sleeves, seemingly fighting with the words trying to spill out of his mouth.

"When your mother died, I remember how withdrawn you were with everyone around you," Sesshomaru began. Naraku's eyes narrowed. Why was the bastard bringing up his mother?

"Yeah, it was a bad week. What's the point to this?" Naraku bit back, deciding to treat Sesshomaru the way Sesshomaru would treat him.

"But you never cried. Why is that?" Sesshomaru finished, avoiding Naraku's question. Naraku blinked as he sat down in a desk in front of Sesshomaru, crossing his arms.

"You never saw me cry, that doesn't mean I didn't. I just remembered that there were people like you around to poke fun at me if I did cry, so I only cried at home." Naraku said back truthfully. He saw Sesshomaru's face, which had lightened a bit, as if he finally figured something out.

"I see." Sesshomaru replied, his gaze focused on the floor. Naraku frowned as the awkward silence rose between them. He could tell Sesshomaru wanted to talk, but he and Sesshomaru weren't the best of friends, they weren't even the best of enemies.

"Before you say anything else, I'll try to get a hold of Jordan, and you can tell her, but if not, then I guess I'll pretend to care about your problems." Naraku said, taking out his phone and calling up Jordan. He prayed silently that she would answer, but the phone continued ringing until her voicemail picked it up. He sighed as he closed his phone.

"And when I need her the most, she is not there." Sesshomaru whispered with his eyes closed tightly. Naraku pocketed his phone, sighing loudly. He looked up from the floor and was shocked when he saw tears flowing down the usually indifferent man's face. Sesshomaru's eyes were still closed and his face showed no emotion, but the tears showed what was on the inside.

"Uh, what…what's wrong?" Naraku asked curiously. He wanted to know what made the man cry. It was one more weakness to know.

"My father died yesterday." Sesshomaru stated quietly.

"Why the hell are you here?" Naraku asked.

"To get away from it."

"Now that he's dead, you have to take care of your brother, don't you?"

"I don't have to, but there is no one else to do it."

"Inuyasha's mother?"

"Died a long time ago."

"Ah, well, Sesshomaru, you can't escape it by working." Naraku stated as he stood up.

"I need some type of escape."

"Have you tried drinking?"

"No."

"You should try it."

"I have no one to take me home."

"Good God, come on, you can come drink at my house."

"Are you serious?" Sesshomaru asked, almost repulsed. Naraku shrugged.

"I know what it's like, and I'm also doing this so Jordan doesn't come home only to find out you've died in some tragic accident. Or of alcohol poisoning." Naraku replied bitterly, grabbing his bag and pulling out his keys. He motioned for Sesshomaru to follow him, surprised that the man was desperate enough to get drunk and vulnerable at his house.

Jordan sighed as she finally returned home from her trip with her parents. She had lost her phone somewhere in her room the day before, so she could only imagine how many messages and missed calls she had to attend to.

"Haha, Gabe," Jordan giggled to herself when she walked in the house. It was clean, like he had promised, and he had left a note, alerting her that he went out with his other friends and that he'd be back later that night. Jordan put her bag on her bed and started looking for her phone.

"Ah, really? Shit." Jordan groaned when she had found it under her bed. She saw the numerous calls, and decided to start with the last person who called her. Naraku. He was watching Pillow at his house and she wondered if why he called was important.

"Damn, three hours ago?" Jordan whined, pressing the button and holding her phone to her ear.

"Jordan," Naraku breathed with relief.

"Uh, did Pillow eat something weird?" Jordan asked curiously.

"No, we have a bigger problem. Please come over here and pick up Frat Boy." Naraku growled as he stared at the out cold Sesshomaru on his floor.

"Frat Boy? Naraku, I'm,"

"Sesshomaru is drunk at my house. Come get him."

"Uh, uh…shit, ok. I'm coming." Jordan replied, running back out to her car and getting in. She sped down the roads, praying that this wasn't the day she got pulled over. She finally arrived at Naraku's house, running up to the door and knocking. The door opened and Naraku gave her a weak smile has he exhaled.

"Jordan, you left at the wrong damn time." Naraku whispered, pulling her into a warm hug. Jordan hugged him back, nuzzling her face in his chest. It had been a while since he hugged her like that.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked, looking up at him as she stepped back. Naraku sighed and crossed his arms.

"I took him to my guest bed a few minutes ago. His father died yesterday and now he's responsible for everything. His father's business, Inuyasha, Rin, and he's not ready," Naraku started.

"So he opened up to you and just happened to start drinking at your house?" Jordan asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Eh, heh, that's my fault. He was going to drink no matter what, but I decided to bring him here and let him drink here where he wouldn't, you know…get…yeah, you know what I mean." Naraku finished, completely embarrassed that he had done something nice. Even Jordan was shocked that he had even cared.

"Well, thank you, Naraku. Really. Hey, stop pouting." Jordan replied, cupping Naraku's face in her hands. He looked back at her, still pouting.

"You know how I feel about him."

"Haha, I know, but I just don't know why you did this."

"I did it for you." Naraku replied, walking to his kitchen. He opened a bottle of Tylenol and handed her a glass of water. Jordan was still mowing over what he had just said. He did it for her.

"Here, go wake him up and get him out of my house…please." Naraku exhaled, handing the pills to her. Jordan smiled while shaking her head.

"You confuse me." She said.

"I confuse myself." Naraku said back, walking to the door when there was a knock.

"Hey bro." Kagura chirped as she walked inside. Jordan kept her mouth closed as she took a drink of water. She and Kagura had a fight a while ago. Kagura came to her house and started shouting at her about the "date" Jordan ruined between Kagura and Sesshomaru. Jordan knew that they weren't dating, that Kagura had just sat down at the table, in the same seat that Jordan had sat in before she went to the restroom. So, Jordan found out where Kagura lived, via Naraku, walked up to Kagura's house, knocked on the door and when Kagura answered, Jordan said," Hi, I'm here to burn your house down," and blasted Kagura in the face with her fist. Neither of them had spoken since then.

"Go away." Naraku growled at Kagura.

"I have to use the bathroom." Kagura replied, walking down the hallway.

"I hate you." Naraku snapped at her.

Sesshomaru groaned as he slowly woke up. He didn't open his eyes because of the searing headache eating his head. He heard voices in the other room, but he couldn't bring himself to recognize. Sesshomaru yawned and drifted back into a hazy consciousness, not even sure if the voices were real or not. He felt warm lips pressed against his own and he moaned into the kiss.

"Jordan?" he called out when he heard her voice in the other room.

"Jordan? I'm not Jordan!" Kagura hissed. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and suddenly, he didn't feel so drunk anymore.

"You…I," Sesshomaru tried to get out his anger, but he remembered that he would never lay a hand on a woman.

"You liked it, don't lie." Kagura giggled evilly. Sesshomaru glared at her and knew exactly what to do.

"Jordan! Kagura called you a whore!" Sesshomaru shouted, returning his own smirk as Kagura snapped her head in the direction of the doorway, where the angry Jordan flew through.

"You bitch!" Jordan barked at Kagura, reminding herself not to punch the woman. She kept her hands at her side as she put herself between Kagura and Sesshomaru, who had sat back down on the bed, rubbing his head.

"I'm a bitch? Yeah, about that, you're the bitch!" Kagura shouted back, shoving Jordan, but she didn't move very far. Jordan had excellent balance and already had her fist cocked, but Sesshomaru stood back up, locking Jordan's arms with his and pulling her back.

"Twat, I will snap your fucking neck and feed you to the starving children of Afirca! Don't even come at me like that!" Jordan hollered back, not even fighting Sesshomaru. He wasn't able to hold her, she knew that, but she decided to stay out of jail tonight.

"Kagura, get out of my house!" Naraku yelled, grabbing his sister's arm and dragging her to his door.

"You know, you should treat me better." Kagura said to him.

"There are a lot of things I should do, but I don't do them." Naraku replied, closing his door. He walked back to the room; seeing that Sesshomaru had Jordan pinned down on the bed.

"You have anger issues." Sesshomaru said to Jordan. Naraku saw that he was too drunk to even remember how to properly restrain Jordan. He was basically weighing her down with his own weight. Jordan glared back up at Sesshomaru.

"And you have drinking issues. You're the type of man to take on his problems, at any time, but lately you just drink to avoid them." She growled.

"My father is dead, Jordan."

"Oh, boo hoo! Get off me!" Jordan snapped. Sesshomaru blinked and looked completely surprised at her outburst. He let her sit up and slide off the bed as she looked back at him.

"I'm not ready to deal with it." Sesshomaru stated.

"Well, that's why you should expect the unexpected. Drinking and getting drunk doesn't make them go away. Now come on, I'm sure Naraku is tired of you." Jordan exhaled.

"Are you tired of me?" Sesshomaru asked her, a tear falling down his face. He hated it. The alcohol was wearing off. Naraku looked at Jordan, who was pulling on her hair, silently screaming as she began thrashing around in place.

"I'm just tired! I just got home!" Jordan finally barked.

"Then go back home! I don't know why I think I need you around when something happens! It's you who needs me!" Sesshomaru hollered back. Jordan turned around and glared as she pointed at him threateningly.

"Fuck you." She growled. She looked at Naraku, who moved aside and nodded, understanding what had just happened. Naraku then looked at Sesshomaru, who was fighting back tears. He pulled his keys out of his pocket only to have them snatched away by Naraku.

"I think not. Good night." Naraku stated, putting the keys in his pocket and closing the door behind him. He let out a long, tired breath when Jordan brushed by him, going back into the room and hugging Sesshomaru to herself. She wiped away his tears and settled down on the bed, so he was leaning against her.

"I'm sorry." Jordan said to him, letting out a breath.

"Is anybody hungry?" Naraku asked, turning the light on. He heard Sesshomaru mumble something, but only Jordan understood him.

"Yeah, we're hungry. What're you ordering?" she asked.

"Food. Can you lend me five? I haven't been to the ATM for a while." Naraku asked. He saw Sesshomaru reach in his pocket and toss him his wallet.

"I'm sure I have enough to pay for everything. I owe you." Sesshomaru grumbled. Naraku looked at Jordan, who shrugged.

"Even better." Naraku replied, walking out of the room.

"You're really funny when you're angry." Sesshomaru said, nuzzling his head underneath Jordan's chin. He moved with her when she took his jacket off, setting it next to her on the bed. Next she stroked his back softly.

"Yeah, I know." She replied quietly, resting her chin on his head.

"Naraku is being quite cooperative. I'm surprised."

"Yeah, don't be a jerk to him." Jordan replied sternly. She felt him snuggle against her even more.

"I won't for a while. Too tired."

"Ugh, Sesshomaru, you're killing me."

"Without meaning to."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. When the food gets here, I'm eating and you're getting off me."

"Hey Sesshomaru, I found two hundred dollars and fifteen cents in your wallet, I'm keeping it." Naraku stated.

"You're keeping what? My money or my wallet?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"Both actually. Where did you get the wallet?" Naraku quizzed, leaning in the doorway, smiling at Jordan, who smiled back.

"Bend over and I'll show you."

"Hey, be nice," Jordan warned Sesshomaru, who was now sitting up, no longer using her as a pillow. He looked back at her quietly.

"Fine. Here," Naraku said, tossing Sesshomaru his wallet back. The white haired man placed his wallet on his jacket before curling back up next to Jordan and resting his head on her shoulder.

"God you are warm. I'm burning up." Jordan exhaled.

"And that's only the beginning, sweetie." Sesshomaru purred in her ear. Naraku, still standing against the wall, cocked an eyebrow. Jordan jabbed her two fingers into Sesshomaru's stomach, causing him to grunt and lean over the bed.

"If you hurl on my floor, I'll punt you through my wall and you can pay for the damages." Naraku growled warningly. Sesshomaru slowly leaned up, his golden eyes shooting a hurt glare at Naraku, but he sat back against the wall, once again leaning on Jordan's shoulder.

"So, what did you order?" Jordan asked curiously.

"Pizza. Nothing else sounded worthy." Naraku replied as Sam and Pillow walked into the room, panting and whining for attention. Naraku petted and stroked them both, getting them to quiet down. The two canines left the room and Naraku frowned when Jordan slid off the bed, gently setting Sesshomaru down on the pillow. She loosened his shirt from his neck and walked out of the room with Naraku, turning the light out.

"You're so motherly, you know that?" Naraku asked her as they sat on his couch in the living room.

"Is that bad?" she asked back curiously.

"No. Not at all." Naraku replied simply.

"Thank you so much, Naraku. He's such a wreck right now." Jordan exhaled with relief.

"Heh, that boy can drink like a fish." Naraku retorted, motioning for Jordan to turn her back to him. Jordan sat sideways on the couch and smiled when he began massaging her back.

"Yeah, I know." Jordan exhaled, feeling completely under his control. His hands were frying her brain cells. It was really hard for her to sit up, let alone fight him off if he tried to make a move on her, but Naraku kept it in his pants for once, noticing her frustration. That and he knew sex with a frustrated woman tended to be fickle and unsuccessful for both sides.

"Pizza is here," Naraku chirped. Jordan whined when he stopped his massage on her back. It felt so good…but the pizza smelled better. Jordan attacked it when Naraku set it on his kitchen counter. He ordered two large, one for Jordan and the other for him and Sesshomaru, whenever the drunk decided to wake up.

"So, summer break is almost here. What do you plan on doing?" Jordan asked Naraku, already devouring her third piece of pizza. Naraku shrugged, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I plan on doing what I usually do. Hanging out with you, Gabe, Melanie. Working out. Nothing much." He said back, tossing his crust to Sam. Pillow whined jealously, pawing at Naraku's leg. Naraku watched as Jordan put a few pieces of pizza on a plate, walking back into the room with Sesshomaru. She gently woke him and gave him the food.

"Jordan, you need counseling." Sesshomaru stated, biting into the pizza. Jordan looked at Naraku, who looked slightly shocked that he would even say that. Jordan snorted as she looked back at Sesshomaru.

"If I go to counseling, you go." Jordan said back.

"Alright. Deal." Sesshomaru chirped, taking another bite.

"Haha, you're a hot mess. You're not going to remember this tomorrow." Jordan giggled.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru huffed arrogantly.

A few weeks passed, and Jordan did her best to help Sesshomaru to adjust to his more stressful life. He now had to take care of Inuyasha and Rin, which was a trip on its own, but he could handle it. He established his role as the man of the house, and had his rules to keep that establishment. It was now his turn to whip Inuyasha into shape, and Rin too, but he forgot the most important person, Jordan, had her limits too.

"Jordaaaaaan," Gabe sang as he walked into her room. He sat next to her on her bed, seeing that she was extremely tired. She woke up and smiled at Gabe, almost convincing him that there was nothing wrong, but he knew better.

"Gaaaaabe," Jordan sang back weakly. Gabe felt a twinge at his heart, sad at how frail the usually tough Jordan was.

"I'm going to the store, need anything?" Gabe asked, stroking Jordan's red hair. Jordan smiled and patted his shoulder.

"No, just get the usual. If I think of anything, I'll call you." Jordan replied, snuggling back under her blanket and falling asleep. Gabe smiled and walked out of the house, stopping when he saw Sesshomaru walking up. The older man stopped two, both staring at the other quietly.

"She's not feeling well, is she?" Sesshomaru asked Gabe tonelessly.

"No. You've drained her of everything she has, how much more do you think she can take from you?" Gabe asked him bitterly. Gabe was tired of Jordan always being gone because she was helping Sesshomaru with his problems.

"I'm not here to ask her for help, I'm here to thank her for her help." Sesshomaru replied, once again, completely unreadable. Gabe exhaled slowly, wondering whether he should be a jerk and tell the man to leave, or fail Jordan as a friend and let the man drain her of whatever was left of her.

"Hey, Gabe, I changed my mind, I want some cookies." Jordan said after she opened the door. She saw that his car wasn't gone, so she looked outside, and found him…and Sesshomaru. They both seemed very serious, as if she had interrupted something.

"Yup. Already on the list." Gabe said, waving the piece of paper at her. Jordan nodded and looked at Sesshomaru, who took a step back and turned around.

"Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Jordan asked. Gabe nodded to himself. It was clear that she had more love than he thought. It was endless.

"Home. I just came to see if you were alive, and you clearly are." He said back, finally noticing Gabe storming up to him.

"You're an asshole! Oh, I got what I wanted from you, now I'm just making sure you're alive, nothing else, no thanks for helping or anything! Blah, blah, blah, I'm better than everyone else! I don't need anything! Just go talk to her and quit acting like you don't need her kindness! Shit! Making me mad before I go grocery shopping!" Gabe yelled as he turned around, heading for his car.

"Uh, haha, he's been really stressed lately," Jordan said to Sesshomaru, after he had walked up to her.

"So I've noticed." Sesshomaru replied, unmoved by the younger man's outburst, but he knew Gabe was right.

"How is everything? Better?" Jordan asked him. She saw the new glow of life in his eyes, more matured and experienced, and it took him such a short time to adapt.

"Heh, it can't get any worse. You do know you're a genius, don't you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Haha, how?"

"You just are, don't ask how."

"Ok, I'll take your word for it. So, in one month, I'm going to be twenty-one, and as much as you and Naraku want to take me out for my first legal drink, too bad, my mom and dad called it." Jordan chirped, poking Sesshomaru in the shoulder.

"They're buying you your first drink, I just want to buy you a drink." Sesshomaru replied.

"Naraku is buying me a drink as well, and that's it for me." Jordan laughed.

"Good girl. Being drunk is not fun."

"So why do you do it?"

"I think it's fun. I don't think you'll find it fun."

"Ah, ok." Jordan yawned.

"Jordan, thank you." Sesshomaru finally said.

"No problem, really. We all need help once in a while. You helped me out of that pit of depression when Jared was killed. I sank so low, and I almost started cutting myself, and you stopped me. I almost tried drugs, I was so angry and irritable, and you still stood by me, and Gabe too, but you went out of your way, everyday, to make sure I was ready." Jordan explained with a small smile.

"I…I didn't do as much as you did." Sesshomaru replied.

"Yes you did. You know what, we'll call it even. I helped you, you helped me, that's it, no more." Jordan stated, giving Sesshomaru her famous smile of mischief, letting him know that she didn't mean it.

"Liar." Sesshomaru replied.

"Nah, me, lying? No." Jordan said back sarcastically. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and jingled his keys at her.

"Want to go cause trouble with me?" he asked.

"Not if it's Naraku we're bothering. He earned his safety for a few months."

"True. Let's go bother him anyway."

"Fine. But, let's wait for Gabe."

"Fine."


	28. Chapter 28

Happy Birthday

"Damn." Sesshomaru growled as he and Naraku stared back at the picture that Jenn held up. They both dared not even speak of it. It was embarrassing.

"Now, either you two straighten up and help plan out this party, or I'll parade this around to everyone who knows you." Jenn growled threateningly. The three of them were planning out Jordan and Gabe's birthday party. The two had already turned twenty-one a week before and had celebrated with their families, now it was time to celebrate properly with friends, but they had no clue about the party that was being planned for them.

"Fine." Naraku sighed with defeat. He noticed Sesshomaru's silent submission and had decided to give in as well.

"Good. Now, let's continue." Jenn chirped with an innocent smile, acting as if she had done nothing threatening. Sesshomaru and Naraku shifted in their chairs, grumbling things under their breaths. Jenn sighed heavily as she stood up.

"I'm using the restroom." She announced, walking down the hall of Naraku's house. When they heard the door shut, Naraku and Sesshomaru looked at one another quickly and with frustration.

"It's your fault. Why can't you let me think of something for once?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't care. We need to think of a way to get that picture away from Jenn."

"True."

"You fucked her once upon a time."

"And?"

"Distract her again and I'll steal the picture when you or her aren't paying attention." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Hah, yeah, that'll definitely work." Naraku growled back.

"Try it."

"Ugh, she hates me. She likes you more right now, you do it!" Naraku hissed. Sesshomaru frowned at him.

"I didn't bed her, therefore I don't know her weaknesses." Sesshomaru replied simply.

"I don't know them either!"

"How did you get her in bed?"

"Beer."

"You're pitiful."

"Mother fucker,"

"Both of you girls shut up." Jenn chirped when she walked back into the kitchen, the folded picture still in her pocket. Sesshomaru stood up and walked up to her.

"Step back, jerk," Jenn said, but Sesshomaru had wrapped his arm around her and twisted her around, his other hand diving into her pocket. Jenn struggled against him, but Naraku had joined in and helped keep her arms from striking Sesshomaru, who pulled the picture out, a victorious smirk on his face.

"There, now I can think." Sesshomaru finally said, stuffing the picture in his back pocket, planning on burning it later. Naraku sat down as well, he and Sesshomaru getting straight to work on the planning. Jenn smirked as she sat down. Though she no longer had anything to threaten them with, they were doing what she wanted and that was all that mattered.

"We need a camera," Sesshomaru announced.

"I'm on it." Naraku replied, walking down to his office where he stored the cameras used for ghost hunts.

A few days later, Jordan and Gabe sat on their couch, bored out of their minds. They both stroked Pillow, who was sitting between them, softly.

"I haven't heard much from Naraku lately, you?" Gabe asked with a yawn.

"I refuse to talk to him." Jordan bit back icily, closing her phone.

"Hm? Why?"

"I asked him to proofread my essay the other day and he was like, "Hell no, go ask your boyfriend, Sesshomaru!" Fuck Naraku." Jordan growled in response.

"What an asshole. Did you ask Sesshomaru to read it?"

"No, I just went to Jenn. She knows her shit."

"So does Sesshomaru."

"I know, but that's what Naraku wants me to do so he can say that I always go to Sesshomaru whenever we fight."

"Uh, at least Sesshomaru is doing what friends are supposed to do. Oh, you're going to fucking laugh, but you remember Naraku's last girlfriend? Carissa or whatever, who cheated on him?" Gabe asked bitterly.

"Oh don't tell me…he's back with her." Jordan groaned.

"Surprisingly, they're an item now, I guess." Gabe replied tonelessly.

"Fuck." Jordan replied.

"Yep. I hope she cheats on him again."

"And to think I felt bad for him when she tried to…ahhhh! I just want to rip his face off and wipe my ass with it!" Jordan hollered as she jumped up, slamming her fist into her hand.

"Yeah me too, dude. He's hopeless."

"I hope he starts doing drugs and throws his entire life away so I can fucking laugh in his face." Jordan growled as Gabe laughed.

"Hobo Naraku!" Gabe sang as Jordan's scowl lightened up as she giggled.

"Yeah, I'm afraid we'll never see a hobo named Naraku. He likes himself too much."

"True."

"Hello?" Jordan answered her phone.

"Busy?" Sesshomaru asked her quickly.

"No, why?" Jordan asked.

"Come over." Sesshomaru said.

"No, you come over."

"Jordan, get Gabe and whoever else is at your house and just fucking come over." Sesshomaru growled dangerously.

"Gabe get ready to go, and Sesshomaru, have you seen my fucking squid? It's been missing for a week now and I think you stole it." Jordan said.

"Why in the hell would I want to steal that stupid thing? Hurry up and come over, I'm bored." Sesshomaru replied.

Gabe and Jordan hopped into Jordan's beloved pull-me-over red Mustang. They got situated and Jordan backed out slowly, waiting for a car to pass. Jordan turned on a song and turned her system up loud.

"You see, errtime the beat go, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jordan and Gabe sang while laughing as they danced and bobbed their heads.

"I need ya to shake that thang, girl!" Gabe continued, shoulder popping while Jordan did the ass smack to her steering wheel.

"Do you think Sesshomaru has beer?" Gabe asked Jordan.

"Nah, he's more of a wine man." Jordan replied, turning the music down.

"Oh, I can live. I just need a little drink. Naraku pissing me off and everything." Gabe said back.

"Haha, weeeeeeee!" Jordan squealed as she sped up.

"Bling-bling, bling-bling, ding-a-ling, ding-a-ling, party at my house, we can fuck till the bed screams!" Gabe chanted along with Jordan as she weaved in and out of traffic.

Sesshomaru quickly walked around his mansion, making sure everything was in place. It was still a little while before they arrived, but he wanted everything to be done. Sesshomaru jogged downstairs and held back a snort when he saw tiny Melanie waltzing up to him unsteadily, holding the much-too-big stuffed squid in her arms. It looked like the squid was walking.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Melanie asked. Sesshomaru took it from her, walked to the door that led to his basement/bar and tossed the squid down the stairs, closing his door and looking at Melanie.

"It stays there, got it?" Sesshomaru stated as Melanie nodded. Sesshomaru patted her head and walked away. Melanie watched him slowly turn the corner, walking into his kitchen.

"Melanie, come here for a moment," Sesshomaru called out. Melanie walked into the kitchen and saw Sesshomaru beckoning for her to follow him outside.

"You know how Jordan is obsessed with animals, right?" Sesshomaru asked Melanie.

"Yeah." Melanie replied with a nod.

"One of Inuyasha's friends' guinea pigs just had babies and," Sesshomaru cut off when he reached down into a cage, pulling out a tiny, smooth coated, all red guinea pig baby. Melanie's face immediately lit up.

"Aww, cute." Melanie said, holding the tiny critter in her hands. It was the size of her palm. Sesshomaru smirked as he reached back into the cage, lifting up a wooden box, another small guinea pig inside.

"But you can choose first." Sesshomaru replied, holding the brown guinea pig with white and black specks in his own hand. Melanie traded him guinea pigs and giggled.

"I like this one." Melanie said as the animal snuggled against her neck.

"Then you can have him. I have a cage and supplies all ready for you." Sesshomaru replied, setting the red one back in the cage. Melanie put hers back in and immediately latched onto Sesshomaru, pressing her face into his abdomen.

"You're welcome." Sesshomaru said to her, ruffling her hair. Melanie giggled when she heard the chirping of the two brother guinea pigs.

Jordan pulled up and put her car in park, immediately sensing something was wrong. She just had a feeling.

"Let's go, let's go, go, go, go!" Gabe sang as he got out. Jordan followed him and walked inside, smiling immediately when Nick jumped out.

"Surprise, bitch!" Nick shouted happily, hugging both Gabe and Jordan at the same time.

"Yaaaay! Party!" Gabe sang as he ran into the living room, a crowd of people that he knew, and even some he didn't know waving at him.

"Happy belated!" Jenn chirped, hugging him.

"Where's my beer, bitch?" Gabe asked her teasingly.

"Right here, dick." Jenn said, shoving one into his stomach. Gabe laughed in response when Naraku walked up to him, took the beer and snapped the cap off with his beer bottle opener…on his belt.

"Hahaha! I want one!" Gabe laughed, deciding to forgive Naraku just for tonight.

"Where's Jordan?" Naraku asked, the music being turned on and blasted. Gabe turned around and saw Nick and Sesshomaru carrying her into the room by her arms and legs.

"Ahahaha! No! No!" Jordan laughed when they raised her over a couch and dropping her on it. She sat up and giggled, waving at Gabe.

"Already?" she asked him.

"Yep." Gabe replied.

"You want one?" Naraku asked Jordan. Gabe almost spit out his drink when he saw Jordan's eyes harden, but she kept her smile on her face.

"Not right now." Jordan said back, punching Nick in the arm when he tried to steal her phone from her pocket. Jordan saw Melanie off in a corner by herself and smiled, walking over to her.

"Hey, why are you by yourself?" Jordan asked Melanie.

"I was told to stay here." Melanie replied with a pout.

"By who?"

"Mr. Saitou. He's been acting weird."

"Shit, come over here," Jordan said, coaxing Melanie to follow her. Melanie walked over, seeing Naraku glance at her with a frown, but Nick's loud voice caught her full attention.

"Hiiiiiiiii Melaniiiiiiiiiiiiiie!" Nick screamed in his football voice.

"Damn you're loud!" Gabe laughed.

"I have to be. So, Mel, what's up?" Nick asked, sitting down and motioning for Melanie to sit next to him, but Melanie felt someone pull her back and Naraku sat down next to Nick, smiling coldly.

"Uh, Mr. Saitou," Melanie said, shrinking a bit when he stared up at her soullessly.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"I was going to sit there." Melanie said quietly, holding her hands to her chest, instinctively ready to be struck down. Instead, Naraku handed her his empty beer bottle.

"Get me another." Naraku said simply. Melanie flinched when Nick jumped up.

"Let's go, Mel." Nick said, taking the bottle from her and setting it down, walking across the room with her. Naraku watched them with a glare, only to stop when he felt hand rubbing his shoulders. He looked up and saw Jordan smiling down at him.

"Thank you for doing this." Jordan said to him. Naraku blinked, his stare slowly morphing into a glare.

"You're angry with me." He said.

"Nope. I'm flattered that you did this for Gabe and me."

"I did it for Gabe more than you. Get your hands off me."

"Really, Naraku? Is that how it's going to be? Watch yourself, this is the last time, and I mean it." Jordan said tonelessly.

"That's how it's going to be. I couldn't care less."

"Ok, if that's how it is, then I no longer recognize you as a friend…get the fuck out." Jordan growled. Naraku smirked back at her.

"I'm here for Gabe anyway."

"Oh, ok, be right back," Jordan chirped with a smile. Naraku watched as she walked over to Gabe, tapped him on the shoulder and explained very calmly what was happening. Gabe frowned and looked at Naraku, walking over to him.

"Really?" Gabe asked Naraku.

"Really what?" Naraku asked back.

"Don't play. Yes, we're angry, but we're not going to make a scene, and you do what you want, but don't bring this shit here. If you're not here for us, if you're not down with both of us, then you aren't down with me."

"So you're kicking me out?" Naraku asked, completely unbothered.

"Yeah, I am." Gabe said.

"Fine, but I have to take Melanie with me. Her parents want me to take her home."

"Can't go down without taking the innocent with you? I hope you burn in Hell." Jordan exhaled, finally accepting a beer from Jenn, who overheard the conversation and was becoming infuriated. She watched Naraku steal Melanie from Nick, taking the confused girl away.

"I can't stand that mother fucker! Those are his true colors!" Jordan barked, pounding her fist into her palm with every syllable. She shook her head when people asked what was wrong, letting everyone know she wasn't going to talk.

"Damn it, he had your birthday gift in his car, too." Jenn whined with frustration.

"What was it?" Gabe asked curiously.

"He, Sesshomaru, Nick, Melanie and I made this epic movie spoof about you and Jordan. It was hilarious and it was really well done." Jenn explained, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, well, fuck that." Gabe replied, looking over at Jordan, who was harassing Sesshomaru for shots of hardcore liquor, but he would not let her. He then asked where Melanie was, and Jordan insisted on finding hard liquor before the night was over, completely avoiding the question.

Naraku opened the door to his car, noticing Melanie stopped a distance away from the car, staring at the ground and pulling at her jacket sleeves nervously.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I just wasn't ready to leave yet." Melanie replied, hoping he would reconsider, but Naraku shrugged.

"Too bad. Get in." he replied, sitting down in his seat. He noticed that Melanie made no attempt to get in, making him sigh and get back out.

"Melanie, we're leaving. In the car, now." Naraku repeated, his voice becoming stern. He saw her withdraw completely and lower her head, stepping back and shaking her head.

"No, you're drunk." Melanie replied.

"I am not. Get in the car." He replied. She shook her head again and stepped back once more. Naraku walked out from around his car and opened the passenger door, motioning for her to get in.

"I don't want to leave."

"Too bad."

"Please go say sorry."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"You're not yourself."

"I feel like myself."

"The Mr. Saitou I know is caring and funny. You're not you. I want the real you back. When he comes back, then I'll go home." Melanie replied. Naraku put both hands on her shoulders softly.

"What happened back there was supposed to happen." Naraku said.

"What?"

"It's part of the plan. We didn't want to tell you because your reactions are so priceless when you're clueless. I promise I'm not drunk, and I promise that I didn't mean any of that." Naraku said.

"Why are we leaving?"

"Because I have to go pick up the cake. I'm the designated driver."

"Oh…you promise?"

"I promise." He said back.

Jordan sat on the couch, mingling with everyone in the house and enjoying the music. She and Gabe danced into the dinning room excitedly when Sesshomaru announced that it was cake time. They stood at one end, dancing in place.

"Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake!" Jordan and Gabe chanted, banging their fists on the table. Jordan and Gabe stopped when she saw Naraku and Sesshomaru carrying the enormous cake into the room, setting it on the table, and lighting the forty-two candles.

"Naraku?" Jordan choked out. He smiled at her broadly, hardly able to contain his joy.

"Haha, surprise?" he replied uncertainly. Jordan threw her jacket at him and stormed up, shoving him into the wall, calling him every name in the book while he laughed at her.

"You stupid dick! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Jordan laughed, hugging him tightly after finishing up her physical assault on him.

"It wasn't just my idea, Sesshomaru said to do it. Go hit him." Naraku replied, bumping fists with Gabe, who was laughing with happiness. He was glad it was a fake fight.

"You're both assholes!" Jordan barked, walking to the cake and blowing out her portion of the candles. Everyone laughed and clapped when Gabe blew out the rest, grabbing a knife and cutting into it. He and Jordan smashed cake in each other's faces while everyone else got in line to get a piece.

"We made you a video, full of embarrassing pictures of you two!" Sesshomaru announced, walking back to the living room. Gabe choked on his cake.

"Ahh! Nooooooo!" Gabe cried out, chasing after the man, but he had already put it into his DVD player on his huge TV. He waited for Jordan and Gabe to settle down on the couch, up front and center before pressing play. Jordan giggled when the dramatic music began playing.

"In a world of darkness," the deep voice began.

"Oh shit!" Nick in the video shouted when he landed on top of a white van, dressed in a Batman costume. He slipped off and fell to the ground.

"In a world with no justice,"

"Bitch, I'll set you and your house on fire!" Nick shouted, a wig with long red hair and dyed golden ends on his head. Jordan and Gabe laughed, nodding in agreement. That was Jordan's favorite threat.

"Ok, so, they're turning twenty-one and we need to make an embarrassing video of them, but we have no pictures." Jenn stated as she sat at a table with Naraku, who was munching on chips, Nick who was poking Melanie, who glared at him, and Sesshomaru, who was drinking a Scotch.

"Oh the horror." Sesshomaru commented dryly.

"We need to find some shit." Nick stated, still vigorously poking Melanie. The video then cut to Melanie, who was being interviewed alone. Under her name, it said, "Doughnut Lady."

"So, what's your part in this whole thing?" a voice asked.

"I get the donuts." Melanie replied.

"Hahaha!" Jordan laughed out loud.

"Ok, so, on our journey to find pictures, we decided to reenact Pirates of the Carribean and I'm Will, Jenn is Elizabeth, Naraku is Jack and Sesshomaru is Barbossa." Nick announced, scratching his head lightly. The camera turned to Melanie, who was being held from behind by Naraku while Sesshomaru strapped the giant stuffed squid to Melanie.

"And who is Melanie supposed to be?" a voice asked.

"Um, the Kraken." Nick replied.

"I don't want to be the Kraken! I was just supposed to bring the donuts!" Melanie shouted as she struggled against the two men. It switched to a lone interview with Melanie. Underneath her name it said, "Doughnut Lady/Kraken."

"I'm getting really pissed." Melanie growled, her famous pout pulled onto her face. Everyone in the room laughed and cooed.

"Alright, fine! Nick, you're Elizabeth! Jenn, you're Jack! Naraku, you're Jack's father, I'm still Barbossa and Melanie, you can be Calypso." Sesshomaru announced.

"I don't want to be the crab lady!" Melanie shouted. The video switched scenes and showed Nick in a dress.

"Ok, so I'm Elizabeth, Naraku is Jack again, Jenn is Calypso, Sesshomaru is still Barbossa and Melanie is Barbossa's salty wench." Nick announced. The video switched back to Melanie, who had her arms crossed. It now said, "Doughnut Lady/Kraken/Barbossa's Salty Wench" under her name.

"I don't want to be his wench. Barbossa didn't even have a wench." Melanie growled.

"Ok, so this is the part where we kiss." Sesshomaru announced, still sipping on his Scotch. Melanie threw her arms up and sighed loudly.

"We never kiss! There was never even a salty wench for Barbossa!" Melanie growled.

"There is now, pucker up." Sesshomaru replied, leaning down and getting slapped by Melanie.

"She slaps really hard." Sesshomaru stated simply in his lone interview, still drinking. It switched back to everyone, dressed normally and still no embarrassing photos in hand.

"So that was pointless." Naraku announced.

"Shut up Naraku! Damn!" Nick snapped randomly. Naraku began falsely crying while Jenn patted his back, rolling her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"So, why not just call up their parents and ask?" Melanie asked.

"Because, that would be too easy." Sesshomaru replied…yes, he was still drinking. Melanie sighed and rolled her eyes while hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh, that's a great plan." Nick said, pulling his phone out. The video went dark.

"Uh oh," Jordan grumbled. The video came back on with an old home video of Jordan when she was five, singing her ABC's.

"A, B, C, D, E…uh, L, M, N, O, P," the young Jordan sang as her parents snickered in the background.

"Haha, yeah, the Alphabet, right there!" Jordan laughed as the video switched.

"Oh noooo!" Gabe whined when it showed him at eight years old, dancing in his room to a lame pop song, unaware of being taped. His mom burst into the room and Gabe screamed horridly before falling to the floor.

"Hahahaha! I love it!" Nick laughed when Gabe hid his face in his hands.

"I hate you!" Gabe shouted.

"Oh God no! Fuck you!" Jordan screamed when it showed her dressed as a ladybug for Halloween, mindlessly munching on candy. Gabe laughed at her, only to cry out when it showed him holding hands with a girl at age twelve.

"Hahaha! Bam!" Jordan giggled, rubbing his shoulder.

"I was young and confused!" Gabe yelled out.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Jordan whined when it was their first dance competition at age thirteen. She and Gabe were up front, breaking it down, but they both found it awful compared to what they could accomplish now. A few more videos and pictures later, the video cut to Naraku and Sesshomaru, sitting in chairs and holding guitars. Naraku had an acoustic and Sesshomaru had the electric. Naraku began a happy little tune on his and Sesshomaru added on some metal. Then Nick walked in front of the screen, clapping the beat and banging his head wildly.

"Happy, happy, happy, birthday!" Nick screamed horridly before the video cut off. Sesshomaru and Naraku looked over at Jordan and Gabe, both laughing uncontrollably. They quickly shook hands and looked over at Jenn, who waved the horrid picture of blackmail at them. She got it back when Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention.

"Can we keep it?" Gabe asked.

"We made it for you." Sesshomaru replied, watching Gabe fly after the DVD player.

Later on that night, when everyone had gone home, Jordan and Sesshomaru sat on his couch together. Gabe was asleep on the other one and Naraku had to take Jenn and Melanie home, both having plans for the next day. He also had to take Melanie's new guinea pig home, too. He didn't like animals in his car, but he had Jordan and Gabe in there, so that wasn't fair to tame animals. Jordan had her guinea pig in his cage, sitting on the table in front of her so she could watch him while she made fun of Sesshomaru.

"Haha, aww, tiny Sesshomaru." Jordan chirped when she saw the picture. Sesshomaru had pulled out a photo album. He saw it fair to show her his embarrassing childhood.

"Yes, but I'm a big boy now." Sesshomaru purred with a smirk. He turned the page and groaned when it was he in a Spiderman costume at age seven.

"Hahaha!" Jordan laughed.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru shot back. Jordan pointed to a picture of a woman holding his small hand on the next page.

"My mother." Sesshomaru stated as Jordan nodded.

"You're personality is like hers, isn't it?"

"I suppose so. I'm not like my father."

"Eh, you still have some creepy qualities of his, but you handle things like a woman, so it makes sense."

"Go to Hell."

"After you, Mr. Taishou."

"Jordan,"

"Hm?"

"How…how would you like to be Mrs. Taishou?" Sesshomaru asked her, his voice and face gone serious as he stared deeply into her eyes. Jordan felt her mouth drop open with surprise. He did not just propose to her.

"What…shut up!" Gabe groaned when he woke up to a loud squeal of laughter. He opened his eyes and saw Jordan on the floor, doubled over in pain as she covered her mouth with her hand. Sesshomaru was on the couch, tears flowing down his face.

"Haha…hahaha! You thought I was serious! Hahaha!" Sesshomaru laughed as Jordan shoved him.

"Douche bag! Hahaha, don't ever do that to me!" Jordan snapped harmlessly.

"What happened?" Gabe asked.

"You don't want to know." Jordan replied with a giggle, shoving Sesshomaru over again. The man sat back up and sighed with a grin.

"Want to play Extreme Ping Pong?" Sesshomaru asked them both.

"Sure." Jordan chirped.

"What the hell's that?" Gabe asked.

Jordan gripped her paddle tightly, focusing on the ball in Sesshomaru's hand. They set up the table and turned out the lights in the basement. Then they turned on a strobe light. That's when things got hard. Sesshomaru hit the ball so professionally that it looked like it transported from his paddle to the wall, and the flashing light wasn't helping the case. Gabe had turned on crazy techno music, and Jordan wanted to dance, but everytime she did, the ball flew past her.

"Where's your game, woman?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Suck my dick!" Jordan yelled back, swinging when she saw the ball, but it flew past her again.

"Fail!" Gabe called out.

"Haha, shut up!" Jordan replied.

"Yes! My turn!" Gabe called out. The same thing happened to him, but he found it funnier than hell, so he couldn't stop laughing and concentrate for the life of him. They each drank a beer and crawled to the nearest bed, passing out and hoping they would remember some of the night.

AN- Happy birthday, Godslilbookworm! I'm sure you're tired of hearing that.


	29. Chapter 29

That's Deep

AN- Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy and working on another story. Anyway, don't expect another chapter for a while. I promise to post again as soon as I can. Thanks for being patient, and remember kids, drugs are bad.

000000

Naraku yawned loudly as he sat up from his bed, stretching his arms. Sam lay beside him, snoring loudly. The man walked to his kitchen, ruffling his messy hair. He decided to go take a shower before eating anything. He quickly showered and cleaned up, getting dressed and walking back to his kitchen. Sam was now awake, begging for scraps. He cooked eggs, occasionally throwing a piece to Sam quietly.

"Hello?" Naraku answered his phone tiredly.

"Hey babe, you busy today?" his current, but soon to be ex, girlfriend Carissa asked. Naraku knew that Jordan and Gabe hated him for giving her a second chance, but he just wanted to fuck her, and make it so good, so irresistible, that once he got tired of her, he was going to drop her on her ass. Maybe he would purposely invite another girl over and fuck her and then Carissa would walk in on them. That would please him to no end.

"Yes." Naraku finally answered after all of the evil, dirty thoughts ran through his head.

"Oh, I kind of wanted to spend some time with you."

"In that case, then come over right now. I have some time before I have to leave."

"Haha, ok, here I come."

Naraku smirked as he finished up his breakfast and planned out what was going to happen. A nice, fiery, passionate bang with his almost ex-girlfriend, after he was done, he'd kick her out, dump her, take another shower and then head off to do what he had planned to do in the first place.

"Oh, Sam, I'm going to Hell for this. Hahaha!" Naraku chuckled when his girlfriend walked in the door. Naraku immediately gave her a hot kiss, picking her up and carrying her to his room for one last rendezvous.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear when he gently placed her on his bed. Naraku grinned back at her, but it was a grin of evil. He didn't say anything; he just let his hands do the talking for him.

Jordan and Gabe sat at the table of the café, both on their laptops, working on their essays quietly. They were waiting for Naraku to show up and help guide them through it and double-check them, but when they called, he did not answer, meaning he was once again fucking his girlfriend.

"Hey, how do you spell, oh, never mind." Gabe said, taking a drink of his coffee and going back to his essay.

"Ok." Jordan replied simply. She looked up when the café door opened, Naraku striding in with his own laptop, sunglasses on, and a victorious smirk pulled into his face. He sat down next to Jordan and began chuckling. Jordan and Gabe looked at one another worriedly and then looking at Naraku when his chuckling became louder, turning into laughter. It wasn't happy laughter, it was more of, "I love being an asshole," laughter.

"What?" Gabe asked Naraku curiously.

"Nothing. Haha, now, let me take a look," Naraku replied, turning Gabe's laptop towards himself. Jordan rubbed her head tiredly. The past few days, her summer class and online class had been killing her and she couldn't sleep well.

"Yeah, just fix those sentences and it'll be perfect. Alright Jordan, you're next," Naraku said, his asshole demeanor gone and his teacher personality taking the lead.

"Ok." Jordan replied, turning it to him. Naraku looked at her and frowned, stroking her face with his hand softly.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm about to drop to the floor." She replied. Naraku began reading over her essay, changing things up and correcting mistakes for her. He finished proofreading it, patting Jordan's shoulder encouragingly.

"Great as always. You two really don't need me for this." Naraku stated assuredly.

"Well, it's an excuse to hang with you." Gabe chirped with a smile. Naraku pushed him playfully in response.

"Hey Naraku, since Gabe is throwing an orgy party," Jordan began.

"It's not an orgy!" Gabe interrupted. Naraku leaned back in his seat cautiously and let the two friends go at it.

"A bunch of single gay guys getting together at one dude's house to do what?" Jordan asked heatedly, but she was smiling.

"Talk!" Gabe spat back.

"How can you talk when you're all sucking each other's cocks?" Jordan hissed.

"Shut up! It's not an orgy!"

"Yeah, right, whatever."

"I will state my position as neutral and continue on with life." Naraku said cautiously as Jordan and Gabe snorted in reply.

"Ok, anyway, while Gabe and his friends are talking, fucking, whatever you kids call it these days, can I come to your house and work on my assignments?" Jordan asked Naraku, who blinked and stared back at her blankly.

"Sure. I don't mind." He replied quietly.

"Do you really or are you just saying that?" Jordan asked him with a pout.

"I don't mind, I promise." Naraku reassured her. Jordan nodded before turning back to her laptop, typing in a few more things.

"So, how's the girl-fuck, I mean, girlfriend?" Gabe asked dryly, pounding a few keys with his finger as he corrected the same mistake twice. Naraku's arrogant smirk returned to his face as he began chuckling.

"She's gone." Naraku replied.

"Where'd you stash the body?" Jordan asked.

"Nowhere. I just fucked her until she could barely walk, then I dumped her and kicked her out of my house." Naraku chirped with a wide smile. He was expecting reprimand and name-calling, but he had forgotten how much Jordan hated Carissa.

"Hahahaha! Epic win! This is the only time I can ever approve of that!" Jordan laughed, patting Naraku's shoulder warmly.

After eating and fixing up the final mistakes on their essays, Jordan handed Gabe her keys, grabbed her stuff and rode with Naraku to his house. She greeted Sam happily before sitting down on the couch and sighing heavily.

"I promise to be very, very quiet." Naraku said to Jordan as he walked back to his room. He whistled quickly to call Sam back with him. Jordan sighed heavily once more as she began arranging her things together. She heard the TV in the other room and smiled. At least he had some noise going on. Jordan hated the silence.

"Jesus Christ on a cracker with cheese…what the fuck is this even saying?" Jordan groaned irritably as she reread the question for the fifth time in a row. Jordan let out an audible howl of frustration while pulling her hair with her hands. She let the howl drag out into a long weep, stretching out on the couch and exhaling. Jordan covered her face with her hands as she took a few deep breaths.

"May I assist you?" Naraku asked, leaning on the back of the couch and staring down at the frustrated girl. She spread her fingers so she could see him in between the digits, her hands still plastered to her face.

"Only if you know calculus." Jordan grumbled back with a pout. Naraku stared back for a moment, mentally commenting on how much she reminded him of Melanie with that pout.

"I happen to be a genius with calculus."

"Then sit down and help me please."

"Alright, move over." Naraku said, sitting down next to her. He grabbed the book, paper and pencil and sat back, letting Jordan rest her head against his arm. Naraku read over the directions before he began doing the problems step by step, stopping momentarily to look at Jordan to see if she understood or not. She gave him a curt nod, signaling him to continue.

"Here, now you try," Naraku said, giving her the pencil and holding the book between them. Jordan began writing, stopping momentarily to do simple math in her head, then she began writing again; trying to mimic the same steps that Naraku took.

"Two times six is twelve, not eight." Naraku chuckled.

"It is in my world." Jordan retorted as she erased the mistake and put the correct number down.

"Good job. Try the next one, it's a bit tougher, but I think you can handle it." Naraku said quietly, his voice lowered like he didn't want anyone but Jordan to hear him.

"Uh oh, it looks ugly, I don't want to." Jordan huffed, beginning her work on the problem anyway. She got halfway before pausing, wondering what to do next. She bit her bottom lip; her teeth clinging against her tight lip rings. Naraku kept silent. He knew that she could figure it out on her own…until she began shaking slightly.

"Calm down, you know what to do." Naraku said to her.

"No I don't. I forget." Jordan whined, tapping her pencil on her head as she tried her hardest to remember. She stopped when she saw Naraku point at one of the previous problems he had done.

"Just follow what I did." He replied, looking at Sam, who was trotting around the room with a squeaky bone in his jaws.

"I did, but it doesn't look right."

"It's a tricky one, but I promise you're right. I'll stop you when you're wrong."

"Oh, ok." Jordan replied, leaning into him even more. Naraku watched as she continued doing a few more problems before her arm dropped into his lap, her hand still gripping the pencil.

"Jordan?" Naraku called out, finally realizing she had fallen asleep. Naraku exhaled as he closed the book and placed it beside him, trying not to wake Jordan. He rested his hand on her head, slowly stroking her soft crimson red hair. Naraku yawned and soon fell asleep as well.

"Hm?" Jordan groaned when she woke up a little while later. She leaned up and rubbed her head, looking back at Naraku, who was still snoozing lightly. His face was relaxed and still quite young looking. Jordan would never guess that he was almost twenty-eight. He looked at least six years younger than that. Before realizing it, she was staring into his now open eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Jordan asked him.

"No…well, I realized I wasn't warm anymore." He said back simply. Jordan nodded in reply, standing up to get a drink to soothe her dry throat. She and Naraku both filled up glasses of water, drinking them quickly.

"Are you going to finish the assignment?" Naraku asked, setting his glass on the counter.

"Eh, I finished most of it, I'll leave the rest alone. He does a completion grade anyway."

"Oh, alright."

"What's wrong?"

"Hm?"

"You're just really mellow. I mean, you just woke up, so,"

"I'm fine, Jordan."

"Ok. I believe you. So, are you excited for your new classes in a few weeks?" Jordan asked curiously, scratching her head idly. Naraku shrugged slightly.

"I suppose so. Sesshomaru told me the other day at the teacher meeting that I was going to have a student from Italy all year long."

"Haha, really? That should be plenty of fun right there. What year is he?" Jordan asked with a smile.

"Senior. He's in the same class as Melanie."

"I thought Melanie was doing an internship."

"She is, but she still has to take certain classes, mine being one of them."

"Ah, I see. Do you know his name? The Italian?"

"I believe Sesshomaru said Mario or Luigi or something like that." Naraku replied, a small smile curving his lips.

"Hahaha, are you lying to me?" Jordan quizzed.

"No, I'm quite serious, I'm getting a foreign student from Italy, I just do not recall his name."

"Is he fluent in English?"

"I really fucking hope so. I can speak English, Spanish, Japanese and some French, but Italian is not on my list."

"Haha, awww, I want to meet him when school starts up."

"Heh, why?"

"I don't know, maybe he's from a different country and I'm curious to see what he's like."

"I'm from a different country, want to see what I'm like in bed?"

"Naraku, you were born in America, you told me so yourself." Jordan stated back sternly.

"Haha, oops. I forgot I did…still want to find out?" Naraku asked with a grin.

"Haha, no." Jordan replied dryly.

"Oh, too bad, Jordan. But seriously, whenever you're ready, come to me and I'll show you what love-making is supposed to feel like." Naraku purred, slowly circling Jordan like she was his prey. Jordan crossed her arms and snorted.

"I think not."

"I can only imagine how you like it,"

"I don't even know. I'm still a virgin."

"You'd like it rough, going by your personality, but going by your soul, slow and lovingly, nothing but passion." Naraku whispered into her ear, standing behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"You're crazy." Jordan stated, knowing her face was turning red.

"I'm a pleaser. I like to please before I am pleased."

"Stop, I'm going to get sick."

"No, you've always been curious about me, haven't you?" Naraku asked, letting Jordan turn around and face him, his hands still resting on her shoulders.

"Not going to lie, I was, but now I see that you just go by whatever the girl wants. You have no preference."

"I do, it just depends on my mood. If I'm in a good mood, I'll be the performer, but if I'm in a bad mood, I'll let the girl ride me instead."

"More like if you're lazy you'll let the girls ride you."

"Haha, well, why should I always be on top? Why should I be the one working all the time? I deserve to be pleased once in a while."

"True, but guess what, I won't top you nor will I be on the bottom, because I will never sleep with you…ever."

"Oh?"

"I'd sooner sleep with Sesshomaru than with you."

"You do know that he's just as bad as I am, right?"

"No, he has no times for such things."

"Did he tell you that?"

"He really has no time."

"Good. I hope he never gets laid ever again." Naraku remarked.

Jordan yawned as she lay in her bed later on that night. She stared at the ceiling, snuggled beneath her covers. She thought about her life and how she really had no plans for it. She didn't know what her major should be, she didn't even know if she would ever settle down and have kids.

"I feel like I have twenty of them already," Jordan murmured to herself when visions of Naraku, Sesshomaru, Gabe, Melanie, Nick, Levi and countless others filled her head. She felt like a mother to them all, which annoyed her. She wanted to be their friend, but she felt like they depended on her to be there for them for everything.

"What would they do if I just left for a few days? Pfft, probably blow the city up." Jordan growled, looking over at Pillow, who slept soundly on his own bed.

Sesshomaru yawned as he walked downstairs the following morning. He had already showered and was dressed in a green Aerosmith shirt, black jeans and black Chucks. He was getting tired of wearing suits and nicer clothing.

"Here you go, Rin," Inuyasha's voice echoed slightly in the kitchen. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, keeping quiet as he watched his younger brother hand Rin a plate of eggs and sausage.

"Thanks Inuyasha! So, is Kagome going to bring Shippo over today?" Rin asked excitedly as she sat down at the table.

"Uhh, maybe. I'm not sure." Inuyasha replied, sneaking a few bites of eggs before pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"I hope so." Rin said, taking a drink of her juice. Sesshomaru had his arms crossed, a small smile on his face. He couldn't believe how mature Inuyasha had become, and he even got a true friend for Rin to play with instead of the little bitches she used to hang out with.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, do you think we could get a dog? It's pretty damn boring in this place when you're gone, Rin is gone and what not." Inuyasha asked, his voice no longer sweet, but stern and a slight attitude building. It was no surprise to Sesshomaru. They still disliked one another.

"No." Sesshomaru replied simply, finally walking into the kitchen.

"Aww, please? I want a puppy!" Rin chimed in. Sesshomaru frowned when he realized what was happening. He and Inuyasha would gang up against his father whenever they wanted something, now it was Rin and Inuyasha against him.

"No." Sesshomaru repeated, his voice a little more stern than before.

"Come on, you let Jordan bring her fucking wolf over here all the time!" Inuyasha snapped.

"That I do, but that's only for a couple of hours versus actually owning a canine." Sesshomaru said back, his demeanor unwavering.

"Whatever, asshole." Inuyasha grumbled as he returned to eating his food. Sesshomaru looked over at Rin, who was somberly eating her food as well.

"Mope all you want, it's not going to change my mind." Sesshomaru announced, grabbing an apple from the fridge as he walked out of the kitchen.

Melanie yawned as she sat on her floor, her small guinea pig chirping curiously as he ran around the room. Toby lay on his bed, his ears on high alert as he watched the little critter, but he made no attempts to attack it.

"Toby, come here boy," Melanie chirped as she picked her new critter up. Toby walked over and Melanie held the guinea pig up to him, letting him check it out. Toby sniffed it, then snorted on it, then licked it and sat down, his tail wagging happily.

"Err…good boy." Melanie exhaled. She was sure that the little dude didn't like being sneezed on. She put the guinea pig back in his cage and hurriedly got dressed. She bid Toby goodbye as she grabbed her mom's keys and walked out to the car.

Naraku, Gabe, Sesshomaru and Jenn all met in the park. They were all talking amongst one another, mentioning the good times and wishing that summer wouldn't end just yet, but it had to.

"I wonder where Jordan is. She doesn't have anything to do today." Gabe stated, sending a text to Jordan.

"Eh, she's probably tired of us." Jenn said with a shrug.

"I stuffed her body in my shed out behind my house. I plan on dumping her in the river." Sesshomaru stated.

"Before or after I fuck her?" Naraku chuckled.

"Ew, necro! Gross!" Gabe whined.

"Man-whore." Jenn sang, laughing at the glare Naraku shot her.

"Don't make me come over there." Naraku growled unthreateningly.

"Why are you angry with her telling the truth?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"No one likes you, shut up." Naraku bit out.

"You wish that no one likes me." Sesshomaru replied coolly and arrogantly. Everyone liked him whether they wanted to admit it or not…according to his thinking process. He didn't believe that he could be hated, no matter how much of an asshole he was. Even Naraku had to like him, because if he really hated him, they would've killed one another by now and Sesshomaru would've won.

"Whoa, I just got a huge draft of "Arrogance." Haha, Sesshomaru, you need to keep that shit turned on the DL." Gabe stated as Jenn and Naraku snorted and cackled. They had felt it too.

"I need to do nothing." Sesshomaru replied.

The few remaining weeks of the summer flew by, and before Sesshomaru could even protest, he was back in his office at the school, massaging his temples as two students sat in front of him on the very first day. The boy on his left had a bloody lip and the one on his right had a developing bruise on his right cheek.

"So, the first day in high school you two decided to…what? Try and make it more exciting? I'm still confused with the point of this fight." Sesshomaru stated bitterly, finally placing his arms on his desk in front of him, staring down the two boys.

"He started making jokes about my girl!" the boy with the bloody lip stated heatedly while pointing at his opponent.

"What jokes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He was just talking about how big her butt is and saying he wanted to bang her!"

"Were you?" Sesshomaru asked the other kid.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked with a cocky attitude.

"What year are you two in?"

"Ninth." They replied simultaneously. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, his eyes rolling as he turned to his computer.

"Only freshmen would think of fighting on the very first day. You're both suspended for the rest of the week. Go to the dean and wait for your parents there. Good day." Sesshomaru ordered, watching the two leave with the dean, who was waiting outside for them. Sesshomaru stood up and walked out as well. He walked down to Naraku's room and opened the door.

"Oh boy…it wasn't me." Naraku growled as he stood at the front of the classroom.

"There is nothing wrong." Sesshomaru stated.

"Ah. I heard there was a fight." Naraku said.

"Freshmen." Sesshomaru replied as the entire class burst into laughter. Sesshomaru saw Melanie, who was asleep as usual, and the quiet and confused Italian boy behind her. He smiled widely, but he didn't get the whole "freshmen" concept.

"Oh, the Italian?" Sesshomaru asked Naraku, who nodded in reply.

"I have no clue how to pronounce his real name, so he is Luigi…for now." Naraku explained, seeing the boy's head jerk in reply.

"Yes?" Luigi asked, smiling widely. Sesshomaru and Naraku glanced at one another before looking back at him.

"Nothing. We're just standing here." Naraku replied.

"Ah, that's deep…I don't understand." Luigi announced, still smiling and even adding in a little giggle. Once again, Sesshomaru and Naraku glanced at one another, this time slight confusion mixed in with their expressions.

"No Luigi, it's really not that deep." Naraku replied slowly and cautiously.

"Oh, hee, I'm sorry." Luigi replied, holding his hand up for a moment and still smiling. Sesshomaru wondered if he could ever not smile and made it his new goal in life to make the Italian dubbed "Luigi" not smile for once. He liked a challenge, but it was going to be hard, he could tell.

"So, Melanie, are you excited about being back in school…I can tell." Sesshomaru announced, standing in front of her desk and allowing his shadow to loom over her unconscious body. Not even a twitch.

"So, um, you are the principal, no?" Luigi asked curiously, needless to say, he was smiling. Sesshomaru stared back at him and nodded.

"Yes. How did you guess?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically. His nametag on his belt definitely didn't say, "Principal" at all.

"Oh, um, because Mr. Saitou said that you had long, uh, what was the word he used…long, gay, white hair…or something." Luigi explained, stumbling over his English a bit. Sesshomaru turned to Naraku slowly.

"Did he now?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight growl.

"Yes…wait…hee, sorry Mr. Saitou," Luigi chirped when Naraku shot him a glare.

"Not yet, you're not." Naraku growled.

"That's deep, I don't understand." Luigi said quickly, his smile never fading from his face.

"Haha, I like that. I'll be seeing you later." Sesshomaru stated to Naraku, who groaned in reply. His Saturday mornings were just shot to Hell because of the Italian kid.

"Goddamn mafia is out to get me already." Naraku grumbled under his breath as he sat down at his desk, letting out a huge sigh.

"Are you alright?" Luigi asked Naraku.

"Thanks to you, I just lost my Saturdays to detentions to watch over a bunch of little A-hole children." Naraku growled, censoring himself so Luigi wouldn't tell on him again.

"Ohhh…that's deep, I don't understand." Luigi chirped back. Naraku felt his eye twitch and his pride sink to an all-time low when he heard Melanie's snort and giggles as she sat up, her laughter becoming louder as she looked at Naraku.

"Shut up." Naraku said to her.

"Haha, that's deep." Melanie chirped in reply as she placed her head back down on her desk.


	30. Chapter 30

Back In the Day

AN- Have you been curious about what Sesshomaru and Naraku were like back in high school?

000000

Naraku sighed heavily as he pulled his shirt over his head. It was Tuesday and it was time for gym class and no, he wasn't excited at all. Naraku smoothed out a few wrinkles on his red T-shirt, smirking when he felt a hand pat his back.

"Ready for another round of tennis, asshole?" a boy asked, smiling devilishly.

"Not really. I wish he would let us play basketball again. Hell, I'd go for a round of kickball." Naraku replied, shooting a dirty look to the approaching male, who returned the look and brushed past him, white hair looking flawless as usual.

"You two still aren't talking, huh?" the boy asked, quickly shedding his shirt and pants and pulling on his gym clothes. He violently shook his head, light brown hair swishing with the movements.

"You make it sound like we had a fight. I never talk to him. Personally, I hate the dick." Naraku said back.

"What was that? You hate your dick? That's a shame." Sesshomaru retorted, walking by Naraku and exiting the locker room. Naraku fumed while the other men in the locker room laughed and cheered the comeback.

"Haha, you walked into that one." Naraku's friend laughed.

"Shut up, Josh." Naraku growled, exiting the locker room with his friend.

The class stood around in the gym, chatting and commenting on how much they hated tennis. After the teacher took attendance, he announced what they were going to do.

"Alright, head out, we're doing tennis!" the gym teacher announced, smiling at the groans of displeasure.

"Damn it, I'm tired of tennis." Naraku growled, walking outside into the warm weather. He followed a few people over to the tennis courts where the dreaded racquets and balls lay, ready to cause another boring day in P.E.

"Go down to the far court!" Josh called after Naraku, who nodded in reply, taking his sweet time getting down there. He looked over at a court where four girls started lazily hitting the ball back and forth to each other, talking and laughing. Naraku stopped walking when he reached the very last court, just out of the teacher's sight.

"I don't even see why we're down here. He just fucks around with his phone and reads a book anyway." Naraku said to Josh, who shrugged in reply.

"So? This makes super sure he won't see us, oh, and don't get mad, but here comes the bride," Josh sang, his hazel eyes leading over to the approaching Sesshomaru, who was lazily bouncing a ball on his racquet.

"Damn it, Josh." Naraku whined as he looked up at the sky, quietly pleading to God to make this day go by fast. The next thing the man knew was a sharp pain shooting through his body after a tennis ball connected with his crotch powerfully. Naraku fell to the ground, groaning and whining as he writhed in pain.

"Ooooh that had to hurt." Josh said while wincing and holding his racquet over his crotch, just in case Sesshomaru had another ball at the ready. Naraku finally stood up and exhaled.

"I think he crushed my left nut." Naraku growled angrily.

"Your kids are going to be deformed! Hahaha!" Josh laughed back. Naraku glared at Sesshomaru, who simply shrugged in return.

"I thought you were ready…oops." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah, I'll show you how ready I am." Naraku commented, finding the ball that hit his balls and slamming it at Sesshomaru. The white haired man performed a simple backhand strike, sending the ball back to Naraku, who let Josh hit it, sending it flying over the ten-foot fence that blocked in the six tennis courts.

"Way to go, dumb ass." Naraku stated with a chuckle.

"I'm too strong for tennis! I need a more violent sport!" Josh hollered back with a smile, reaching in his pocket and pulling out another lime green tennis ball. He hit it lightly and watched with displeasure as it crashed into the net. He felt his face burn when he heard Sesshomaru let out a belittling, arrogant chuckle.

"Naraku! You fucking serve!" Josh yelled, throwing the ball to him. Naraku flicked his wrist and sent the ball back at Sesshomaru, who did the same motion, returning the ball to Naraku.

"This is soooooo boring! I'd take English over this any day!" Josh announced, finally hitting the ball with the right amount of strength to get it over the net, but not over the fence. Once again, Sesshomaru returned it, looking neither interested nor disinterested over the game. He just looked like he usually did with everything else…aloof.

"Hey look, a broom." Naraku announced, seeing the broom laying over at the side of the fence. He dropped his racquet and picked up the broom.

"What's a broom doing out here?" Josh asked.

"Ask the broom." Naraku retorted, getting a great idea.

"Try and hit the ball with it!" Josh laughed as he picked up Naraku's racquet. Naraku held the broom like a baseball bat, eyeing Sesshomaru carefully. Sesshomaru hit the ball and Naraku swung powerfully, but he didn't feel the connection.

"You missed." Sesshomaru stated.

"No he didn't!" Josh yelled, hitting the ball back over the net.

"He looked like he was trying to chop down a tree with it." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Shut the fuck up." Naraku growled, seeing the ball and swinging at it, this time hitting it, but the broom softened the hit and Naraku watched the ball hit the net.

"Haha, mind if I take a break?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Go ahead." Josh chirped.

"Alright, let's try this again," Naraku sighed, throwing the ball up in the air and swinging with the broom.

"Hahaha! You fail!" Josh laughed when Naraku missed again. Naraku grabbed the ball and threw it up once more, determined to send it flying or at least over the net. He threw it up one last time and nailed it, sending it flying over the fence this time.

"Shut the fuck up." Naraku growled back.

"Uh, Naraku, since you enjoy sweeping so much, how about you sweep this entire court?" the teacher called out, waving to the black-haired man. Naraku grumbled a few comebacks before replying.

"Sure! Anything but tennis!" Naraku yelled back as he began sweeping the leaves off the courts, dodging airborne tennis balls and flirting with the girls. The teacher called him out again, making a few broom comments towards the young man. Naraku rolled his eyes and continued his lazy sweep of the tennis courts.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, Naraku quickly walked to his locker, grabbing his English materials and heading to the class. He sat down in his seat and opened his notebook to his doodling pages. Random stick people and animals, even an octopus with stick people hanging off the tentacles. Anything that came to his mind he just scribbled down in picture form.

"Looks like cave drawings." A girl commented with a giggle. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. To Naraku, she was average, but he'd tap anything and everything if given the chance.

"Naraku is a modern day Neanderthal…good job, Liz." Sesshomaru commented as he sat down behind Naraku.

"Yes, thanks Liz, for giving him something to talk about." Naraku continued sarcastically.

"Haha, sorry…aww, quit pouting! I'm sorry…I love you." Liz listed off, wondering which one would take away the pout. Though it was cute, and mixed with his good looks, it became adorable, but also it made her feel bad, even though nothing had happened. Naraku's eyes met hers, his face still pulled in a pout.

"I'll only forgive you when you sleep with me." He said in the tone of voice that an upset two year old would use.

"Oh, well, I'm doomed! Hahaha, no way, player." Liz chuckled back as she turned around.

"Denial…it's not just a river in Egypt." Sesshomaru's slightly amused tone chirped. Naraku frowned as Liz burst into giggles, nodding her head.

"I get it! Haha!" Liz laughed. Naraku paused for a minute.

"Denial…the Nile…oh, I get it…not funny." Naraku growled.

"Only because it took you so long to register it with that dumb Neanderthal brain of yours." Sesshomaru retorted with a small smirk. Naraku turned around and glared.

"Fuck off." Naraku stated.

"Go back to your cave drawings." Sesshomaru replied, his smug smirk still held in place. Naraku almost grabbed the long white hair and ripped it out.

"Naraku, he's just teasing you, don't take it so personally." Liz pleaded with a giggle, rubbing Naraku's arm soothingly. Naraku looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Liz. I won't listen to a word you say until you sleep with me." Naraku replied simply, as if it were nothing.

"Maybe this weekend," Liz replied sarcastically.

"You said that last weekend."

"Did you know that the average Neanderthal had at least three different kinds of lice living on him?" Sesshomaru asked out loud, sending Liz into another fit of laughter as Naraku exhaled.

"Give it up on the Neanderthal jokes!" Naraku hissed at him.

"I'll only give up when you stop reacting. It's a typical bullying fixation." Sesshomaru replied professionally, the smirk still in place.

"Fuck off." Naraku exhaled as he turned around when the teacher walked into the classroom to start class. A few minutes passed buy and Liz turned around to face Naraku.

"Can you ask Sesshomaru to lend me a highlighter? Mine just died on me." Liz whispered as Naraku nodded.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Naraku whispered.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru hummed.

"Can you lend a highlighter?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm too busy fucking off." Sesshomaru replied dryly as he scribbled down a few notes. He heard Liz's muffled laughter as Naraku snatched Sesshomaru's highlighter anyway, handing it to the amused girl and mumbling curses under his breath.

"Alright, vocabulary quiz is tomorrow, you can now study with a friend." The teacher announced before she sat down at her desk.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, pedantic," Liz called out as she turned around.

"Meticulous or arcane." Sesshomaru replied, not looking up from his book as he read it.

"Good." Liz chirped, looking at Naraku next.

"Nope. I know my shit." Naraku yawned to her as he stretched his arms. Liz nodded and smirked as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," she called out again.

"Flawless, gorgeous or utterly beguiling." Sesshomaru listed off as Naraku snorted.

"Sesshomaru, also known as 'taint scraper,' is usually grouped together with bacteria, amoebas and other small, boring and somewhat harmful organisms." Naraku stated as Liz snorted and tried her hardest not to make a scene as she laughed painfully.

"Hahaha, Naraku," Liz giggled.

"Also known to the human species as 'hairy beaver,' Naraku is sometimes though to be the lowest on the food chain, but in reality, it does surpass one thing one the totem pole in this world…bunny slippers." Sesshomaru stated, sounding like a professor eager to teach his students.

"Hahahaha! Why are you such jerks to one another? Be friends!" Liz laughed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Sorry, I don't associate myself with assholes." Naraku stated simply.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way about yourself, Naraku. It's sad to hear someone call themselves names." Sesshomaru said uncaringly.

"You're lucky Liz likes you or I'd kill you by now."

"What's that? You can't find your club to beat me with? That's too bad."

"I'll rip that pretty hair of yours out."

"Go play with your fire."

"Both of you stop this." Liz exhaled. Naraku crossed his arms and snorted as he closed his mouth. Sesshomaru returned to silently reading his book, something he was doing before Naraku interrupted him.

Later on that night, Naraku lay on his bed as he tried to wind down and fall asleep. He had finished his homework, showered, played games and was now ready to sleep. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep, waking up a few hours later and sighing heavily. He pulled his covers over himself and yawned once more. It proved to be a restless night.

The very next morning, Sesshomaru stood at his locker, rearranging things so he could grab them and move on to class. He sighed heavily when he heard a group of girls talking about him a few lockers down. They were whispering, but he could hear them perfectly.

"Hey Sesshomaru, morning." Liz chirped as she patted him on the back. Sesshomaru nodded curtly as he continued stacking his books on his shelf, finding a few papers and reading over them quickly, deciding what to do with them.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked, seeing the slight frustration on his face. He glanced over at the group of girls, scowling as he returned to his locker.

"Oh, the Skank Patrol? You don't need to worry about them." Liz said.

"I'm not worried, just slightly annoyed." Sesshomaru responded simply, sighing when he finally had space for his bag to hang in his locker. He unzipped it, reached in and pulled out a pencil, zipping the bag closed. Liz checked out his locker and nodded.

"This is your third time cleaning it out, dude." Liz stated.

"To be honest, I can be extremely messy and unorganized, so yes, I must clean it a few times a week." Sesshomaru replied. Liz nodded and patted him on the back again before walking away. Sesshomaru grabbed his things and walked to his first hour. He sat down in his seat, which amusingly enough, was right behind the Neanderthal/Naraku.

"Hey, what did you get for nineteen?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru as he turned around to face the man. Sesshomaru opened his notebook and flipped to the assignment and turning it around. Naraku looked at his and nodded.

"Same thing I did." Naraku said as he turned around.

"I don't see why you ask me. You know it better than I do." Sesshomaru stated.

"Barely. You're the one who gets the hard ones right." Naraku said back as the teacher picked up the assignments, writing another on the board and letting them do as they pleased.

"Two people, not a family." The teacher called out, meaning that only two people could work together. Naraku and Sesshomaru quickly turned their desks towards one another to stop the mob from kidnapping them and stealing their brains. Everyone knew that the Asians knew their shit, and Naraku and Sesshomaru were the only Asians in the class.

"Only twelve problems. Heh, this will be done in two minutes." Naraku chuckled as he began his work, Sesshomaru already finished with three of them.

The day dragged on, both seniors doing their work and pulling off the best grades. Naraku even wondered if he had a chance for valedictorian against Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru wondered how far ahead he was of Naraku for the valedictorian status.

It was finally the last hour of the day; both men were ready to talk to Liz. They sat in their seats and looked up when Liz entered the room, smiling brightly at them.

"Well, so are you two going to be nice to each other today?" Liz asked.

"Depends…are you going to sleep with me?" Naraku asked back.

"No."

"Then Sesshomaru is an asshole and I hope he dies." Naraku said with a smile.

"Heh, keep talking, monkey-boy." Sesshomaru chuckled back.

"Immature much?" Liz asked as she turned around, facing the teacher.

Naraku frowned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and faced Sesshomaru, who leaned forward.

"She'll never sleep with you." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Pfft, I'm barely putting any effort into persuading her. Why sleep with Plain Jane when I can bone that beautiful girl right over there?" Naraku whispered back, nodding his head in the direction of his true next target.

"Just admit it, you simply can't get one good girl to sleep with you."

"And you can?"

"This isn't about me. I just find it amusing to watch you fail."

"Hah." Naraku huffed as he turned around, staring at Liz for a moment. He would get her just to prove that he could. It was no sweat off his back.

0000000000000000

Jordan lay on Sesshomaru's bed, sleeping soundly with a book lying face down next to her. She had been studying with her friend before falling asleep, leaving Sesshomaru to entertain himself. He lay next to her, on his back and browsing on his phone, yawning with boredom. He would occasionally look over at Jordan to make sure she was still breathing. She would become deathly silent sometimes.

"Mmm, no," Jordan mumbled when her cell phone began vibrating. She pulled it out of her pocket and pressed a random button to shut it off. She set it down and sighed.

"I can't go back to sleep." She growled.

"I highly doubt that." Sesshomaru replied as he looked over at her.

"No, seriously, I can't."

"Close your eyes and you will." Sesshomaru said back. He heard Jordan exhale as she closed her eyes and went quiet once more. Sesshomaru picked up Jordan's book and scanned over it familiarly.

"Laaaaaaame book." Jordan yawned, poking the book out of his hand with her finger. It landed on his stomach lamely. Sesshomaru looked at Jordan and frowned.

"Necessary?" he asked her.

"Very. So, I had a weird dream,"

"You had a weird dream?" Sesshomaru asked with fake interest, his sarcasm bringing a wide smile to Jordan's face. She moved closer to him and sighed heavily.

"I had a dream that I had sex,"

"So?"

"With Naraku."

"…" Sesshomaru felt his good mood dissipate.

"Uh oh…hello?" Jordan asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He looked at her and gave her a stone-cold glare as his jaw tightened, showing his instant agitation, and secretly, his worst fear was realized.

"Jordan, if there is one grain of sanity left within you, you'll say, "just kidding."" Sesshomaru growled warningly. Jordan had sat up and looked back at him with slight terror in her eyes.

"It…it was just a dream." Jordan said back quietly. It wasn't even a vivid dream. All she knew was who and what and nothing else.

"A nightmare would be a better describing term. Why him?"

"I don't know. It was just a d…nightmare. I'm sorry." Jordan said in a small voice as she looked down. She felt ashamed because she had never seen Naraku as anything other than a friend and she didn't think that a dream/nightmare, would anger Sesshomaru so much. Sesshomaru instantly saw how upset and humiliated he had made her feel.

"Jordan, don't worry about it. I just don't like him, it's not you." Sesshomaru said, but the damage was done. Jordan shrugged in reply.

"Yeah, ok." Jordan exhaled, still not looking him in the eye. Sesshomaru pulled her to himself, giving her a hug and patting her back softly.

"If a dream, nightmare, whatever, pisses you off that much, you can guarantee forty times over that I will be a virgin forever…or if you die before me." Jordan stated with a nervous laugh, nuzzling her face in his chest, hoping he wouldn't get angry with her again.

"I don't want you to be a virgin forever or until the point that I possibly die before you. I just really, really, really hope that it's not with him, Jordan, please, not with him." Sesshomaru pleaded her.

"I promise, ok? I will never sleep with him, it was just a dream!"

"Nightmare."

"Whatever! It's not going to happen!" Jordan snapped back at him with a smile of relief. Sesshomaru ruffled her hair wildly before letting go of her. She growled in response as she shoved him, trying to fix her hair somewhat.

"Haha, sex hair." Sesshomaru chuckled, laughing even more when Jordan's face turned red.

"Shut up! You're a jerk, an asshole, a fucking prick and ahhhh! Stop laughing!" Jordan hollered as she jumped on him, pinning him on his stomach as he continued his belittling laughter at her.

"Jordan, do you want to hear my honest opinion about you having sex?" Sesshomaru asked after sitting up.

"That depends. Which Sesshomaru am I speaking to? The asshole, the asshole principal or the asshole brother?" Jordan asked with a small scowl.

"Honestly, I think you wouldn't find any joy or pleasure from it. You'd find it boring, more or less." Sesshomaru answered sternly.

"Really? Even with the master of bodily pleasure, Naraku?"

"Especially with him."

"Ooookay…Nick?"

"You'd fall asleep."

"Uh…you?"

"You'd scream and beg for more."

"Haha, you're so full of yourself, it's ridiculous."

"And yet, you love me because of it."

"No, I like the nice Sesshomaru who buys me candy and ice cream."

"Oh, alright, you materialistic bitch. Don't you have a book to study?" Sesshomaru asked, tossing her book to her.

"Pfft, I'll pass." Jordan replied, tossing the book aside. She looked back at Sesshomaru, who cast her the famous, "Pick it up and get busy," teacher glare. Jordan rolled her eyes and opened the book, continuing with her reading while Sesshomaru lay on his back, now returning to randomly surfing on his phone.

"Teacher, this book sucks hairy balls." Jordan whined childishly.

"As long as you don't suck Naraku's hairy Neanderthal balls, I don't give a shit." Sesshomaru spat back at her.

"Hahahahahaha!" Jordan fell forward as she tried to control the laughter, which made her stomach hurt even more.

"Get back to work." Sesshomaru growled.

"Neanderthal?" Jordan asked with tears flowing down her face.

"If you get past chapter 10, I'll reveal the origins of that insult towards Naraku." Sesshomaru offered. He saw Jordan nod and look at the book with interest.

"Ok." She chirped in agreement. She could hardly wait to hear another story from him.


	31. Chapter 31

Buried Treasure

Melanie sighed as she watched Naraku set his book down on an empty desk in front of him, letting out a long, painful sigh.

"Repeat that, Luigi." Naraku stated after regaining his composure. The confused Italian student laughed nervously as he clasped his hands together.

"No, no, I mean that, well, when you take that thing and, uh, ate, no, eat," The poor boy tried to explain what he meant, but he only ended up confusing Naraku, and quite frankly, everyone else around him even more.

"Just take a deep breath and I'll come back to you in a minute…Melanie?" Naraku called out with a smirk. The topic of the day was embarrassment and saving face, AKA- trying to play off the embarrassment and say that you meant to do it.

"No." Melanie replied shyly as she shrank down in her seat. She was in his Sociology class and everyday he tried to make her participate, knowing that she'd rather ice her mouth shut than say anything out loud.

"Come on, Melanie, one story and I'll never bother you again." Naraku offered, but Melanie kept her mouth shut as she stared back at him with the same expression Sam would give when he was too lazy to go lie down somewhere else. Naraku shrugged and pointed to someone else.

"Ok, I was on a date with this guy and when I got out of his truck, I tripped and fell onto the concrete, but I jumped back up and he thought that I had done a front flip, so I just agreed with him, saying, "Yeah, I used to be in gymnastics." Haha, yeah, I'm pathetic." A girl announced as the class giggled with her. Naraku looked back at Luigi, who was ready to mistranslate his story again.

"Luigi, this is your last chance and then I'm never calling on you again," Naraku announced teasingly as the class laughed and defended the Italian.

"Awww, you're so mean! Anyway, I was, e, eating my dinner, and I stab myself with the, uh, fuck, I mean fork!" Luigi quickly corrected, throwing his hands up in defense when he realized what he had said. The entire class erupted into laughter.

"Oooh, Mr. Saitou, he cussed!" someone called out playfully.

"Shut up, I could actually understand him this time!" Naraku hissed with annoyance. The class quieted down, but the damage was done. The Italian was nervous and stuttering over his words even worse than before.

"Just forget it. Haha, we'll continue this tomorrow. Now I need to give you your homework before the bell rings." Naraku announced, getting groans and protests, but he passed out the papers anyway. He was even as bold as to slap Melanie in the head with the stack and then pretend it was an accident, but she rubbed her head and glared at him, knowing better.

"Don't look at me like that." Naraku growled at her warningly, but his smirk gave away his true feelings. Melanie stuck her tongue out and said nothing back. The bell rang and Melanie sighed as she put her sociology book under her desk, switching it out with her English book. She had Naraku three hours in a row. Second, third and she was his student helper fourth hour.

"You know, I'm going to start adding in participation points, and if you do not participate, it hurts your grade." Naraku said to Melanie as he sat down at his desk, staring back at her when she turned around and frowned at him.

"I don't care." She replied with a pout.

"I don't care." Naraku mocked her voice, making her turn her back towards him and grumble under her breath. Naraku smiled as he leaned across his desk and stroked her head softly.

"I'm just teasing. Calm down." Naraku said.

"You act like I'm going to explode." Melanie chirped back at him.

"One of these days Melanie, you will. I can guarantee it." Naraku replied as a few more students entered his room. Melanie yawned and placed her head on her desk, falling asleep soon after.

Jordan yawned hopelessly as she continued driving down the street. Gabe was hanging with his family and she was tired of hanging with her own family. She frowned when a song came on the radio and it was a song that she hadn't heard in a long time. She turned it up and smiled as she figured out what to do for the rest of the day.

The next day, Jordan and Gabe had absolutely nothing to do and decided to go visit Naraku while he taught his classes. The two giggled and snorted as they ran down the hallway, stopping at his closed door and quieting down. They then proceeded to kick and pound his door wildly while yelling nonsense.

"Grow up!" Naraku shouted at them when he ripped the door open. Gabe and Jordan wrapped their arms around him warmly.

"Friend…frrrriiieeeeeennd! Frieeeeeeend!" They chanted like five year olds as they both overpowered the teacher and slammed him against the bored.

"I hate you both." Naraku growled when they looked up at him while laughing.

"Oh whatever." Gabe growled back as he and Jordan marched over to Naraku's computer.

"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted," Naraku announced as his class giggled.

"Shove it up your hole!" Jordan called out as Gabe laughed with her.

"Does anyone, other than Gabe and Jordan, have a question before I move on?" Naraku asked, seeing Luigi's hand fire up in the air quickly. It was second hour, Sociology, and Naraku was almost hesitant to call on him.

"Yes?" Naraku asked, holding back a sigh.

"Yes, um, what is a sk…I'm sorry, I cannot pronounce this," Luigi said, his Italian accent not as thick as it used to be. He pointed at a paper in his hand while looking back at Naraku innocently.

"Your homework is to read the rest of chapter five and answer the ten questions at the end. We'll discuss it tomorrow. Ok, Luigi, I'm coming," Naraku said as he walked over to the Italian's desk. Melanie was turned around and she was reading over the paper, her face showing utter confusion.

"I don't think this is even a word." Melanie said as she handed the paper to Naraku. He read it over and felt his face drip to the floor.

"What the hell is a sklanktor?" he asked with a growl. Jordan and Gabe immediately turned around; their mouths wide open with surprise.

"Where'd you find that?" Jordan asked, pointing at the paper as she stood up to look at the paper.

"Why does that matter?" Naraku asked as Gabe snatched the paper from him, holding it at Luigi.

"Did you find this in Mr. Allen's class? In the purple pre-calc book on his bookshelf?" Gabe asked Luigi, who smiled and nodded.

"Yes. He told me to use it. It was dusty." Luigi said back. Gabe let Jordan read the paper before she and he broke into laughter, jumping around in place.

"Duuuuuude! I remember sklanktor! Hahaha, oh my God, this is from junior year!" Jordan giggled.

"I take it that you and Gabe wrote that?" Naraku asked as he sat down in his chair, leaning back and looking up at the younger adults.

"Oh yeah! Haha, advanced pre-calc with Mr. Allan was boss! I miss that class so much." Gabe commented as he sat on the edge of Naraku's desk lightly.

"I'm still in disbelief that this has been in his book for almost five years now." Jordan stated as she waved the paper.

"Oh yeah, me too." Gabe agreed.

"So…what's a sklanktor?" Naraku asked.

"It's pronounced sk-lane-tor…you don't pronounce the second "k." It's silent." Jordan explained as Naraku nodded, looking back at her eagerly.

"Yeah, ok, that still doesn't tell me what it is." He replied with fake interest.

"It's a word that we made up for someone who is a super slut. It's the words skank, slut and whore combined into one." Gabe replied.

"So," Naraku began.

"Naraku, you're a sklanktor." Jordan interrupted, hearing the class laugh and repeat the word. Naraku stared back at her blankly.

"Get out." He ordered her.

"Haha, whatever, sklanktor." Jordan replied.

"Oh God, don't tell me that word has made a comeback." Sesshomaru groaned as he walked into the room. He had his fair experience with "sklanktor" and wasn't sure if he could handle it ever again.

"Dude, Luigi found the paper that we wrote the word on when we first made it!" Gabe stated excitedly. Sesshomaru glared at the Italian kid who cringed and smiled widely.

"Sorry!" he insisted.

"Do you have any idea what you have unleashed? It took seven months to get them to stop the spread of that word." Sesshomaru growled at him.

"Um, what word? It's not even a real word." Melanie stated with a yawn.

"Sklanktor is the equivalent to anal seepage in my world." Sesshomaru replied distastefully.

"Haha, skla…sklanktor?" Luigi asked Jordan who was secretly teaching it to him.

"Jordan, quit! Italian, don't ever say it or I'll throw you into so many detentions that you'll hardly remember your stay in America at all." Sesshomaru warned. Luigi smiled in reply.

"That's deep, I don't understand." He replied innocently.

"Haha, yeah, you sklanktor, he doesn't understand." Gabe laughed. Sesshomaru glared at him icily.

"Gabe," He began.

"That's deep." Gabe interrupted quickly as Jordan snorted.

"Will everyone leave? Come visit me during my planning period or something." Naraku sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

"You're on detention duty afterschool. Good day." Sesshomaru announced as he left the room.

"Why that little…" Naraku began, stopping to think of an insult that wasn't illegal to say.

"Sklanktor?" Jordan and Gabe suggested.

"Yeah, whatever. Get out." Naraku growled at them.

"I'm going to visit Mr. Allan and call him a sklanktor!" Gabe laughed as he ran out of the room. Jordan looked at Naraku with slight worry.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"I don't feel well and I'm not in the mood for Jordan and Gabe Fun Times. This is my job, not a party." Naraku said back to her sternly.

"Oh, ok. Bye, I'll call you later."

"No, I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Then don't bother calling at all." Jordan snapped back coldly as she walked out of the room. The class went dead silent with uneasiness. Naraku shook his head as he opened his book to continue reading.

Melanie sighed to herself during fourth hour when she was Naraku's student helper. She could tell that he was in a foul mood because he wouldn't even talk to her. He passed out the tests, sat down, opened his book and was lost in his own world. Melanie wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't think of anything cheerful to say.

"Will you quit staring at me like that? It's annoying." Naraku said to her frigidly. Melanie immediately looked down and shivered.

"I'm sorry." She replied quietly. She heard him snort in reply, acting as if she were lying to him.

"Don't you have homework to do?" he asked her cruelly.

"I finished it all last hour." She replied as she timidly pulled at a strand of hair.

"Then go find something to do instead of sitting there."

"I…ok." Melanie said as she stood up. She saw a few people look at her with compassion. They had heard the conversation and felt bad for her. Melanie sighed and walked to the door, her hand gripping the doorknob.

"Melanie, you forgot the pass…again." Naraku called out with boredom.

"Then I guess I'll just walk out without it…again." Melanie growled back as she walked out of the room anyway. She closed the door and strode down the hallway, hearing the door open again.

"Melanie, wait," Naraku called out, but Melanie didn't want to hear it. Melanie dipped into the girls' bathroom and hid behind the wall, leaning against it and crossing her arms.

"Melanie, I'm sorry, I'm just feeling well." He said, not daring to walk inside.

"It's a good thing I found the bathroom, because all you do is treat me like shit." Melanie said back angrily.

"I know. Please come out."

"No. Go away."

"Melanie,"

"Go away! And don't threaten me with a detention, because I really don't care what happens!" Melanie snapped in reply.

"I'm not going to give you a detention. Now come on, this is really awkward."

"Good. Maybe you'll go away." Melanie replied. Naraku blinked as he looked down. He decided to leave her be and he walked back to his room quietly.

Later on that day, Jordan stood on Naraku's doorstep, her fist held in the air as she did a last minute debate on whether she should check on him or just leave him alone. She decided and sighed heavily, knocking on his door.

"Please don't let him kill me." Jordan whispered as she saw the door open.

"Oh, hey," Naraku said, stepping aside and letting her in. Jordan looked at him and knew something was wrong. She could tell that he wasn't feeling well at all. He had his pajama pants on and a white T-shirt, his face pale and looking fatigued.

"Dude, you and Sesshomaru and your fucking…oh my God, if I didn't feel bad for you, I'd stab you with a prison-shank." Jordan stated as she grabbed his arm, leading him back to his bed. Naraku lay down, still staring off into space, still in deep thought about things. Jordan pressed her hand to his forehead and turned around.

"Jordan," Naraku began, getting ready to tell her he was fine, but she didn't want to hear it as she walked out of his room.

"Shut up and stay in bed, douche bag!" she shouted back at him. Naraku decided not to argue and stayed put. Jordan came back with a glass of water and nothing else.

"No medicine?" Naraku asked, taking a drink of water.

"A fever is the body's natural reaction…not to mention you deserve it after the way you treated Melanie today." Jordan bit back as she pulled the covers up over him.

"How did you,"

"The poor girl walked up to me afterschool, crying and wondering if she had done something. I told her you were just sick, but she still thinks she did something." Jordan explained. Naraku reached for his phone, but Jordan snatched it and stood up.

"She doesn't deserve to feel that way, but you deserve to know she's crying because of you." Jordan growled as Naraku groaned.

"I know, I know, I know! Please don't do this now, I'm too tired!" Naraku whined. Jordan gave him the phone and walked away to give him privacy.

The next day, Naraku was feeling better, still tired, but better. He erased his bored as he began writing a few notes down for his second hour. Melanie didn't come in early like she normally did, which set him in a careful mood. Naraku didn't know why he felt the need to be so cold to her and he never thought about it until after the poor girl would run away or choke up and go silent.

"Yeah, I'm definitely calling off work this weekend." Someone said as they walked in with their friends, setting their books down and walking back out to go waste a few more minutes. He saw Melanie walk in and set her books down on her desk. She turned around and didn't have time to react before Naraku pulled her in for a hug.

"Mr. Saitou, I'm,"

"Don't you dare apologize. You didn't do anything." Naraku interrupted as he looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Ok. Feeling better?" she asked him.

"Much better." He replied.

Sesshomaru stifled a yawn when he lay on his couch later on that night. He was watching Jordan and Inuyasha set up the Christmas tree that he refused to help set up. One, he was tired. Two, he thought Christmas was overrated.

"Dude, when have you seen a tree branch look like a steamroller fucked it?" Jordan asked Inuyasha harshly as she fluffed out the branch herself.

"Quit your bitching." Inuyasha growled in reply as he fluffed out another branch anyway.

"I wouldn't have to bitch if you would just do it right the first time." Jordan stated as she finished up the final branches. She stepped away and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Does it look ok?" she asked him.

"It looks like a fake tree in my living room, Jordan." Sesshomaru replied dryly.

"Good enough. Lights!" Jordan called out as she began hooking them up throughout the tree, plugging them in and illuminating the room a little more. Next, she and Inuyasha grabbed the green and red beads and started wrapping them around the tree strategically.

"Nah, move it this way or they'll fall," Inuyasha said to Jordan who raised them a bit higher.

"Is it as fun as it looks?" Sesshomaru asked out loud.

"Sesshomaru, just shut up." Jordan replied as she found the ornaments and began randomly hanging them off the branches.

"I have to take a piss, I'll be back." Inuyasha announced as he walked away.

"Don't hurt yourself." Jordan called back to him as she continued her work on the tree. She stepped back and looked at it carefully, trying to find the perfect spots to put them on.

"I don't get it." Sesshomaru stated as he stood up.

"There's nothing to get." Jordan replied simply, hanging the ornament in an empty place. She then figured it was time put place the angel on the top of the tree. Maybe Sesshomaru would enjoy something prettier than him in the room. She reached up and quickly backed away.

"Shit, I'm too short." She grumbled. She watched as Sesshomaru took the angel from her and placed it on top himself, looking back at Jordan with a shrug.

"I still don't get it." He stated.

"There's nothing to get." Jordan repeated with a shrug.

"Is there some type of family togetherness lesson behind it?" he asked her, looking at the tree acceptingly. At least it was pretty.

"No clue, dude." Jordan yawned. She looked at Sesshomaru and checked out what he was wearing. He had on dark blue jeans, black chucks and a black turtleneck sweater. She swore up and down that he was the only man who could rock a turtleneck so well.

"See something you want?" he asked her.

"Oh, I thought it was fake." Jordan replied, only to regret not saying no. Sesshomaru smirked as he faced her.

"You never said no." he stated, placing his hands in his pocket. Jordan noticed that he did that whenever these types of conversations popped up. She figured it was his way of keeping himself in check. He was a man after all.

"No." Jordan chirped.

"Just looking?"

"You anger me." Jordan growled at him warningly.

"Oh my, have I?" he asked teasingly.

"I'm back…oh, you finished." Inuyasha chirped.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Jordan asked him.

"I was using the bathroom upstairs." Inuyasha replied.

"You were talking to your girlfriend, don't lie." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Wait…which one?" Jordan asked with a laugh.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha stated.

"Sklanktor?" Jordan asked, unable to hold back a snort when she saw Sesshomaru cringe at the sound of the word.

"Do not speak that in my house!" he ordered Jordan.

"Sklanktor?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, it's pronounced mmmm!" Jordan screamed when Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his hand. They both fought and Jordan finally licked his hand.

"Ew, nasty!" Sesshomaru hissed as he held his diseased hand in front of him as he ran to the kitchen.

"What a pussy." Inuyasha laughed.

"Swine flu! Reeeee!" Jordan called out as she chased after Sesshomaru to torture him with her germs and sklanktor.


	32. Chapter 32

Out of Touch

Melanie watched Naraku sift through the papers on his desk desperately. He made a slight whine when it seemed that he could not find what he was looking for. Naraku slammed a stack of papers down on his desk as he looked over a Melanie with worry in his eyes.

"I can't find it." He said to her.

"Oookay…what're you looking for?" she asked him. Naraku bit his bottom lip as his eyebrows furrowed, his head jerking around as he opened his bag, searching through it hurriedly. Melanie poked his muscled back once and received no response. She waited a few seconds before poking him twice. Again, she obtained no response. Melanie exhaled and poked him relentlessly until he turned around and faced her.

"What?" he asked her.

"What are you looking for?" Melanie asked again. Once more, Naraku averted his attention to searching his desk. Melanie rolled her eyes as she reached over and grabbed his long black hair, giving it one hard yank and regaining Naraku's full attention.

"Ow, ow, ow! Whaaaat?" Naraku asked her after she had let go of his hair, his own hand rubbing his sore head.

"Quit ignoring me." Melanie growled with a pout. Naraku gave her his own pout and waited for a second.

"I can't tell you." He stated simply.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Melanie replied, stroking his hair back into place softly. Naraku watched her quietly, hating himself for the awful thoughts filling his mind. They weren't dirty thoughts. They were just downright horrible. He had found himself thinking about the young girl's unnecessary presence on Earth. She was kind, yes, but also horribly timid. She wouldn't be able to get anywhere in life if she couldn't assert herself into something worthwhile. Naraku's thoughts would dance around it, but he knew his own point…Melanie was hopeless. No matter what he did or said, he couldn't change that fact. He then felt awful when he saw her stare back at him with disbelief, almost like she could read his very thoughts about her.

"Um, about the homework in sociology, I, uh," Melanie began, stumbling over her words a bit. Naraku was expecting her common, "It's private, I don't want to talk about it," excuse. He assigned the class two days ago to write at least a five paragraph essay about what mattered the most to them to help show the difference in the meaning of the word "matter" to each person. He was highly surprised when he was holding her essay in his hands. He looked down at it simply.

"What about," he began, but quickly cut off when he started reading it. He was expecting it to be about her pet wolf, Toby, but to add to his amazement, it was about how much he, Naraku Saitou, the cuddly asshole teacher whore, meant to this girl. He leaned back in the chair, completely absorbed into her words. Melanie watched him closely, reading every expression on his face. He seemed in awe that she actually did the assignment, despite the fact that she never added in her two-cents worth in class.

"So, I was wondering if you planned on reading it out loud like you said you would? I'd appreciate it if you didn't. No one really knows how close we are and it may sound…creepy?" Melanie suggested. Naraku finished reading and looked up at her.

"It's not creepy." He said to her.

"To you it's not, but to the class?" Melanie repeated.

"Melanie,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Uh, yeah…weren't you looking for something?" Melanie asked, trying to get his attention off her and her essay. She was blushing profusely. Naraku returned to searching for his missing item, leaving Melanie to blush and be embarrassed in silence.

"Ah, found it." Naraku chirped after opening a book and finding the folded paper inside.

"Are you angry with me or something?" Melanie asked Naraku.

"No. Why?"

"Eh, no reason."

Later that weekend, Jordan and Gabe sat on Naraku's couch, playing Super Smash Bros on the Wii and becoming extremely hyped up about it.

"Oh noooooo! Bullshiiiiiiit!" Gabe whined as his character, Kirby flew into the sky, crying out in surprise.

"Haha, spank!" Jordan giggled as her Pikachu waved out to the crowd, his taunt getting the crowd riled up.

"You whore." Gabe growled with a smile.

"Will you two quiet down? I'm trying to think." Naraku announced as he walked from his room to the kitchen to grab a drink and a quick snack.

"Oh, sorry." Jordan said back to him sweetly. Naraku took a swift drink as he walked back to his room, saying nothing else to the young adults. Jordan sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to Gabe.

"Man, at least Sesshomaru interacts with us. He's even as so kind as to step in and kick our asses." Gabe commented with a whine.

"Meh, he's just tired." Jordan said back.

"No, do you, uh, hi?" Gabe began, only to stop when Naraku walked back out, pointing at both of them.

"Now you're too quiet…what're you talking about?" Naraku asked.

"Nothing, really. Just bored." Gabe said back.

"Ah, alright." Naraku replied, disappearing back into his room. Jordan looked at Gabe, a questioning look playing about her face. Gabe leaned forward and began telling her what Naraku had told him the other day.

"Ok, so, he's really starting to scare me. He told me that he can't see a purpose for Melanie in life whatsoever." Gabe whispered.

"What's that mean? He sees her doing nothing?" Jordan asked.

"He thinks she's useless, is what he told me."

"Uh, yeah, because you're only supposed to use people in life. What the fuck is his problem?" Jordan spat, turning around to make sure he was still in his room. She turned back around and shook her head.

"You know how he is, Jordan."

"He wasn't like this all the time. Not until…I feel like it's my fault." Jordan said, remembering the Spring Break trip once again.

"We just didn't know him that well back then. It's not your fault." Gabe assured her soothingly.

"I really had no business scolding him about stealing,"

"Yes you did. It was either you or Sesshomaru and we both know Sesshomaru would've killed his ass." Gabe insisted.

"I know, but…I was a part of it."

"I think he realized that once he made friends, he couldn't always keep them."

"I know, but now he's taking it out on Melanie!" Jordan hissed under her breath.

"I know, dude. He's going to hurt her feelings and she'll commit suicide or something." Gabe replied.

"If I ever see her cry because of him one more time, I'll cut his dick off."

"Hahaha!"

Sesshomaru muffled a yawn with his hand as he continued reading a book. He was sitting in for a teacher for the remainder of the day and all he had to do was give out the homework and the rest of the time was his. His golden eyes would look up occasionally, making sure everyone was working or keeping in control. It was quite calm, with quiet chatter making the room inviting.

"Oh my God! I hate thiiiiiiiiiis!" a girl growled as she violently waved her paper around in the air. Sesshomaru watched as she half-way stood up out of her seat, holding the paper above her head and shaking it even more before sitting down and exhaling, finally noticing her friends' outbursts of laughter.

"What…oh," the girl said when she turned her head and realized the principal had watched her entire outburst. He stared back at her expressionlessly, his eyebrow cocked.

"Haha, did you see that?" she asked him with embarrassment, her face turning a bright red. Sesshomaru nodded his head twice, his face now showing a degrading amusement towards her.

"Oh great." She groaned, turning around to continue working on her assignment. Sesshomaru looked back down at his book and continued reading it. He looked up again when the girl threw another small fit. She thrust up and shook her chair and desk while doing so, sending her friends into another fit of laughter.

"Do you need assistance or shall I call the psych ward?" Sesshomaru asked calmly as the girl giggled, turning back around to face him.

"I don't get it!" she whined.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Help?" she asked him, her grin wide. Sesshomaru closed his book and set it on the desk, standing up and walking over to the girl's desk. He pulled a chair up and sat down, leaning over and grabbing her pencil.

"What are you not understanding?" he asked her. She looked down at the paper and then looked back up him with a shrug.

"Everything." She chirped. Sesshomaru huffed as he looked down at the book, reading over the directions before beginning his work.

"We don't get it either, can you do it on the board?" someone asked out loud. Sesshomaru nodded as he stood up, borrowing the girl's book and walking to the board.

"Bear with me, it's been a while since I've done this." Sesshomaru announced as he wrote the original problem on the board. He stared at it for a moment before it clicked with him.

"You have to factor it out first and then set the answers equal to zero." Sesshomaru began as he factored the problem out and turning around to scan for any confused faces. He saw everyone scribbling down what he had done and look up at him, nodding to let him know he could go on. He turned back around and continued solving the problem.

"Oohhhh! I get it now!" the hyper girl said after Sesshomaru did a few more problems on the board.

"Good. Here," he replied, handing her book back to her and walking over to the desk, stopping when he heard someone call his name.

"Mr. Taishou, are you married?" a boy asked curiously. Sesshomaru turned around and held his ring-less left hand up.

"Happily." He chirped sarcastically.

"Oh, well, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Too many to care about." Sesshomaru replied jokingly as he sat back down behind the desk.

"Haha, he's a player." The hyper girl giggled.

Naraku stretched as his class argued their side of the debate. It was a slow day and so Naraku decided to bust out his Big Gun discussion topic…abortion. It helped the hour fly by. He looked around and everyone but Melanie and Luigi were in the heated debate.

"Melanie, what's your view on it?" Naraku asked after calming the class down. Melanie gulped as the classroom went deathly silent, everyone's head turning in her direction. She shrugged and shook her head.

"Come on, you never interject yourself in conversations." Naraku pleaded her. Melanie sighed heavily.

"This discussion obviously has two different sides to it. Why throw myself in the crossfire?" Melanie asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll start taking points away." Naraku replied sweetly, getting the class to giggle. Melanie looked up for a moment and slightly hugged herself.

"It doesn't matter to me. I don't agree nor disagree with it." Melanie answered, making Naraku roll his eyes.

"Ok, Melanie." Naraku exhaled with annoyance, deciding to move on.

Gabe and Jordan were spending the night at Sesshomaru's mansion because the heat in their house was broken, and the weather was hitting zero, so they packed up their bags, Pillow and Jordan's guinea pig, Fire, and drove to the older man's home and planned to stay there a night or two, whenever the "heater man" fixed their "shit."

"Man, I'm bored." Gabe sighed as he and Jordan stood in the kitchen, getting drinks.

"Yeah me too…ooh!" Jordan replied, pulling out the plastic wrap from the cabinet.

"Haha, I'll find the duct tape!" Gabe giggled, instantly knowing where Jordan was getting at. He searched around the kitchen and finally found some, snorting as he and Jordan began blocking the entrance with the dreaded plastic wrap.

"How are we going to get him to come down?" Gabe asked after finishing up. Jordan held up her finger as she dimmed the lights, flipping open her phone.

"Yes?" his tired voice answered.

"Sesshomaru, I think there's someone in the kitchen and everyone else is asleep!" Jordan hissed worriedly. She heard his groan, but being the protective person he was, Sesshomaru got out of bed and yawned.

"I'll go check and if it's your stupid wolf, I'm throwing him outside." Sesshomaru growled before hanging up on her.

"Uh, hide." Jordan whispered as she and Gabe hid behind the kitchen island, getting a perfect view of the booby-trapped kitchen entrance. It took only a few seconds for Sesshomaru get downstairs and stride into the kitchen…only being stopped by an invisible force. He soon heard their suffocating laughter as they pointed at him. Sesshomaru kept a growl and a few profane outbursts in his throat as he ripped the plastic wrap down from the doorway, dropping it to the floor and pointing to the stairway.

"Both of you go to bed now." Sesshomaru bit out icily.

"Hee, hee, hahaha!" Gabe snickered as he ducked and ran by Sesshomaru, acting as if his life depended on it. Jordan walked up to Sesshomaru and gave him her puppy eyes.

"But we're bored!" she insisted. Sesshomaru continued pointing, his expression now blank.

"Good night, Jordan." Sesshomaru said, watching as she lowered her head and walked away, slowly climbing the stairs. Sesshomaru turned the lights out and followed, striding back to his room and climbing in bed.

"Ugh, I feel like I have four kids." Sesshomaru grumbled to himself when he realized it was two in the morning. He soon stopped all motion when he heard two familiar snickers from beside him. Sesshomaru looked over and was quite sure that when he left his bed only minutes earlier, it wasn't lumpy. He threw the blankets down and was met with Jordan and Gabe, both grinning and staring back at him.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We're bored." They replied simultaneously. Sesshomaru let out an exasperated breath.

"I am not your entertainment committee! Go to your own beds and sleep!" Sesshomaru snapped, pointing to his door.

"You're no fun!" Gabe whined as he walked out of the room. Sesshomaru cast his glare on Jordan, next.

"All right, all right, I'm going." Jordan replied as she slid off his bed. Sesshomaru watched as the grown woman left his room, sulking and mumbling like a five-year-old. Sesshomaru's head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes, soon falling into a deep slumber.

"Son of a bitch!" Inuyasha's surprised and angry yelp sounded throughout the mansion in the late morning. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and listened for anything else.

"Hahaha!" Gabe and Jordan laughed crazily as Inuyasha ripped the plastic wrap from his body and doorway. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. It was funnier when it happened to others. The older man got out of bed and put on a robe, opening his door and running face first into more plastic wrap.

"Hahahaha! He did it again!" Gabe laughed, looking over at Jordan, who was collapsed on the floor, her arms wrapped around her stomach in pain. Sesshomaru pulled it off himself, not feeling angry or embarrassed. He walked past the two younger adults and disappeared downstairs. They looked at one another curiously, wondering what his deal was? Usually he would toss a death threat or five their way.

"Let's go make sure he's ok." Jordan said to Gabe, who nodded and followed Jordan downstairs.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, we're just ahhhhhh!"

"Holy shiiiiit!" Gabe screeched, hiding behind the startled Jordan, who held her arms up in front of her defensively. Sesshomaru lowered the air horn at his side, staring at the two friends, who were looking mighty pale and frightened.

"Heh…haha…hahahahaha! This is my house, fools." Sesshomaru laughed, truly enjoying his first, rare win over the two hellions in a long, long time.


	33. Chapter 33

Big Brother Is Watching

Melanie wiped a tear from her eye as she kept driving down the road. She hated the wet teardrop that she had fought so hard to keep in. Melanie pulled into Naraku's driveway, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw his living room light on. She got out and walked up to his door, knocking on it.

"Hm? Melanie?" Naraku yawned, rubbing his head as he let her in. The girl hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his abdomen. Naraku let out a breath, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and resting his other hand on top of her head.

"Ah, what's wrong?" Naraku asked her mid-yawn, placing his hands on her shoulders and getting her to look up at him. She looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with pain.

"My biological mom came over…she wouldn't leave, so I did. I'm sorry, I can go somewhere," but Naraku gently placed his hand over her lips and stopped Melanie mid-sentence. He waited a moment before putting his hand back on her shoulder.

"Don't apologize." He stated calmly. Melanie nodded and wrapped her arms around herself when Naraku turned around, motioning for her to follow him to the kitchen. Melanie followed and saw the pot of water boiling on the stove.

"Were you sleeping?" Melanie asked him, leaning against the counter, still holding herself. Naraku pulled out two cups and shrugged.

"Uh, a little bit. Not completely." He responded, carefully pouring the water into the two cups. Melanie watched as he opened his cabinets next, looking over at her.

"Tea or hot chocolate?" he asked her.

"Hot chocolate." Melanie replied. Naraku grinned at her approvingly.

"There you go. I guess the American in me is stronger than the Asian. I prefer hot chocolate on a cold night." Naraku stated, handing her a packet of mix and ripping his own open, pouring it into his cup. Melanie did the same and took the spoon that he handed her, stirring her drink gently.

"You can't have hot chocolate without marshmallows, here," Naraku chuckled after dumping a few into his cup, handing Melanie the bag. Melanie did the same and took a small sip of the warm drink, savoring it entirely. She finally noticed Naraku's observant eyes locked on her as he took a long drink from his cup. He reached over and placed his hand on her head acceptingly, ruffling her hair slightly. For the first time that night, she felt a wave of calm wash over her. She knew instantly that everything would be all right as long as she had him to talk to.

"Thank you…Naraku." Melanie said with a smile.

"Hey, haha, that's the first time you've called me by my first name." Naraku chirped, drinking his hot chocolate and marshmallows in one final gulp. Melanie finished hers and let out a breath, following Naraku into the living room and collapsing on the couch next to him. She unzipped her jacket and placed it next to her, kicking her shoes off and curling up next to her naturally warm friend, who pulled a blanket over her.

"If you need anything, just let me know." Naraku said.

"Can I, uh, stay here?"

"Sure. I have an extra room…I haven't banged one woman in there, I promise." Naraku chuckled. Melanie looked up at him and smiled.

"How about men?" she asked him sweetly.

"Oh, about ten." Naraku replied sarcastically.

"Pitcher or catcher?"

"Pitcher, of course. I submit to no one…unless I'm in a lazy mood." Naraku said back, yawning slightly.

Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch as he continued staring at his beloved, silvery-white Escalade…wrapped entirely in plastic wrap. The doors, the tires, the windshield, everything, were wrapped tightly and quite noticeably. They even went as far as to grab red paint and paint "Sklanktor" on the hood, the number three on both the driver and the passenger doors, and random smiley faces, stick people and smiley faces on dicks speckled the wrapped vehicle as well.

"I'm going to kill them," Sesshomaru growled under his breath. He frowned when he heard light footsteps behind him and he turned, being met with a sleepy Jordan, who held her keys up to him.

"You can take my Mustang." She said to him. Sesshomaru snatched her keys and pointed at her dangerously.

"This is getting old, Jordan!" he spat.

"Too bad I had nothing to do with it. Have a good day." Jordan said back, walking away slowly. Sesshomaru looked back at his Escalade and realized that it wasn't her handwriting. Being left handed, Jordan's handwriting had a natural slant to it and this writing was straight. Sesshomaru sat down in her Mustang and turned the key, hearing it roar to life.

Melanie yawned as she slowly opened her eyes, looking around curiously. She had almost forgotten where she was. She sat up from the guest bed and slowly slid out of it, pulling the blanket with her and wrapping it around herself tightly. Melanie opened the door and walked down the hallway, hearing the living room TV. She could hear buttons being hit fiercely and she concluded that Naraku was playing Assassin's Creed 2. He was playing it last night while talking to her about his plans for the upcoming week, which was the week before Christmas Break. He basically said that he was just going to let them do what they wanted, considering he couldn't start a new chapter or lesson before the two-week break. After a while, Melanie went to bed and even convinced Naraku to tell her a boring story to put her to sleep, and without meaning to, he made it very witty and entertaining and kept her awake even longer.

"Morning, Sleepy." Naraku chirped when he turned his head, watching her walk around the couch. The next thing Melanie knew was being dynamically tackled to the floor and a cold, wet nose sniffing her inquisitively.

"Sam, bad dog!" Naraku growled as Melanie got up from the floor, pulling the blanket with her. She wrapped it all around herself, only her eyes showing from an opening as she sat down next to Naraku, who was showered and dressed for the day.

"Grrrrr," Sam growled at Melanie warningly. Melanie looked at Naraku, who leaned over and opened the blanket a bit to show her face. Sam licked his lips and sat down, whining and wagging his tail fiercely.

"I wrapped myself in my blanket the other day and he fucking tackled me too. He doesn't like it for some reason." Naraku explained, leaning back against the couch and continuing his game playing.

"Sam, you know me." Melanie said soothingly, petting the black dog softly. She leaned back and glanced at Naraku, who was focused on his game. He moved his body in the direction he wanted his character to go, his face showing the possessed "Must…kill…every single…bad guy" expression.

"Ahh, ahhh, ahhhh, ahhhh! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Hah! Take that, fucker!" Naraku shouted arrogantly after screaming.

"What was that?" Melanie asked him.

"What was what? Shit." He growled when an opponent came out of nowhere.

"That screaming."

"Oh, my joygasm?" he asked back simply, as if everyone knew what that was.

"Joy…gasm?" Melanie asked slowly.

"Mhm. It's like an orgasm but with joy." He explained quickly, smiling as he killed another guy.

"I wouldn't know." Melanie said with a pout. Naraku paused the game leaned over towards her, pulling her face-to-face with him.

"As long as I'm around, you'll always be a virgin." He stated with a sweet, innocent smile. Melanie blinked.

"Why am I finding that hard to believe?" Melanie asked him curiously. Naraku stared for a moment longer before snorting.

"Please, I would never sleep with you. You're too young." Naraku stated, continuing his game.

"Ah." Melanie said, letting Sam jump up and settle between them. She rested her head on the dog and watched Naraku own the game.

Sesshomaru yawned the following Monday as he walked down the hallway of the school, looking around expressionlessly. The bell rang and the last remaining students scrambled to their classes. He turned a corner and froze when he saw a girl on all fours on the floor, one hand pressed against her stomach as she whined and cried in pain silently. He recognized her as the hyper-algebra girl from last week and slowly walked up to her, bending down and exhaling.

"Are you sick?" he asked her calmly. She nodded and cringed a bit.

"Can you walk?" he asked her, looking around for anyone to possibly help, but the hallways were dead.

"N…no!" she responded through gritted teeth.

"Do I have permission to carry you down to the nurse's office or shall I call for a wheelchair?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I…I don't care! It hurts!" she cried out. Sesshomaru reached over and pulled her into his arms, slowly standing up and carrying her down the hall effortlessly. He hoped that that no one would see his random act of kindness. He approached the nurse's office, which was across from the cafeteria. He opened the door with his hand and walked in, the nurse stood up quickly and led Sesshomaru to the resting room. Sesshomaru lay the girl down on a cot and stood back as the nurse checked for a fever and the girl's blood pressure.

"Still not feeling well, Alex?" the nurse asked.

"Feeling just freaking peachy, Helen!" Alex spat as she curled up, panting as she tried to calm herself down a bit.

"I'll go call your mom, you're running a high fever." Helen replied, ignoring the young girl's outburst.

"If you weren't feeling well, why did you come?" Sesshomaru asked the girl, cupping one hand in the other behind his back.

"I thought I could make it." Alex replied. She turned and looked at Sesshomaru with her light brown eyes.

"Thank you for your help…again." She said. Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod and said nothing more, until…

"So…exactly who are you?" Alex asked with a groan of pain, her eyes closing with the wave of ache ravaging her body. That question ripped Sesshomaru off his high horse by the leg.

"I am the principal of this school." He said back to her sternly.

"Really? I've never seen you, except when you subbed for my class last week."

"Do you look at the floor when you walk from class to class? I'm always patrolling the hallways."

"Looking for the bad kids, eh? Haha…ow. Hurts to laugh." Alex huffed. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that she dared to make fun of him after he had helped her.

"I take it you are a freshman?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I take it that you can't stand the fact that a sophomore has no clue who you are?"

"You don't seem too sick."

"Your mom is on her way, Alex." Helen called from the front.

"It doesn't matter now." Alex said to Sesshomaru with a smile.

Later on that week, Sesshomaru and Naraku sighed as they followed the energetic Jordan and Gabe around the mall. Melanie was less excited and idly looked around.

"Ever get the feeling that we're along just to be looked at?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru.

"Every damn day." Sesshomaru murmured back.

"I'm hungry." Naraku stated as he walked towards the food court. Sesshomaru followed, seeing that he wasn't needed elsewhere. The two men bought their food and sat down at a table. Sesshomaru bit into his sandwich and frowned when he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned his head and blinked.

"Are you nuts? I'm not paying to see that shit!" Alex shouted into her phone. She had on jeans and a purple shirt that complimented her redwood colored hair. Sesshomaru smirked and wadded up the wrapping that covered his sandwich, tossing it behind him and watching the paper strike her in the head.

"Hold on, some asshole just hit me with his trash…what?" Alex snapped as she turned around, soon regretting it when she was met with Sesshomaru's amused face. It was the same expression he wore when he saw her freak out in algebra.

"I see that you're feeling better." Sesshomaru stated tonelessly. Alex shrugged.

"I'll call you back, some guy from school is harassing me…yes, I'm feeling better." Alex replied after cancelling her call. She saw Naraku, who was eating his fries and staring at Alex curiously.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Alex asked Sesshomaru, pointing at Naraku, who was now choking on his food.

"No!" Sesshomaru and Naraku spat simultaneously. Alex frowned, but then smiled and nodded as if she understood something.

"Oh I see. Friends." She giggled, quoting the word "friends" with her fingers.

"You have some nerve," Sesshomaru began threateningly, only to stop when her giggles morphed into full-blown laughter.

"Who are you?" Naraku asked the girl, continuing eating his meal. Alex looked at him; her light brown eyes now had a halo of gold in them.

"Um, Alex. Heeeey, I know you! You're that one teacher who everyone is signing up for sociology for!" Alex stated with a look of endearment.

"Yes I am. Mr. Saitou is my name." Naraku replied.

"They're right, you're cuter in person."

"You know him and have never met him, but you didn't know who I was?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yeah, pretty much." Alex replied sharply. Sesshomaru felt his face and pride sizzle even more when he heard Naraku's arrogant chuckle.

"That's funny." Naraku stated, finishing his own sandwich and wadding up the wrappers. Alex stood up and looked at her phone.

"Well, I have to go. Nice meeting you, and you…I still can't remember your name. Anyway, have a nice time with your boyfriend." Alex finished while pointing at Sesshomaru, who closed his eyes and snorted slightly in reply. Alex waved at Naraku and walked away, only to stop when she felt a soft paper ball nail her in the head. She turned around and glared, Naraku and Sesshomaru both pointing at one another while looking back at her.

"Assholes." Alex grumbled before walking away.

"Nice shot." Sesshomaru said to Naraku.

"Pfft. She deserved it. I am not your boyfriend." Naraku replied, standing up with his tray.

"Oh, sweetie, don't say that, you're hurting my feelings." Sesshomaru whined sarcastically, nailing Naraku in the head with his empty tray.

Jordan stared at a shirt thoughtfully. She cocked her head and scratched her arm. It was a skin-tight long sleeved red shirt, something she would wear underneath a T-shirt during the cold winter.

"Hey Jordan, what should we get Naraku for Christmas?" Gabe asked as he put a pair of pants back on the stack. Jordan shrugged.

"I was thinking about getting him another iPod since his got ran over." Jordan said. Gabe laughed in response.

"Who ran it over?" Gabe asked curiously.

"Sesshomaru." Jordan giggled in reply.

"Haha, typical." Gabe sighed.

"So, what color should we get him? I was thinking blue." Jordan said, walking out of the store with Gabe.

"Maybe black. He likes black." Gabe suggested.

"Cool, cool. So, we can go half and half on it…unless you're getting him something separate?" Jordan asked with a yawn.

"Eh, I was going to get him a new game. Not sure what one yet." Gabe replied.

"And I need to think about something for Sesshomaru and Melanie, too. I still have a week, but I need ideas." Jordan huffed.

"Yeah, same here. We can think together when we go home."

Later on that night, Melanie snuggled under her covers, yawning slightly. She wasn't really tired. It was just a yawn of boredom. Melanie heard her phone vibrate continuously and she fumbled beneath her covers trying to find it. She answered it when she finally found it.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes. Why?" she asked with a yawn.

"You just sounded anxious, is all. I was just going to ask you if you were coming to school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"It's the Friday before Christmas Break, a lot of kids skip."

"I won't. I'm coming."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Melanie."

"Bye Mr. Saitou." Melanie yawned before closing her phone. She pulled the covers up to her face and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Naraku poked Melanie's arm softly. She had fallen asleep, sitting at his desk. Melanie opened her eyes and immediately snorted when Naraku poked her again…with his red reindeer antlers.

"Haha, stop!" Melanie giggled when he continued head butting her.

"Give me some snacks and include me in your reindeer games!" Naraku whined, sitting up and placing both hands on Melanie's head, ruffling her hair as wildly as he could.

"You're a jerk! Stop!" she growled harmlessly. Naraku chucked and rolled his chair over to his computer.

"You have no Christmas spirit, Melanie." He retorted.

"It's not Christmas." Melanie replied simply.

Naraku's first two classes went by without a hitch. He sat up front and had fun discussions and received a few cards from the students who loved him the most. Jenn had visited and gave him a card, also wearing reindeer antlers. She was really into the spirit.

"Ho, ho…whatever. I can't believe I was talked into this." Sesshomaru growled, walking into the room, dressed in a full-on Santa Claus outfit…minus the beard.

"Haha, I recognize Jordan's work anywhere. Hold on," Naraku laughed heartily, pulling his phone out and snapping pictures. Sesshomaru glared and hit Naraku with his sack, which was actually filled with gifts. Sesshomaru walked over to Melanie and pulled out a gift.

"This is from Jordan." Sesshomaru told Melanie, who took the gift and opened it.

"Haha, I like it." Melanie laughed when she held the new jacket in front of her. It was a black Jane's Addiction jacket, the lettering written in silver and red and a picture of the album on the back. Melanie's current jacket was old and needed replacing. It was like Jordan could read minds.

"Hey, Santa, where's my gift?" Naraku asked, only to get hit with Santa's sack again.

"Ow! Bastard!" Naraku growled.

"Oooh, you cussed!" someone shouted.

"I didn't hear me, shut up!" Naraku stated, frowning when he felt a small box being pressed to his chest.

"From Jordan and Gabe." Sesshomaru stated. Naraku opened the box and smiled. It was a brand new black iPod.

"Oh yeah, I really needed one of these." Naraku said while glaring at Sesshomaru, who smirked and walked away.

"A new one for me to run over." Sesshomaru chuckled as he left the room.

"I'll run your ass over next time." Naraku mumbled under his breath.

"Haha, he's your boss!" a kid laughed.

"All the more reason to run him over, put the car in reverse and do it again." Naraku retorted. He walked over to his desk and sat down, inspecting the iPod contently. He saw that Melanie had switched jackets and was enjoying the warmth of the new one.

"Jordan and Gabe are the best. Where are they?" Melanie asked.

"Out of town with their families. They'll be back a few days after Christmas." Naraku replied.

"I hope so. I got them a gift, too." Melanie yawned, rubbing her eye gently. Naraku nodded and looked down. He had bought something for everyone except Jordan and Melanie. He had no clue what to get either of them. He groaned when he realized that he would have to kiss Sesshomaru's ass to get even the slightest idea for Jordan. And Melanie? She was easy to poke and prod for clues.

"Hey Melanie, hand me that pen, please?" Naraku asked, deciding to finish grading the small stack of papers so he wouldn't have to over the long break. Melanie handed him the pen and yawned, placing her head on the desk and falling asleep quickly.


	34. Chapter 34

Way

Naraku drifted off into a deep, comfortable sleep. All of his thoughts were swept away, all of his worries and plans were blank. He even forgot where he was. He had taken Melanie home that night and she invited him in. He was apprehensive about following her to her room, but once he learned that she had an Xbox 360 and the brand new Ninja Gaiden game, all of his anxiety disappeared and he was more than happy to be in her room and kick ninja ass.

"Toby, no." Melanie whispered when she saw her snow-white wolf inspecting the unconscious teacher, who lay on his back on the floor, completely sprawled out and breathing soundlessly, a relaxed expression playing about his face. Toby whined and wagged his furry tail, but walked over to his bed and lay down as well, his watchful eyes planted on Naraku.

"Hm," Melanie hummed to herself when she looked at Naraku. He looked so peaceful with the controller in his right hand, it almost seemed like a crime to wake him and send him home. Melanie gently grabbed the controller, only to jump when his huge, strong hand quickly grasped her wrist.

"Ahh! No, no, no!" Melanie panicked, cringing as Naraku swiftly sat up, looking at her with worry.

"What? What's…oh, sorry Mel." Naraku yawned, letting go of the young girl. He soon found himself staring into the golden eyes of Toby, who let out a low growl.

"No, Toby, it's fine." Melanie cooed softly as she stroked the wolf's head. Toby licked his lips and sat down, nuzzling Naraku's hand as if to say, "My badness." Naraku pet the wolf and sighed.

"I guess I'll leave." Naraku said, standing up. It was his turn to jump when Melanie grabbed his wrist.

"You don't have to. I mean, I guess you're tired." She said.

"Do you have caffeine?" Naraku asked.

"Mhm. Come on," she said, walking out and letting Naraku follow her. He walked into the kitchen and closed his eyes for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. He felt Toby brush his leg as the wolf trotted over to his water bowl, lapping the liquid lazily.

"Mountain Dew." Melanie stated, setting a two-liter bottle on the counter.

"Perfect. Uh, I hate to mooch, but do you have anything to eat? I'm starving." Naraku said a bit apprehensively.

"Yeah. I think that only true friends eat one another's food." Melanie giggled, grabbing a bag of chips and tossing them to the man.

"I believe." Naraku said, his mouth full of chips. He dropped a chip to Toby, who swallowed the chip entirely, staring back up at Naraku pleadingly.

"Here," Melanie said, handing Naraku a glass of Mountain Dew. He took a single gulp and nodded.

"That's better." Naraku exhaled, following Melanie out of the kitchen. When they entered her room back upstairs, Melanie dropped a leaf of lettuce into her guinea pig's cage.

"Mr. Saitou, what did you do before you became a teacher?" Melanie asked, sitting down on the floor and letting Naraku sit in the chair. He took another drink and set the cup on the desk next to him and handing Melanie the bag of chips.

"I uh, I didn't really do much. I mean, I partied a lot, I was alone a lot." He replied, resuming his game.

"Oh. Do you like being alone?"

"Sometimes. Don't you?"

"I like being with you." Melanie replied, poking him in the arm. She saw the corners of his mouth twitch, but he held back the smile and settled with a pat on her head instead.

"I like being with you, too." He said quietly.

Sesshomaru gently tapped his finger on the counter while Rin and Inuyasha decided what they wanted. He had a free day and decided to take them to go see a movie. Inuyasha wanted to see a rated R movie and Rin wanted to see something less violent. Sesshomaru really wanted to go see what Inuyasha was seeing, but Rin had said she wanted to spend more time with the elder man, so he was forced to do so.

"Before I collapse from old age." Sesshomaru commented, finally looking the concession person in the eyes. She smiled back patiently.

"Large coke." Inuyasha exhaled.

"Me too." Rin chirped. Sesshomaru watched as the girl set the two huge cups in front of him, looking at him with never-ending patience.

"I'll have a medium." He said tonelessly.

"Sure you don't want a large just for a quarter more?" the girl asked curiously.

"I'm sure." Sesshomaru replied.

"Ooh, can I have Jolly Ranchers?" Rin asked.

"Sure." Sesshomaru said, nodding to the girl to grab the candy.

"Yeah, I'll have a small popcorn…please." Inuyasha said as the girl turned around to fill up the bag. Sesshomaru looked at his "children" with dissolving tolerance.

"Anything else?" Sesshomaru asked them. His response was candid headshakes in the negative.

"There you go…will that be all?" the concession girl asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied, handing her his remaining twenty.

"Bye Hamilton." Inuyasha commented.

"One, it's not your money, so don't bid it goodbye, and two, the seventh President of the United States, Andrew Jackson, is on the twenty, Alexander Hamilton is on the ten." Sesshomaru responded icily, walking away with Rin at his side. They found their seats in the bottom row of the upper half. Sesshomaru sat down and felt Rin hug his arm.

"Thank you!" she chirped. Sesshomaru patted her head and nodded.

"You're welcome…oh hell no." Sesshomaru said when he saw someone in uniform standing in front of the upper half of the theater. She had her long, redwood colored hair perfectly straight and parted directly down the middle. Her light brown eyes scanned over the crowd carefully before she cleared her throat.

"Welcome to," she began.

"You work here?" Sesshomaru asked out loud, his skeptical eyes fixed upon Alex.

"No, I just dress up and give speeches because I think it's fun." Alex retorted seriously, hearing the crowd chuckle and laugh at her response.

"Heh, that's funny." Sesshomaru commented arrogantly.

"I would like to take the time to point out the emergency exit…right over there where it says, "Exit." I would also like to remind you that it's free refills on popcorn and drinks. Also, please keep your feet off the back of the seats…really?" Alex cut off when she saw Sesshomaru pull his phone out and place his feet on the seat in front of him. He looked up and smirked.

"Oh, sorry." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Oh my God…anyway, enjoy your show." Alex finished, casting a glare at Sesshomaru, who motioned for her to come closer. Alex stepped forward until she was face-to-face with the man.

"I am only teasing you." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Uh huh, yeah…where's your boyfriend?" Alex asked curiously, glancing around quickly.

"Haha, he's not gay! Hahaha!" Rin giggled, taking a big gulp of her Coke. Alex looked at Rin seriously.

"You don't know him very well." Alex retorted, looking back at Sesshomaru.

"When do you get off?" Sesshomaru asked her, taking a small sip of his own drink. Alex cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" Alex asked back.

"Just wondering how long your shifts are. You're not the first student of mine who has worked here. It's a bit of irony on my side." He replied simply.

"Oh. Well, I clock out at…six."

"I see."

"I have to go now. Bye." Alex said, giving him a small wave before walking out.

Sesshomaru held back a moan of complete and utter disgust as the movie went from somewhat decent to an absolute lovey-dovey, insane and unlikely drama. If he had a choice between watching this movie and being bagged in the nuts repeatedly, the bagging was sounding like Heaven right about now.

"I'm getting a refill, be right back." Sesshomaru whispered to Rin, who nodded in response, completely absorbed in the movie. The tall man walked down the ramp, wondering how a girl, whom he had raised since he was twenty and she was four, ended up being a sap for lame ass movies.

"At least Inuyasha knows what's entertaining." Sesshomaru mumbled to himself. He walked up to the counter and handed a man his cup, asking for more Coke. The tall man nodded thanks to the worker and swiftly spun around, striding back to the theater. He turned a corner and ran right into Alex, who was just exiting from starting another movie.

"Oh, Alex…I'm so," Sesshomaru began, only to stop when he saw her looking down at her white shirt, which was now stained brown from the drink.

"Alex, what's going on?" a man dressed in a suit asked, walking over to the two.

"I accidentally ran into her." Sesshomaru answered, gently shaking the liquid off his hands.

"Oh great. Hey, I'm going to go change." Alex said to her manager, completely unbothered.

"Just go ahead and clock out, too. It's not terribly busy tonight." The man said as he walked away.

"Yeah, after I change." Alex mumbled to under her breath. She stopped walking when she felt a hand grasp her arm.

"Hey, at least allow me to apologize appropriately," Sesshomaru growled at her impatiently. Alex turned to him and smiled.

"It was an accident." She retorted.

"I am sorry about your shirt."

"I believe you." Alex said back, walking away calmly. Sesshomaru sighed and helped clean up the mess before walking back to the theater.

Later on that night, Jordan lay in bed at her cousin's house. She wished Gabe were there with her, considering her family looked down upon her. They disapproved of her hair, her snakebites, her countless "fuck buddies" and her abnormal condition.

"It's a curse," she heard her aunt say, "It's a curse upon this family."

"Of course it's a curse. God forbid it be an extremely rare condition that has nothing to do with my family." Jordan murmured to herself.

"Jordan, you still awake?" her father asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah." Jordan replied morbidly. Jack closed the door behind him and walked over to her bedside, sitting down in the chair.

"Honey, don't listen to them." He said soothingly.

"Why the hell do you insist on dragging me here every Christmas?" Jordan spat out angrily. Her father sighed heavily as he looked down at the floor.

"Because it would be one more bad thing to say about you if you didn't come."

"I would much rather be with Gabe. At least his family treats me fair."

"I know, I know. Alright, look, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, if you can just,"

"Suffer through it? I'm just a freak to them!"

"At least go back downstairs."

"They set up the black lights on purpose!"

"You've handled it this many years."

"Yeah, well, not anymore. I'm leaving." Jordan growled as she stood up swiftly, throwing things into her suitcase. It was a four-hour drive back to her home and it was well worth it.

"I can't stop you. Your mom will be upset, though."

"I know she will. Your gift and her gift are under the tree." Jordan said back, zipping up her bag and grabbing her keys. Jordan walked downstairs and through the black-lighted living room where everyone watched as the frightfully hellish Jordan stormed through, her markings showing off her skin and disappearing as she stepped out. She heard remarks being made, but Jordan didn't care. All she wanted to do was go somewhere nicer…where she was appreciated.

After driving for what seemed forever, Jordan finally arrived at her home. She threw her suitcase in her room and collapsed on her bed. She saw that her mother had called her a few times, but she didn't care to hear what her mom had to say. Jordan hated her family and refused to spend another Christmas there. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sesshomaru yawned as he lay in bed. Usually he was up, cleaned, dressed and fed by nine in the morning, but today just felt lazy. Christmas Eve felt lazy. It was almost noon and he stayed in bed, warm and comfortable. He folded his arms underneath his head, his long white hair messy and out of place.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, I'm taking Rin to go play with Shippo." Inuyasha stated from outside the man's bedroom door.

"That's fine." Sesshomaru said back. He knew that Kagome, who was Shippo's cousin, was a good girl and would never open her legs for anyone; he still didn't trust Inuyasha entirely. It was only a matter of time. Then Sesshomaru unintentionally led his own thoughts to the one thing he hadn't thought about for a long time…getting laid. He hadn't thought about it for a long time and it was longer still since his last.

"Too busy." He repeated to himself. Of course, he wasn't busy now. Inuyasha and Rin would be gone for most of the day; Jordan was out of town…it was perfect. There was never a better time to do it than at that time. The next thing Sesshomaru knew was his finger dragging down the screen of his phone, each name in his contacts being skipped over. He soon found himself starting back at the top, scrolling back down the list not because he couldn't find a name, but because the only name his eyes and mind would recognize was Jordan's.

"Even when she's hours away, her wrath still haunts me. God, come on, just one good lay." Sesshomaru whispered to himself, starting back at the top. His search was cut off when his screen went white, showing that Jordan was calling him.

"Un-fucking-believable…hello?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm back in…am I bothering you?" Jordan asked, immediately sensing that she wasn't his favorite person at the moment.

"Yes, well…a little bit." Sesshomaru said, trying to soften the blow.

"Oh, sorry. I'll leave you alone."

"No, wait,"

"Call me whenever you're done." Jordan interrupted, quickly ending the call. Sesshomaru blinked, his mouth gapping open as he stared back at his phone. Call back when he was done? Was she psychic? Was she just a good guesser? Was this how Naraku felt whenever she "caught" him?

"Great. Now she's all I can think about." Sesshomaru grumbled to himself. He snuggled back beneath his blankets. He then began thinking about pleasing himself, but decided against it, knowing he didn't really need it.

Naraku yawned later on that night, pulling Jenn closer to himself. He was cold. Yes, they had slept together. Yes, it had been going on for a while. It seemed like dating to Jenn, because she never heard about him sleeping with other girls and his attention seemed to be on her, but little did she know, his attention was always…elsewhere. It was never where it should be.

"You are too warm." Jenn murmured, turning in his arms to face him.

"Mmm…cold." Naraku said back tiredly. Jenn smiled and nuzzled her head on his chest.

"Fine. Good night."

"Night, Jenn."

Jordan woke up the next morning, Christmas morning, all by herself. She had left Pillow and Fire with Naraku, who probably had his own plans. She knew Sesshomaru wasn't particularly ready to deal with her just yet.

"It's better than my hateful family." Jordan giggled to herself. To her, Christmas was overrated anyway. She didn't need or want anything. The quiet was wonderful.

The day sped by quickly, but only because Jordan slept it off. She even got so bored that she made a video of herself dancing to "I'm in Miami, Bitch." It was actually a really good dance that she put together in less than ten minutes. Jordan just wished Gabe were there to back her up. Or she could back him up if he ended up being better. It was now hitting ten at night and Jordan answered her phone without looking at it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I meant to call you earlier. Merry Christmas." Sesshomaru said tonelessly.

"Oh, Merry Christmas to you, too."

"So, what did you get?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I uh," Jordan stopped. She forgot that he had no clue she had driven back home by herself.

"Jordan," Sesshomaru began warningly.

"I came back home yesterday morning." Jordan stated, knowing she was about to get chewed out.

"By yourself?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice gaining a tone and it wasn't a happy one. Jordan continued doodling on her paper, slowly retracing the lines of her octopus.

"Yeah." She replied.

"So…you spent Christmas, today, all by yourself?" Sesshomaru asked with his voice now calmed. Jordan took a quick drink of Dr. Pepper before replying.

"Yeah, but it was actually fun."

"Why didn't you come over here and spend it with us?"

"I didn't want to drop in on you guys. You're all family and I feel like I steal you away whenever I'm around." Jordan said back, now using her eraser to shade the octopus drawing.

"You are my family, Jordan. I can't believe you didn't come over because of something so trivial."

"Sorry. Nothing can be done about it now."

"Do you not think of me as family?"

"No, I do, I really do. I just didn't want to drop in unexpected like that."

"Isn't that what family does? Show up unwanted and unexpected?"

"So now I'm unwanted? Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Jordan,"

"I know, you're joking."

"No, about yesterday when you called, you acted as if I had the plague or something." Sesshomaru said.

"Mhm, spent Christmas alone, left you alone yesterday, what else have I done?" Jordan asked with a growl.

"Don't get shitty with me, I just want to know why you wanted to leave me alone?"

"Because you seemed busy."

"I was lying in bed doing nothing."

"Oh, well, my mistake."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Drawing an octopus."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked degradingly, his only reply being the click of Jordan hanging up on him. Again, he held his phone in front of him, mouth open with disbelief.

"That bitch did NOT hang up on me again!" he barked angrily, hitting the send button and calling her again.

"You done?" she asked him.

"Are you lonely? Do you want me to drive there and make you feel better? What do you want, Jordan?"

"Nothing. You called me."

"I'll be there as soon as possible. I obviously can't get straight answers over the phone."

"Ok." Jordan chirped, hanging up again. Sesshomaru grabbed his keys and stormed out of his home.

Melanie yawned as she lay in bed, exploring her brand new cell phone. It was like Jordan's, but blue, Jordan's being red. Melanie liked it and enjoyed the fact that she had something that matched her iPod.

"Hello?" Melanie answered.

"Hey, what'd you get?" Naraku asked.

"Um, a book, a movie, a new phone," Melanie listed off.

"So you didn't lose your phone, your parents just stole it and switched it?"

"Yeah. I like it."

"Good, anything else?"

"Lots of candy."

"Haha, that's good. I like candy."

"You can't have any of mine." Melanie said teasingly.

"Aw, you're mean. So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Sleeping, eating…that's it."

"Want to come over? Jordan and Gabe should be back later in the day tomorrow."

"Mhm, sure!"

"Alright. I'll let you go. Good night, Melanie."

"Good night, Mr. Saitou. I lo…can't wait to see you tomorrow! Bye!" Melanie panicked as she ended the call. She couldn't believe she almost told him she loved him. She frowned when her phone vibrated from receiving a text. She opened her phone and felt her face burn.

'I love you, too. ;D' It read. And it was from Naraku. Melanie giggled as she shook her head, placing her phone beside herself and falling asleep.

Sesshomaru watched as Jordan hid her face in her hands, letting out an irritated breath. He leaned over and patted her back before beginning rubbing it softly.

"Sorry, I'm just irritated with my family." She said to him.

"I know. They don't treat you right. You deserve better."

"Meh. They deserve to be stabbed." Jordan growled. She felt his hand move to the back of her neck, squeezing slightly and making her cringe and squeal.

"Ahh! Stop, stop, stop!" Jordan laughed, finally leaning back into his arms.

"So, do you want that tattoo or not?" Sesshomaru asked her, letting go of her and leaning forward to take a drink of water from his cup.

"Yes! All I want to do is piss my family off and make them think I'm a tramp! Haha, not on your life." Jordan replied sarcastically, flinching as Sesshomaru lightly grabbed her face with his massive hand.

"Quit…being…a smartass to me." Sesshomaru said through his gritted teeth. Jordan pried his hand from her face and glared.

"No." she said back.

"Jordan,"

"Sklanktor."

"Fine. I see it's difficult to be cheerful tonight."

"Hee, hee, hee…you take things way too personally, buddy." Jordan said, poking Sesshomaru in his muscled chest.

"And you are vindictive." Sesshomaru replied, poking Jordan in her chest.

"So are you."

"This is true."

"So, I'm tired." Jordan yawned, leaning back and closing her eyes. Sesshomaru watched her quietly, wondering why she was in such a sour mood. He stroked a few strands of hair away from her face before effortlessly pulling her into his arms, carrying her to her bed. Sesshomaru pulled the covers over her and walked back into the living room, laying down on the couch and falling asleep himself.


	35. Chapter 35

Right

Jordan and Gabe stood in Sesshomaru's living room, messing around with his stereo and CDs. They kept to themselves and kept quiet so the man could get his work done.

"You don't have to be that quiet." Sesshomaru commented as he walked into the living room, reading over a paper while looking for his phone. Jordan pulled it from her pocket and handed it to him.

"It was on the floor. I figured I'd hold it for you." She said.

"Thanks. Oh, and be warned, Inuyasha and his friends are coming over," Sesshomaru paused to assess the young adults' reactions. They looked at him and shrugged.

"And? If they try to start anything, we'll beat their ass." Gabe chirped.

"For sure." Jordan agreed.

"And I will be leaving in an hour. I can assume that my house will be standing when I get back?" Sesshomaru asked, looking from Jordan to Gabe.

"Yeah…for about eleven seconds! Hahaha!" Jordan laughed.

"And then it'll just crumble right as you open the door!" Gabe continued. Sesshomaru sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and trying to force away the headache.

"Just don't break my laptop…or my TV." Sesshomaru commented back as he left the room. Jordan and Gabe snorted as they looked at one another.

"Does this mean we can invite friends, too?" Jordan asked sweetly as she walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. Sesshomaru sat at the island and looked up from his laptop, golden eyes locked on Jordan.

"Do these "friends" include Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"That depends." Jordan replied.

"No."

"Aw, please?" Jordan begged.

"No." Sesshomaru repeated sternly, now reading his email to avoid Jordan's puppy face. He felt her arms wrap around him from the back as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" she asked childishly.

"I said no, Jordan." Sesshomaru growled.

"Come on, don't be a dick like Naraku." Gabe called out as he ran in to get a drink. Sesshomaru felt his mind stop. Be a dick like Naraku? Not a chance in Hell.

"Fine, invite whomever you want. I better have drinks and food left in my kitchen when I get back home." Sesshomaru stated indifferently, feeling his face burn when he heard Jordan's snicker in her ear. He lost and he knew it.

"Thanks Sesshomaru! You're the best!" Jordan sang, giggling as Sesshomaru stood up, showing no strain when Jordan hung off his back, her legs dangling. His face stayed unchanged, as if Jordan weighed nothing.

"Quit blowing smoke up my ass." Sesshomaru bit back, walking out of the kitchen, Jordan still clung to him. Gabe laughed and followed them to the staircase where Jordan finally let go of him.

"Are you all going to do individual snacks or should I leave money for something?" Sesshomaru asked, one foot on the staircase as he turned to Jordan and Gabe.

"Hahaha! Captain Morgan!" Jordan laughed.

"Answer my question." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Eh, we'll do individual snacks." Gabe said. Sesshomaru nodded and turned back around, only to stop all movement when a hand slapped him sharply in the ass. He found the strength to turn around and glare at Jordan and Gabe, who both stared back, wide smiles on their faces and hands behind their backs. The thing that angered him the most was that he had no clue of which one had spanked him.

"Riiiiight." Sesshomaru murmured as he continued back up the stairs, hearing their snorts and cackling comments.

Jordan and Gabe sat in the front room and heard Inuyasha and his friends trample upstairs to his room and the other spare game room since Jordan and Gabe had stolen the living room. They had called up their friends who were on their way.

"Alright, I'm leaving. Please, do not hesitate to call if anything happens." Sesshomaru announced as he walked into the living room, dressed in a nice suit, fiddling around with his tie. It didn't sit right on him, so he undid it and began again.

"Do zombie apocalypses count?" Gabe asked curiously.

"Yes, that happens to be number five on my list of, "Dumb Ass Reasons to Call Sesshomaru." Damn." He finished off after redoing his tie once more. Jordan stood up from the couch and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to her while she undid the tie and began to work on it herself. Sesshomaru had dropped his hands and sighed.

"Usually I can get it." Sesshomaru stated.

"This isn't one of those times, obviously…there you go." Jordan chirped, patting his chest lightly.

"Are you sure you don't need money?" Sesshomaru asked, checking his phone.

"Yes! Get the fuck out!" Jordan snapped back playfully, shoving the man backwards and towards the door.

"I'll be back either really late tonight or early in the morning."

"Go away!" Gabe shouted back at him. Sesshomaru flipped them the bird before closing the door behind him. Jordan and Gabe snickered when he opened the door.

"Forgot my keys." He stated.

"Good job, stupid!" Jordan yelled as he walked back from the kitchen, glaring at her.

"Shut up, trick." Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't make me come over there!" Gabe shouted back. The two adults snickered and laughed after the tall man had left.

"You know, he's really changed. I used to not be able to stand him and now he's more…playful?" Gabe explained, not really getting out what he really meant.

"Yeah, he's opened up a little more. I think he's gotten to the point where he doesn't care about what others think of him." Jordan replied, taking a drink of Dew. Gabe nodded in reply.

"He has one tight ass." Gabe giggled, motioning a spank. Jordan laughed loudly.

"I can't believe you spanked him! Hahaha!" Jordan giggled.

Naraku looked around Sesshomaru's house curiously. He had been there a few times, but he never really looked around.

"Hey Naraku, you up for a match of Super Smash Bros?" Jordan asked him excitedly, waving the Wii controllers around. Naraku nodded and caught them, choosing his character and preparing for a tough match. Nick, who had come home for break, was sitting on the couch with Melanie, watching the game excitedly.

Gabe was in the kitchen with Jenn, both of them grabbing drinks for everyone else. Gabe noticed that Jenn was being distant and her smiles were forced. He swallowed hard and decided to ask.

"Hey, what's up? You're too quiet." Gabe said to her.

"No I'm not. I'm fine! Really, I am!" she replied quickly, forcing a smile onto her face. Gabe crossed his arms and looked at her with a face that said, "Pleeeease. Whatever."

"Uh huh. Quit lying to me." Gabe snapped. Jenn sighed heavily.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you, but please don't say anything to anyone…not even Jordan."

"Alright."

"No, Gabe, promise me!"

"I promise not to say anything or so help me." Gabe replied soothingly. Jenn nodded and tried to find a place to start. She bit her bottom lip gently, her brows furrowing.

"I've been sleeping around with Naraku for a while now." She stated.

"Yeah, I know. He can't keep from bragging about it." Gabe bit back.

"That's not it, though. Gabe," she cut off because she needed not to say anything else. Gabe stared back at her, his mouth wide open as his face showed nothing but amusement and disbelief.

"Shut…up…oh my…noooooooo! No fucking way! Jenn, are you pr…are you sure?" Gabe stumbled over his words like a nervous child caught in a lie. Jenn's face went red as she looked down.

"One hundred percent sure." She said back with her eyes shut.

"Haha…hahahahahaha! Oh my God! Hahaha! I'm sorry, I really am! That's funny as hell! Hahahaha!" Gabe broke into uncontrollable laughter and continued laughing even as Melanie walked into the kitchen to grab her drink. She looked at Gabe curiously, then at Jenn, her face asking what the joke was.

"He's just laughing at my stupidity. Nothing serious." Jenn giggled with a smile. Melanie knew instantly that she was lying about the last statement, but being the passive person she was, Melanie shrugged and walked away uncaringly.

"What's going on in there?" Naraku asked Melanie, swinging his controller and sending Jordan flying.

"Aw, man…ahhh! The power ball! Mine, mine, mine, mine! Noooooo, miiiiiiiiiiiiine! Hahahaha!" Jordan yelled as she knocked the power out of Naraku's character. Her Pikachu then turned into a dark orb of electricity, flying around and blasting everybody off the platform.

"Mother fucker." Naraku groaned with a heavy sigh.

"Haha, you got owned!" Nick sang as he stood up to take his turn getting his ass whooped.

Everyone gathered in the room and began laughing and having a good time watching the game and taking turns. They soon got bored of the game and turned if off, now taking turns telling stories and making things up. It soon got late and Jenn told Naraku she wanted to talk to him alone.

"You can tell me in the car. Melanie is sleeping and I don't want to wake her." Naraku said, grabbing his keys from the table. He turned around and was attacked by Jordan. Naraku spun her around and placed on the floor, hugging her to himself.

"Haha, dizzy." Jordan chirped, rubbing her head after her epic hug with Naraku.

Gabe and Jordan looked on one couch, where Nick was sprawled out and out cold and on the other couch; Melanie was curled up with a blanket covering her. Jordan could tell Gabe wanted to say something, but she didn't poke him any further. He would tell her soon enough.

Naraku sped down the Interstate like a crazy man, but his entire demeanor was calm and content. He looked over at Jenn and smiled.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked her, turning the music down.

"Well, I uh, can't remember." Jenn lied. Naraku rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Try not to lie."

"Look, I don't think now is the time."

"Why not?"

"Because you're driving. I don't want you to swerve and kill us."

"That bad, hm? Well, does it have to do with me?"

"Yes."

"A lot?"

"Yeah." Jenn sighed, knowing he would figure it out eventually.

"Something big and it has to do with me…" Naraku repeated to himself, a completely tranquil and thoughtful face set on. He switched lanes and came up with three possible theories.

"Is someone after me? A relative of yours that doesn't particularly like me fucking you?" Naraku asked. Jenn had to giggle at that one. Her father didn't really like Naraku, but couldn't really form more of an opinion about the man because he had never met Naraku before.

"No, that's not it, but that's really funny." Jenn said back with a smile. Naraku frowned. That response actually knocked down the other theory, meaning there was one left…she was knocked up.

"You…you're pregnant, aren't you?" Naraku asked in a quiet, serious tone. Jenn bit her lower lip and held back tears. She could tell that he was more than upset now.

"Yeah, I am." She whispered back.

"Oh well." Naraku replied back simply, as if he weren't bothered at all. Jenn gulped as Naraku completely checked out emotionally, keeping his mouth and feelings buried deep inside.

Later on that night, Sesshomaru walked inside and saw the living room lights out, but he heard Jordan and Gabe's voices coming from the kitchen. He walked in and saw that they had broken into his wine cabinet, both refilling their glasses. They had a third set out for him.

"Want a mix or just plain?" Jordan asked him.

"Plain…did you mix yours?" Sesshomaru asked, draping his jacket over the back of his chair, sitting down and taking a sip.

"Yeah, with Mountain Dew. It's ok." Jordan replied, taking a drink from hers.

"Is this a special occasion?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, we're just bored." Gabe said back with a smile. Jordan nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru took another drink, frowning when Gabe began snickering.

"Haha, I promised Jenn I wouldn't say anything, but Jordan should know this and she would end up telling you, so I might as well just say it," Gabe began, gently stirring the red wine in his glass by turning the glass in his hand.

"Is it good?" Jordan asked.

"Eh, I'll let you two be the judge," Gabe said, taking the last swig of his wine and exhaling heavily.

"Oh, this should be good." Sesshomaru commented sarcastically. Little did he know, he would enjoy it more than he originally thought. Gabe cleared his throat and smiled widely.

"Jenn is pregnant." Gabe chirped, laughing as Jordan turned her head and spit out the wine while laughing hysterically. Sesshomaru was in mid-swallow and swallowed the alcoholic drink too hard, causing tears to stir in his eyes while it slowly and torturously made its way down his throat.

"Holy shiiiiiiiiiiit! Hahahaha!" Jordan laughed, trying to keep quiet as to not wake anyone, Melanie in particular. Sesshomaru finally recovered and held his hand to his chest, clearing his throat and taking a much-needed breath.

"Now THAT is good." Was all the white haired man could say, but there were more words swirling around in his head, nothing more could make it to his mouth.

"Wooow. Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow. Haha, does Naraku know?" Jordan asked, finishing off what she didn't spit out. Gabe nodded.

"She was going to tell him in the car. I'm pretty sure he knows." Gabe replied. He looked at Sesshomaru, who could hardly contain his joy…malicious joy, but joy nonetheless. Not only could he poke and prod Naraku, but also now he actually had an excuse to annoy and torture Jenn.

"Sesshomaru, don't go being a dick. I don't think she needs to be so stressed that her baby will come out with five arms." Jordan scolded after reading Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Oh? She's keeping it?" Sesshomaru asked humorously and with a chuckle.

"Uh, yeah. Duh." Gabe said simply.

"Well excuse me, Gabe. I was just thinking that if I were her and impregnated by Naraku, coat hangers would be my new best friends." Sesshomaru commented as he stood up to get a drink of water. Gabe and Jordan snorted while looking at one another incredulously.

"I cannot believe you just said that." Gabe choked, his newest impression of Sesshomaru now turning back to his oldest impression…dickhead.

"As I said, if I were her, I would. I'm entitled to an opinion." Sesshomaru retorted.

"I didn't think you were pro-choice." Jordan giggled as she poured a little more wine in her glass, finishing off with the rest of her Mountain Dew. She stirred by rocking her glass gently. Sesshomaru sat back down and smiled his sweet, "I'm an asshole" smile.

"I believe that there are three exceptions: rape, if the baby is causing the mother any fatal or other harmful tribulations and Naraku." Sesshomaru explained as Jordan and Gabe cackled and snickered in response.

"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe he'll be a good dad." Gabe said.

"Or maybe he'll skip town…or America." Sesshomaru commented before taking a sip of Jordan's beverage. He swallowed it and nodded slightly.

"Or maybe he'll do one of those and at least pay child support." Gabe said back bitterly.

"Or perhaps he'll crash the car while she's in there with him and cause a miscarriage. Only time will tell." Sesshomaru chirped with a smile.

"Sesshomaru! Quit being a dick!" Jordan hissed, punching his arm powerfully. As usual, Sesshomaru showed no pain and it looked as if he didn't feel a thing. He simply took another drink and looked at Jordan.

"Would you rather me lie?" he asked.

"Yes. Lying is better." Jordan retorted.

Melanie woke up and yawned as she walked to the kitchen. She saw three wine glasses filled with liquid on the island table, but no one consuming them. She heard voices coming from the downstairs bar and headed down slowly. She peeked around the corner and cocked an eyebrow. Jordan and Gabe were standing side by side, both shirtless, Jordan with her bra on and she and Gabe were flexing their arms.

"Seriously, who has bigger guns?" Gabe asked a third person that Melanie saw was Sesshomaru, who was looking at them, his face showing slight confusion.

"That's a hard one, forgive the pun. Jordan, no offense, but Gabe's arms look slightly bigger, but you could kick his ass." Sesshomaru replied. Jordan and Gabe hugged, leaned away then continued to fight one another. Melanie soon found herself staring back into Sesshomaru's eyes. He had a sixth sense or something. He turned his head and gave her an inviting smirk, motioning for her to come sit with him.

"I'll kick your ass!" Gabe growled as he picked Jordan up effortlessly. They danced together for years. It was nothing to him. Jordan hit his head and they both flew to the floor, laughing as they pulled their shirts back on.

"Good evening…morning…whatever." Sesshomaru said to Melanie as she sat down next to him. She left a good space between herself and the big man. Gabe and Jordan began wrestling one another on the floor, laughing and putting one another in headlocks and leg locks.

"So, what did I miss?" Melanie asked Sesshomaru, pointing at Gabe and Jordan. Instead of getting a reply, Melanie found herself tensing up when Sesshomaru rested his head on her lap, staring back up at her with hazed confusion.

"I don't know." He replied with a smile.

"Are you drunk?" Melanie asked quietly.

"No. I would never get drunk in my own house off my own alcohol…that would show bad manners to the host, which would be myself. I'm never rude to myself…if that made any sense. The bottom line is that I'm not drunk…maybe a little…hardly." Sesshomaru explained. Melanie blinked. Never had she heard him talk so much at once. Never had she heard him say something and it not make perfect, clear sense.

"Right." Melanie said with a nod.

"Ahhhh! You mother fuckerrrrrrr! Ahhhh!" Gabe cried as Jordan put him in a Figure Four leg lock, giving him intense Hell.

"Say "Uncle!" Say "Uncle!" Say it, Gabe!" Jordan shouted, the strain also intense for her. Melanie held her hands to her chest as she leaned back, the (not) drunk Sesshomaru with his head in her lap. She almost jumped when she felt his hands cup around hers, his hands soon playing with hers.

"You're not angry with me, are you?" he asked her randomly. Melanie felt her face burn, but she shook her head.

"No…just a little creepy." Melanie said back with a nervous laugh. She soon regretted it when his face went from content boredom to painful disbelief.

"What? You think I'm creepy? Why? What did I do? Did Naraku tell you to say that? If he did, then he's the creep, not me." Sesshomaru blurted out, his eyes now tearing up. Melanie had to work extra hard to keep her mouth from gaping open and keep her face straight. She wanted to laugh so badly. She never saw such an emotional Sesshomaru before. The most emotion he would ever show was anger…usually with Naraku or Jordan.

"Um…he didn't." Melanie said back.

"Lies!" Sesshomaru growled, a tear falling down his face. Now Melanie wanted to laugh, was in shock and needed to keep a straight face.

"He didn't, I promise. You're not creepy anymore." Melanie said quickly.

"Good…that's what I thought." Sesshomaru replied, his face stone cold and his eyes dryer than a desert in the dry season. Melanie felt her face drip to the floor. He was just playing her…he was still idly playing her hands. She was still creeped out, she still wanted to laugh and Sesshomaru was, well, still (not) drunk.

"Great." Melanie sighed, leaning back and relaxing, finally realizing that the white haired man wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

"Uncle! Ahhhh, Jordan! Uncle!" Gabe screamed out in a high-pitched voice, sounding like a frightened little girl. Melanie giggled at Gabe while at the same time trying to maneuver her hands away from Sesshomaru. She got them free, only for him to reach back up and grab them again.

"Your hands are really soft." Sesshomaru stated.

"Ooookay, Mr. Taishou. Please give me my hands back…give them back…let go…let go…I said let go!" Melanie shouted, somehow getting away from him. Sesshomaru leaned up and looked at her, his eyes tearing up again.

"No! I won't fall for it again…nope…not a chance…please stop crying." Melanie finally gave in and walked back over to him.

"Haha, quit being creepy, Sesshomaru!" Gabe laughed.

"For real, she doesn't like you! Get a job!" Jordan added.

"Heh, she knows I'm just teasing, right Melanie?" Sesshomaru asked, ruffling her hair while pulling her to himself and giving her a tight hug. Melanie kept her hands to herself and let out a small squeal of terror.

"Please…call 911." Melanie said out loud.

"Hahaha! Deniiiiiiied!" Gabe sang.

AN- I ate a lot of sugar today. So, please send in your votes on who would win a fight between these following pairs:

Jordan/Gabe

Sesshomaru/Naraku (Pineapple55, don't even bother on this one.)

Melanie/Sesshomaru

Sam/Naraku

Toby/Sam

Haha, just put a number and the person's name. I'm just curious to see who you would think would be a pussy. Haha, thanks, I appreciate it.


	36. Chapter 36

Boom

AN- Ok, the winners are Jordan, Sesshomaru, Melanie, Sam and Toby.

Haha, it turned out just as I expected.

"Mr. Saitou…hey…what's wrong?" Melanie asked, poking her friend in the arm lightly. All he had been doing was sighing heavily, mindlessly changing the channels and staring off into space. Naraku gave another heavy sigh and continued sifting through the channels, though he wasn't particularly interested in what was on. Melanie felt a slight twinge in her heart. Though he was a calm man, she always saw how carefree he was and seeing him weighed down almost like a cruel crime was committed against him.

"Um, Mr. Saitou, please say something," Melanie said softly.

"Hm?" he asked her, the frustration on his face gone completely.

"Forget it." Melanie replied, seeing that he wasn't ready to talk. She wasn't one to push people. She and Naraku continued watching TV for a while longer. Melanie leaned forward and petted Sam softly, smiling slightly as Sam's wild tail struck the table repetitively. Melanie leaned back against the couch, letting out a breath. She felt Naraku's head rest on her shoulder as he nuzzled her slightly.

"Do you find me to be an awful person?" Naraku asked.

"No. You're a wonderful person." Melanie replied, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, now holding his tired form in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Even when I'm in a bad mood?"

"Yes."

"Melanie, do you think I could…be a good father?" Naraku asked, his voice fading at the last part.

"I wish you were mine. Maybe I could've had a better life. Why? Do you want kids?" Melanie asked, now rubbing Naraku's muscled back softly. She felt his body get heavier, meaning he was falling asleep.

"N…not really."

"Why do you care?"

"Mel, Jenn is pregnant."

"It's yours?"

"Haha, yes it is."

"Oh…that's good."

"Excuse me?"

"Jenn is a good person and will be a good mother. You're a good person and will be a good father…the baby is lucky."

"I guess when you put it that way, it's not so bad. But I don't want to be there…at all."

"You're lazy."

"Thanks Melanie."

"At least your baby isn't going to be born addicted to crack…like me." Melanie grumbled. She heard Naraku snort as he laughed, still curled up and held inside the small girl's embrace.

"Hahaha! Melanie, you were a crack baby?" Naraku asked humorously.

"Yeah…quit laughing."

"Haha, I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you…ok, I'm laughing at you, but not in a mean way…sympathetically." Naraku retorted, leaning away from Melanie in case she decided to hit him. She only crossed her arms and pouted at him.

"It wasn't my fault." She said, her pout making Naraku laugh even more.

"I know it wasn't, but still, that's funny."

"Feh."

"Crack baby, crack baby…haha, get over it."

Sesshomaru kept his expressions to a minimum as he sat at a restaurant table, meeting with a man and his wife. They were two of his biggest business partners and although he couldn't careless about what they thought, he still needed them for just a little longer.

"So, Sesshomaru, haven't you found yourself a girlfriend yet?" the man asked with a chuckle, taking a drink from his water. Sesshomaru cast the man a calm face, frowning slightly.

"No."

"Too busy?"

"No one worthy enough." Sesshomaru replied.

"Haha, that's a good one. So, even though you email me your profits, how is the business? In employee terms?" the man asked.

"It's fine as long as I'm not around." Sesshomaru retorted. He looked over when he saw the doors open and felt his good mood dissipate when he saw Jordan and Gabe bounce inside. They didn't even mean to creep on him, but they somehow did anyway. Jordan saw Sesshomaru and smiled as she ran up to him.

"Hey buddy!" she chirped.

"Go somewhere else." Sesshomaru growled back, only to feel his face burn when she gave him a warm hug from behind. He saw the couple in front of him smile and chuckle at him.

"Well excuse me for being happy to see you. We'll go somewhere else now." Jordan grumbled, leaning away, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and looked up at her.

"If you must," he began.

"Yaaaay! Gabe, grab a chair!" Jordan cheered, grabbing one herself and sitting down next to Sesshomaru, who was rubbing his temples with both hands.

"Such a headache." He whispered.

"Need a Midol?" Jordan asked him sweetly, patting his leg softly. He glared back at her silently, hearing Gabe snort.

"If you're going to sit here, be quiet." Sesshomaru scolded the both of them sternly.

"Yes sir." They said back simultaneously.

"Sorry. They're both immature." Sesshomaru announced to his original lunch guests. The two smiled and nodded back at him.

"That's not what he told me last night." Jordan growled under her breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Haha, well now," the man laughed. He wasn't insulted that the two younger people had interrupted. He noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes grew life in them when the two arrived and that was something he rarely ever saw.

"Jordan," Sesshomaru began warningly.

"Sorry. I love you. Don't hit me like you usually do." Jordan said back with a smile.

"Mhm. Keep your mouth shut." Sesshomaru shot back. Jordan looked at Gabe with a big smile on her face. They both covered their mouths as they snorted, keeping their comments to themselves.

"God, he is so hot when he orders me around like that." Jordan finally stated as Gabe began laughing, leaning away just in case Sesshomaru decided to jump on them and beat them up.

"Are you blushing?" the woman asked Sesshomaru teasingly. Little did she know, he actually was, but it was faint…until she asked. Now he was blushing hardcore.

"Haha, sorry." Jordan and Gabe said to Sesshomaru, who was now rubbing his face with both hands. He rested his left elbow on the table, pointing at Jordan dangerously.

"Keep…quiet." He snarled. Jordan smiled back innocently.

"Rawr!" she replied, attempting to bite his finger, but Sesshomaru pulled his hand back and then pressed his index finger against his thumb, flicking Jordan in the nose.

"Ahh, bastard." She growled, rubbing her nose distastefully.

"Haha, you got flicked." Gabe laughed.

"Great. Now I'm going to have nose cancer or something. Thanks Sesshomaru, I hope you feel proud about killing me." Jordan said, still rubbing her nose. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile and leaned forward, resting his upper body on his elbows.

"Why don't you come a little closer and I'll make it better." he retorted. Jordan leaned away and held both hands up slightly.

"Nah, I'm good with the nose cancer." Jordan said back.

"That's what I thought." Sesshomaru exhaled.

"I think he wanted your body." Gabe said under his breath, but still loud to hear. He and Jordan snorted as they bumped each other's fists.

Naraku smiled as Melanie held fast to both leashes. She was walking Sam and Toby, who were in a competition to see who can walk faster. The small girl was being pulled along like she was nothing, the two canines panting as they pulled her with them.

"Haha, calm down, calm down." Naraku laughed, catching up and taking hold of Sam's leash. He maneuvered his arms from Melanie so they were each walking their own canine. Melanie put one hand in her pocket and pet Toby with her other hand that held his leash.

"They're crazy." Melanie said, muffling a cough, her throat dry from the cold air. She shivered a bit and felt Naraku wrap his free arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm roughly.

"We've been out here long enough. Let's go back home and warm up." Naraku suggested. Melanie nodded as she felt Toby tug on the leash after Sam.

"Brrr, so cold!" Naraku sang when he walked into his kitchen. Melanie hung her jacket on the back of a chair and smiled.

"Sing me a song." Melanie said. Naraku looked at her and shook his head.

"No." he replied.

"Why not? I've always wanted to hear you sing." Melanie exhaled.

"Maybe if you would participate in class a little more," Naraku said with a smile of evil. Melanie pouted and looked away.

"You probably sound ugly." Melanie lied.

"Ha, ha, ha." Naraku mocked as he rolled his eyes. Melanie coughed again and giggled.

"I hope you're not getting sick." Naraku said to her.

"I was running a little fever. Nothing bad." Melanie replied. Naraku pressed his hand to her forehead and frowned.

"You're warm."

"Your house is warm."

"So, why are you warmer than my house?"

"I'm not sick. Get me a Dew." Melanie growled.

"Excuse me?"

"Get me a Dew. I'm thirsty."

"Haha, fine, fine."

Alex yawned as she walked down the mall corridor, dodging in and out of people lazily. She found a bench and sat down with a sigh of relief. She was tired of walking around. She looked over at a clothing store where a boy and a girl with red hair ran out, laughing crazily while tugging on a belt. She felt a smile tug on her lips when she saw a familiar tall man running out after them, one hand keeping his pants up as his perfect white hair flowed behind him.

"Haha, I have got to see this," Alex giggled to herself as she took off running after them. She saw Sesshomaru's hand latched onto the girl's arm, but the boy snuck up behind him and grabbed Sesshomaru's pants, ripping them down the man's legs. Alex covered her mouth as a loud snort erupted from her. Sesshomaru immediately let go of Jordan and quickly pulled his pants back up, golden eyes filled with fury as Gabe ran away. Jordan was on the floor, laughing hysterically as she gave Sesshomaru his belt back.

"Grow up!" Sesshomaru snapped angrily, his face reddened with embarrassment.

"Hahaha! I'm so sorry!" Jordan laughed back.

"I don't see why you're so embarrassed. You've got a cute ass." Alex chirped. Sesshomaru whipped around and glowered down at her.

"No…one…asked…you." Sesshomaru bit out through gritted teeth. He felt hands grab his pants again, but Sesshomaru countered by whipping his belt behind him, striking Gabe in the leg.

"Ahh! Ahhh! I'm sorry!" Gabe screamed. Jordan was still laughing, but she grabbed Sesshomaru's arm, rubbing it softly. He shook her off and put his belt on, walking away quickly.

"Haha, aww, can't even take a joke." Jordan said, wiping tears from her eyes as she and Gabe bumped fists.

"Yeah, he's got a stick up the ass or something." Alex chirped.

"Not all the time. You should see him when he drinks." Gabe stated with a smile of confidence. Jordan nodded in agreement. Frat Boy Sesshomaru was always promising fun. Alex shrugged and giggled.

"Eh, maybe someday. I have to go now, bye." Alex said, waving to the young adults as she walked away. She walked back to the bench she had sat on and relaxed, letting out a long breath. She closed her eyes and drifted off slightly, only snapping back to consciousness when she felt something being placed over her nose. Alex jumped, but the man was stronger, pressing her back down on the bench.

"Calm down, I'm not trying to kidnap you." Sesshomaru growled.

"Why were holding this over my…oh," Alex stopped when she saw the blood on the rag.

"You had a nosebleed." Sesshomaru stated simply. Alex nodded and held the rag against her still bleeding nose.

"Yeah, the dry air does that to me a lot." She replied, still eyeing Sesshomaru carefully. He smirked at her and snorted.

"Does it smell like chloroform? Calm down." He said reassuringly.

"Why not wake me up first?"

"You would've jerked forward and dripped blood on yourself."

"Why care?"

"Let's try to be grateful today."

"Fine." Alex exhaled, sniffing slightly and making sure the nosebleed was done. She leaned back and threw the rag in the nearby trashcan, rubbing her head with her other hand.

"Are you…sick?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning back and keeping his eyes on his phone. Alex turned to him and looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You've been sick a lot lately. I was wondering if there was something more serious?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm actually quite healthy, just unlucky." She explained with a genuine smile. Sesshomaru looked up and nodded, keeping his face straight. He could tell that his worry made her happy. He had no clue why, but it did.

"So do I really have a cute ass?" he asked sarcastically. Of course he did in his opinion.

"Haha, no, I didn't even see it." Alex laughed candidly, once again, deflating Sesshomaru's pride. He glared at her silently.

"Haha, hahaha! Oh my God, you are so full of yourself!" Alex stated, still laughing quite hard.

"Hmph. Trust me, I don't need an underage girl to tell me anything of the sort."

"Because you prefer boys, right?"

"…You go too far."

"What? You do, don't you?"

"No, I don't!"

"Double negative…means positive."

"Says who?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Uhhhh…you did! In algebra! You said two negatives cancel and become positive." Alex explained seriously. Sesshomaru crossed his arms as he looked away.

"Your childish games bore me." He stated.

"Whatever. You were so getting pissed. That's not boredom."

"Good bye, Alex." Sesshomaru stated idly as he walked away, but she followed him.

"Holy shit. How old are you?" Alex asked him incredulously.

"Twenty-eight."

"Eight months? Ah, makes sense."

"Was that some cheap way of calling me a baby?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Next time, I think I will kidnap you…and gag you."

"That's cool, I like it kinky, even though you're gay…and twelve years older than me." Alex said, hurriedly keeping up with the tall man's quick pace.

"Wow, I can't believe you did that without a calculator." Sesshomaru chirped.

"Wow, I can't believe you didn't deny being gay that time."

"Will you go away…now!"

"No."

"Yup! In my pink tee! What? In my pink tee! Huh? In my pink tee! Yeah! In my tee!" Gabe chanted as he jumped in front of Sesshomaru and Alex, dancing around.

"I look fruity in my pink tee, weird in my pink tee! People think that I go both ways in my pink tee!" Jordan yelled. Ironic enough, she and Gabe were both wearing pink shirts that said, "Got a purple thong to go along with my pink tee."

"Why me?" Sesshomaru groaned, trying to rub away his headache. He felt a hand rubbing his back softly.

"It's ok, you didn't choose to be gay." Alex said soothingly.

"Hahahaha!" Jordan and Gabe laughed, giving her a high five.

Naraku bit into his salad hungrily as he listened to Jenn's story about visiting her parents the other day. He was listening; it's just that he was anxious about her saying anything about being pregnant. Melanie, as usual, was quiet and eating less enthusiastically as Naraku. They were sitting in a restaurant, trying to kill some hours.

"So, anyway, to make a long story short, I told my parents about me, you know, and let's just say they aren't too happy…let's just say," Jenn stated, taking a quick drink of her water.

"Let's just say I'm not too surprised." Naraku replied shortly, taking a breath before continuing devouring his food.

"Oh well. Who gives a shit what my parents think?" Jenn growled.

"Uhh, I do. I'm going to have to meet them sooner or later."

"Well, you don't really have to if you don't want to. They're too lazy to fly over here just to hate you for…"

"Fucking you?" Naraku finished dryly. He looked over and saw that Melanie had swallowed her food too hard, tears falling down her face. She finally was able to take a breath and savored it.

"You ok?" Jenn asked Melanie.

"Yeah." Melanie replied, giving a curt nod and taking a drink.

"So, obviously, you're going to have to take leave from school early next year." Naraku stated.

"Well, aren't you?" Jenn asked back.

"I'm not having the baby." Naraku replied simply.

"No, but…oh." Jenn said, realizing what he meant. He wanted nothing to do with the baby.

"Um…restroom." Melanie announced, feeling the awkward tension rise and booking it out of there. Naraku shook his head slightly, wishing she hadn't ditched him.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed you were going to be involved. I didn't even ask you. I'm sorry." Jenn apologized softly. Naraku shook his head again.

"No, it's fine. I'm not even sure what I'm going to do."

"Well, just know that I'm not going to force you to do anything. I'm fine on my own. Really, I am."

"I know, but,"

"But what…oh, right…The Red Beast, Jordan." Jenn said, reading Naraku's face perfectly. She could tell that he feared that girl more than he feared becoming a father.

"Not even her, Gabe too." Naraku said, running his fingers through his wavy black hair.

"Gabe would be mad, but wouldn't stop being your friend. Now Jordan, haha, well, not only does she have a force to be reckoned with, she also has her attack dog, Sesshomaru." Jenn giggled. Naraku rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Whatever. That man-bitch doesn't scare me. Jordan doesn't scare me either, she just hurts me…a lot."

"What? Emotionally?"

"Physically."

"Nooo way. You're telling me she'd beat you up?" Jenn asked, trying to hold back laughter. Naraku could tell she thought his situation was funny.

"Well, see, here's the thing, I don't fight girls, nor would I ever purposely lay a hurtful hand on them, but Jordan has muscle and against a man who won't fight back…yeah, she'd kick my ass and sew my face to my fucking carpet."

"Ohhh, ok. I get it. Hi Melanie." Jenn said when the young girl sat back down.

"That took a while." Naraku said.

"You timed me?" Melanie asked with a frown. Jenn covered her mouth as she let out a snort. Naraku's face was priceless. Full-blown pout as he picked at the remains of his salad, his eyes locked on the food.

"No." Naraku growled at Melanie, who covered her mouth as she coughed a few times.

"I'm tired." Melanie said simply.

"What else is new?" Naraku asked sarcastically, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket.


	37. Chapter 37

Coming Together

Naraku and Sesshomaru sat across from one another at the table at Jordan and Gabe's house. They stared down at the spotless table while listening to Jordan's angry outbursts. She invited them over to have dinner with her and Gabe and the two men just couldn't suck it up and talk to each other civilly.

"Jordan, please calm down." Gabe pleaded, knocking on her door softly. His only response was a stream of curse words and a loud thump. She never really acted so violently, but she spent time cooking and cleaning and trying to make a good dinner, only for the older men to cut her off to throw insults at each other.

"You started this." Naraku growled quietly to Sesshomaru, who rolled his eyes.

"I did no such thing. You came after me." Sesshomaru responded bitterly.

"I simply stated that you are Jordan's little bitch." Naraku replied sweetly.

"Right, which not only insults me, it insults her."

"How?"

"You basically said that Jordan doesn't have friends, she has slaves. That's an insult."

"It's a compliment to her."

"Oh my God! Are they fucking arguing again?" Jordan's enraged voice echoed throughout the house violently. Gabe leered at the older men angrily, but said nothing.

"No, they were just discussing how good the food was." Gabe finally said, giving Naraku and Sesshomaru a final glare before walking back to Jordan's door.

"That's what I thought." Jordan barked.

"See? Just keep your fucking mouth shut." Sesshomaru said, taking a quick sip of water. Naraku opened his mouth, but stopped when a small toy bone bounced off his head. He looked over and saw Gabe pointing at him warningly.

"But, he," Naraku growled, pointing at Sesshomaru. Gabe stormed over to Naraku and exhaled.

"I don't care! Grow up! Both of you!" Gabe hissed, walking back to Jordan's door and knocking on it forcefully.

"Jordan, they're sorry! Get out here!" Gabe hollered. The door opened and Jordan walked out, her hair slightly messy and her face still red. She sat back down in her chair and sat up straight, her green eyes staring at the table.

"Can we be adults?" Jordan asked.

"Yes." Naraku and Sesshomaru said back. Jordan nodded and began eating her food, saying nothing more. Gabe sighed as he shook his head.

"Awkward silence won't help either, Jordan. So, how is school going?" Gabe asked out loud, wondering if either man had an interesting story.

"Good." Naraku replied.

"The usual." Sesshomaru said, taking a bite.

"Ok, this isn't working." Gabe whined, rubbing his forehead. Jordan finally looked up when Sesshomaru stood up, answering his phone and walking into the other room. He walked back in a few moments later, grabbing his coat.

"I have to leave." He stated simply, putting his coat on and turning to leave, only to stop when he heard an exasperated exhale. He turned around and walked over to Jordan to give her a hug, but she continued eating and shaking her head.

"Don't touch me." She bit out icily.

"What? I seriously have to leave." He replied in a slightly hurt tone.

"Then leave." Jordan growled heartlessly. Gabe hid in his hands and Naraku covered his mouth to hide his smile. He enjoyed watching her tear the man down. Sesshomaru's jaw tightened, but he turned around and left briskly, Gabe hurrying after him.

"Hey, she's just having a bad week. She wanted to try and cheer herself up and,"

"I understand." Sesshomaru interrupted, opening his Escalade door. Gabe walked up and put his hand on the door to prevent the man from closing it and cutting the conversation short.

"Please don't be mad at her. She'll feel bad about it in ten minutes." Gabe insisted. Sesshomaru put his key in and looked at Gabe.

"I know." He replied with a slight nod, reaching over to close his door.

"Pillow ran away." Gabe said quickly. Sesshomaru stopped and frowned.

"I didn't know that. How long ago?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yesterday. She's really upset and she's been looking for him and only stopped to make dinner for us, so that's why she's mad. She wanted to keep looking, but she hadn't seen much of you or Naraku lately."

"Oh, well, I still have to go and I'm not mad. I'll call her later when she's calmed down a bit." Sesshomaru said back simply. Gabe smiled as he let out a breath.

"Thank you. Well, have fun doing whatever." Gabe said, stepping back and letting the man close his door. Sesshomaru gave Gabe a small wave before backing out and driving off.

Gabe walked back inside and saw Naraku scooted next to Jordan, his arm wrapped around her as she massaged her temples.

"He'll come back. You know how Pillow is. He's young, dumb and adventurous. Remember when Sam ran away?" Naraku asked, getting a nod from Jordan who was holding back tears.

"He was gone for two days before he came back, happier than ever. He probably fucked the poodle a few houses down. I'm positive that Pillow will come back." Naraku finished, getting a few giggles from Jordan, who nodded at the poodle part. Naraku raised Sam, so the dog was probably horny, too.

"I hope." Jordan exhaled. Naraku ruffled her hair while smiling.

"I know he will. He can find his way back. It's not that he doesn't love you. He's just stupid. Don't worry, alright?"

"Ok." Jordan replied, watching as Gabe sat down, smiling at her.

"Is he mad?" Jordan asked Gabe, who shook his head.

"He's not, I promise." Gabe insisted.

Sesshomaru yawned as he drove back to Jordan's house later that night. His phone died so he couldn't call her, so he felt the need to visit her and apologize. He turned onto a street and frowned when he saw something sitting on the corner patiently, as if waiting for him. He saw it was the brown wolf.

"Pillow?" Sesshomaru called out after getting out from his Escalade. It was dark and no cars were around, so he just stopped in the middle of the road. Sesshomaru smirked when he heard the quick paws and happy whining of the canine.

"You, my friend, are a dumb ass." Sesshomaru commented while petting Pillow, who reared up on his hind legs, trying to lick Sesshomaru. The man opened his backseat door and let the wolf in. Sesshomaru sat in the driver's seat, frowning when he looked over at the passenger seat, Pillow sitting patiently while panting, looking happier than ever.

"You act like her too." Sesshomaru grumbled, driving away. A few minutes later, he pulled into the driveway, getting out and letting Pillow out. He snapped his fingers and called to the wolf sternly, leading him over to the door. Sesshomaru knocked a few times and looked up when he saw the door open.

"Does this dumb ass belong to you?" Sesshomaru asked Jordan sarcastically. Jordan let out a joyous scream, hugging Pillow and letting him inside. Gabe ran in and hugged the wolf, too. Sesshomaru kept his hands in his pocket and completely forgot that he earned himself a hug, too. Jordan leapt at him, wrapping her arms around him. Sesshomaru put his arms around her softly.

"Jordan, I can't breathe." Sesshomaru coughed when she hugged him too tightly.

"Sorry, it's just…oh my God," Jordan stuttered.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru answered smugly.

"Thank you so much." She exhaled, burying her face in his chest. He backed her up into the house so he could close the door and get warm.

"Who's a dumb ass? You're the dumb ass! I love you, dumb ass!" Gabe said to the wolf lovingly. Pillow yipped and barked happily in response, unaware of his new nickname.

"Jordan, I get it, you're welcome." Sesshomaru said, now becoming uncomfortable with the affection. Jordan stepped back and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said.

"It's fine. I came by to apologize to you about earlier and just happened to find him sitting on the corner a few streets down." Sesshomaru explained, trying to make himself sound less like a hero. He really didn't mean to find the wolf at all.

"Haha, on the corner?" Gabe asked with a giggle.

"Yes, just sitting there like he was waiting for someone." Sesshomaru said with a smirk while petting the wolf.

"Haha, one day out and he's already a whore, great." Jordan exhaled with a giggle.

"I'm going to go now. Good night and I'm sorry. Dinner tasted great, though. It's been a while since I've had a home-cooked meal." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, it's ok. And good night." Jordan said back, waving to him. Sesshomaru left as quickly as he came, making it feel like he was never there in the first place. Jordan and Gabe went back in the living room, petting Pillow happily.

"He is like an angel, not even playing." Gabe stated.

"Yeah, you know I'd be gone if not for him." Jordan said back. She saw Gabe nod and look away, something bothering him.

"Jordan, can I tell you something?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, always." Jordan replied. Gabe turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes and gulped.

The next morning, Naraku woke up a little later than usual on the weekend, but he had nothing to do or attend to, so it didn't really bother him. He looked over at Sam, who was snoring loudly. The black dog took up half of the bed. Naraku petted his dog a few times before sitting up and checking his phone for messages. Nothing.

"No one loves me anymore, Sam." Naraku commented, seeing Sam sit up and yawn, wagging his tail lazily. The dog scooted closer to Naraku and nuzzled the man warmly as if to say, "I love you, asshole." Naraku petted Sam's ears for a few minutes before getting out of bed to feed himself and his monstrous dog. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and filled Sam's bowl up with dog food. Naraku munched on his cereal and looked up with utter confusion when Melanie shuffled into the kitchen, still looking half-asleep.

"Whoa…when did you get here?" Naraku asked curiously, pointing his spoon at her. Melanie looked at him with worry, her arms wrapped around her mid-section.

"Um, my parents are out of town and you let me stay with you, remember?" Melanie asked back. Naraku blinked, his face blank.

"You were drinking last night, I don't expect you to remember." Melanie mumbled, petting Sam softly. Naraku sighed.

"I remember now, I just forgot when I woke up. I usually don't have anyone stay the night." He said back, setting his empty bowl in the sink. Melanie nodded in response. She knew she wasn't the most memorable person on Earth, but to forget that there is a guest in general?

"What to do, what to do…hm, how does a movie sound?" Naraku asked, walking back to his room.

"Fine, I guess." Melanie replied.

"If you don't want to, then tell me. I'm taking a shower, so think on it." Naraku announced, closing his bedroom door. Melanie sat on the couch and began crying quietly. She couldn't believe how two-faced Naraku was. She overheard his phone conversation the night before and heard him, quite clearly call her hopeless. She was hopeless and too quiet and had no backbone…according to Naraku.

"Toby," she whispered, wishing her beloved wolf were with her. He had gotten sick and had to stay with the vet until he was better and Melanie missed him horribly. He was the only comfort she had. He was the only breathing creature that passed no judgment onto her and loved her for who she was. She didn't know how long she cried, but it was long enough for Naraku to be done with his showering and dressed.

"Hey, Melanie, what's wrong?" Naraku asked, sitting down next to her. The small girl was curled up and Sam lay beside her, watching her cautiously. Naraku stroked her back, only to receive anger.

"Everything!" Melanie shouted back.

"I don't understand. Did I do something?"

"I am not hopeless! Just because I don't assert myself to every fucking occasion, that doesn't mean I won't do it when necessary! Quit acting like I'm some coward!" Melanie snapped, knocking Naraku down a few notches. He just sat there, staring back at her with vacant disbelief. He had no clue what she was talking about, but he was quite scared of her.

"M…Melanie, please calm down." Naraku responded softly.

"You hurt my feelings and I don't want to talk to you." Melanie spat back. Naraku sighed as he stood up.

"I guess I'll go to my room like a bad boy." Naraku responded, walking back to his room and closing the door. Melanie immediately felt bad. It was his house and he had let her stay there. He didn't have to. Melanie decided to wait a little bit before apologizing. She took a quick shower and got dressed before walking up to Naraku's bedroom door. She opened it and peeked in, seeing him sprawled out on his bed, taking an unneeded nap. Melanie crawled onto the bed and loomed over him, poking his chest softly.

"Mm…hm? What?" Naraku asked with a yawn, keeping his eyes closed and not moving an inch.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I yelled at you."

"That was you yelling?" Naraku asked, finally opening his eyes. Melanie smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Pfft. I've heard worse. So, movie?" Naraku chirped. Melanie nodded with a smile.

A few weeks passed and nothing happened. Jordan and Gabe worked and went to class as usual, realizing their life had gotten so damn boring that they didn't care to make it exciting anymore. Growing up sucked.

"Hey Jordan, what'd the doctor say?" Gabe asked when his friend walked in the door. She looked up and flashed a smile.

"Healthy. What's for dinner?" she asked back.

"My famous tacos…for you. I'm going vegetarian for a while to see if I can do it."

"Eh, I'm sure you can. It smells damn good, though."

"Haha, thanks." Gabe giggled, returning to preparing the meal. Jordan walked to her room and closed the door, quickly changing into more comfortable clothes.

"Sesshomaru said to call him! And if you don't, he'll stalk you!" Gabe yelled.

"Ok." Jordan called back, pressing the magical send button on her phone. It rang until she was sent to his voicemail. Jordan sent him a creepy, heavy breathing voice message before closing her phone and disconnecting the call. She rubbed her face and walked back to the kitchen where Gabe had everything ready.

"Tell me if it's really good. Don't lie." Gabe said, pointing his fork at Jordan. Jordan fixed her plate and took a bite, nodding reassuringly.

"It's delicious, boo." Jordan chirped, cramming another bite into her mouth. She and Gabe chatted for a while after eating and helped each other clean the dishes. They bid one another a goodnight and went to their rooms. Jordan stayed up a while longer, waiting for Sesshomaru to call back, but he never did, so she assumed he was asleep and decided to sleep as well.

The following Wednesday, Naraku watched as Jordan and Melanie wrote the notes on the board for him in the morning. Jordan didn't have class that day and decided to visit him and help him out.

"So where's your shadow?" Naraku asked with a chuckle.

"Which one? I have three." Jordan retorted.

"The tall one."

"Oh, him," Jordan bit out icily.

"Another couple's dispute?"

"Shut your fucking mouth. I didn't do anything. He just refuses to acknowledge my existence."

"How so? Usually he's all over you."

"Ha…ha…ha. You are so funny."

"What I meant was that he's all about you whenever you show up."

"Ok, get this," Jordan began, finishing up her half of the notes and turning around, sitting in a desk in front of Naraku's desk.

"Ooh, this is going to be good, I can feel it." Naraku chirped.

"So, I visited him a few nights ago and he had some important guy in his office,"

"Boyfriend?"

"I don't know. Anyway, I walked up to him and said, "Hey buddy," and he…just," Jordan stopped, the obvious fury rising in her chest.

"He just…what?" Naraku pushed.

"Ignored me. Completely ignored me."

"What?"

"He didn't even make eye contact with me. Oh, and here comes the best part,"

"I'm ready." Naraku said, his face now serious, seeing how Jordan wasn't in a joking mood.

"He blocked my number, isn't my friend on Facebook and when the guy pointed at me and said, "Who is she," Sesshomaru referred to me as some junkie who got past security." Jordan explained bitterly, seeing Naraku's mouth drop open with surprise.

"And you didn't get in a fight or anything?"

"No, the day before we were fine and then bam! It's like I missed something or spaced out for a few days and came back after it happened."

"Wow. He's always been gentle with you about certain things, but it sounds like he is angry with you about something."

"I have done nothing! I literally woke up to this!"

"I believe you. That's really odd, though."

"All we've been through,"

"Jordan,"

"I feel like I'm losing him again." Jordan commented as she let out a slow breath.

"This has happened before?" Naraku asked.

"No, I feel like I'm losing my brother again."

"Wh…what? You had a brother?" Naraku asked with shock. He knew she had an older sister, but he had no clue about a brother.

"Yeah, it's too complicated. I'm going to leave now." Jordan grumbled, walking to the door.

"Jordan," Naraku called out.

"Hm?" Jordan hummed.

"I am here if you need someone."

"Thanks. I'll call you later."

Sesshomaru stood on the outskirts of the lunchroom while watching over the students quietly. He saw a person standing next to him and didn't even have to look to know whom it was. Sesshomaru had a sickening feeling in his stomach. Something was going to happen.

"You know, as cute as you think your mind games are, they are cruel to others." Naraku stated, smiling and waving at a group of students who called his name happily.

"And I care because?" Sesshomaru asked, nodding to someone who waved at him.

"I could take you out right now. Not even joking."

"Dating on the clock isn't allowed."

"Ha, ha, ha. You think you're so funny." Naraku mocked dryly.

"You laughed."

"So, before I kick your ass, what did she do to deserve this?" Naraku asked, now facing Sesshomaru, who turned and cast a vacant look his way.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked before smirking cruelly. They stared one another down for what felt like forever. Sesshomaru was feeling confident. Surely Naraku wouldn't dare touch him in front of hundreds of students…wrong. Naraku hooked Sesshomaru at point blank right in the face, sending the man stumbling backwards.

"You rotten son of a bitch! I'm more than willing to lose my job over this!" Naraku barked, performing what football players would call a textbook tackle and drilling the white haired principal to the floor. The uproar of students in disbelief didn't even faze the two men. Sesshomaru was still in utter shock that Naraku would even dare think about hitting him.

"Haha, oh my God! Who are we supposed to call?" someone asked half frantically.

"No one! This is good shit!" another boy replied.

"Kick his ass! Kick his ass!"

"Oh my God, really?" Mr. Jay whined as he ran over to the fighting men. He pulled Naraku off Sesshomaru, who barely got a fist in edgewise from the shock of being attacked. Mr. Jay glared at Naraku, who smiled and backed away.

"I'm calm." Naraku chirped, his eyes going back to Sesshomaru, who was on his back still. He sat up slowly before standing, looking at each student carefully.

"The bell rang…get to class!" Sesshomaru snapped coldly. Everyone jumped slightly and began moving on with their day, still talking about the wonderful ass whooping the principal received.

"Now are you two girls going to be able to talk this out or what?" Mr. Jay asked, crossing his arms impatiently. Naraku snorted as he looked away and Sesshomaru kept his face cold and distant.

"Good lord. Next time, take it to the dean's office…dumb asses." Mr Jay commented as he walked away.

"Jordan is sick, very sick, and didn't tell me. If she can tell me everything but that, then why tell me anything at all?"

"So you ignore her and make her feel like the scum of the Earth? Good plan. She's sick and feels like she's losing her brother all over again." Naraku spat.

"She…she said that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Maybe if you talk to her, she'll say it again."

"She won't tell me what's wrong."

"She's sick. You said it yourself."

"But with what, I don't know."

"If you talk to her, she just may tell you. Yeah, it's a neat trick. Try it."

"Why can't she tell me?"

"Why is the sky blue?" Naraku asked as he walked away, knowing he wasn't the least bit fired and now he had something to talk about with his students.

"The bastard busted my lip open." Sesshomaru commented, wiping the blood from his lip as he walked away.

Jordan and Gabe laughed as they ran around the house with the stuffed squid, Pillow chasing them energetically. The squid never moved until now and that intrigued the wolf.

"Haha, dumb ass!" Gabe laughed as he threw the squid high up in the air, just above Pillow's reach. Jordan caught the squid and ran away with it, the wolf at her heels. They continued teasing the wolf until Jordan heard a car door slam outside. She looked out the window and saw Sesshomaru.

"Hmph." Jordan huffed, walking to the door. She opened it and Sesshomaru took a step forward.

"Jordan, I'm ahhhhhh!" He didn't get to finish because Jordan slammed the door on his face. She closed the door and listened to his shouts of agony with a smile on her face.

"He was going to apologize, dude." Gabe pointed out.

"I think he's really sorry now. Haha." Jordan giggled.

AN- With a broken hand, vicodin and bitterness…chapter sucked, I know. I'll try to end the story on a better note. Sorry for the obnoxiously long wait.


	38. Chapter 38

Kitty At My Foot and I Want to Touch It

Jordan stood in front of her mirror with her shirt off and bra on, staring at her body intensely. She hadn't really danced or even worked out for a while and she could tell she was gaining some weight. Sesshomaru, being the nice friend he was, boldly pointed out to Jordan that she had "gained a lot of weight." Now it was bothering her.

"Jordan, you look fine." Gabe sighed as he stood in her doorway.

"Pfft. I know, but I don't look fabulous." She retorted.

"Look Tyra, none of that shit in my house."

"I need to start working out again, though. Can't lie there."

"We both do. Remember back in high school when we were fit enough to take out a yeti?"

"Haha, I still am. Knocked Naraku down the other day."

"Hahaha! Mean! So, what do you think he's going to do about his bastard child?"

"Nothing."

"Eh, he may get involved."

"At age twenty-one when he can take them out for a few drinks."

"Well, better late than never."

"Pfft. All I know is that he's paying Child Support and when Jenn needs a babysitter, he's number one on the list."

"Why?" Gabe asked.

"He helped make the little shit, so he's going to help take care of it whether he wants to or not. I'll sew his balls to his carpet if I have to."

"For sure."

Sesshomaru yawned as he leaned against the wall of the hallway, watching as the kids filed out to the buses. He checked his watch and chuckled when someone tripped and fell down. The girl laughed and stood up, continuing on with her day. Sesshomaru decided to do the same once the crowd and traffic, inside and outside, died down. He walked down to the cafeteria where the dance team girls were hanging out, waiting for practice to start.

"You should've joined, girl. You're good." A girl said to another, who Sesshomaru recognized as Alex.

"Pfft. Only on drugs." Alex retorted dryly, only to regret it when she noticed the tall principal walking by her. She expected a sharp comment or a small reprimand, but he only poked her head with his finger, continuing on his way back to his office.

"Ahh. Dick." She grumbled.

"Bitch." He replied, turning his head and flashing his usual, "I'm bored and I can pick on you" look. Alex glared at him, sticking her tongue out. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, now walking backwards and flipping her off.

"Oh my God, is no one seeing this?" Alex hollered with disbelief as Sesshomaru was now flipping her off with both middle fingers, slyly disappearing around the corner.

"See what?" her friend asked, turning around from her previous conversation.

"Oh hell no!" Alex snapped, running after the principal as fast as she could. She turned the corner, felt her foot hit something and she went flying to the floor, skidding forward some, her keys that hung from her belt jingling crazily.

"Bitch, this is my house." Sesshomaru commented, towering over her fallen body and looking down at her with boredom. Alex turned on her back and coughed; glaring back up at him defiantly as her eyes seemed to scream, "Die!"

"Suck it." She bit out quietly. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and let out a slow exhale, holding his hand out to her. Alex hesitated for a moment, but grabbed his hand anyway. She felt him quickly and yet, gently, pull her to her feet, patting her shoulder acceptingly.

"Good day." He stated. Alex nodded, watching him walk away.

"Wait, Mr…whatever your name is, hold on!" Alex called out, running back up to him. Sesshomaru turned around, looking none too pleased that she still couldn't remember his name. Even though it was foreign to most Americans, it really wasn't that difficult of a last name. It could've been worse.

"Yes?" he asked, deciding to let it fly that time.

"I was wondering if you needed an Office Helper for next year? I can spare a class." Alex said steadily, expecting rejection, considering she didn't even know his name.

"You help me?" he asked with skepticism.

"Office Helper, not Principal's Slave."

"Persuade me."

"What?"

"Per…suade…me." Sesshomaru repeated slowly and clearly before walking away, turning into the office to grab his keys and leave. Alex scratched her head softly, frowning questioningly.

"Persuade him? What the hell does that mean? Blowjob? Shit, I'll go be a student helper instead." Alex grumbled under her breath, secretly thinking of ways to convince him nonetheless. She was starting to catch onto what is known as his "good side."

Melanie hid beneath her covers as her alarm went off. She definitely didn't want to go to school. She had only half a trimester left, but it was so hard to get up, knowing she was almost done. She heard whining and scratching at her door, telling her that Toby needed to go out, making Melanie climb down and open the door.

"Guess I'm going." Melanie grumbled.

She arrived at school and walked straight to Naraku's classroom, sitting next to him and placing her head on the desk, soon falling asleep. Naraku glanced at her before looking up.

"You dick! You didn't say no!" Alex shouted as she followed Sesshomaru into the classroom.

"Oh? What did I say?" Sesshomaru asked her calmly.

"You said, "Persuade me"…in a very provocative and suggestive way. I should just turn you in for sexual harassment." Alex bit back bitterly.

"Honey, are you cheating on me again?" Naraku called out teasingly, his smile only widening when Sesshomaru's eyes cast the look of death upon him.

"Don't encourage her behavior." Sesshomaru ordered.

"What? I'm calm. I'm cool. I'm chill." Alex retorted with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"If only your mouth was the same way. Now, back to business. Naraku, obviously you're going to be a father whether you want to,"

"Holy shit…he cheated on you Mr. Taishou! Beat his ass!" Alex interrupted with a giggle. Sesshomaru glared at her and sighed.

"Do you really want to be an Office Helper?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Too bad. As I was saying, if you want to, when the baby is born, you can take paternal leave." Sesshomaru said.

"Uh, no. And Alex, you can be my student helper next year if you want." Naraku offered with a grin. Alex opened her mouth, but stopped when Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Fine, you can be an Office Helper. Now leave me alone." Sesshomaru bit as he walked away.

"Whoa, that was a quick change." Alex commented.

"You're welcome." Naraku chirped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bye." Alex replied sarcastically, smiling and waving as she walked out.

Jordan yawned as she stepped out from the shower, beginning to dry herself off with her towel. Sesshomaru invited her to dinner with him and Rin and deciding that she had nothing to do, she agreed.

She ran to her Pull-Me-Over, red Mustang after getting ready and got in, speeding down the road hurriedly. Even though she was his close friend, Sesshomaru did not tolerate tardiness and he took it as an insult. Jordan ran inside the restaurant, pausing behind the wall that separated his table from the rest of the people, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You know, I like spending time with you. I'm sorry that I've been so mean to you." Rin said, taking a drink of her water, swinging her legs lazily and realizing that she could almost touch the floor now.

"It's fine. I'm sorry that I avoided you."

"Is Jordan coming?"

"She should be here. She's never late." Sesshomaru replied. Jordan smiled as she walked out of the restaurant, calling the white-haired man on her phone.

"You're running late." Sesshomaru stated sternly.

"Yeah, no shit. Look, I can't make it." Jordan said back. She could almost see the hardened glare on his face right about now.

"And your excuse is?" he asked steadily. Jordan swallowed. She forgot to make up a good lie.

"Uh, womanly problems." Jordan threw out quickly.

"You had womanly problems last week. One more time, what is your excuse…and try not to lie." He replied simply. Jordan rolled her eyes and almost let out a laugh.

"Well, maybe you should spend more alone time with Rin than me." Jordan finally said after a moment of silence.

"There is enough of me to go around, Jordan."

"I know, but Rin needs all of you tonight and this is starting to sound dirty. So, have a good dinner, ok?" Jordan giggled and then cringed when the image of Sesshomaru and Rin drilled into her brain, making her gag slightly.

"You owe me." Sesshomaru stated.

"I don't owe you shit." Jordan retorted, only to roll her eyes when he hung up on her. Jordan pocketed her phone and walked back to her car.

"I don't owe him shit." She restated under her breath, climbing in her car to go back home. She decided that she needed a freaking vacation.

A couple of months later, Gabe sat in a chair inside the mall store patiently, waiting on Jordan to change her outfit and let him judge her fashion. He was gay, so he knew about fashion, or at least that's what Jordan believed. Gabe just decided to play along and make her happy.

"Jordan, you're taking too long." Sesshomaru stated from the chair beside Gabe. He was reading something off his phone, his chin propped up on his left hand as he scrolled down the screen with the other.

"Fuck you! You said I needed to lose weight, so I did and now I'm looking for new clothes!" Jordan shouted from the changing room.

"Your point?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"It's all your fault! Shut up!" Jordan hollered.

"Jordan, calm down." Gabe called soothingly. Jordan mumbled a few more curses before walking out to show off the outfit. She saw Gabe's eyes light up with acceptance and a smile spread across his face.

"Wow," Gabe began, taking a breath.

"That looks dreadful. Please tell me you're joking." Sesshomaru commented after taking a quick glance at her before returning to his phone. Gabe saw Jordan's face redden slightly as she took a deep breath, preparing to breathe flames onto the white-haired man.

"Don't listen to him, dude. All he wears are suits and Japanese dresses so his opinion is based off dumb things." Gabe stated as he stood up, smoothing out a wrinkle on Jordan's shirt.

"Yeah, we'll see what he thinks about this next outfit…bastard." Jordan growled as she walked back into the changing room. Gabe sat back down and let out a long breath.

"Can you at least be a little more supportive?" Gabe asked Sesshomaru irritably.

"No."

"Ugh." Gabe sighed. He waited a few more minutes before Jordan walked back out in a pink bikini that made even he, Gabe the gay man, shiver with amazement. He looked over at Sesshomaru, who was at a loss for words. He just stared, mouth opened slightly and a look upon his face that said, "I've seen the light and it was gooooooooood!"

"Woooow…very nice, dude. Haha, well Sessh?" Gabe asked with a laugh. It took a few moments, but Sesshomaru finally blinked and swallowed hard as he ripped his eyes away from her body and glued them to the floor.

"I, uh…I don't partit…partitularly…_particularly_ like that color on your, uh, body." Sesshomaru said slowly and haphazardly, his eyes snapping shut when he felt his gaze life from the floor.

"It's the only color they have, but I like the style, so I think I'll just order…red?" Jordan asked, smiling widely as she looked at Gabe, who was holding back tears of laughter.

"Hahaha, yeah, red's good." Gabe chuckled, giggling like a schoolgirl when Jordan walked up to Sesshomaru, leaning towards him slowly.

"Is red ok with you, boss?" she asked sarcastically. She had to keep from covering herself up with her hands when Sesshomaru stared at her cleavage, not even trying to quit staring. He then suddenly blinked and looked up at her angrily.

"Will you go get dressed? I'm hungry!" he snapped impatiently.

"Hungry for some pussy." Gabe mumbled, only to cringe when Sesshomaru shot him the "Consider yourself fucking dead, pal" look. Gabe then snorted, unable to contain his joy anymore. Sesshomaru stood up to hit the younger man, but stopped when Jordan hugged him.

"Aww, calm down." Jordan chirped, giggling when Sesshomaru was reduced to mush, quickly falling back into the chair and looking away.

"Go…get…dressed." He bit out slowly. Jordan snorted as she turned back around, walking back to the dressing room.

Jordan and Gabe ran down the corridor of the mall, both deciding on what to have for lunch, only to realize that Sesshomaru was taking his sweet ass pimp time, walking like he had no purpose in life.

"Come on, you said you were hungry!" Jordan yelled, taking one of Sesshomaru's arms and Gabe taking the other, both leading the taller man down to the food court quickly. Sesshomaru let out a groan of protest when they began skipping, pulling him with them whether he liked it or not.

"Jeez, it's like pulling a cow! Come on, Sesshomaru! Hungry!" Gabe barked teasingly, finally letting go of the man's arm to go find himself some food. Jordan giggled and turned to go get her own, but she felt his hand grip her arm.

"Please don't do that to me ever again." Sesshomaru said. Jordan had forgotten.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Back in the store, with the bikini…look, I am your friend and that's it."

"I know, I was only teasing. I do that with all my friends. You act like I was trying to hit on you or something."

"Yes, well…good point." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Yeah, so chill out. Oh and I'm getting my tattoo tomorrow! Tell Gabe I'm going to the restroom!" Jordan said quickly as she ran off.

After getting his food, Sesshomaru sat down with Gabe, biting into his sandwich hungrily.

"So, do you find Jordan hot?" Gabe asked quickly.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru asked, not quite catching what he had said.

"Do you find Jordan hot?" Gabe asked slowly. Sesshomaru swallowed his food hard and exhaled.

"No comment." He stated simply.

"You two should get married. It's like you've been dating for years." Gabe said teasingly, but his tone didn't show, making Sesshomaru think he was serious.

"She is not the ideal wife for someone like me." Sesshomaru replied.

"Uh, why not?"

"Her appearance…the crimson red hair, the snakebites, the way she dresses…it's not someone whom I can have on my arm. Don't get me wrong, she pulls it off wonderfully, it's just that I, Sesshomaru Taishou, cannot be seen married to someone considered "wild" in the business world."

"What if she got rid of all that? Went all natural?"

"Answer is still no."

"Age?"

"Too close."

"Oh I see."

"The restroom is haunted! I swear it!" Jordan announced as she sat down with her food, tossing a chicken nugget in her mouth.

"I know, dude! I was in there last week and someone called my name, but no one was in there!" Gabe stated.

"Haha, wow." Jordan giggled, eating another nugget. She frowned when she felt a head rest on her shoulder. She looked at Sesshomaru with a smile as she patted his head.

"I know, I know. The big, bad businessman is tired. Think you'll get a break anytime soon?" she asked him.

"Not until Spring Break, where I have to go watch a bunch of stupid seniors." Sesshomaru spat back.

"Haha, our class was the best!" Jordan sang.

"Fo' sho' hoe!" Gabe laughed, high-fiving Jordan energetically. Sesshomaru gave a big yawn as he sat up to give Jordan some space while she finished her lunch.

Gabe laughed when Jordan gave him the signal to go get the games ready while she gave Sesshomaru a few words of advice before he left on his three-day trip.

"No drinking, no unprotected sex, no drugs," Jordan listed off teasingly as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in response. She also kept redoing his tie until she got it perfect in her standards.

"I trust that my house will be standing when I get back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, your fucking castle will still be standing. We'll even build a wall and make a moat with crocodiles living in it." Jordan retorted.

"A horse, a horse. My kingdom for a horse." Sesshomaru recited as he began digging in his pockets for his keys. Jordan grabbed them from the table.

"Will an Escalade suffice?" she giggled.

"Meh, I guess. Alright, I have to go, bye." Sesshomaru said, turning around and walking to the door. He felt awkwardness and even heard a sigh behind him. He turned around and saw Jordan slowly making her way to the living room.

"Alright Jordan, one hug and try not to break my ribcage." Sesshomaru said, seeing Jordan whip around and fly after him excitedly, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a bear hug before letting go of him.

"Well, you didn't shatter my ribs, but you punctured my kidney. Thank you." Sesshomaru commented as he closed the door behind him.

Melanie sighed as she sat in Naraku's kitchen, listening to Jenn and Naraku discussing what to do with their English classes as they stood against the counters. Naraku stretched his arms and felt a satisfying pop in his upper back.

"So, bash them with essays and multiple choice questions about the little stories they don't read?" Jenn asked with a sigh.

"Pretty much. Maybe that will straighten them up. Stupid kids." Naraku growled harmlessly.

"Can I be an exception? I didn't…do…anything." Melanie said, her voice fading when both teachers looked at her blankly.

"Sure, but act like you're doing it in class. Don't tip the others off." Naraku stated with a smirk of amusement. Jenn giggled as she rubbed her stomach, which was now showing her five months.

"So, did you tell the students or are they too dense to figure it out?" Naraku asked, handing a glass of water to Jenn, who shrugged.

"Well, first they told me to lay off the fast-food because I was gaining weight…I told them I was pregnant last Monday." Jenn stated simply.

"Did they ask who the father was?" Naraku quizzed.

"Yeah, I told them it's my imaginary boyfriend's baby."

"Surely you left out the imaginary part, right?"

"Surely you're going to trust me, right?"

"…Don't call me Shirley." Naraku said back to Jenn seriously, hearing Melanie break out into warm, lively giggles. She didn't care what anyone thought, these two should never be together and she could only imagine what Naraku/Jenn Jr. would be like.


	39. Chapter 39

Ok Then

"After the lunch break, I'm driving, not you." Jordan stated to Sesshomaru, who was driving her Mustang like he stole it. They were leading the seniors down to Florida for the yearly trip for seniors before they left the school permanently.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. He knew why, but he was always in the mood for one of Jordan's snippy comments.

"Because you're killing my one and only horse and I have no more kingdoms to give away…if you catch my drift."

"And if I don't?"

"Don't play like that. I'm not in the mood." Jordan growled.

"What's wrong?"

"You make me mad."

"Haha, I do?"

"Quit laughing! Goddamn it, you really do!"

"And what have I done this time?"

"I'm not saying. This time you can figure it out yourself and make amends." Jordan said back with a scowl. Sesshomaru exhaled and leaned back in the seat, thinking back to what he had done earlier that day. Nothing really came to mind. He never really did anything wrong, he just did what he wanted to do and sometimes other people didn't like it.

"Then don't expect an apology. I believe I have done nothing wrong." Sesshomaru announced after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh my God, I'm riding with Naraku after the lunch break. I can't take you right now." Jordan whined, massaging her temples.

"What? Why? I really don't know what I've done." Sesshomaru responded in a calm voice, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was worrying what he had done to make her so angry.

"That's fine." Jordan replied tonelessly.

"So, knowing that I will never figure it out, you remain angry."

"Funny how that works, eh?"

"Lame." Sesshomaru growled under his breath, but loud enough for Jordan to hear him. Jordan didn't like hurting him, but damn it, he needed to learn some fucking manners, especially towards girls.

"I can't convince you, can I?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Que?" Jordan chirped sarcastically. Sesshomaru's face pulled into a pout as he returned to quiet and his eyes focused on the road. Jordan cursed herself, as she had to look. She just had to…and she began giggling profusely. Sesshomaru glanced at her with hurt, his pout still pulled onto his face, making her giggles transform into the painful and silent fit of laughter.

"Annoying woman." Sesshomaru snipped, only making her laugh even harder, tears now falling down her face as she convulsed in her seat happily. He honestly didn't know what to do. He pissed her off, but now he was making her laugh? What to do?

"Haha, you're really lucky," Jordan finally said, wiping tears from her face.

"How?" he growled back.

"You reminded me of a puppy with that face."

"Oh, I am lucky."

"Yes, you are, because now I can't be mad at you."

"You shouldn't have been angry with me in the first place, Jordan! Damn!" Sesshomaru snapped, his only response being laughter and a hand rubbing his shoulder.

"Aww, somebody is mad. Do you want me to play some music?"

"No."

"You sure? I have my dirty rap music and I can recite it for you."

"No, Jordan."

"Yes Jordan? Ok!" she chirped, leaning up to mess around with her music. Sesshomaru let her, remembering the fact that it was her car. Being a senior, Inuyasha was driving Sesshomaru's Escalade with his friends and a trustworthy teacher inside, which put the older brother at more ease, but still, it was his.

"Eh, now I don't want to listen to music. Yawn." Jordan sighed as she leaned back, closing her eyes for only a moment.

"This car will not get off my ass. Jordan, please, let me go fast." Sesshomaru said with a slight whine. Jordan looked in the mirror and frowned. The black car really was on their ass.

"Heh, go for it." Jordan said, feeling the familiar press against her as Sesshomaru slowly accelerated, gradually pulling away from the car, which sped up, trying to keep on his trail.

"Do you know them?" Sesshomaru asked Jordan.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Jordan replied while turning around to look out the back window.

"I'll just get over and they can pass me." Sesshomaru exhaled.

"Nah, smoke their ass!" Jordan giggled evilly.

"As you wish," Sesshomaru replied, shifting gears and letting the car roar to 100mph.

"Watch a cop be right fucking there, too." Jordan laughed as Sesshomaru nodded.

"That would be my luck, yes."

"Slow down, there's the pig." Jordan pointed out ahead as they slowed back down to 75mph.

"Goddamn pig." Sesshomaru mumbled, getting over and seeing the black car passing him by, an arm sticking out the window and waving to him tauntingly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you." He growled and just as the words left his mouth, the arm held the hand and the middle finger aimed right at him.

"Oh wow, sure you don't know them?" Jordan asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know who it is, for one and when I find out,"

"You'll sue them."

"More along the lines of kicking their ass."

"Ah, and if it's a girl?"

"You'll take care of it for me then, won't you sweetie?" Sesshomaru asked her with an impish grin.

"Haha, yeah, sure, sure." Jordan replied reassuringly.

Naraku was a few cars behind the red Mustang in his black Viper with Melanie and the Italian kid in back and Jenn in the passenger seat. The woman read her book quietly while listening to her iPod, her face showing her complete absorption into the story.

"So, we go to pools and bitches, correct?" Luigi asked curiously. Naraku exhaled with hopelessness and a small smile on his face.

"No, beaches. It's pronounced, "bee-ches," dude." Melanie said to Luigi slowly, who looked at her with confusion.

"Yes, I know, I said that. Bitches." He replied with confidence.

"Oh my God, no. Beaches." Melanie restated. Luigi blinked and swallowed hard.

"Beetches."

"Still sounds like you're saying bitches." Naraku announced after seeing Luigi's triumphant smile in his rearview mirror.

"Aww," Luigi moaned with failure.

"Do you enjoy ruining his good mood?" Jenn asked Naraku while turning a page in her book and not looking up from the words.

"Why yes I do. Thank you for noticing." Naraku chirped back harmlessly, making Jenn giggle happily.

"You know, that's something Sesshomaru would do." She replied knowingly.

"That's not going to work on me anymore." Naraku said while switching lanes and speeding up ridiculously.

"So I go to the beaches to look at bitches?" Luigi asked curiously. Melanie smiled when the car was filled with Naraku's warm and melodious laughter. She whispered that to Luigi, knowing he would repeat it and make the man laugh.

"Hahaha, that's what I do." Naraku chuckled in response, smiling back at Luigi in the mirror.

"Oh, ok. I will join you." Luigi chirped.

"Yes, because God knows you need to." Naraku retorted, getting a soft slap on his arm from Jenn.

"Quit being a jerk to him!" she hissed.

"He likes it when I'm being a jerk to him, don't you, boy?" Naraku asked quickly.

"Um…yes?" Luigi answered, uncertain of what he was asked.

"He has a name, use it." Jenn growled.

"No." Naraku replied defiantly.

"Oh my God," Jenn huffed, looking back down at her book.

"Sure you're not married?" Melanie asked with boredom from the backseat.

"Yeah, I'm pretty damn sure." Naraku remarked bitterly. Jenn held her breath for a moment until the hurt from the statement went away. He sounded like he hated her.

"I don't get it." Luigi announced.

"Don't worry about it." Melanie said with a yawn. She was almost completely used to the tense moments between Naraku and Jenn. Almost.

Jordan and Gabe sat in the condo room, watching Sesshomaru walk from one room, to the kitchen, to another room, then the living room, then back to the kitchen, all while searching for his phone. The younger adults each took turns calling his phone in hopes he could hear it and find it, but to no avail.

"Goddamn it! You could help a little more, you know!" Sesshomaru snapped at the two friends, who stared back at him blankly.

"Que?" they both replied questioningly. Sesshomaru held back a stream of curse words and death threats. He needed that phone. That thing had his entire business life on it.

"Asshole. He can ask a little nicer." Gabe murmured to Jordan, who nodded in agreement.

"True. Maybe he left it in my car." Jordan said, getting up.

"Here, I'll go look." Gabe insisted as Jordan handed him her keys with no protest. Jordan sat back down on the couch and sighed. She then frowned when she remembered last night. She and Sesshomaru were sitting on the couch, got into a little argument and then wrestled each other to prove their points. Jordan smiled when she reached between the cushions and felt the familiar slick item.

"Excuse me, sir?" Jordan called out to Sesshomaru when he came out from his room, waving his phone in the air.

"Really? Why couldn't you hear it?" Sesshomaru asked heatedly.

"Because it's on silent, asshole!" Jordan snapped back, alerting Gabe that she found the phone. Sesshomaru looked at her with a calm and bored expression before sticking his tongue out and spitting at her. He then pressed his hand against her chest and shoved her back down on the couch, chuckling mockingly at her.

"I hate you." Jordan growled harmlessly, staring back up at him.

"And?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I want to kill you." Jordan added with a smirk. Sesshomaru sat down beside her, crossed one leg over the other, leaned against Jordan and patted her leg.

"Take a number and get in line." Sesshomaru replied soothingly, as if comforting her.

"I will cut you in your sleep." Jordan bit, crossing her arms.

"Heh, you won't even hit me." Sesshomaru purred back, once again leaning too close to Jordan, who responded with a quick and blunt head-butt against his.

"Ow." Sesshomaru growled, rubbing the spot on his head that was so harshly bumped. Jordan laughed evilly at him.

"It was in the fucking couch, wasn't it?" Gabe asked as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, sorry boo." Jordan chirped in reply.

"Fuck a duck. Oh well, got my exercise for the day. So, what shall we do?" Gabe asked, sitting down in Sesshomaru's lap harshly, getting a sharp grunt and curse from the older man before standing up and sitting on the other side of Jordan and using her as a shield.

"Gabe, damn it, I think you ruptured my stomach!" Sesshomaru whined as he leaned forward in pain.

"Sorry, I was just trying to loosen you up." Gabe replied simply, as if that honest statement would make everything ok.

"Haha, so what should we do?" Jordan asked aloud.

"Beach!" Gabe shouted.

"Fine!" Sesshomaru spat, standing up and walking to his room, hearing Jordan and Gabe race to their room while laughing and pushing each other. The white haired man really didn't want to go to the beach, but he had been putting that off the last two days, so he figured he might as well get it over with.

"Come on, Grumpy! Shit, you're not even thirty yet and you're acting like an eighty-year old!" Jordan snapped at Sesshomaru playfully as she and Gabe ran past him to the beach. Sesshomaru shot her a glare but said nothing as he continued arriving at his own pace. He heard a few of his students panic and shout, "Oh shit, it's the Nazi-Principal! Run!" before taking off in laughter, waving to him happily.

"I am not a Nazi." He growled under his breath, deciding it was too damn bright out and putting his sunglasses on.

"Haha, put them stunna shades on, Mr. Taishou!" a familiar voice chirped as a girl went sprinting by him.

"Alex? Damn it, girl! You're not a senior!" Sesshomaru barked at her with slight worry. Alex ran back up to him and smiled.

"Wow Captain Obvious, your knowledge knows no bounds, does it?" Alex asked with fake curiosity.

"What're you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked heatedly.

"On vacation! Spring Break! Duh!" Alex replied with annoyance.

"You're not a senior! Why are you here with us?"

"Because I didn't come with you guys! Came with my parents! Duh!" Alex shouted back, pointing at an older couple a little ways down the beach. Sesshomaru looked them over before turning back to Alex.

"I don't believe you. If they are your parents, then you have no problem introducing me to them, do you?" Sesshomaru asked with a cold calmness. Alex rolled her eyes and exhaled.

"Nope. Let's go. I'm not used to introducing my principals, who are half-naked, to my parents, but whatever." She replied bitterly, walking up towards the two people, who looked at her with smiles.

"What, Alex?" the man asked curiously, thinking she had run off with her friends.

"Mom, Dad, this is the school's Chippendale, school's Chippendale, my mom and dad." Alex explained quickly, pointing to each person as she called him or her by name. Sesshomaru had to tell himself "Don't strangle the little bitch, these are her parents after all."

"Oh, well, hello there." The man replied with a humored smile, holding his hand out to Sesshomaru, who grabbed it and sighed.

"I am the principal, Mr. Taishou." Sesshomaru corrected, casting a quick glare at Alex, who giggled and rolled her eyes in reply.

"You could pass as a Chippendale!" the woman chirped.

"Ew, Mom, stop it." Alex groaned.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You introduced me as that, so obviously that was what you were thinking." Sesshomaru said with a victorious smirk.

"I will wipe that smirk right off your face and kick sand in your eyes." Alex said back with a shrug.

"You can't kick sand that high, little one. Anyway, I just thought I'd introduce myself and bid you a good day," Sesshomaru began.

"Whatever! You totally thought they weren't my parents! Hahaha! Lies!" Alex shouted. Sesshomaru turned to her and chuckled.

"Don't forget that you still have two and a half years to deal with me, Alex. Just thought I'd remind you." Sesshomaru said as he walked away calmly.

"He really was cute, though." Alex heard her mom murmur to her father, who snorted.

"I honestly didn't notice! Hahaha!" He replied with a laugh.

Sesshomaru floated in the water on his back while yawning, looking over to watch Jordan and Gabe chase one another and continuously dunk and shove each other under the salty water. It made him smile, seeing them play with the same type of rivalry as siblings, but have fun and keep it clean while doing so. Yes, they would shout and call each other names, but they never meant it. It was just constant fun around them. They could take shredded pieces of paper and make an epic game out of it. Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted when he felt strong hands press against his chest and shove him beneath the waves.

"Aw, Naraku, that wasn't nice!" Jordan called out, but she still laughed.

"And?" Naraku asked with a smile, still holding the man underwater, but his fun times were over with once Sesshomaru pushed up from the sandbar with his legs and gave Naraku one Hell of an uppercut.

"Ahh fuck!" Naraku hissed as he fell back and under water for only a few seconds. He quickly surfaced and saw Sesshomaru flipping his long white hair out of his face, spitting out water and giving Naraku the "I'm sending you straight to the Ninth Circle of Hell" look. Naraku smiled and chuckled.

"What? I thought you wanted to play, is all." Naraku said to Sesshomaru while shrugging.

"How about you go play with yourself, you twit." Sesshomaru bit out venomously while splashing Naraku, who blocked with his arms and glared back at Sesshomaru.

"Fuck you." Naraku replied, splashing Sesshomaru, who quickly sank beneath the waves, kicked off the sandbar once more and flew up in front of Naraku, grabbing his shoulders and flinging him into the water while keeping grip on him.

"Idiot! Quit messing with me!" Sesshomaru spat, still holding Naraku under. Naraku flew up and turned around, putting Sesshomaru in a headlock and pulling him underwater.

Jordan and Gabe watched as the two attractive men wrestled and shoved one another underwater, calling each other awful names. They were keeping one another underwater for so long they were going to end up drowning, but Jordan and Gabe found it entertaining and funny.

"Oh my God, do they have any clue how gay they look right now, frolicking in the water with each other?" Jordan asked with a giggle and a groan.

"No, but I do and it's hoooooooot!" Gabe sang with a laugh, his eyes glued to the scene. He couldn't get over how muscular they both were and yet, going by personality, neither one would hurt a fly…unless that fly was named Naraku or Sesshomaru, going by whoever ran into said fly…then Gabe's mind went to the gutter.

"I would tell them to stop but they're actually laughing." Jordan stated with slight surprise.

"Haha, you, hahaha! You douche bag! Just fucking die already!" Naraku laughed as he used all his weight and might to keep the other man underwater. He didn't really mean it, but it was so funny he couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, yeah, nothing to worry about there!" Gabe giggled. Jordan laughed when Naraku lost Sesshomaru. The black haired man looked around with slight worry, wondering where Sesshomaru the Shark would show up…then he was pulled underwater with such speed he didn't have time to react, but he did hear Jordan's joyous laughter.

"He didn't know what hit him! Hahahaha!" Jordan roared as Gabe wished he hadn't gotten salt water in his eye.

Jordan was now lying on her towel, basking in the sun. She could hear Naraku and Gabe's idle chatter beside her and she heard Sesshomaru's quiet, almost inaudible snore on the other side of her. He was tired after all of the near-drowning experiences while fighting with Naraku and fell asleep without putting sunscreen on. Jordan helped him out and did it for him so the man wouldn't burn. He was naturally pale, which made Jordan giggle. Very white man.

"Hey Jordan, I see you decided to get that tattoo." Naraku called out with interest. Jordan smiled as she looked over at him.

"Yup and I got my belly button pierced." She said, pointing to the red jewel on said belly button with the black tribal sun tattoo surrounding her belly button.

"That's pretty. I like it." Naraku replied, deciding his front side had enough sun and turning over.

"I'm going to get a drink, anyone else want anything?" Gabe asked, seeing the snack bar down the beach a little.

"Corona." Jordan and Naraku chimed. Gabe pointed to Sesshomaru with a curious look on his face.

"Hey buddy, you thirsty?" Jordan asked Sesshomaru, patting his back softly.

"Mmm…Corona, I suppose." He mumbled. Jordan held up three fingers.

"Three Corona's." she chirped.

"Damn, you people need to be leaders and quit following others!" Gabe snapped playfully. Jordan held her fingers in the shape of an "L" on her forehead.

"L for Leadership!" she sang, hearing Naraku's amused chuckles beside her.

A few hours and a few Corona's later, the four adults were now sitting up and having civil, slight stuttering, conversations with each other. Even Naraku and Sesshomaru could speak two sentences to each other before spitting "Fuck you."

"You know, it's amazing to think how much time has passed since we've all met one another." Naraku stated, draining the rest of his beverage.

"Yeah, it is." Gabe agreed with less enthusiasm. He was worried about getting too old.

"Haha, anyone up for a game?" Jordan asked curiously.

"Sure, what?" Naraku asked back.

"Ok, every time a student runs by us, we all have to say something really awkard." Jordan said.

"How do we decide what to say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Like this…damn Sesshomaru, my neck still hurts from last night, dude." Jordan chirped.

"Lame." Sesshomaru growled.

"You're lame! Go back to sleep!" Jordan snapped. She looked over and saw Naraku leaning forward to look at her, making an "L" on his forehead with his fingers.

"Now, now Jordan…L for Leadership, remember? Leaders don't call their subordinates names." Naraku scolded teasingly, still grinning and still holding the "L" on his forehead.

"Haha, fuck you." Jordan giggled.

"Mmm! Melanie!" Gabe hissed after swallowing his drink. Naraku clamped his mouth shut, letting Jordan and Gabe know that he wouldn't be the first. Neither Gabe nor Jordan wanted to say anything awkward to her either. She was too innocent. Melanie walked by while holding a towel in her arms.

"Hi Melanie!" Jordan called out, waving at her happily.

"Oh, hi!" Melanie chirped, walking past them.

"She's so cute, I wish she was my sister." Gabe chirped. Melanie heard him and smiled.

"I'd hit it. Come back here, girl." Sesshomaru stated with a sensual tone in his voice. Melanie stopped walking and looked back at him with horror.

"Wh…what?" Melanie asked, praying she heard him wrong.

"I thought you were a bit chubby, but I was wrong. Very slim." Sesshomaru commented, a small smile playing about his face. Melanie gulped as she turned back around, face burning as she continued to walk away.

"Hahaha! I said be awkward, not be a creeper! Hahahaha!" Jordan laughed, still unable to deny the hilarity of Melanie's horrified face.

"Difference?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Creeper is a stage of awkwardness…it counts." Gabe said.

"I should've drowned the mother fucker when I had the chance." Naraku growled, sending the other three into fits of laughter.

"Haha, and yet you can be creepy to Jordan and get pissed when I threaten you?" Sesshomaru asked Naraku.

"Exactly." Naraku replied shortly.

"Haha, what a bitch!" Gabe roared, avoiding a fist from Naraku.

"Melanie is much more innocent than Jordan, who deserves it." Naraku explained playfully. Jordan quit laughing and glared at Naraku.

"Typical." She growled before laughing again.

"Heeeey! Heeeey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Gabe barked at a girl, who walked by while giving him a look that said, "What the hell, dude? Back off!"

"Hahaha! What a bitch!" Jordan added on, high-fiving Gabe. Naraku and Sesshomaru glanced at one another. Apparently, screaming awkward things at people wasn't hard for them.

"Haha, my turn!" Jordan chirped when she saw another girl walking by.

"Alex," Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath. He was curious to see what her reaction would be. She walked by, paying no attention to any of them. Until…

"I quite like PORN!" Jordan shouted. Alex stopped walking and looked at Jordan with a curious look on her face.

"Photography." Jordan corrected, staring back at Alex blankly.

"Ok then. Mr. Taishou, you like porn too, don't you? Or was it corn? I can't remember." Alex said as she started walking.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Naraku and Gabe erupted when they saw Sesshomaru's eyes narrow with distaste.

"And I don't even need skill for this shit! I could be mud diggin' while I'm hittin' on your chick! Hatin' on my truck will make a situation worse! You don't want to take a ride in that jacked-up hearse!" Jordan rapped as a boy walked by, holding hands with his girlfriend. They both laughed, knowing who Jordan was and what her purpose was for being there…making the principal's life easier and harder at the same time.

"Get like you and I'll get like me! We don't rock them gangsta clothes, we be wearing Wrangler jeans!" Gabe added on, making the couple erupt in more laughter as they continued on their way.

"Get a life." Sesshomaru exhaled at them. He felt two fingers poke him in the chest harshly.

"Que?" Gabe asked. Sesshomaru glared at Jordan, who was leaning towards his face slowly, her fingers in the "L" shape on her forehead.

"L for Leadership, Sesshomaru…that's all I have to say to you." She stated with a smile. Sesshomaru narrowed her eyes, as if he was expecting something else.

"And you're my buddy." She added on quickly. Sesshomaru's expression lightened to a simple frown, but he nodded with acceptance as he ruffled Jordan's red hair.

"What a bitch! Hahaha!" Naraku laughed insultingly while pointing at Sesshomaru.


	40. Chapter 40

My Generation

AN- I just realized something bad about myself…I suck at giving a heads up. This is the end. Haha, bitch all you want, this is the final chapter of this…forever. No more sequels.

Jordan giggled as Naraku demonstrated to her how he picked up chicks. She sat at the bar, sipping on a drink that he bought her to convince her to sit and watch.

"Oh my God, did she really just fall for that?" Jordan asked under her breath. She saw the girl grab Naraku's hand and lead him away. Jordan shook her head with a smile as Naraku waved to her, walking back with the girl to claim his prize.

"Hot damn, he couldn't get back there fast enough, could he? Hahaha!" Gabe laughed as he danced up to Jordan, a tall man following him.

"Buy you a drink?" the man asked Gabe.

"Sure, I'm thirsty." Gabe replied with a laugh.

"Good lord, is everyone but me going to get laid tonight?" Jordan asked with a laugh.

"I can change that, just say the words, Jordan." Naraku purred as he sat down next to her.

"What happened? She dump you already?" Jordan asked.

"Nope, she passed out. It happens." Naraku replied, taking the glass from Jordan's hand and drinking the rest of it, hearing Gabe laughing and walking away with his date.

"Haha, I only had two drinks from that, asswipe." Jordan growled at Naraku teasingly. Naraku leaned forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Mhm, but I bought it. Want another one?" he asked her.

"Nah I'm good…oooohhh! That's my shit!" Jordan cheered when a slow song with a raw beat came on. The rest of the crowd cheered with her as they started leaning and grinding with their partners.

"Oh pleeeeease let me dance with you!" Naraku begged Jordan, who actually thought about it.

"Ok, but nothing too serious! I don't want you poking me with that thing all night!" Jordan stated over the music, grabbing Naraku's hand and leading him to the floor.

"How else am I supposed to dance to this song? Honestly?" Naraku asked, swaying while still holding her hand.

"Just make something up! Watch this! It's called 'Drivin' the Bus'! Hahaha!" Jordan called out, pretending to be driving a bus slowly to the beat. She even pulled the lever to open the doors for passengers, still bobbing her head to the beat.

"Hahaha! All right then! I guess I'll go shopping!" Naraku chuckled, holding his hands in front of him like he was pushing a shopping cart. He then strutted across the floor, placing things in his cart while making sure to do the lamest poses he could. He would do anything to make Jordan laugh.

"Aaah! Aaah! Hahaha! The White Boy!" Jordan stated, holding one leg with one hand and grabbing the back of her head with her other hand, twisting and even jumping across the floor.

"Elvis!" Naraku sang, jumping in front of Jordan and waving his hips and legs, knocking his friend off balance. They both stopped when the song was changed. The beat was a little faster with words that Naraku could relate to.

"When I walk on the scene, y'all know me. 'Cause I walk with a limp like an old school pimp or real OG!" Jordan sang, catching the beat of the song and moving her body and pointing at Naraku every time they screamed "Hey."

"Hey! You lookin' kinda cute, in that polka dot bikini girl. This is what I wanna do…take off that polka dot bikini girrrrrrl." Naraku purred to Jordan while letting Gabe jump in between them, breaking it down with Jordan as they waved their legs and dropping to the floor slowly.

"Drink all day, play all night, let's get it poppin'," Gabe sang.

"I'm in Miami, bitch!" Jordan laughed as she and Gabe jumped up.

"I saw you two dancing it up like geeks! Very nice!" Gabe shouted.

"Whatever, you were jealous!" Jordan said back. She heard Naraku laughing and she turned around, seeing him reeling in another girl with his charming personality.

"What a whore! Naraku, your bitch ass is grass when I wake up in the morning!" Jordan hollered.

"Fuck you!" Naraku chuckled as he began the bump and grind dance with the girl.

"She looks fucking fourteen, you Chi Mo!" Gabe sang loudly.

"I'm twenty-three!" The girl called out defensively.

"Shut up, no one was talking to you!" Jordan laughed back.

"Chi Mo, Chi Mo, Chi Mo, Chi Mo!" Gabe chanted, seeing Naraku roll his eyes and turn on his "Ignore Jordan and Gabe" machine, focusing all of his attention on his new piece of ass.

The next morning, Jordan woke up on the couch of the condo she was sharing with Gabe and the always-wonderful Sesshomaru. She groaned as she sat up, yawning fiercely.

"Goooooooooooooooooood morning!" Sesshomaru hollered loudly and quite cheerfully.

"Shut your mouth when talking to me!" Jordan snapped irritably.

"Ooh, so scary. So, how was your night?" Sesshomaru asked, fixing Jordan a cup of coffee just the way she liked it. Jordan walked into the kitchen, yawning loudly. Sesshomaru handed her the cup while checking her out. Tight, short shorts and a tight tank top with a perky bra underneath.

"Ahh, thanks. It was ok until Naraku ditched dancing with me to go bang some chick." Jordan said.

"Noooo, he didn't." Sesshomaru cooed sarcastically. Jordan smiled while shaking her head.

"I know, I know. But, I was actually having fun with him for once and then bam! Go fuck this chick!" Jordan growled. Sesshomaru saw that she was genuinely hurt and decided not to tease her about it.

"I'm sorry little one. I wish he would grow up, but that's obviously not going to happen."

"Meh, I have to love him for him…even the shitty parts." Jordan sighed, finishing her coffee and staring into the empty cup.

"Where is Gabe?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to switch the subject.

"Out cold in his room. He got so shitfaced last night." Jordan giggled.

"And you didn't?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I had half of a drink."

"We'll have to change that. You will get drunk with me tonight."

"Uh, no."

"Uh, yes. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Haha, we'll see." Jordan giggled.

Naraku sighed as he sat down at a table around the pool area where most of the students were lounging around the pool. A few teachers joined him and eventually the principal, Jordan and Gabe arrived.

"If it isn't my horny dance partner. You will burn for that, asshole." Jordan growled at Naraku as she sat down next to him.

"I didn't touch her, I promise. She turned out to be eighteen, way too young, even for my tastes." Naraku explained.

"You still ditched her, you borderline Chi Mo." Gabe pointed out.

"Stop calling me that." Naraku growled back.

"Chi Mo?" Jenn asked, lowering her book from her face.

"Short for child molester." Sesshomaru answered, resting his chin on his hand and watching the scene with interest.

"Whatever. I am not a child molester." Naraku stated.

"So, how is everyone today?" Jenn asked with a singing chirp in her voice. Her only replies were snorts and mumbles.

"Mr. Saitou, I have a question," Luigi asked as he walked up to the black-haired teacher.

"Hm?" Naraku hummed.

"I uh, you're a child molester? What is that?" the innocent Italian asked curiously. Naraku just stared back at him, his eyes blazing.

"Vous peu de merde italienne! Allez a l'enfer!" Naraku shouted in a language he thought no one except himself knew, but Luigi looked completely offended.

"Vous seccousse americain arrogante! Sucez-le!" Luigi barked back in perfect, flawless French. Jordan leaned back when she thought Naraku was going to explode. He jumped up from his seat, flames seemingly spurring from his mouth.

"Are you shitting me? This whole time you could speak French? Damn it! Every single day, I had no clue what the hell you were saying and I could've been speaking French with you!" Naraku shouted angrily.

"You never asked, asshole!" Luigi shouted back.

"Yes I did! I asked you if you knew any language other Italian and English and you said no!" Naraku growled.

"Oh, well, I uh,"

"What? You didn't understand? Was the question too deep?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my God…you…baka!" Naraku barked. He waited a moment before spitting more furious Japanese at the poor Italian kid, who had no clue what his teacher was saying, but he grew angry anyway.

"Fork you!" Luigi hollered as he walked away.

"That's what I thought and it's pronounced FUCK you, you little shit!" Naraku roared back.

"Baisez-vous!" Luigi hollered in reply.

"Oh, fuck me? Too late! Your mama already did, Pizza-Face! Go play with your spaghetti!" Naraku shouted back as he sat down. He looked at everyone around the table. Jenn looked murderous, Sesshomaru looked bored, Gabe's mouth was hanging open and Jordan was bent over, trying to fight her painful laughter away.

"Ahhh! Hahahaha! Ahhh!" Jordan cried out, both in pain and joyously.

"Naraku, really? Necessary?" Jenn asked.

"The little prick called me a child molester. He hates me, he knows exactly what it is, don't look at me like that!" Naraku insisted.

"Hahaha! Can't believe you called him a little Italian shit! Hahaha!" Jordan laughed.

"No he didn't." Gabe said.

"Hell yeah I did! In French…wait, Jordan, you can speak French?" Naraku asked. Jordan nodded.

"Fluently. Vous avez un accent attrayant." Jordan chirped. Naraku smirked arrogantly at her.

"Ooh la la, Jordan, nous pouvons avoir tellement l'amusement avec ceci." He purred in reply.

"Don't even think of flirting with her in front of me. I will drown you and hide your body and may you never rest in peace." Sesshomaru warned on cue. Naraku glared back at him.

"Yeah, he can speak it too. I learned it from him." Jordan giggled to Naraku.

"Typical. So, I am extremely bored." Naraku stated, everyone else agreeing with him.

Jordan sighed as Sesshomaru pushed another drink her way. She already had two Coronas and one shot, but the tall man was intent on her getting drunk.

"No, I want to be able to remember something and defend myself." Jordan said, pushing the drink away.

"That's what I'm here for. Sweet memories and the best protection around…drink." Sesshomaru insisted, pushing the glass back at her. Jordan gave him the "I'm serious" look and pushed the glass away.

"Go give it to someone who will drink it. I'm done." Jordan replied.

"So you'd prefer that I get drunk?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If you feel the need, go for it." Jordan exhaled.

"How about you drink this one and I won't give you anymore tonight?" he suggested. Jordan stared at the shot glass and quickly swigged it.

"There, now leave me alone about drinks." Jordan stated sternly.

"Understood." Sesshomaru agreed, turning around and walking away. Jordan threw her hands up while shooting him a dirty look. He promised he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Goddamn him." Jordan mumbled, looking down on her arms and seeing the rib-like designs, clear as day on her skin. She also heard people saying, "Look at her skin…are they tattoos?" Jordan grinded her teeth with annoyance as she stood up, walking out the back way of the club, which led to the beach where other people were playing beach volleyball and hanging out. She walked a little further down the beach where it was more secluded and sat down, feeling tired.

"Oooh, check out that sexy lady, sitting by herself," a familiar voice purred. Jordan giggled when Naraku sat down next to her, a beer bottle in his hand.

"Whatever." Jordan exhaled.

"Where's your guard dog?" Naraku asked, looking around nervously.

"He ditched me."

"I have this feeling that he's going to jump out of the sand and kick me in the face."

"He's in the club, getting drunk."

"If he were a real man, he'd be outside…getting drunk. Hahaha!" Naraku laughed loudly at his own joke, leaning against Jordan and nuzzling her shoulder with his face. Jordan sighed. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I…don't get it." Jordan whined.

"Haha, get, get, get what, what, what?" Naraku asked childishly. Jordan looked him in the eyes, seeing that he couldn't decide which Jordan to look at.

"Never mind." Jordan replied while shaking her head. Naraku blinked a few times.

"Whoa, don't move so fast, sweetie. Make a man dizzy doing that." He told her, poking her in the chest gently.

"Ok, Naraku." She giggled.

"O…k…Naraku…ok…Naraku…OJ…I want some orange juice. Do you have any?"

"No, I tend not to carry orange juice on me out in public." Jordan replied simply.

"Quit using such big sentences. Confuse a man with that lingo." Naraku scolded her, poking her in the chest again. Jordan covered her mouth as she let out a loud snort. He was the fun, goofy, dumbass drunk.

"Sorry." She giggled.

"You better be. So, want to make out?" Naraku asked, finishing his beer and placing it in the sand next to him.

"Uh no."

"You hesitated, which means you so want to make out with me."

"Sure it does. Keep telling yourself that." Jordan exhaled, patting him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Hee, hee, hee…come on, one kiss." Naraku insisted, clearing his throat.

"No, and I mean it."

"Whatever. You are this close to pouncing on me." Naraku chuckled, showing the small space between his fingers.

"Definitely."

"Oh yeah, I can feel the tension."

"You're crazy! Hahahaha!" Jordan laughed hysterically. He was so much fun when he had no clue what the hell he was talking about.

"I am not." He insisted with a smile. Jordan rubbed his back and giggled as he began swaying side to side with the music.

"Just know this, if you ever give me a chance, I would treat you like a goddess. I promise." Naraku said with his eyes closed.

"Haha, you're drunk." Jordan giggled while shaking her head.

"You need my love baby, oh so bad. You're not the only one I've ever had. And if I say I wanna set you free, don't you know you'll be in misery. They call me, they call me Dr. Love. I've got the cure you're thinkin' of." Naraku sang.

"Oh good God," Jordan whined.

"And even though I'm full of sin, in the end you'll let me in. You'll let me through, there's nothin' you can do. Oh you need my lovin', don't you know it's true. So if you please, get on your knees. There are no bills, there are no fees. Baby, I know what your problem is. The first step of the cure is a kiss." He finished with a raw growl in his voice.

"Good voice wasted." Jordan sang in reply.

"Meh, I tried." He said back.

"And failed."

"Rub it in."

Melanie sighed when she heard Naraku burst in the door late that night…or early the next morning. Whichever. She heard him and a girl snort and hush each other before closing the door.

"Shh, one of my students is on the couch." Naraku whispered to her.

"I'm still awake, so be as loud as you want." Melanie said out loud. She heard the girl snort and giggle while patting Naraku's chest.

"Oh, good. Fun times will ensue." Naraku chirped.

"I'll turn my headphones all the way up." Melanie replied with a groan.

"Haha, you're so mean!" the girl laughed. Melanie closed her eyes when Naraku flipped the light on before plopping down on the couch next to Melanie. He pulled his half-drunk fuck buddy into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck.

"I'm right here." Melanie called out, waving at Naraku. He looked over at her and blinked.

"And you're still here because?" he asked curiously. Melanie blinked in reply, looking from her drunken teacher to the girl with short black hair and brown eyes in his lap, who stared back at Melanie with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Lauren." She chirped.

"Hi…I guess I'll just go room with Mr. Taishou." Melanie mumbled, grabbing her stuff.

"Why not Jenn?" Naraku asked curiously.

"Because Jenn won't kick your ass in the morning when she finds out that you kicked me out to fuck some girl." Melanie said back truthfully before closing the door behind her.

"Ah, yeah, good point." Naraku sighed, knowing he would have a tough day tomorrow once Sesshomaru caught wind of it. He then realized that it wasn't Sesshomaru that Melanie was going to tell. It was Jordan. Naraku feared her more than Sesshomaru and so it made sense to run to her instead.

Jordan yawned loudly when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't move. She was so tired. The knock became louder.

"Don't move. I'll get it." Sesshomaru growled as he walked to the door.

"Ok." Jordan replied with a giggle.

"What…uh, Melanie?" Sesshomaru asked when the small girl pushed past him. She walked straight into the living room, threw her pillow on the floor, wrapped herself in her blanket and collapsed on the floor. Sesshomaru cast Jordan a questioning glance.

"What happened, Melanie?" Sesshomaru asked, kneeling down next to her and rubbing her back soothingly, thinking she was crying. Melanie leaned up with a pout, staring at Sesshomaru angrily.

"I can give you two guesses but you'll only need one." She said to him. Sesshomaru exhaled loudly and looked over at Jordan, who stood up. Sesshomaru stood up as well and they walked up to each other. Melanie hid all but her eyes beneath her blanket, thinking they were about to kiss, but instead, they held their hands out in the Rock, Paper, Scissors fashion.

"Best two out of three and whoever wins gets to fuck with him." Sesshomaru announced as he and Jordan battled it out. Melanie noticed that Jordan lost on purpose just to see what lengths her friend would go to.

"Heh, yay." Sesshomaru chirped as he walked to the kitchen, grabbing a huge glass and pulling out a bottle. Melanie noticed the fowl smell instantly. Vinegar.

"He's not going to open the door for either of us." Jordan stated.

"Yes, I know," Sesshomaru said after pouring the whole bottle into the glass and casting Melanie a smile before reaching for another bottle and tossing it to Jordan.

"Ahhh! Silly String!" Jordan cheered.

"Melanie, lead the way," Sesshomaru insisted, letting her leave first. He and Jordan hid on either side of Naraku's door so that when he looked out the peek-hole, he would only see poor little Melanie.

"I forgot something." Melanie called out after knocking. The door opened and Naraku's form appeared.

"What? I'll grab it," was all he could get out before a cup splashed foul-smelling liquid on him.

"Hahahaha! Fuck this, whore!" Jordan laughed as she emptied the neon pink Silly String on his soaked body. Naraku gritted his teeth and made eye contact with Sesshomaru.

"You may continue." Sesshomaru said to him, pushing Naraku back and closing the door behind himself.

Six Months Later…

Naraku forced himself to keep writing notes as a girl told him her entire life story. EVERYTHING. She was obsessed with the young teacher. Completely obsessed and there was nothing Naraku could do, say or think that she would not condone. He could say that he set fire to an orphanage filled with newborn babies and this girl would clap for his accomplishment.

"So anyway, I was adopted when I was three, but I don't remember. I've been in America most of my life, except, you know, the first three years of my life," she said quickly while drawing something on a piece of paper. Naraku said nothing. He was sure that the moment he opened his mouth, he'd spit fire onto her until she was completely gone, ashes and all.

"Um, Mr. Saitou," another girl asked as she walked up to his desk.

"Yes?" he called out, completely ignoring his stalker and focusing on his other student.

"What do you want?" His stalker, known as Chelsea, snapped irritably. Naraku cocked an eyebrow and looked at his other student pleadingly, as if to say, "Please don't hate me for this."

"Are you any good with Pre-Calc?" the other girl, Hannah, asked, ignoring Psycho Chelsea completely.

"I would like to think so. Bring it here and I'll help." Naraku said to her. Hannah walked up to his desk and went to sit down in the chair next to him so she could observe what he was doing, but Chelsea remained in the seat possessively.

"Um, I can't see upside down." Hannah stated to Naraku, who looked at Chelsea.

"Go sit down, Chelsea. She needs to see this." Naraku said.

"What? But I was here first!" Chelsea stated demandingly.

"As you are every single day, but she needs help. Go sit down in your seat." Naraku said with more demand in his voice. Chelsea exhaled as she stood up and as she walked by Hannah, she shot her the dirtiest look she could. Hannah gulped and sat down next to Naraku.

"Oh my God, she's going to kill me." Hannah whispered to Naraku, her leaf green eyes filled with worry, but she was smiling to show that she found it funnier than Hell.

"Haha, yeah, I'd be watching my back if I were you. Check your backseat, check under your bed, buy a can of mace," Naraku listed off, making the blonde girl beside him laugh with a nod.

"Thanks for the advice…oohh, oh my God," Hannah whined, looking down in her lap and covering her forehead with her hand.

"What?" Naraku asked her.

"Just look at her. She so wants to kill me." Hannah whispered. Naraku looked up and caught a glimpse of Chelsea's dirty stare, but when the girl realized the young teacher was staring at her; she quickly smiled and waved at him like they knew each other for years.

"If only I could kick my students," Naraku murmured, making Hannah laugh even more. Naraku also saw how pissed off Chelsea got when the girl beside him laughed.

After helping Hannah with her Pre-Calc, the girl hurriedly ran back to her seat to avoid sharp objects being flung her way and just as Hannah left, Chelsea was back in the seat beside Naraku. The man began wondering if this was how girls felt whenever he was hitting on them. He felt completely violated and Chelsea had yet to touch him, but he was quite sure that if she could, she would.

"So, I was adopted from China and my adoptive parents don't really care what I do, as long as I get good grades," Her endless life story began again and Naraku never had felt the need to saw his ears off his head as he did now. He began writing the notes in his notebook again, forcing himself to tune her out.

"Oh my God, you're not listening to me!" Chelsea whined with a laugh, trying to play it off like she was joking, but she really wasn't.

"Because I don't care." Naraku replied with boredom. He looked up when he heard the class erupt with laughter. He thought someone had told a funny joke, but he soon realized they were laughing at his reply to the obsessive girl. He smiled back and winked at the class before returning to his notes, feeling a bit more at peace.

Jordan laughed when Naraku told her about his new stalker/student. She couldn't believe that the girl was THAT obsessive and demanded that she see it herself.

"Tomorrow, fifth hour, I shit you not, this girl, she…wants me!" Naraku insisted.

"Haha, how does it feel?" Jordan laughed.

"I am NOT like this with girls, I promise! Psycho Bitch is going to rape me!"

"Bahahaha! I have to see this!"

"Fifth hour, Jordan! I'm not joking!"

"Alright, see you there."

"Good night, Jordan."

"Good night, buddy."

Naraku let out a groan when the bell for fifth hour rang and in less than a minute, Psycho Bitch Chelsea was in his room, slamming her books on her desk and running up to the chair next to him. She sat down and moved closer to him.

"Hi, Mr. Saitou! How are you?" she asked happily.

"Just freaking peachy." He growled back, begging God that Jordan showed up soon. He saw Jordan walk in, but stand in place, covering her mouth as she snorted.

"Well aren't you going to ask how I am?" Chelsea asked him impatiently, not noticing her competition.

"No." Naraku replied. Chelsea's head snapped in the other direction when she heard a joyous squeal. Jordan covered her mouth and quickly ran up to Naraku, who was already meeting her halfway. He picked Jordan up in a huge hug.

"Get her away from me!" he whispered in Jordan's ear. Jordan kept her mouth closed when she saw the Look of Death being shot at her from Chelsea. Naraku spun Jordan around so that she was no longer facing his creeper.

"She wants me dead." Jordan whispered to him with a grin.

"She fucking wants my dick! Help me!" Naraku whispered back fiercely.

"I want to see this first, ok?" Jordan asked.

"Please, do interfere as much as you want." Naraku exhaled. Jordan sat in the back, next to a group of students. Naraku sat in his seat and waited for everyone to get settled.

"So, I've graded all of your tests," Naraku began.

"How did I do?" Chelsea interrupted excitedly.

"And for the most part, all of you did very well, so here Chelsea, since you're sitting in my student helper chair, you can pass the tests out." Naraku announced, handing her the stack.

"But I don't want to." Chelsea replied defiantly.

"I'll let you know when I start to think about caring." Naraku replied. When Chelsea stood up, Naraku looked at Jordan pleadingly, begging her to sit in the chair. Jordan shook her head in the negative and insisted she needed more evidence.

"So, how psycho is she?" Jordan asked the group of students next to her.

"Super psycho. I feel so bad for Mr. Saitou. He's so nice and chill and along comes Crazy Chelsea," Hannah whispered. Jordan nodded and giggled.

"Mr. Saitou, how come you put a smiley face on Hannah's test but not on mine and I got a better grade?" Chelsea asked childishly.

"Because I'm proud of Hannah pulling her grade up from the gutters." Naraku responded. Chelsea sat next to him and handed him her test.

"Can you draw one on mine anyway?" Chelsea asked.

"I have no pen."

"Yes you do, right there!" Chelsea said, pointing at Naraku's red pen in front of him. Naraku quickly hurled the pen across the room.

"What pen?" Naraku asked her curiously. Chelsea glared at Jordan when the red-haired girl squealed before bursting into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Chelsea asked Jordan combatively.

"Hee…ahhhh! Hahahahaha! Whaaaaat?" Jordan laughed in shock. This girl was calling her out for laughing?

"Alright, so I guess I'll start class now." Naraku sighed, grabbing his notes and walking up to the front of the room. Jordan remained in her seat, smiling at Naraku soothingly.

"Mr. Saitou, I have a question about this one," A boy said with his hand raised. Naraku walked over to him and cleared his throat. Jordan frowned when she felt someone poke her.

"Look at Psycho," Hannah whispered to Jordan, who covered her face, but looked over at Chelsea anyway. The girl was putting Naraku's blue jacket on herself. She held the sleeve up to her face and inhaled deeply.

"Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiit! Nooooooo waaaaaaaay!" Jordan whispered with astonishment while quickly looking at Naraku, who was also looking at Chelsea, his eye twitching. He said a curse under his breath and looked at Jordan pleadingly. Jordan shook her head. She wanted no heat from Psycho.

"Does she do this every day?" Jordan asked Hannah, who nodded slowly, her face saying, "Every FUCKING day."

"Wow," Jordan exhaled with disbelief.

"Chelsea, please go sit down in your own seat!" Naraku called out, a begging tone rising in his voice. Jordan bit her tongue when she saw Chelsea setting Naraku's empty mug down that he had coffee in earlier that morning.

"Whaaaaat the fuck, dude? This bitch is craaaaazy! Is she taking DNA samples to clone him or something?" Jordan asked as Hannah and her friends snorted and laughed.

"Totally! Hahaha, I swear, she has a shrine in her room dedicated to him!" Hannah insisted.

"Like from Hey Arnold, she takes every piece of gum he chews and spits out and she has a model of him made from them!" another boy added as the group snorted and laughed even more.

After Naraku finished his lesson, he walked back over to his desk. Jordan saw that Chelsea couldn't run over to him fast enough. She was tripping over herself to reach the poor man. Jordan decided it was time to save him. She stood up and walked over to the desk.

"So, are we still on for Friday night?" Jordan asked Naraku, who looked at her questioningly.

"We…ohhh, right, right. Yeah, I'm still free that night." Naraku said quickly, noticing Jordan's plan.

"What do you want?" Chelsea asked Jordan angrily. Jordan cocked an eyebrow and looked down at the girl with a look that said, "You're about to get your ass beat down!"

"Yeah, that's my chair." Jordan told Chelsea sternly.

"I don't see your name on it." Chelsea replied.

"Yeah, I signed the back of it my senior year, which was his first year teaching and I was his first student helper." Jordan listed off. Chelsea got up and pushed the chair in so Jordan couldn't take it while she was looking at the back. Sure enough, "Jordan was here first," was carved into the back. Chelsea sat back down in the chair.

"Ok, but I was here before you today." Chelsea said.

"That's fine, I found a better seat anyway," Jordan said, walking over to Naraku and planting herself in his lap.

"'Ello, govna," Jordan chirped in a British accent.

"Hello there," Naraku replied, making no attempt to move her off his lap. He did see the death glare from Chelsea, but now he was enjoying it.

"Can I be your student helper next trimester?" Chelsea asked.

"Actually, someone else already asked me," Naraku said quickly.

"Who?" Chelsea asked angrily.

"Uh, Hannah, you're going to be my student helper, aren't you?" Naraku asked out loud. Hannah's head popped up from her group of friends, her eyes wide.

"Uhh, yeah, sure…do you have a spare bulletproof vest for me to wear?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm sure I have a few lying around my house somewhere."

"Where do you live?" Chelsea asked quickly.

"Do you know the Muffin Man? Yeah, he's my neighbor." Naraku replied.

"Haha, you're really warm. My ass is on fire." Jordan giggled to Naraku, who patted her back.

"Yeah, I know."

Sesshomaru and Gabe ate their dinners quietly, listening intently to Jordan and Naraku ranting about Psycho Bitch Chelsea.

"Haha, she's insane! No joke! Fucking nuts!" Jordan laughed heartily.

"Yes, I know of her…she touched my ass." Sesshomaru growled bitterly.

"Haha, what?" Gabe asked.

"I believe you." Jordan chirped.

"I feel your pain." Naraku added on.

"So, how's your son?" Sesshomaru asked Naraku, trying to change the subject something a little more pleasant, but still controversial. Naraku shrugged.

"He's fine. Very happy baby." Naraku said with a proud smile.

"Haha, see? Kids aren't that bad." Gabe insisted.

"If he even starts to remind me of either of you, I'm sending his ass to boot camp." Naraku growled warningly.

"And Jenn will say yes to this?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"I can be quite convincing." Naraku replied slyly.

"I'll be sure to tell Jenn about Psycho Chelsea and I'm sure when you step out of line, Jenn will drop your address in Chelsea's locker on accident." Jordan announced, making Gabe and Sesshomaru snort and cackle comments. Naraku looked like he was about to get sick.

"I don't deserve that torture, Jordan and you know it!" Naraku whined.

"Yeah, true that. I don't have the balls to do that to you." Jordan said soothingly, rubbing Naraku's arm softly.

"But I do. My balls are huge and made of diamond. I will drop every piece of information about you to Chelsea if you even look at me the wrong way." Sesshomaru warned while wiping his mouth off with his napkin.

"I will smash your diamond balls and sell them to terrorists. Don't even play like that." Naraku growled back. Jordan and Gabe looked at one another hopelessly. It was never going to end.


End file.
